Wild Horses & Pokegirls Crimson League
by ukiyo nishiyori
Summary: a pokegirl story about a good natured chum named ben. everything goes to a-kun.
1. Chapter 1

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. oh, and by the way, every 1 chap is actualy 4 of his in 1. so this is chapters 1-4. also, this is very very high rated M.

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League

Chapter 1 - The Fucking Inevitable Beginning

Ben looked at the pokeball. As a member of Team Rocket, he was a rarity. A solo operative. Well, that had been a recent development. The first operation he and his now dead partner had run had been at a gym just as a pair who called themselves Trauma Team attacked. As anyone who'd heard of Trauma Team knew, there were few, if any survivors. But this was the Crimson Continent and they were said to be operating in the Indigo League area. Even if they weren't really Trauma Team, they were similar enough in tactics.

However, the fact remained that there were no other Team Rocket Tamers in the area to take him in. He was a newbie to most of the taming stuff. Hell, he'd never tamed any pokegirls. It was his now dead partner who'd been experienced with Pokegirls.

Ben had lived in poverty his entire life. The few Pokegirls he'd seen belonged to rich and powerful tamers or were feral. The first pokegirl he could remember seeing, a Megami, had struck him as a beautiful girl trapped by an evil man. She had seen him hungry and snuck him a little rice. It had saved him and endeared him to the kind Megami. But she had been punished for doing so.

It had been at that point that Ben decided to do what he could to liberate Pokegirls from their evil masters. But, he soon learned that Pokegirls needed taming or they went Feral, and learned what 'taming' meant. He had high expectations of himself, but there was a limit to even his delusions of grandeur.

So, after that, he decided to join Team Rocket to collect some Pokegirls. Then, he'd train them up and destroy Team Rocket and all of those other jerks who used their Pokegirls as mere hump toys or worse. He'd set the world right.

He was now disillusioned, though. Trauma Team had been only a rumor when he had been inducted into Team Rocket. Seeing their ruthlessness up close had torn at something deep inside of him. How could ANYONE be so needlessly cruel? And if they didn't want anyone recognizing them, why didn't they wear masks or something? Why kill everyone?

He looked at the sole Pokeball he had rescued from the massacre. He had no clue on what to do with it. Hell, he didn't even know if it had anything inside of it. If it was occupied, he'd have to explain to the pokegirl that he was the only one alive who could look after her. Then again, he shouldn't get his hopes up. Knowing his luck...

He opened the pokeball. It was empty. He sighed. He knew that it just his luck.

He sighed and remembered...

His partner, Banderas, was a disgusting slob. Banderas had been eating a mayonaisse and bean sandwich, ignoring the mess he was making on his own shirt, prior to the trip. Banderas wasn't much better than Ben was, but he had two pokegirls, a Youma and a Naga. And that was two more than Ben had.

The reason for the trip to the gym had been simple: Banderas didn't want to put up with trying to catch a random Feral pokegirl, because it was easier to re-tame a domesticated one than to tame feral pokegirls. And Banderas had obviously been the sort of guy who didn't like to exert himself. Ever.

So, Banderas had the bright idea to head to a gym and steal a pokeball from one of the 'lame-ass tamers' when they weren't looking. It would've worked if they hadn't chosen a gym that Trauma Team had also selected to visit. Ben had had the 'luck' of having a dead Tamer fall on him, thus he could pretend to be a casualty. Banderas however, saw the sight of blood and tried to run away, making him a perfect target for Trauma Team's weapons.

The instant Trauma Team left, the police began to arrive and rather than be arrested or questioned, either of which would reveal to Trauma Team that a victim was still alive and therefore needed to be eliminated, he'd grabbed one of the unopened pokeballs nearest to him and raced out the nearest exit, hurrying to the back alleys, where he knew how to survive.

And now, he was stuck with an empty pokeball, a blood-soaked shirt and the notification from his superiors that he wouldn't get any aid until he caught a useful pokegirl.

Ditching the shirt in a trash can, Ben took note of the open windows leading into the alley. Odds were that at least one of them would be occupied by a sloppy person who also didn't own a pokegirl to clean up after him. Ben could just steal a shirt from them and then head into the wild to catch a Feral pokegirl. Whether or not he could muster the determination to tame her would have to come later.

The first possible target was a third story window, with two more windows above it also being open. If he ran full tilt, using the skills he'd learned as a thief, he had no doubt he could reach the fifth floor, but he had to slow to check each window. He decided to go for it. Focusing himself, he raced up the wall until he reached the third story and saw a room so clean that dust bunnies would run away from the sight of it.

Continuing up the wall, he glanced in at the fourth story window, which was so filthy by comparison, Ben just continued on. Managing to reach the fifth story window, he caught the window sill as his legs failed him. He pulled himself up and glanced in. It was a room with fairly clean clothes just laying around.

Ben pulled himself in quietly and grabbed a plain blue shirt before sliding back out the window and grabbing the storm drain. Climbing down with practiced ease, he reached the ground again in seconds and was out of sight in a few more.

Ben thanked his stars that the shirt was a plain one. If it had an emblem, a stain or a design, it would've been identified easily should he chance into the original owner. Of course, it smelled of bad cologne, so Ben headed to the nearest stream to wash it a few times.

Rivers and streams were great for getting rid of smells. The reason being that the smell of fish and mud tended to overwhelm whatever scent might have been on the cloth prior to the washing. Ben had learned that back in his poverty-stricken days when the only time anyone could afford a new pair of socks was to not eat for a week.

Back then, the only aid most people got was enough money for a single meal a day. Anything more had to be stolen, but the townsfolk had a tendency to wear heavy perfumes and colognes that would be easily noticeable if a thief wasn't careful.

As Ben washed the shirt, he couldn't help but think of the poor people killed by those two who claimed to be Trauma Team. What was the purpose? Sooner or later, their faces would show up on a hidden camera, be recorded and played worldwide. It would be infinitely easier if they just masked their faces or something.

No, they were probably the kind of disgusting humans that got off seeing terror, suffering and blood. As Ben pulled his new shirt from the stream, he had a firmly set idea in his mind. If Trauma Team liked seeing death so much, then why not introduce them to it? It wouldn't just be an eye for an eye. Trauma Team had done so much killing that it would never be equal. It would be more like ten people for an eye.

Putting on the wet shirt in the hot sun actually felt good. If he had time, he'd need to do this again, as the summer heat tended to get unbearable. First things first, though. He needed to get a pokegirl. If he wanted, he could've gotten a Titcool, a Magikunt or a Titmouse, but he needed to be a bit more discerning. He only had the one pokeball.

It was then that he heard the leaves rustle around him. He didn't straighten up or turn around. He had faced some feral pokegirls before. Generally, if you ignored them, they ignored you... unless you were in their territory. Some of the feral pokegirls liked observing humans, even if they were doing something as mundane as washing clothes. Others attacked humans arbitrarily, not caring what the reason for being in their presence.

He didn't panic. Any fast movements would scare off what could be the best wild pokegirl he could get his hands on. He slowly turned to face shore, ignoring the rustle of something ducking quickly. He walked to shore and picked up his boxers, which he had taken off so they wouldn't get damp. Shirts and pants he didn't mind getting wet, but wet underwear just plain sucked.

He wondered what kind of pokegirl it was. He certainly wouldn't mind a rare one, but if it was a Snorlass or a Hag, he wasn't about to catch it. Hags were creepy and a Snorlass was just too heavy to try and tame without equipment. Not to mention that he didn't exactly have access to a ton of food or money.

It was obviously not a violent pokegirl, otherwise she would've attacked the instant he turned to face in her direction. Bunnies, titmice and kittens were very likely, but he didn't discount the possibility that it might have been a very clumsy tamer who was just watching him.

"You can come out. I'm not going to hurt you." Ben said in a soothing tone.

There was no response.

"I won't catch you if you don't want to be caught." Ben glanced down at the pokeball on the ground next to him and rolled away from him, "That's the only pokeball I've got, honest."

He took another step away from the pokeball and squatted with his hands out in a passive position to let the pokegirl know he wasn't going to hurt it. She slowly stepped out of the bushes. He nearly had a heart attack.

Above all others, the Growlie was the most loyal of all pokegirls... once tamed. Growlies in the wild tended to be very hostile and difficult to control. The girl in front of him had blonde hair on the top of her head; red fur with black tiger stripes down her back, arms, legs and tail; on her chest, stomach, groin and inner thighs was more soft blonde fur, but it was obviously not as long as on her head. Her eyes were blue, like his, but a lighter shade.

To find a feral Growlie that was willing to come out... his thoughts were cut off sharply when he noticed that it had been stung numerous times. It looked like the work of a swarm of Buzzbreasts, but the Growlie obviously managed to get free.

The biggest threat of the Buzzbreast was that, occassionally in the Crimson League area, one was born with a special poison that could cancel the effect of a Tamer's taming, which was a secret Team Rocket had stumbled upon. Then again, the toxins they injected were also deadly, so a few brushes with death would likely break most connections.

He hurried to her side and picked her up. Hurrying, he raced her to the stream and began washing her injuries. The longer the poison remained in her system, the more likely she might fall into shock-induced coma.

She whimpered and hugged him weakly as the purplish poison was washed off her body. The instant the water stopped clouding with the purple poison, Ben lifted her out of the water and hurried to his pokeball.

"I'm sorry, but this is far beyond my skills. I got rid of the excess poison, but there's still some in your system... and I don't have potions or pokegirls that could heal you..." Ben tried to reassure her as he picked up the pokeball.

She spared the pokeball an uncertain look, then nodded. He touched it to her and it engulfed her. He ran for town. Before he knew it, he'd found the healing center and was begging the nurse Megami at the desk to put her into a healing cycle.

The Megami calmed him down first, then took in his explanation. Nodding, she took the pokeball into the back. Sighing with relief, he sat down and waited for the nurse Megami to return.

Leno grinned to himself. Teaming up with that statue-type pokegirl had been the best move he'd ever made, even if she was the one in charge. And calling themselves 'Trauma Team' was a stroke of genius. People panicked when they heard the name, making it easy for them to catch everyone off guard and kill all of the worthless humans before grabbing all their pokegirls.

The real Trauma Team probably wouldn't care. After all, it wasn't like Leno and Marble were making them look WORSE.

Team Cold Plasma was off to a glorious start.

Megami were the most mysterious of all pokegirls. At times, they seemed like simple girls with some minor powers. At others, they would smile knowingly as events unfolded in someone's favor. It was always in the favor of a genuinely good person. Any greedy or cruel people usually lost regularly until the Megami was no longer in their possession.

However, only intelligent or perceptive Tamers who were in frequent contact with Megami knew the connections of the good or bad luck streaks and the Megami's presence. Most other trainers didn't understand as 'Smile' was an official attack of Megami as well as most 'Kawaii' pokegirl, such as the Eva pokegirls.

Ben noticed the nurse Megami's smile, but didn't take it to mean much other than she was being friendly.

"Here, fill out this form and take your time. Don't feel bad if you don't understand everything." the Megami told him, handing him a form.

Ben looked it over. Medical forms looked a lot like tests to him, but he had to fill it out. Without noticing that it was quite literally a test, he began answering the questions as best as he could and handed it back to the Megami, blushing heavily as she smiled at him again. He had a weakness for pokegirls in general, but exceptionally cute ones always made him blush.

"Here you go." she said, handing him something that looked like a...

"A pokedex?" Ben asked.

"Yes, you passed the beginner Tamer Exam." the Megami told him.

Ben blinked in confusion before the Megami handed him the pokeball containing the Growlie he had brought in as well as five others, the standard allotment for passing the first Tamer Exam.

"Take very good care of her, all right?" the Megami requested as she turned on the charm.

Ben's face turned bright red as he nodded and took the pokeballs. If it weren't for the fact that the Megami's smile made him feel as though everything in the universe was right, he probably would berated himself for blushing so much or acting like he'd never seen a pokegirl.

Ben looked at the pokeball as he walked back to the Team Rocket hideout that he and Banderas had been planning to use as a base of operations. He'd forgotten about it after the run-in with Trauma Team and the desperation to ditch his stained shirt, but he wasn't going to just abandon the hideout without plundering it first. After all, now that Banderas wasn't around, Ben could take advantage of the things Banderas had kept on hand (and never shared, the jerk!), like camping equipment, food supplies (even if most of it was only good for making sandwiches or soup), and extra clothes.

Ben considered the pokeball as he walked. He was sure that the Growlie would appreciate his concern about her health, but was it right to keep her just because he'd saved her life?

Now that he thought about it, joining Team Rocket was probably a bad idea. But they'd pretty much abandoned a new recruit by giving him a task when he didn't even have a pokegirl, so they probably didn't expect him to show up ever again. Becoming a normal tamer would probably be okay. First though, he needed to make sure the Growlie really wanted to be with him.

He didn't want to make her feel obligated to follow him simply because he'd saved her. He just wasn't that way. He didn't want to be her Tamer simply out of obligation of duty or because of a need to pay him back. He wanted her to be his companion because that was what she had chosen to do.

Once he was back at Banderas's old place (he hadn't lived in the hideout long enough for him to consider it as his own home), he unleashed the Growlie. Instantly, she took in her environment, scanning for possible attackers before calming when she didn't sense anything.

"Are you feeling okay?" Ben asked.

The Growlie looked at Ben strangely, but nodded.

"Good. Listen, I'm not going to force you to come along with me. Just because I took care of you doesn't mean you should be obligated to follow me. If you come along, you should do it because you want to." Ben explained.

The Growlie stared at him blankly. Sighing, Ben motioned to the door, "If you want to leave, outside is that way. In the meantime, I'm going to pack up some supplies."

With that said, Ben grabbed a backpack (Banderas had six sturdy ones on hand, but rarely used them as far as Ben could tell) and began rummaging through Banderas's dresser drawers. The clothes Banderas wore frequently were stained, but he had a surprising number of clean outfits too. Probably in case that he had to meet with a superior or when he had to go to headquarters for a debriefing. Ben grabbed all the clean ones out when he realized he was facing a dilemma.

On top of clothes, there was food, extra pokeballs (Banderas probably had them just in case he found a Feral pokegirl he wanted), blankets, two tents, and other camping equipment to consider. It was the first time in his life that he actually had an excess of items and he found it a bit overwhelming.

Ben was trying to decide what he could take along in a single pack when the Growlie sat down next to him with another backpack. Their eyes met briefly. A mute conversation passed between them.

"Okay, let's decide what you want to carry..." Ben began before the Growlie began nuzzling his side.

Ben grew a bit nervous. He'd heard of pokegirls developing a liking for kind Tamers, but this was a bit fast.

"Aren't Pokegirls supposed to act this way _AFTER_ taming?" Ben inquired to no one as she pounced on him.

It was three hours before he and his new Growlie, which he had named Kei, finally left the hideout and headed off on the trail. The smile that was practically plastered to the Growlie's face was worth the exhuastion that Ben felt as they began their journey.

Yuka Takeuchi sighed for the sixth time that day. Some green-haired jackass with the weirdest facial tattoo designs Yuka'd ever seen, going by the name of Papacha (though he insisted his name was the "Great Papacha something-something-something Nanadan"), had been trying to catch her in a pokeball. Apparently, he'd heard stories that if you threw a pokeball with a certain mod-chip at ANY human girl, she'd turn into a pokegirl.

However, even if such a story was true, she was a rather unique individual. Sure, to the League's official records, she was just a female tamer who hadn't reached threshold, but she _was_ an actual pokegirl. One of her inherited talents was an immunity to capture. Her mother had been the same way. She knew she'd fully inherited it because Papacha wasn't the first jerk to try and catch her.

Even with illegal mod-chips designed to catch even the most elusive pokegirl, both she and her mother had an aura that kept them from activating. Whether it kept shorting out of the pokeballs or if it kept the pokeballs from recognizing them as captureable wasn't known and would probably never be.(1)

Yuka was getting mighty tired of the Great Papacha, though. She had been trying to have a quiet hike through feral-pokegirl areas and he was following her, throwing pokeballs at her whenever he could. He had gotten it into his mind that his pokeballs were just defective and sooner or later, the mechanisms would realize that she was prey to be caught.

After all, in his mind, he was on a noble quest to screw all the cute pokegirls and she was soon to be his ninth screw. Nevermind the fact that most of his pokegirls were growing feral as they had only been tamed once.

As the fifteenth pokeball rebounded off of her right breast, Yuka's patience snapped. She grabbed the pokeball as it began to fall and crushed it one-handed. Looking at Papacha, she accessed an ability all women, pokegirl or not, had. The Glare. On a more perceptive or rational or sane person, the Glare would've told them, "FUCK OFF AND DIE!".

However, Papacha had a blood curse (2) of Insanely High Stupidity.(3) So, he just tossed another pokeball at her.

Yuka didn't send out her pokegirls. She didn't want them to have to deal with Papacha. Plus, Papacha likely had some plan to charm them. No, Yuka marched towards him while sliding on her special fighting gloves, crushing his last ball under her right foot as she neared him.

It was lucky that they weren't in a city. Children would've been scared off by the screams of pain and sound of bone cracking.

(1) Scientists had tried to acquire both her and her mother, but when a few undetectable cortex bombs were activated (courtesy of her father's friend, who happened to be the CEO of the Jahana Group), cutting the number of 'inquiring' scientists in half, they decided to let the whole matter drop. Yuka's father had been rather insistant that they not try to kidnap his wife or children or else the rest would go off.

(2) Well, it couldn't be considered a blood GIFT as it was proving to be hazardous to his health.

(3) Many people believe Ataru Moroboshi, Happosai, Mikado Sanzenin and Tatewaki Kuno also have this blood curse as few, if any, pokegirls could tolerate their presence. However, that's actually the Aura of Ooze.(4)

(4) The Aura of Ooze repulses any pokegirl of feral intelligence. In fact, it is very, VERY rare for people with the Aura of Ooze to find any feral pokegirls as any feral pokegirl up to a mile away to instinctively move away from the person possessing it (5). If, for some reason, the possessor comes with eyesight of a feral pokegirl, they will be met with hostility almost instantly. The more powerful the Aura of Ooze, the further and faster the feral pokegirls will retreat. The only way a feral pokegirl will remain within the area is if they are territorial.

The more domesticated pokegirls will merely find these people more repulsize than they actually are. Note that some people with the Aura of Ooze can supress it so that it only activates when the person opens their mouths to speak. Thus, handsome men like Tatewaki Kuno and Papacha Sanzenin can trick people into thinking they're handsome and charming until everyone learns what jerks they really are.

(5) Other tamers hate people with the Aura of Ooze. Luckily, it's this blood curse is activated by the personality the person.

Special Note: A fellow named Tony asked me to change the name of the "rocketer" guy, so Banderas was originally named Tony. Just so you know.

* * *

Blood Curses

Just like Blood Gifts benefit tamers and make their jobs easier, there are Blood Curses, which penalize tamers and make their jobs hard or impossible. Most of these occur when a character's stats are 6 or lower. Note that these apply to the Crimson League. It is purely up to your GM to allow them or not.

Should a character somehow raise an attribute above the requirement, it is up to the GM to either modify the Blood Curse or suspend it permanently. Fetishes can only be suspended when the character is in a coma or a magical slumber.

3rd Edition D&D rules on Blood Curses

Name: Low Performance

Requirement: Strength of 6 or lower

Description: This Blood Curse cuts down on how long you can perform before requiring a break. Your muscles still have their strength, they just tire a lot faster.

System: Roll 1d20 versus strength x2. If the die roll is higher, then the person gets this Blood Curse. Once gained, the lower the strength score, the more likely the person will tire after every round.

For every round of constant activity (i.e. lifting weights or sex), the character must roll 1d10. If the die roll is higher than the character's strength, they gain one point of exhuast. For every point of exhuast, they get a +1 penalty for the next roll. If they can no longer roll without an automatic failure, they must stop or lose a point of strength temporarily for every round afterwards. If the strength rating goes to 0, they pass out for a week.

If the character takes a break, they lose a +1 penalty for every three rounds they rest _unless_ they've burned up to the loss of strength. For the length of time before the strength recovery, divide the character's strength by their constitution for the number of days. If the amount is less than a whole number, multiple the remainder by 24 for the number of hours (round up), so someone with a 3 strength and an 18 constitution will recover a point of strength every four hours.

Name: Easy Money

Requirement: Constituion of 6 or lower

Description: This Blood Curse is another way of saying one can't take much stimulation before orgasming. You have a low pleasure threshold and tend to release easily.

System: Roll 1d20 versus constitution x2. If the die roll is higher, then the person gets this Blood Curse. Once gained, the lower the constitution score, the more likely the person will orgasm every round.

For every round of sex, the character must roll 1d10. If the die roll is higher than the character's constitution, they orgasm. For every round that they don't orgasm, they get an additional +1 penalty to every check until there is no way that they can roll. After the character orgasms, the penalties are removed.

Name: Insanely High Stupidity

Requirement: Wisdom of 6 or lower

Description: This Blood Curse keeps one from noticing something they think isn't possible, such as a feral pokegirl wanting to tear their arms off and beat them to death with said limbs. This often leads tamers to an early demise, and lead to the delay of it's discovery.

System: Roll 1d20 versus wisdom x2. If the die roll is higher, then the person gets this Blood Curse. Once gained, the lower the wisdom score, the more likely the person will ignore obvious signs of danger or any intelligent suggestions/comments.

Subtract the character's wisdom from 7. The number will represent how many warnings a character must ignore before they can catch a clue. (Note: Being ignored does not count as a warning.) Roll a 1d12. If equal or lower than the character's wisdom score, they catch a clue. If higher than the character's wisdom score, they failed to catch a clue. Every check afterwards will gain a cumulative -1 bonus to every roll.

Name: Aura of Ooze

Requirement: Charisma of 6 or lower

Description: You are utterly repulsive to pokegirls of all kinds and not because of your appearance. Your personality, your attitude and/or your aura feel gross to the pokegirls around your unless you shut the hell up and concentrate on being polite.

System: Anyone who's Charisma falls to 6 or lower has a chance of getting this blood curse. Roll 1d20 versus charisma x2. If the die roll is higher, then the person gets this Blood Curse.

Once gained, the lower the charisma score, the stronger the Aura of Ooze. Subtract the owner's charisma from 7 and multiply that by miles to see how close most feral pokegirls will come.

Another penalty for having this is a -4 to any charisma rolls when trying to parley with any pokegirl. The penalty is -8 if the pokegirl already knows what a jerk the character is.

Name: Fetish

Requirement: None

Description: You have a sexual preference that you like to indulge in. Depending on how intense it is, it may become like a drug addiction. You NEED to indulge in it every so often, regardless of how strong or weak it is.

Fetishes can be chosen by a character to increase other stats. Note that your character HAS to be able to indulge in it within a set interval or suffer a cumulative loss of 1 point of intelligence and -1 penalty to all will rolls every cycle until it has been indulged. For every extra indulgance within the interval, the character regains a point of intelligence and loses a -1 penalty to all will rolls.

A GM should suggest this in order to keep the game interesting and to keep other blood curses from interfering with the game too much.

System: For every fetish point, you can increase a different attribute by 1. The exact fetish itself may be rolled up at random for an extra attribute point, minus the associate penalty. Multiple fetishes may also be chosen, but note that BOTH have to be satisfied within their intervals. Note that another fetish is necessary after five points.

1 Fetish Point = Once a month.

2 Fetish Points = Once every two weeks or twice a month.

3 Fetish Points = Once a week or four times a month.

4 Fetish Points = Twice a week or eight times a month.

5 Fetish Points = Once a day or sixteen times a month.

Fetish Chart  
#4, #5, #13, #19 and #20 have sub charts. Roll 1d6 to find out what kind you'll get. (P.S. Yes, I know #6 is not proper latin.)

1) Sadism - You like to hurt things.

2) Masochism - You like to be hurt.

3) Sadomasochism - You like hurting _AND_ being hurt.

4) Anthromorphilia - You like to do it with non near-human pokegirls.  
(1-3) Specific - You like to do it with non near-human pokegirls of a specific type or with a certain attribute.  
(4-6) General - You like to do it with non near-human pokegirls of any type.

5) Sapienophilia - You like to do it with near-human pokegirls.  
(1-3) Specific - You like to do it with near-human pokegirls of a specific type.  
(4-6) General - You like to do it with near-human pokegirls of any type.

6) Corporeal Unsolidius - You like to have sex with pokegirls that are not entirely solid or ones that have a form that is not entirely solid, like Ditto or Succubi.

7) Coitus Oralis - Oral Sex

8) Coitus Ferarum - Doggy-style sex

9) Gymnophilia - Naked Bodies

10) Merinthophilia - Being bound

11) Proctophilia - Rectal intercourse

12) Sarmassophilia - Foreplay

13) Venusmania - You get your kicks if your partner meets a certain 'sexiness' quotient.  
(1-3) Venustaphilia - Beautiful women  
(4-6) Venustaphobia - Can't stand beautiful women

14) Exibitionism - Showing yourself

15) Periculophilia - Being in dangerous situations

16) Pigmalionism - Rocks and statues

17) Voyeurism - Watching others have sex

18) Mirusmania - Weird sex

19) Agephilia - You like people of a specific age category.  
(1-3) Pedophilia - People who look younger  
(4-6) Geroniophilia - People who look older

20) Fetishism - Particular objects or situations  
(1) Dildos or vibrators  
(2) Food  
(3) Odors  
(4) Furniture  
(5) Unique places  
(6) Role-playing

* * *

Crimson League Pokedex Entry

(Please note that all entries assume the vast majority)

Growlie, the Puppy Pokegirl

Type: Semihuman

Element: Fire

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)

Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)

Role: Originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets

Libido: High

Strong Vs: Grass, Psychic

Weak Vs: Water, Ice

Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite

Enhancements: Increased strength and sense of smell, High endurance and loyalty

Evolves: Growltit (Fire Stone)

Growlies make good pets as they are loyal to a fault. Unless you don't leave very much, it's not recommended to have only a single Growlie as the family pet as they require lots of love and attention. Another pokegirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other pokegirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful pokegirls.

It's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokegirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.

Megami, the Goddess Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic

Frequency: Unknown (All Leagues)

Diet: Human Style Diet

Role: Varies

Libido: Varies

Strong Vs: Varies

Weak Vs: Sad faces, crying, and Domina-types

Attacks: Smile, Cry (all others vary)

Enhancements: Varies

Evolves: Unknown

Megami are the most mysterious of the pokegirls. The number that exist is unknown as the number seems to change everytime there's a poll. It is not recorded if there are feral Megami or not. It had never been discovered if they evolve or not. No information exists to answer the question, "Do other females spontaneously evolve INTO Megami?"

Not much is known about Megamis because few people understand how they even GOT a Megami when they think about it logically and those who do have a Megami either don't ask or don't think it's a big deal. When a Megami shows up, they are acknowledged as if they had always been there.

The only consistant numbers of Megami are from pokecenters and hospitals, where Megami are often found with various other nurse-type pokegirls.

Megami have NO average stats when compared to other pokegirls. They are either excellent or lousy at something. Their skills, attacks, defences, enhancements and roles are all unknown because of this.

* * *

Skip this next section if you don't need a reason to read porn

Don't skip if you want to read a well-reasoned argument on behalf of this story and the world it's based in.

Author's Editorial/Rantfest: Okay, most people will object to the Pokegirl (or Pokewoman) world as being sexist as men 'tame' women. But perhaps you haven't fully thought about all the implications.

First of all, in our world, when a man and woman have children, it's believed that the MALE genes that get transferred to the children (about 60-80% of the time), as men have both X and Y chromosomes. This is why men were considered more valuable in Africa, China and Europe, because the men would be responsible for carrying the bloodline.

When Pokegirls breed with men, it's the FEMALE gene that gets transferred. Why else would things like the Blood Gifts be popping up? This means Sukebe changed the genetic scale from male-dominated ancestories to ones that are more female-dominated.

Second of all, Pokegirls, even the weakest ones, are more powerful than humans of a similar physical stature. This means that the Pokegirls now surpass humans in terms of raw power, as a lot of pokegirls could kill humans by the dozens, if not by the hundreds. This changes the balance of power from humans to Pokegirls. Metroanime's story has many mentionings of failed, improper or insufficient restraints leading to the death of many tamers.

Thirdly, it's only said that taming is required to retain intelligence. It does NOT say that men are required to do the taming or even that a HUMAN is required for taming.

Fourthly, there are still human women around, but the pokegirls breed faster and, I _think_, in larger quantities. Mammals like humans have never had large birthrates, but since the pokegirls are of various breeds, that means that pokegirls likely outnumber humans. I estimate 2-5 pokegirls for every human, which, even if the human population is only in 10 million mark, about 20-50 million mark (Sukebe's army probably killed a lot of people in the eras where population explosions occurred the most).

So, taming is a lot like training is in pokemon: a way to keep the more dangerous and dumber critters away from towns.

And finally, while it may seem that the men have all the power, there's an old phrase that comes to mind: "Behind every great man is a greater woman". Which means that perhaps the men are not as 'in control' as they appear to be.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League

Chapter 2 - Oh, My Aching Groin!

Kei's tongue techniques were driving him to the brink. Easing her away from his throbbing cock, he took the oppurtunity to regain his hold on his orgasm. Kei turned around on all fours, presenting her womanhood with a whimper of desire. Eagerly, he mounted her and pressed himself into her. They moaned in unison as he slid into her. Their hips met briefly before he pulled back and thrust into her again, fondling her furry ass, drawing moans and whimpers of pleasure from her.

Finally, his hips met hers and they both cried out. Falling to the side, they both panted for breath, slowly regaining the energy they had just spent.

Ben groaned as Kei fondled his manhood back to full salute. It was the nineteenth time that night she'd gotten him back up. He was sure he had nothing left, but she didn't care. She shoved him onto his back and eased herself onto him for the twentieth time.

Ben sighed as he looked over his pokedex at the Growlie entry. Obviously, whoever made the pokedex for the Crimson League was rather blunt about everything.

[Growlie: The Puppy Pokegirl. Once a Tamer has shown affection, sympathy or has come to the aid of a Growlie, they are endeared to the Tamer. Only a total peckerhead Tamer with his head up his ass can screw up a relationship with a Growlie.]

[The problem with owning a Growlie is that it desires the same amount of attention as any other pokegirls you own. This has been known to exhuast many Tamers who tame two pokegirls at a time, even worse when the other pokegirl is a Tigress or Vixxen, as a Growlie are very competitive when it comes to expressing themselves. If it is the only Pokegirl you own, however, it will demand as much attention as possible. This is why it is good idea to obtain another Pokegirl as soon as possible.]

He wished he had known that before now. He didn't mind cuddling after sex. It was the amount of sex that went on beforehand that was beginning to tire him.

He needed another pokegirl and fast. In his opinion, he had the endurance of an olympic athlete, but Kei was almost insatiable. And screwing her until she passed out was draining him. Not to mention he was getting a bit sore. He'd never had an overly amorous (or any other kind) pokegirl to deal with before and he needed time to adjust or else he'd wind up impotent.

So, he decided to travel around for a bit. It wasn't long before he found a titmouse. He estimated that she was only about four feet tall, but he couldn't tell as she was busy foraging through a bush. Her long brown hair reached down to her mid-back, which allowed him to admire her nice ass.

Wondering what the pokedex had to say as he'd heard they occassionally had helpful tips on catching pokegirls, he pulled out his pokedex and scanned her.

[Titmouse - a common mouse PokeWoman. Where you find one, there are usually more. A fairly weak combatant, where Titmice really shine is in survival and foraging skills. They are low maintenence and commonly used as pet/maids in apartments due to their preference for clean lairs and resulting domestic skills. They are extremely loyal, nimble, and quite flexible. They are weak against PokeSex attacks due to a low pleasure threshold, and PokeWomen of snake, bird, or cat morph types.]

"Well, for us, that'd be kinda helpful in case we run out of food." Ben noted to Kei, who nodded in agreement.

"Mouse?" came the inquiry from the feral pokegirl as she raised her head from the bush. Ben managed to catch the color of her brown eyes before Kei was in motion.

Kei pounced on the titmouse. The surprised titmouse managed to yelp before being tackled by Kei. Ben tried not to get a nosebleed as Kei began licking the titmouse's neck, nibbling her collar, and carressing her breasts.

"I guess Kei's a quick study." Ben muttered to himself as the titmouse cried out in orgasm.

Kei blinked and pulled back as the titmouse began snoring loudly. She glanced at Ben, who shrugged helplessly.

"I've heard of guys going to sleep right afterward... I guess pokegirls can... fall asleep too." Ben said, staring incredulously at the sleeping pokegirl.

Tossing a pokeball on the sleeping titmouse's form, Ben watched as it engulfed the pokegirl. Kei picked up the ball and gave Ben a doubtful look.

"You can't really blame her for having that sort of fault. I'm sure it's more common than most people would admit to." Ben responded.

Kei shook her head in dismay. Hopefully she'd be able to increase the titmouse's recovery rate or stamina so they'd actually have some damn FUN. Even she knew Ben wasn't going to be able to service her every day.

Kei sighed inwardly. She was hoping to be able to impress her companion/lover with her abilities in the Art of the Erotic Tongue Lashing that her former master had taught her. While she was tempted to go on, the mouse girl's snoring would be too much of a turn off.

Reimi Jahana watched as her archrival, Yuka Takeuchi, washed her shirt in a stream to get the blood stains out. Of course, Yuka didn't know she even had an archrival, but Reimi would enlightened her to that soon enough.

Unlike Yuka and most of the other people in the world, Reimi was a true rarity in the Crimson League. Her mother was human. Not a very near human pokegirl, an actually full-blooded human woman. Pure-blood human women in the Crimson League area were about as common as water pokegirls in a desert. Granted, her father's side hadn't been as clean, but Reimi was very unique in the fact that she would never undergo threshold unless she went to Jusenkyou Toxic Spell Dump or something similar.

People often confused her for a mere pokegirl because Reimi was very powerful. So powerful, in fact, that she matched or bested most pokegirls in terms of strength, speed and endurance. Her recovery was only above average, but that was to be expected. Having a human mother meant that she didn't have the genetic endurance that was practically thrown to some of the pokegirl breeds.

Reimi had chosen Yuka as her archrival for a number of reasons. She knew of Yuka's resistance to capture, but in Reimi's eyes, that just made it more enjoyable. The peons in the Pokegirl Leagues thought that because you got a pokegirl into a ball meant that she was yours. If she wasn't tied to a ball, then she was obviously not attached.

Reimi believed that the biggest challenge she would ever face, outside of being a female tamer in a mostly male-dominated career, would be catching Yuka in the truest sense.

However, Reimi didn't want to simply seduce the girl. No, she wanted them both to prove that female tamers could be just as potent as male tamers. Then and only then would Reimi challenge Yuka to a match. It was then that her fantasy cut into her thoughts.

Each of their pokegirls would be exhuasted until Yuka was forced to face off against Reimi in a one on one duel. Reimi ignored intense blush she got when she imagined how enjoyable it would be to pin Yuka down and tame her. Yes, they'd be equals in combat, but there was no harm in being the more aggressive one in a relationship.

The metal image of Yuka cumming beneath her brought Reimi to the brink of ectasy and her kunoichi's tongue tugged her over the edge. A minute later, Reimi panted as her kunoichi lifted her head from between her mistress' thighs. The brown-haired pokegirl was surprised. Her mistress rarely came that quickly.

[Yuka-chan... I wait for that day when I will hear you moan for me.] Reimi sighed, before pulling her kunoichi to her. Her girls were in for a long taming session.

The kunoichi would likely complain about too much taming if Reimi kept this pace up.

Ben's ears picked up the noise. At first, he thought it might have been an Owl Pokegirl, but as he listened, he picked up a loud sniffle inbetween the noises. Someone was sobbing their eyes out... and it sounded like a girl.

Curious, He and Kei made their way to a clearing, where a single tent was set up at an official campsite. There, a man with light brown hair was crying as an embarrassed pink-haired merrrowl was patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, what's up?" Ben asked as he and Kei approached the other tamer and pokegirl.

The man raised his head abruptly and turned to face Ben and Kei. Ben and Kei drew back at the sight of his sunken blood-shot eyes, the tear tracts, and the amount of pooled snot on his hands and chin. The man turned his head away quickly, then turned it back, surprising Ben and his alpha again. The snot was gone, his eyes weren't bloodshot or sunken and there was no sign that he had even been crying.

Ben's fierce blue eyes met the man's brown eyes... or rather tried as the man was in front of Kei in an instant.

"My, what a radiant beauty you are..." the man spoke.

"YUJI!" the merrrowl yelled angrily.

"Hands off! She's my alpha!" Ben snapped, shoving Yuji backwards.

Yuji looked surprised, then turned to look at his merrrowl accusingly.

"Lilica, why didn't you warn me?" Yuji asked.

"I was about to! Yuji, you've got to stop coming onto every moderately cute pokegirl! That's why you lost Rio, Maya and Maki, remember?" the angry merrrowl demanded.

"RIOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Yuji screamed in agony at the name.

Lilica huffed, "If you'd stop trying to date every tamer's alpha, you'd embarrass yourself less!"

"You're right, Lilica. Ever since I lost Maki, I've been losing control of everything..." Yuji sighed as he recovered.

"I'm not sure if I should bother asking, but would you mind telling me what the hell you were blubbering about?" Ben asked, wondering how Yuji could go from looking like an emotional wreck to slightly depressed in a matter of half-seconds.

"Huh? Oh, sure. Sit down, I'll fix us something to eat. It's the least I can do for insulting you." Yuji apologized.

Ben was wary, but accepted the offer the instant Kei agreed. Yuji's culinary capabilities were limited to cooking soup, which was plain tomato.

"Sorry I don't have anything better. I've never been one for cooking." Yuji apologized again, before starting his story, "I used to have an Alpha named Maki. She was pretty moody for a Griffon, but she was also the one who knew the most about tactics. About a week ago, I got into a Tamer battle against another Tamer who simply called himself X. I was waaaay over my head, but I didn't know it at the time. Anyway, I lost and my opponent claimed her..."

Lilica piped up as she knew Yuji didn't want to tell the next part, "After that, Yuji tried to get a smart pokegirl from a female Tamer named Reimi, but since he didn't know much about tactics, Reimi beat him and claimed the one pokegirl Yuji really loved."

Yuji mournfully repeated her name, "Rio."

"Yuji tried to get her back in another Tamer battle and lost Maya too. I'm the last pokegirl he's got left." Lilica finished.

"Well, I'm sorry you lost, but it _was_ your fault for not learning what you could from Maki when you had her." Ben responded.

"I know... I guess I should get another pokegirl and see if maybe I could..." Yuji's voice trailed off.

It was obvious that Yuji wasn't sure if he could recover his lost pokegirls even if he did get another pokegirl. He was obviously more of a lover than a fighter from the way he cried Rio's name and more of a lover than a thinker from the way he lost his pokegirls.

"Well, maybe you could try catching a less common pokegirl and then ask Reimi to trade it for Rio. I mean, if you don't get a smart one that could help you train..." Ben offered.

"Hey, that might work..." Yuji noted.

"Anyway, let's eat." Lilica said, spooning out the soup into four bowls.

Yuji ate quietly, his self-esteem and wits returning to him as he began thinking for the first time in a long while. After dinner, he'd tame Lilica (he couldn't very well let her grow Feral when he'd need her smarts to help him out). Tomorrow, he'd head out to find another pokegirl.

Papacha Nanadan was in the infirmary, bandaged head to toe, with extra wrapping around his mouth to silence his constant whining and demands. The doctor noted that the Nurse Megamis pointedly ignored the room unless it was time to replace the IVs or give him a shot. They seemed rather gleeful when it came to injections. And even though they could easily inject it into the IVs, they'd taken to injecting directly into Papacha's ass, bringing muffled screams of outrage.

The doctor blinked in confusion. The Megamis on hand were kind and considerate to everyone. The fact that even THEY didn't like him was a sign that the guy wasn't fit to return to taming. There was a saying, "If a Megami can't stand to be near you, you aren't fit for anything. Not even living."

There were exceptions to that rule, but the doctor knew this person wasn't an exception. When he'd begun to unwrap the man's mouth, he got a torrent of personal insults, aimed at the doctor's probable ancestory.

[Megamis didn't like him? What a surprise.] the doctor deadpanned to himself.

It was when Papacha added what activities the doctor's mother had been with fish that the doctor decided not to put up with the foul mouthed arrogant tamer.

"Well, mister Nanadan, I'm afraid that the ER team mistake the order. Instead of 'Remove Foot from Ass', they apparently removed something else. I'm afraid your taming days are over." the doctor replied.

Papacha spat at the doctor and began screaming curses. Well, until a helpful Megami stabbed him the ass with a tranquilizer and the doctor replaced the wrapping around his mouth.

"Skuld-chan, get him prepped for operating. The board may not have revoked his license, but I'm sure as hell not going to let him get away with saying that about my mother." the doctor ordered.

"Shall I alter the records appropriately?" came the inquiry from a DragonFair nurse, who, like the Megami, had taken an extreme disliking to Papacha.

"Go right ahead." the doctor nodded in approval. His mother may have been a Daimon, but you just didn't say that sort of thing about ANYONE's mother, especially when they were in charge of making sure you recovered your health.

"Oh, and Skuld, remember that auto-operating machine you've been trying to work the kinks out of?" the doctor inquired.

"Yes?" Skuld asked, knowing it had a tendency to do exactly what you wanted it to, but afterwards, it usually went out of control. The first time she'd tried to fix it, the practice dummy had fifteen gallons of saline solution pumped up it's anus. The last time, it had tried to 're-set' a pair of perfectly good dummy legs. The legs came out looking like a group of rabid SandyShrews had torn into them. Despite the malfunctions, every patient had a calculated 93.5% chance of surviving. It was just that most probably wouldn't do much for the rest of their lives.

"We'll be using that for the operation." the doctor answered.

"You're giving me another chance?" Skuld asked, her eyes sparkling with innocent glee.

The doctor nodded. After all, Souichiro Tomoe probably wouldn't have recovered from his schizophrenzia if it had been for Skuld's little accident with that shiatsu needle. He owed her a few more chances to test out her potentially revolutionary machine.

Besides, she wouldn't get in trouble. After all, Papacha had 'volunteered' for it. The paper work said so. Even had his signature.

Morning came. Lilica and Yuji stepped out of their tent refreshed. Ben stepped out of his tent haggard and looking exhuasted. Kei and his titmouse, Bambi, exited looking chipper.

"I've GOT to increase my endurance." Ben groaned. Sure, taming Bambi was easy, as the poor titmouse came and fell asleep after two strokes, but taming Kei was still as tiring as ever.

"What a beautiful morning." Yuji sighed, feeling invigorated.

"How the hell do _you_ do it?" Ben demanded, indicating the boy's chipper demeanor.

"My blood gift was a high recovery." Yuji answered.

"Lucky bastard, I only got high endurance." Ben responded.

"Hey, don't knock your gift. From what I heard, your Growlie is really enjoying it." Lilica told him.

"I know, but I'm going to die early unless I find a pokegirl with some actual endurance to keep Kei entertained." Ben replied as he forced himself upright.

Both groups packed up their tent and equipment and were ready to go shortly after breakfast.

"So, have you heard what kinds of pokegirls live out here?" Ben asked.

"Sort of. This area is famous for elf-like pokegirls. They appear, attack and vanish in the blink of an eye. We'd better be careful." Lilica noted as she pulled out a laptop and began typing.

It was about then that the quintet heard a cry of a pokegirl.

"Should we check it out?" Lilica asked.

"Of course! Someone might be in danger!" Yuji replied.

Dashing in the direction, they hurried through the forest until they reached a grove. The thing that grabbed their attention was the tamer who had lost his head. Literally.

The next thing they noticed was the group of four pokegirls. One was a timid pokegirl. Even at this distance, it wasn't hard to tell that the pokegirl had numerous cuts on her, but they couldn't tell what kind of pokegirl she was. The other three were Drow Zees (often call Drow for short). Drow Zees looked very similar to Elves, but had psychic powers that dulled the senses rather than the innate affection and affinity for plants.

"I'd hazard a guess that these are the pokegirls who have been attacking people around here." Ben noted.

The lead Drow was a tall woman with short silver hair that was combed forward. The next tallest woman had long silver hair that reached her buttocks and the youngest was as tall as Bambi, but had black hair with brown tints.

The second in command turned and caught sight of the two tamers and their three pokegirls. She hissed something to the eldest. The eldest replied, then turned to face the group while the two other drow watched the pokegirl they'd surrounded.

"Ah, more guests." the eldest said.

The group started briefly. Ben recovered first, guessing what the eldest was, "You were abandoned?"

"Abused is more like it. My former tamer rarely tamed me or even bothered to heal me. I was forced to live in pain while I was in his hands." the eldest responded haughtily, before adding more softly, "Just like this one was."

She stepped aside to show them how bad the pokegirl they had surrounded was. It was a Joltina, but one couldn't possibly miss the amount of blood was staining her fur. The blood was caked in some sections, denoting that the Joltina had been left without treatment for quite a while.

Yuji's face turned pale while Ben's eyes widened. Bambi hid behind Ben, Lilica turned her head and Kei winced. Both Ben and Yuji glanced at the tamer's dead body and any remorse that might have been held for the dead man evaporated faster than a snowball in an active lavaflow.

"What a fucking prick!" Ben snarled, glaring at the dead body, barely resisting the urge to spit on it.

"No kidding. I mean, how could anyone be so callous as to do that to a girl?" Yuji asked rhetorically.

Ben glanced back at the Joltina, then turned to Yuji, "Yuji, do you have any potions on you? I'm afraid I've used all of mine up."

"Sure." Yuji answered, pulling out a thin vial of pink liquid.

Yuji approached the lead Drow and handed it to her. Taking the vial appreciatively, the lead Drow turned and fed it to the Joltina. With a bright flare of pink energy, the Joltina's injuries vanished, but the caked blood remained. Sighing in relief, the three Drow turned to the group.

"Thank you for your help." the youngest Drow thanked them.

The eldest pulled out the Joltina's pokeball and returned her to it.

"This one is too domesticated to let loose in the wild, so would one of you take it in?" the eldest inquired.

"Sure." Ben answered, before adding, "But why just give her to us?"

"Though we were vicious in our attack against this tamer, we never attack arbitrarily. We know the value of kind hearts, especially in this cruel world. But we must continue to liberate pokegirls from the captivity of cruel trainers." the second oldest answered as the eldest looked both trainers over, as if considering something.

"If you'll excuse us, we've got to be going." the youngest began before being engulfed by a pokeball.

The second eldest, realizing that neither of the tamers in front of her had thrown that pokeball, spun to face her elder sister, only to be engulfed by another pokeball. Yuji and Ben blinked, wondering why the lead drow had captured her two younger sisters.

The Drow Zee had used her ability to numb minds in order to jump next to Kei, startling the Growlie as the fire pokegirl found three pokeballs in her hands, "Please, take the Joltina as well as these two and make sure they have good homes."

Silence filled the air before Yuji asked, "Why?"

The drow sighed heavily, her eyes reflected emotional exhuastion, "The mission they spoke of was...is still mine. They weren't abused, just abandoned. Besides, they're still young and the young should live first before becoming jaded."

The Drow Zee smiled weakly, "And to tell the truth, I don't think I'm going to stumble on a plethora of trainers like you two."

"But what about you?" Yuji protested.

"I'm older than you might think. Besides, someone's gotta stay around here to do what they can to right wrongs and take in the abandoned." she answered before she used her mind numbing ability to vanish into thin air.

Yuji stared at the space the lead drow had occupied for a few minutes before Ben patted him on the shoulder, "You okay?"

Yuji nodded, wiping a tear from his right eye, "Yeah, just... just thinking it was sad that she does this alone. She said she's older than I thought, but that didn't mean she had to be alone..."

"That's true, but it's her decision." Ben responded.

"But what if she goes feral or- or- or gets captured by a cruel tamer?" Yuji demanded.

"I don't have an answer for that, Yuji. The fact that she seemed to be pretty capable of taking care of herself makes it obvious that she wasn't exactly desperate for help." Ben answered.

Yuji was silent.

"Hey, it's not like she's telling us to go away forever. Maybe in a few months or a year, she might be willing to travel with a partner or something." Ben suggested.

Yuji arched an eyebrow, "You think?"

Lilica spoke up, "Anything's possible. Hell, Sukebe changed the DNA structures of thousands of women into those of pokegirls."

Yuji turned to the spot where he'd last seen the lead Drow, "Well, I hope she wants to talk to me when we come back."

Crimson League Tamer Rules

Getting a basic Tamer license is fairly easy, as the test is free, can be taken numerous times (though only people of a very low intelligence can actually fail) and covers basic information, like how to care and feed pokegirls. The basic license allows you six standard pokeballs. However, the basic Tamer license only allows a Tamer to own a maximum of SIX pokegirls.

The use of storage is NOT permitted for Basic License Tamers, however. Should a trainer with a basic license catch more than six pokegirls, he or she must then visit a pokecenter in one week and take a harder test for a Storage License, which costs a hundred dollars and can only be taken once a year (if you fail, that is).

Failure to take the Storage License test will result in any pokegirls sent to storage being released back into the wild or given to the next Tamer to pass the basic test. Most tamers prefer to take the Storage License test rather than let others have their pokegirls.

There is also a Pet License for people who only want to own three or less pokegirls and a Breeder License for those who want to have a large number of Pokegirls, but don't want to rotate any into storage, though these licenses have to be paid for and may have special requirements about housing conditions.

* * *

Crimson League Pokedex Entry

(Please note that all entries assume the vast majority,

which are usually wild)

Drow Zee, the Elf Variant Pokegirl

Type: Near Human

Element: Psychic/Magic

Frequency: Rare (Indigo) to Uncommon (Crimson)

Diet: Near Human Diet (Omnivore)

Role: Originally strike squads, but excellent at surveillance

Libido: Varies (usually Low to Average)

Strong Vs: Psychic, Poison

Weak Vs: Water, Electric, Fire

Attacks: Glare, Hypnotic Gaze, Shadow Teleport, Backstab

Enhancements: Infravision, high dexterity and agility, increased sense of hearing, immunity to poison

Evolves: Elf (mechanism unknown), Shadow Elf (Shadow Stone), Dark Maiden (evolves during orgasm), Golden Elf (Angel Stone)

Drow Zees have had a bad reputation which leads back to Sukebe's war. As they can teleport out of any shadow within fifty meters, they were the perfect operatives for strategic strikes. The first Drow Zees were usually paired with poison type pokegirls and were rather ruthless in their operation methords, which lead to the intense resentment towards them that has lasted to modern day, though the resentment nowadays is considerably lower. Most trainers simply avoid them rather than try and deal with them.

Drow Zees tend to be controlled in their shows of affection, though if they find someone they like, they will often act affentionately, giving presents and blushing constantly.

FarFetch'D, the Delusional Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Rare (Crimson) to Unknown (any other League)

Diet: Near Human Diet (Herbivore)

Role: Subterfuge and sabotage

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: None

Weak Vs: Varies

Attacks: Reflect, Absorb, Imitate, Counter

Enhancements: Copying the techniques of opponents, enhanced reflexes, increased high learning curve

Evolves: None

FarFetch'Ds were designed, along with their metamorphic sisters of the Ditto species, to counter the most powerful warriors in the human armies, but also infiltrate enemy bases and sabotage weapons and vehicles. However, FarFetch'Ds were found to have a critical problem. They often obsessed on styles, ideals, and/or other pokegirls to the point that they became dangerously fanatical about them. This wouldn't have been a problem if it weren't for the fact that they often locked on things like manga, cheesy B movies and the more impressive pokegirls. Ironically, while it helped them perform their duties, it became impossible for them to acknowledge that they are a pokegirl (or at least of the FarFetch'D type).

Once locked on an idea or a pokegirl type, they will imitate it as best as they can, to the point where they are actually confused for the 'Real McCoy'. They will even allow themselves to be beaten if their 'type' would lose. Most trainers who've dealt with them _REFUSE_ to keep them, often releasing them back into the wild or giving them to researchers.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League

Chapter 3 - Of Fullmass and Fitness

"So, who do you want?" Ben asked, staring at the three pokeballs.

"Well, I know that I probably won't want too many new pokegirls. I had too many before and I bungled them because I got too distracted with trying to keep them all active." Yuji answered.

Ben tossed him a pokeball containing one of the Drow Zee, "Then that one's yours."

"Where should we go now?" Lilica asked as they cleared the forest.

"Well, where are we?" Yuji asked.

Sighing, Lilica pulled out her laptop and began typing.

"GPS reads... nearest town is.... Fullmass." Lilica stated.

"Fullmass?" Ben asked, his face turning green.

"You know it?" Yuji inquired, seeing the sudden ill look on his friend.

Lilica blinked in confusion, before stating the obvious, "Well, if it's the nearest town, then we should visit. There should be a place where you can pick up more potions, at least."

"Oh, this will be painful." Ben sighed.

The last time Ben had been in the town of Fullmass had been approximately two years ago, when he was trying to find something to do that would get him a pokegirl to work with. It was _very_ unlikely that the town had changed since then.

Sighing heavily, he reluctantly followed Kei, Lilica and Yuji as they headed to Fullmass.

Yuka paused. She'd been getting a bad feeling about the town in front of her for quite a while and now that she was within viewing distance, she got the distinct feeling that this was one of those towns that _didn't_ need to be visited. She turned and began walking around the town from a safe distance.

Fullmass was notorious for three things. One, male bodybuilders; two, gyms that seemed to incorporate the streets as part of their domain; and three, a combined case of B.O. that forced Ben to send Kei back into her pokeball to keep her from puking. Lilica seriously considered retreating to her pokeball as well, but decided against it. Yuji still needed guidance and who knew what might happen to her master if she left him alone here.

"Hey, you little shrimps! Come work out with us!" came a challenge from one of the many bodybuilders.

"Yah, your pokegirl will love the size of your pecs!" was the added statement from a pec-wiggling muscle man behind them.

"Yuji, this is the town of Fullmass. They believe in narcissism, building their muscles, narcissism, taunting and narcissism." Ben said to Yuji, as if introducing him to an actual person, rather than showing a town.

Yuji took a quick glance around. It seemed that if someone wasn't working out on a training machine, they were oiling themselves heavily and posing in front of a mirror. Or in front of any non-bodybuilders like Lilica, Yuji and Ben.

"Look at my muscles and tell me you don't die creaming!" one oiled up muscle-bound stranger declared, flexing and posing for Lilica.

[I'm probably going to die of your B.O. before I 'die creaming'!] Lilica thought as she struggled not to gag.

"Have you _ever_ bathed?!" Lilica asked.

"Of course, but that was before I found out oil was a lot better for my complexion!" the stranger answered.

Yuji and Lilica shuddered.

"This is why I'd rather go to Fitness, two miles upwind. They believe in bathing. They also believe in letting tamer train with their pokegirls. This place just trains tamers." Ben answered.

"Incidentally, I hear they also have a Gym while this place is still applying for one." Lilica noted weakly.

Yuji, eager to leave after hearing that last stranger's remark, nodded, "Good enough, let's go!"

Nearby, another tamer, by the name of Junpei, was in heaven. His Airi-chan was the most surpreme Ditto ever. He would never get tired of her either. In comparison, his Elf Celcia, his Youma Mike (pronouned "Me Kay") and his CharAmanda Ritsuko were but rubbish. However, Airi had grown fond of their presence. Not one to upset Airi, Junpei kept them as well (even though he had to admit he too was fond of their company).

Airi usually kept her hair short and black. She was came up to Junpei's nose (not an easy feat as Junpei was 6'7"), and wore a stylish red pants-red jacket combo over a black shirt. She also took for forming pieces of jewelry out of her own body, but it didn't matter. Junpei was impressed nonetheless.

Then again, if Airi spun a paper cup on one finger and said, "Ta-dah!", Junpei would be impressed. Airi was certain that she would be more of a Tamer than Junpei would be. At least, while she was around, anyway.

Ritsuko, conversely, only came up to Airi's nose. She had long reddish-orange hair tied back into a ponytail. She had been a normal girl until she accidentally bumped in Junpei. The pokeball that had been in Junpei's hand opened and engulfed Ritsuko and that had been the end of Ritsuko's normal life.

Of course, Mike had come along as part of Ritsuko's protest. Even though Mike was a feral pokegirl and a youma at that, the girl didn't look too repulsive. She was even smaller than Ritsuko, with light purple skin and dark purple hair. If it weren't for the horns sticking out of her skull above her ears, one might could easily confuse her for an ordinary girl at about thirty paces. Even if she was about as intelligent as a teddy bear most of the time.

And then... there was Celcia. She was as tall as Airi, with short blonde hair and the traditional pointed ears. Her mother had been Elf, but her grandmother on her father's had been a Kitten, and despite the genetic longshot, Celcia had inherited cat-like blue eyes whereas her sisters had gotten normal elven eyes.

Celcia and Junpei never got along for too long. If it weren't for the fact that taming her was almost as wild as taming Airi, and that Celcia was very beautiful when she wasn't being a sarcastic bitch, Junpei probably would've made her his alpha. But that honor had gone to Airi.

Luckily, Airi wasn't the sort to rub it in anyone's face. She was fair to the others, despite the intense desires to keep Junpei all to herself and milk his manhood for every last gooey drop. After all, they were her friends and fellow pokegirls. If she alienated them, who would she be able to talk to?

"Hmmm, which way?" Junpei asked.

Airi looked at the fork in the road and responded, "You could always ask Celcia."

Junpei made a face as he pulled out a pokeball and opened it, expecting to see Celcia when a blue-haired woman popped out instead.

"Who is this?" Junpei asked.

The Amazonlee looked around with a glaze over her eyes.

"Junpei, what if someone switched this pokegirl for one of yours?" Airi asked, worried that one of the other girls was gone.

Panicking at the sight of a worried Airi, Junpei pulled out all of his remaining pokeballs and opened them. Two were empty (as one was Airi's pokeball), but the other three girls appeared.

"What is it? I was having a good nap." Ritsuko grumbled, yawning loudly.

Mike ignored everyone and looked at a normal flower that was very intriguing. Celcia wondered what the hell Junpei wanted this time when she noticed the new girl.

"Huh. Guess I got a pokegirl for free." Junpei noted.

"Who's the new girl?" Celcia asked.

Airi shook her head, "We don't know. Junpei was going to ask you which way to go, he pulled out a pokeball and *poof*, she was here."

Junpei pulled out his pokedex, set it to identify and pointed it at the girl.

[Amazonlee.]

"She's an Amazonlee? She looks more like an elf." Ritsuko noted, motioning to the girl's long pointed ears.

"Well, maybe one of her parents was part Elf." Celcia reasoned.

"Yes, but why hasn't she said anything or tried to leave?" Airi asked.

"Celcia, do some magic or somethin' to find out who her master was." Junpei ordered, not wanting to put up with another airheaded girl who stared at everything as if it were the most intriguing thing in the world. Mike was bad enough.

Celcia would have snapped off an biting retort, but approached the Amazonlee and gazed into her eyes. Instantly, the Amazonlee stiffened, then relaxed. Finally, Celcia broke away and the Amazonlee collapsed.

"I couldn't find any memories." Celcia apologized.

"You mean she's got amnesia?" Junpei asked.

"Even amnesia would leave hints or traces. It's almost as if..." Celcia began.

"As if what?" Junpei demanded, growing impatient.

"It's as if someone physically erased the memories." Celcia responded.

"But... even a Psychic pokegirl can't do that. It would take years." Ritsuko responded.

"A Magic pokegirl could. Magic can do all sorts of bullshit real quick. I wouldn't be surprised if there was an amnesia spell or somethin'." Junpei reasoned.

"But what would be so important that a Magic pokegirl would remove all memory from her?" Ritsuko asked.

"You forget, Ri-chan, that Magic Pokegirls aren't all good. But you're right, even they would leave something. She knows how to speak and various attacks, but she had no clear memories on where she learned any of it." Celcia noted.

"Celcia, could you sense any echo of who might have done it?" Airi asked.

"Yes, it was.... warm. Like they were trying to hug or something." Celcia answered.

"Meaning that either she had something traumatic occur to her or she learned something that caused her to go insane." Ritsuko replied.

"Why everything, though?" Airi inquired.

"Well, if everything in her life lead up to the event, then wouldn't everything she knew have to be erased to keep her from trying to find out what happened?" Junpei asked, surprising Ritsuko and Celcia. They knew Junpei had moments where he seemed a lot wiser and smarter than he was, but those moments were always startling, as he often did enough things to made people forget those occassions.

"But what could be so terrible that it required her to forget everything?" Airi asked as she knelt down next to the fallen girl.

"I did get a name, but I don't know if it was hers or someone else's." Celcia spoke up.

"What was the name?" Ritsuko asked, grabbing Mike's shirt as the short youma started to move towards the woods.

"Rapier."

About a mile down the right path from Junpei and company, Ben and Yuji had just reached the city of Fitness, where people could breathe without inhaling something foul on a more regular basis.

Lilica had opted to return to her pokeball when they had to pass through an especially foul-smelling section of Fullmass. Ben and Yuji never thought they'd envy their pokegirls so much until they caught a whiff of that particularly potent odor.

Fitness, luckily, was more open to the general public and had laws requiring a bath once every three days; whereas FullMass didn't require bathing and was open to men most of the time. Pokegirls could visit one week out of a month, but most had a sense of smell and opted not to.

"Hey, Yuji. I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I've got a little quest that I'm on and I'm also worried about that Joltina... I think I should probably get her cleaned up." Ben began.

"It's okay. I appreciate the help and inspiration you've given me. If you ever need any help, send Lilica a letter." Yuji answered, handing Ben a card with Lilica's email address on it.

"Thanks, man. Catch ya later!" Ben responded, heading for a small hotel.

Within ten minutes, Ben was in his newly rented room and was running the shower. The last thing he wanted was people to think _he'd_ done that to the poor girl.

He let her out and barely caught her. She had been healed, but she was obviously exhuasted. Once he got her cleaned up, he'd bring her to a center for healing.

The Joltina gave him very little trouble as he was the spots of caked blood off her fur. Once she was clean, he eased her out of the shower and to the floor where he reabsorbed her back into the pokeball.

Turning off the lights, he double-checked that he had the hotel key, locked the door and headed for a pokecenter.

Junpei was thinking. It wasn't a very easy thing for him, as fighting was his specialty, but he knew how some things worked and was trying to concentrate on it. First of all, finding Rapier's tamer was not going to work. Seeing as Junpei had lost an empty pokeball in favor of an Amazonlee, it was very likely that she was purposefully abandoned by her tamer.

Secondly, trying to restore her memory would likely be a painful experience and may lead them into serious trouble. Celcia has theorized that a Megami or a Drow Zee were likely the only pokegirls that could seal off memories that effectively. Or at least, the only ones she knew for certain could do that.

Thirdly, she was kinda cute and she was a martial artist too. The main thing Junpei had been complaining about was that no one else in the team could spar with him and now he had a pokegirl who'd be great to spar with.

"It's unanimous. She stays." Junpei declared.

Everyone stared at Junpei, who stood up and folded his arms across his chest, before asking, "Anyone got a problem with that?"

"Not really, Junpei, but what if someone comes looking for her?" Airi asked.

"Look, someone swapped one of my empty pokeballs for her, meaning they wanted a different pokegirl, no matter what. It's pretty easy to figure out that they ain't comin' back. And since trying to find her tamer is going to be impossible because, as Celcia pointed out, she has few memories, I'm not about to go on a wild goose chase just to return something someone didn't want." Junpei answered.

"Well, he does have a point. It's probably better for her if she stays with us." Celcia agreed.

Ritsuko decided not to comment. Instead, she hugged Mike, who continued napping.

Ben was glad that the there was an empty lot near the pokecenter that he could train in. Of course, the problem was that he'd only gotten close to Bambi and Kei. Pirotess (his silver-haired Drow Zee) and Lita (his Joltina) were still very uncomfortable with dealing with other pokegirls. And the fact that only Pirotess could converse with him would keep things moving rather slowly.

"Okay, the first thing we need to do is train. I know that neither Lita or Pirotess have been tamed, but because I believe that trust is an important thing to have with companions, I will work to earn your trust." Ben explained.

"Like now?" Pirotess asked, indicating their new clothes. Ben had managed to scrounge together t-shirts and shorts for the others so that they stay focused in a fight. Not only that, but he intended to buy them some Dragon Slave brand underwear (can withstand a full Dragon-class orgasm, guarenteed!) in case they had to face a whip, sword or thorn-wielding pokegirl.

"Right. I also won't force you or Lita into anything you aren't ready for. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them." Ben told her.

Lita whispered something to Pirotess, who struggled a bit to figure out what the Joltina had asked him.

"Lita asked 'what you plan do quest quest?'. I think she wants to know what your ultimate goal is." Pirotess translated.

Ben blinked, then shrugged in defeat, "I guess I'll try to enter the combat leagues. Fighting is about the only thing I'm good at."

Kei arched an eybrow. Ben responded quickly, "Besides that. And also, the sex leagues aren't very high on cash prizes."

"So, basically, you want us to train to fight for money." Pirotess stated.

"Well, yeah. I don't know much about your personalized abilities to know how to develop techniques with them in mind, but I want you all to be able to handle yourselves in a hand-to-hand fight." Ben replied.

"I suppose that's reasonable enough, and quite responsible too. I think I know why our eldest sister wanted us to go with you now." Pirotess told him, smiling a bit at his honest and well-meaning response, even if she didn't like the idea of being a prize fighter.

Ben blinked, "Huh?"

[Now, if only he were a bit less naive...] Pirotess thought to herself.

"Oh, am I interupting?" came an inquiry.

Ben turned to face a girl with long brown hair tied into a ponytail. Next to her was a taller girl with dark tan skin and similarly long black hair.

"Interupting? I don't think so. I was just about to start training." Ben answered.

"Well, this place looks pretty big," the brown-haired girl said, motioning to the large lot, "would you mind if we trained here too?"

"Not at all." Ben replied.

"I'm Yuka, a female tamer." she said.

"Ben. I guess it's a bit obvious that I'm also a tamer." Ben answered.

"I heard you were going to entering the combat leagues. Do you really think you'll be up to it? A lot of the pokegirls and tamers who enter are pretty good at martial arts." Yuka warned.

"Well, I'm not expecting to take first prize, but I think with some hardcore training, I could withstand a lot of what they kick out." Ben explained.

"Think you'll be in the King of Tamers this year?" Yuka asked.

"Well, only if I think I'm good enough." Ben responded with a mild sweatdrop.

Yuka smiled, "You might have a shot, if you don't give up. Anyway, how about a friendly challenge?"

Ben arched an eyebrow at that, "What kind?"

Yuka scratched her temple, trying to come up with a good explanation for what she intended, "Well, since I'm also entering the combat leagues, I figured I should test myself against various opponents. So, how about we share this lot for training, then at the end of a week, we see how good the other's team is?"

"That would be nice, but how about some motivation?" Ben asked.

"Like what?" Yuka inquired, a bit wary. She didn't know what some tamers might demand.

"How about winner gets the loser's money?" Ben suggested.

Yuka shook her head. She didn't have that much and she wasn't about to give any of it up, "No way!"

"Well, how about winner gets treated to lunch by the loser?" Ben tried.

"How about loser has to have sex with the winner's pokegirls?" Yuka counter-suggested.

Ben blushed, "Uh, huh?"

Yuka blinked in surprise. Usually, guys went for that idea, espcially after seeing Yuka's pokegirls. Some went after it trying to Yuka herself in the sack. Then again, Ben didn't seem to be the average tamer.

"Well, even though I don't like to admit it, some of my pokegirls might benefit from a guy's touch." Yuka admitted. It was the whole reason she'd suggested it. Besides, there _were_ some special techniques that only guys were capable of pulling off. Even a Dildorina had limits to the level that their technique could go.

"That's okay for you..." Ben began, his tone suggesting that while intriguing, the offer was more in her favor.

"And I do know some techniques that might benefit your pokegirls." Yuka responded.

"Know any techniques to help a girl's endurance?" Ben asked, motioning to Bambi.

"Oh, that's no problem at all. Actually, I have a pidgy that used to have a similar problem." Yuka answered.

Ben considered the offer.

"Then it's a deal." Ben agreed.

Ben groaned as he collapsed. After a strenuous workout, Lita and Pirotess had demanded a chance 'to get to know him better'. The fact that he'd managed to satisfy them was surprising considering how exhuasted he felt. And it didn't help that the other girls decided that one bed was all they needed.

Once the girls were asleep, Ben pulled out his pokedex. It was surprising what one could learn from it merely by glancing over it during meals or before bed. The pokedex was designed to be a decent 'how-to' guide to pokegirls and taming mixed with various other forms of literature and resources. It also happened to be great reading material when he was too exhuasted for sex, but not tired enough to go to sleep. The 'dex had been helping him fill a lot of the gaps in what little education he'd gotten by listening outside various classrooms.

For example, he had only recently learned what a 'dildo' was. He'd heard of Dildorina, but never connected the word 'dildo' with an actual item, especially not the enormous phallic items that most Dildorina had.

Hell, the only sex toys he'd ever seen were leather handcuffs and broken cell phone. He'd had no idea that there were things like vibrators or ball gags, or that rubber body suits could be used for sex. After all, one didn't want to get too close to tamers. Some were real pricks and enjoyed seeing kids get hit by a Domina's whip. And to think that all that time he'd spent just glancing at old magazines about desert shops, he could have been learning that whipped cream was for kinky sex.

The whip was another thing he'd learned about. It had led to the discovery of sadism and masochism or S&M for short. That sent him into a plethora of subjects, like the bizarre fetishes, sexual preferences and various phobias that had been discovered. He _had_ always wondered why every Psydyke that passed through town was so nice to the girls on the street, yet indifferent or downright mean to the boys.

The subject he was currently looking up was important to his motivation to fight. While getting Bambi's sexual endurance increased was important, Ben wanted to know if there were other reasons behind the sudden challenge from Yuka.

According to the dex, there were numerous types of pokegirls that had been scientifically proven to only evolve when a man had sex with them. This was quite the dilemma for female tamers as not even dildos and vibrators would cut it. There was something about the sexual release of a man striking a certain point inside of a pokegirl that stimulated them to evolve.

On the other hand, there were a plethora of pokegirls who could only be tamed and bonded to other females. The Psydyke was just one example.

The other reasons had to do with bizarre requirements put into them by Sukebe. Like Succubi. While they could be lesbians, they could only recharge their energy from a man. And then, there were the very rare cases of purely hetereosexual pokegirls.

The pokedex also explained that pokegirls didn't need to evolve in order to improve their health. There were many examples where exploration of the sexuality of a pokegirl could lead to vast improvements in physical, magical and psionic talents. There were even cases of pokegirls that were known to evolve by having sex with a new or different partner, despite the fact that they were of a species that needed evolution stones to evolve.

With all that in mind, it was becoming obvious that it might be useful to his other pokegirls to win. There was just one thing that was nagging at the back of Ben's neck.

Why the hell was everyone so trusting of his intentions? A female tamer showed up and after a brief conversation, wanted him to hump her pokegirls.

Ben had a lot of experience with humans and pokegirls in general, but most tamers tended to think of themselves as high society. They were rude, arrogant, spiteful, pig-headed...

Ben's thoughts paused as a realization hit him. Could the mere fact that he didn't automatically act like a pompous or arrogant jackass be _that_ awe-inspiring that he was considered... a nice and honest guy? And could that, in turn, draw people to him?

Ben considered the fact that he had gotten four pokegirls in as many days. If that pace kept up, he'd probably have a thousand or so in three years.

Ben shook his head. He was just being silly.

Youma, The Demon Pokegirl

Type: Semihuman

Element: Magic/Various

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson) to Unknown (any other League)

Diet: Special

Role: Legions of Terror

Libido: Average

Strong Vs: Normal

Weak Vs: Megami

Attacks: Energy Drain, Dream Eater (Everything else varies)

Enhancements: Enhanced reflexes, above average strength, speed and endurance

Evolves: Cardian (Youma evolved with Leaf Stone), Daimon (Youma evolved during stress, orgasm or battle), Droido (Daimon evolved with Moon Stone), Lemure (Droido evolved with Dream Stone), Demoness (Daimon evolved during orgasm), Dark Queen (Demoness evolved, mechanism unknown).

Youma aren't really popular, despite the vast variety, because most aren't attractive... to begin with. The only exceptions are often the domesticated ones, but there are, on occasion, moderately attractive feral Youma. The other problem is that they used to be the main stay of Sukebe's Legions of Terror, and despite the dissolution from long ago, roughly half of all Youma retain a bad temper.

However, the main reasons some trainers continue to tame Youma are first, that with every evolution, there's a good chance (sixty to seventy percent) that the Youma will come out more attractive than before; and second, that Youma tend to become much more powerful with every evolution.

Youma are also very difficult to maintain because of their wildly different food requirements. Youma and Cardians often need to drain health from other lifeforms, Lemures need to cause nightmares, Droido and Demonesses need to release negative energy. But many of these are merely standards. Youma and it's evolutions can vary in their dietary needs. A diet for Dark Queens has not be established.

Marble, The Statue Pokegirl

Type: SemiHuman

Element: Rock

Frequency: Unknown (all Leagues)

Diet: Special

Role: Ambush, Surprise Attacks, Defense

Libido: Low

Strong Vs.: Normal, Electric, Bug

Weak Vs.: Water, Grass

Attacks: Pose, BearHug, Harden, StonePalm, Flake

Enhancements: Enhanced defense and strength

Evolves: Brass (evolves through orgasm), Diamond (evolves with Diamond Stone), Ditto (evolves with Water Stone(?))

Marble pokegirls were designed as pieces of art combined with the capability of strategic military strikes. In the event that the enemy managed to retake a facility, Marbles were often lining the walls. The only way to detect a Marble, outside of moving it and checking later to see if it moved itself back, is to tickle it using abilities known to water or grass-type pokegirls. It is uncertain WHY Marbles are ticklish only to water or grass-types, but it is an undeniable fact.

The most surprising and amazing thing about Marbles is the fact that they can use 'Flake', a rock technique unique to their type that allows them to repair damaged sections of their body to look as if they had NEVER been damaged. They can even regenerate lost limbs at a pace of one limb a day. In fact, so long as a Marble's head or torso remains mostly intact (estimated 60%), it can regenerate it's entire body within a week.

A recent discovery was made that revealed the Marbles can transform into Dittos using a Water Stone. However, while documented, it was unrecorded and has yet to be confirmed by any researchers as Marble Pokegirls are invalueable in combat and thus, those trainers that do have them are reluctant to offer them up to test the theory or have already evolved them.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League

Chapter 4 - Fight Like You Wanna... Uh, Fuck?

Yuka was looking over her pokedex. Her father had always told her that "having a good idea of who you had, what they could do and what they were weak against" was the best thing for a starting tamer. She'd since gotten into a habit of reviewing her pokedex and her pokegirls shortly after a challenge.

She had Jun, a tanned-skin Peekabu with long black hair who was so muscular that she could've been confused for a Amachoke. Then, her oldest and closest pokegirl, Satomi the Flarea, who still had the short brown hair that she'd had as an Eva. There was her blonde-haired Milktit, Elena (which reminded her, Elena needed to be milked soon), who was a lot stronger than most would think and even capable of some fire techniques.

And then there were her two latest pokegirls, Tamao, a Pidgy with her brown hair braided into twin pigtails; and Hiyori, a Vaporita with long dark brown hair. Yuka had gotten both of the girls recently from a breeding farm that had been low on cash. They'd been eager to sell the Vaporita and Pidgy to keep the farm. Yuka'd only had them for two taming sessions and she was already feeling a bit attached to them.

All of her girls were domesticates, but they were very powerful regardless. However, from what she could tell of Ben's pokegirls, they were mostly ferals, meaning that in the area of raw power, Ben had a distinct advantage.

Her girls were all wearing their combat clothing, which had cost quite a bit as she had chosen to buy undamageable outfits. One could only buy so many pairs of cheap panties before it became more advantageous to buy better clothing.

The combat clothing was basically skin-tight black leotards with kevlar padding over it and an unknown fabric above that. It cushioned her girls from serious injury and could easily be considered armor.

It also felt nice and was fairly easy to remove, which was why Yuka herself had taken to wearing it on occasion. Right now, however, she was wearing her old white karate dougi, which she wore for training.

"Okay girls, we've got a match next week. I know it's nothing big, but I want you to do your best anyway." Yuka explained.

"Why are we doing this again?" Elena asked.

"Because he's the first guy that Yuka thought was a nice enough guy." Jun answered, picking her nose and flicking her findings away.

"Yes, he's a nice guy, but I don't know what that has to do with anything, Jun." Yuka answered.

"Oh, come ON, Yuka. Wake up and smell the pheromones. Every other guy that you've challenged, you've asked for money if you win. This was the first time you've ever asked for sex in return." Jun responded.

Yuka's face turned bright red.

"What?! She asked for sex from a guy?! Who is he?!" Satomi asked excitedly.

"He's not ugly, is he?" Elena begged.

"Nah, not bishounen either, but he's okay. I've seen worse." Jun responded.

"Oh my gawd, Yuka's first male lover! I hope he's gentle with you..." Satomi rambled.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Yuka cried, before declaring angrily, "We have training to do!"

"You'll share him, won't you, Yuka? I mean, I've GOTTA try the guy you're willing to have sex with." Satomi said, ignoring Yuka's protest.

Yuka lowered her head in defeat. Maybe she'd luck out and Ben's pokegirls would be less experienced.

Doom, that was what was filling Ben's mind. Pirotess, Kei and Lita knew how to fight. Bambi was also able to fight, but she needed to learn how to fight without biting or clawing, just like Kei and Lita had to quit stopping and waiting for his approval.

The girls, in all, weren't that bad. They just needed a lot of refinement. More, Ben knew, than he could get in before the fight. He just had to hope that his fighting style was superior to what Yuka's. But, she probably won a lot of fights if she wanted sex instead of money, meaning her girls would be more experienced.

Regardless, he'd give Yuka a good fight.

The day of the fight came. Ben and Yuka stood at opposite sides of the lot, their pokegirls behind them.

"It's a double elimination match. You can't reuse a pokegirl. Recalling them forfeits the match. However, because I've got more pokegirls than you do, I won't use one." Yuka answered.

"That's all fine and well, but what if we tie?" Ben asked.

"Then you and I will fight. That should decide it." Yuka responded evenly.

"Right." Ben agreed.

"Since I'm the challenger, you pick the first pokegirl." Yuka told him.

"Lita." Ben called.

The Joltina slid forward and took a relaxed stance while waiting for her opponent. The fierce tone in her eyes, however, spoke that it was simply the calm before the storm.

"Hmm, Jun." Yuka answered.

"All right! It's butt-kicking time!" Jun chuckled, flexing her arms a bit before taking an open arm wrestling stance.

"Jun may not have the same level of raw energy that your Joltina does, but she's got ways around that." Yuka responded.

"Just because your Peekabu happens to have a lot of physical powers doesn't mean my Joltina is going to lose, either." Ben shot back.

Both girls charged forward, their battle cries resounding off the walls of the lot, as they met in the middle of the lot. Yuka knew the instant Lita leapt to the side that Jun was in trouble. The sudden blast of electricity didn't damage Jun as much as it might have, thanks to Jun's innate resistance.

Jun retaliated by trying to sweep Lita, but Lita danced over the sweep and launched another bolt at Jun, but missed. Or so it seemed. The earth exploded upwards and struck Jun, dazing her long enough for Lita to land and launch a jump kick. Already off balance from the exploding earth, Jun was caught flatfoot as Lita jumped kicked her into the hole. Jun struck her head, dazing her.

"Jun!" Yuka cried in concern.

Jun, however, was relatively fine. She leapt out of the hole and caught Lita in a crushing bear hug. Lita cut loose with a few blasts of electricity, but Jun wasn't affected enough for Lita to break free. After thirty seconds and no sign of Lita being able to break free, Ben sighed, "Give."

Jun and Lita stopped their struggle to look at Ben.

"Look, it's not a grudge match, okay? We're here to test our strengths and weaknesses. It's okay if we don't win a few matches." Ben responded.

"Well, what's your next pokegirl?" Yuka asked as Jun set Lita down and returned to Yuka's side.

The Joltina didn't look too happy, but Ben _was_ trying to forfeit without Lita looking bad. It was either that or feel her spine give. Lita rubbed her back as she hobbled back to Ben's side, making a mental note that Jun was a lot stronger than she looked.

"We've only been training for a week. Her pokegirls have had months to train together." Ben told Lita before answering Yuka's question, "Pirotess."

The Drow Zee walked forward and crossed her arms defiantly.

"Hiyori, give it your best." Yuka responded.

The Vaporita walked forward hesistantly. Her tamer probably knew what she was doing, but Hiyori wasn't so sure she could handle a Drow Zee. Hiyori cupped her hands in front of her and launched a blast of water at Pirotess, who faded like smoke.

Hiyori could only blink once before she found herself in a sleeper hold. A minute passed before Yuka declared, "Give."

"It would seem that we both need to train our pokegirls up." Ben stated.

Yuka nodded, smiling a bit. Her instincts that he was better than anyone would have guessed had been corrected, "Tamao."

The Pidgy nodded and flew forward. Ben considered the winged girl and turned to Bambi, "Bambi, you're up."

"Are you nuts?! Titmice are weak against avian opponents!" Pirotess blurted.

"I'm not nuts. Bambi can do this." Ben responded.

The timid mouse girl stepped forward, before Ben interceded and embraced her.

"I know you're scared, but she's less experienced than you." Ben whispered.

The titmouse blinked, then nodded. Ben smiled inwardly as he watched Tamao take to the air, causing Bambi to turn and run toward in panic, just as he predicted. Swooping down, the pidgy grabbed the titmouse and was prepared to dump the girl into a woodpile.

The titmouse realized her landing would be a painful one if she didn't act quickly. And pain can override fear. Reaching up, she grabbed Tamao around the neck, braced her legs against the ground and threw the pidgy into the woodpile.

The crash didn't look very pleasant. When the dust cleared, Tamao was obviously too dazed to recover. Ben helped her out of the woodpile and carried her over to Yuka.

"One more and we won't need to fight. I'm sure my girls will appreciate your techniques." Ben teased before returning to his side.

"Satomi, it's your turn." Yuka growled.

The Flarea stepped forward.

"Kei, go for it." Ben responded.

The Growlie faced the Flarea down before breathing out a torrent of flame. Satomi leapt over the fire and unleashed her fire spin technique, slamming Kei with her own flames.

Kei ignored the flames and charged, meeting a descending Satomi with an uppercut as Satomi lashed out with a kick. The two girls struck each other in the stomach and fell away. They quickly regained their footing and charged again. Unfortunately, Kei launched a punch, which Satomi ducked. Satomi unleashed a flaming uppercut and as Kei was still reeling from that attack, Satomi performed a spinning sidekick to send Kei to the ground.

Kei lashed out with a sweep, but Satomi hopped over it and unleashed a crescent kick, sending Kei onto her back, dazed.

"Kei!" Ben cried, concerned. All the strength in Kei's attacks was being negated by the Flarea's speed. Kei could only moan.

"Give." Ben answered as he hurried to Kei's side.

"Looks like we're tied after all." Yuka noted.

Ben nodded as he picked up Kei and handed her to Pirotess. Ben shucked his shirt and took up an aggressive stance. Yuka slid in her ready stance.

"What happens if we draw?" Yuka asked.

"We do each other's pokegirls. That simple." Ben responded.

Yuka nodded and charged, which Benm mirrored. Their fists met six times before they realized that they were thinking the same thing. Their knees and kicks were blocked by the other's knees and kicks.

She overextended herself with a lunging punch, leaving her open to Ben's rising knee and double-fisted hammer blow. She hit the ground with a choking cough, but returned Ben's favor with a sidekick to his stomach. Before he could move back, she did a small hand spring and caught him across the face with round kick.

They parted and regained their breath before charging again. Yuka tried a haymaker, which Ben ducked. Since her back was exposed, Ben caught her in a bear hug and began crushing her. However, he'd missed her left arm, which she used to try and elbow him. His right hand caught the attack, but it broke his bear hug, allowing Yuka to spin free. She launched a roundhouse kick, but Ben blocked the kick and caught her leg. Shoving forcefully, she wound up on her back with her legs spread and Ben pressing the back on her knees.

"This is rather embarrassing..." Yuka noted.

Ben realized their positioned and backed away in surprise, blushing intensely, only to catch a spinning sweep and Yuka's taunt, "Sucker!"

Pulling his face out of the ground, Ben growled, "No more crap! It's time for the finisher!"

Yuka nodded in agreement. They ran at each other and jumped, striking each other in the stomach with a ki reinforced blow.

They collapsed to the ground. A few seconds of intense panting, Ben asked, "Draw?"

"Draw." Yuka agreed.

"Man, is that a real shocker or what?" Ben inquired, forcing himself upright.

"Hell yeah. I guess we're both so good that we can't win in a fight." Yuka answered, forcing herself into a sitting position.

Ben nodded. Then, both of them collapsed again.

"I wonder if either one of them realized exactly how incredible that was." Elena noted aloud.

"Yeah, no kiddin'. No other guy has ever beaten Yuka." Jun nodded.

"Of course, she didn't use her full power." Satomi protested.

"Of course. She liked him, after all." Elena answered.

"Yeah, I was surprised she didn't try and do him when she had the chance." Jun snickered.

"You know her. When she's in a fight, she's totally focused on the fight." Satomi declared.

"Then I guess you didn't notice that little hip wiggle she did when his crotch was pressed against hers." Jun replied.

Elena and Satomi, who had been joking the entire week, stared at Jun, who had a straight face. Satomi's eyes widened as she stared at Yuka, "You mean she really-"

"Yup." Jun affirmed.

Tears of joy flowed down Satomi's face, "She's finally going to get laid!"

"Not today though." Elena sighed.

Satomi blinked and was about to ask Elena what she meant when she heard two snores. A slightly glance confirmed that both Ben and Yuka were asleep, their bodies demanding a headstart on their recovery.

Yuna was a happy female tamer. Mostly because she had so much fun. However, there was an urge in her, one to make everyone happy through her happiness. And she was looking for that one pokegirl who'd help her be happy enough to do just that. All of her pokegirls made her happier, but Yuna knew there was one in particular that would complete her heart. Her two current Alphas sighed as they realized Yuna was daydreaming again.

Yuri adjusted her shirt again wondered if they were going to get around to going places. One would expect, hearing that Yuri was a Shieldmaiden, that Yuri would want to stay in one place, but Shieldmaidens actually had a desire to explore, if cautiously.

Her partner, Polylina, was idly scratching her right ear, wondering if Yuna would rant about finding her 'One True Love' or if they'd listen to her comment about how cute they looked with the fake cat ears she'd gotten them all.

"Yuna, can we go yet? I'm getting bored." Yuri complained.

"You shieldmaidens are all the same. 'I wanna see this, I wanna see that'." Polylina snorted.

"Feh, at least I'm not a... a.... a Domina like you!" Yuri replied.

"You take that back! I'm not a lowly Domina!" Polylina growled.

"Then what _are_ you? You wear a mask..." Yuri said, motioning to the red mask Polylina wore.

"It's costume. I _HAPPEN_ to be a Kamen." Polylina responded.

"A common what?" Yuri asked.

"KA-MEN, not COM-MON! I'm a heroic warrior of justice who protects fair damsels!" Polylina answered.

"There's no such thing. Wait, you throw roses, so you must be a Boobasaur or-" Yuri began.

"I'M A KAMEN!" Polylina growled, pulling a sword swinging it towards Yuri, who blocked with her shield.

"I know, you might be a Bottomsprout, 'cause of all those flowers you throw..." Yuri murmurred, "Or you might be one of those... oh, wait! You must be a FarFetch'D!"

Polylina was seething at the implications that she might be like that deluded pokegirl type. All of _those_ girls ran around claiming to be something else and didn't realize how silly it was for them to be claiming to be what they weren't. And the thing that made it difficult to deny was that all FarFetch'Ds denied that they _were_ FarFetch'Ds and claimed that pokedexes were just malfunctioning.

"All those pokedexes were just malfunctioning." Polylina replied haughtily.

Yuri rolled her eyes as Yuna broke out of her daydream, turned around, and told both pokegirls in an enthusiatic tone, "Come on, let's GO! And stop fighting!"

Coming soon in Crimson League:

Yuna searches for her one true pokegirl love.

Ben and Yuka bang each other's pokegirls, then each other.

Ben, Yuka, Junpei take on Yamaken, Master of the Pose Dojo.

Trouble at a concert leads to the discovery behind the three new sensational music groups: The Spicy Girls, Sync'N, and The Backalley Boys.

Yet another tamer enters the game... Makoto Mizuhara?!

What of Team Cold Plasma? Will Leno and that Marble pokegirl he's working with continue their reign as the fake Trauma Team?

And a side story involving OH!Tori!, where Miki and Sayounji gang up on Touga. The author swears: No yaoi scenes! Is that possible with characters from a bishoujo series?! We'll find out!

Current Pokedex

Ben (Tamer, Level 10) - Kei (Growlie, Level 24)

Bambi (Titmouse, Level 14)

Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 36)

Lita (Joltina, Level 21)

Yuka (Amachoke, Level 38) - Satomi (Flarea, Level 29)

Jun (Peekabu, Level 32)

Elena (Milktit, Level 27)

Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 19)

Tamao (Pidgy, Level 17)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 14) - Airi (Ditto, Level 18)

Celcia (Elf, Level 30)

Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 23)

Mike (Youma, Level 10)

Reimi (Tamer, Level 42) - Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 30)

Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Maya (Dragonfair, Level 23)

Washio (Titmouse, Level 5)

Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 38)

Yuji (Tamer, Level 16) - Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 23)

Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 26)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)

See you again, A-kun

Comments, Critiques, Suggestions, Additions, Want More Sex?

Reply to

Now for some fun, fun, fun omakes!

-----

Omake

-----

Yuji and Ben looked at the movie title, "The Taming of the Shrew."

Yuji shrugged, "I don't why that's so special, but let's see it."

"Naw, I'll check out this 'Teaching Ms. Tingle'." Ben replied.

Hours later, they exited with the theater with confused looks on their faces.

"How was yours?" Ben asked.

"It was okay, but I was expecting sex SOMEWHERE. I've never heard of 'Shakespeare', but you'd think with a name like that, sex would just lend itself to the movie." Yuji answered before inquiring, "And yours?"

"Had some sex, but I was expecting the teacher to do some massage techniques or something. Hell, she didn't even get any." Ben responded.

Celcia was laughing. Junpei was embarrassed. Airi and Ritsuko were snickering while Mike just drank her cocoa.

"Honestly, Junpei. Thinking an 'X-mas Tale' was about having sex during the holidays." Ritsuko giggled.

"HEY! They had to trim it to fit the poster and for the 'tale' part, I thought they'd misspelled 'tail'." Junpei answered.

"This is almost as funny as the time you demanded to see 'The Fly Gods Must Be Crazy Aliens'! You even beat the shit out of that one guy because you thought they just didn't want you to see it!" Celcia snickered out before bursting into fresh laughter.

"Look, if they'd separated the titles better... how was I supposed to know the movies were actually 'The Fly', 'Gods Must Be Crazy' and 'Aliens'? They didn't even space them correctly or nothin'." Junpei protested.


	2. Chapter 2

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. oh, and by the way, every 1 chap is actualy 4 of his in 1. so this is chapters 5-8. also, this is very very high rated M.

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

Correction: I just now noticed that I've been a bit mixed up. The character Midori in the previous four chapters is now Hiyori. I got the characters's name goofed up with another girl's name. I've fixed it on the copy on my webpage, so I'm warning anyone with a pre-12/3/2001 copy about this change. I probably wouldn't have even done it if it weren't for the fact that I'm planning on using another character named 'Midori' and I don't want to confuse the two, should they wind up in a fight. I mean, "Midori kicked Midori in the ass" makes it sound like Midori's have a mental breakdown or something. So use copy-replace (found on any reliable text editor) to change 'Midori' to 'Hiyori' in the previous four chapters. DON'T do that to these chapters or the ones following this compilation.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League Chapter 5 - With This Many Girls, It's Gotta Be A Party!

Two tamers were sharing a hotel room. Ordinarily, this only happened when a hotel was beyond maximum vacancy resulting from a confused or air-headed staff. The fact that both tamers had actually planned this was extremely rare. The same odds could be found if one were to golf a perfect game, then be devoured by a landshark.

Seeing as Ben's room had two beds and Yuka had been camping in the vacant lot, it was decided that Ben's room would be the one they'd use. Both were already in the standard tamer uniform, aka. their underwear. Yuka and Ben stared at the same bed, "So, who's first?"

The unison question caused them both to blush a bit.

"How about I take this bed and start taming your pokegirls and you take mine at that one?" Yuka suggested, motioning to the beds.

"Sure." Ben responded.

"And if you don't mind, I'd like to watch you... you know..." Yuka answered.

Ben's face reddened, "Uh, I...uh, why?"

"Because I can't get into the mood to tame a new pokegirl without something arousing me." Yuka told him confidentially.

"Well, I guess that would be a bit of a problem..." Ben said.

The two tamers exchanged pokebelts. With mild hesistation, Ben chose a pokeball and opened it. Out of the pokeball popped Elena, who was already naked, as Yuka didn't want to have to pay to get their uniforms cleaned. The blonde milktit glanced at Yuka, then back at Ben.

"Well, I suppose I should enjoy this..." Elena told herself.

"You don't have to make it sound like I'm third rate." Ben complained.

"That's true, Elena. From the performance we saw of his pokegirls yesterday, they were VERY satisfied with him." Yuka answered.

Elena considered her mistress' words.

"Okay, but don't expect me to be submissive." Elena retorted.

[Like that would be much of a change from my own pokegirls.] Ben sarcastically thought, but he replied, "Well, how about a shoulder massage to calm your nerves?"

Elena submitted to allowing Ben behind her and his hands began loosing her neck and shoulder muscles. She blushed immediately at how nice it felt as her chest, like that of all Milktits, often swelled, putting a strain on the very muscles that Ben was massaging. She moaned as he began working out the stress she felt day in and day out. If she didn't have a tamer that she liked more, she would have been very tempted to see if he needed someone like her on his team. Instead, she just made a mental note to get the other girls to do this for her.

Gently, he pulled her closer to his body and began massaging her sides. Slowly, he slid his hands under her breasts and began stroking the soft flesh while he nibbled at her neck. Elena groaned in pleasure as she tried to move his hands up onto her more sensitive nipples, but he continued to stroke her breasts, making note not to get too close to the nubs.

Finally, when he heard a murmur of frustration from Elena, he slid his hands to her nubs and teased them with light caresses from his fingertips. Elena almost whimpered, but moaned with pleasure and approval.

She turned and pushed him onto his back, her instincts kicking in as she ground her groin against Ben's thick cock, roughly a centimeter away as he licked and sucked at her nipples and caressed her sides and back, still massaging her muscles.

Yuka had long since ditched her bra and stroking her breasts as she waited for the two to complete their union. Her left hand dipped into her panties and stroked her slit as she watched the two grind their groins together.

Finally, neither of them could restrain themselves. In a second, Ben had his underwear on the floor and Elena was positioning him at her entrance. Yuka thrust two fingers into her wet womanhood as Ben's cock passed between Elena's lower lips and into the blonde's body.

Both tamers groaned at the sensation as he began thrusting deep in to Elena's body. Yuka moaned and thanked Sukebe for the bond that she shared with each of her pokegirls. Elena was too far gone in her bliss that she didn't make much of a sound, outside of a weak moan.

Elena came, sending Yuka and Ben over the edge at the same time. Ben gently eased Elena to the bed and pulled out, despite the blonde's weak protests. However, Ben had to ignore the protests as he had more pokegirls to tame, so he had to recover his strength for them.

Yuka quickly unleashed Lita. The yellow-haired Joltina was a bit startled, as was Ben, when Yuka tugged the pokegirl onto the second bed and kissed her neck. Ben unconsciously rubbed his neck, wondering why he'd felt as thought someone had kissed his neck.

Then, as the tingling sensation spread to his chest, he realized he had unknowingly bonded with Lita the previous night during their semi-victory celebration. As his manhood jumped to salute, Ben let out another of Yuka's pokegirls to distract him from the new sensations.

The black-haired Peekabu, Jun, appeared. The randy look in Jun's eyes removed any thought for choosing another pokegirl. The naked peekabu grabbed Ben and pulled him onto his feet, then to her body, kissing him roughly as she forced his hands onto her breasts.

Ben, already getting the hint that Jun wasn't a 'slow and steady' kind of girl, shoved her backwards against the wall and began squeezing her breasts, watching her eyes carefully for approval. When she grabbed his cock and guided it to her moist slit, he took the hint and pushed in slowly. She growled in frustration, grabbing his ass and pulling him into her.

Out of the corner of Yuka's eye, she saw Jun handling Ben like the Peekabu handled all her dildos, which was similar to how a frustrated carpenter treated a hammer. Lita was like putty in Yuka's hands. The Joltina was crying out in orgasm for the second time and Yuka hadn't even began to use her mouth for much more than suckling at the Joltina's breasts. That had been before Yuka realized that the Joltina wasn't like her pokegirls, who were all lactating thanks to the stimulation from Elena's milk.

Lita certainly didn't mind, as Yuka's tongue techniques were heavenly, but there was only pleasure to be had with the Joltina's nipples. Yuka decided that it was time for the Joltina to have a 'Finisher Orgasm'. Nuzzling her way down the furry stomach of the Joltina's stomach to her womanhood, Yuka looked up at the trembling pokegirl, who watched Yuka with nervous anticipation.

Yuka pressed her lips against the Joltina's slit and slid her tongue inside. Within five seconds, Lita cried out as she had multiple orgasms. Ben groaned at the same time, pumping his cum into Jun, which was just enough to send the pleasure-driven Peekabu into her second orgasm, causing her to glomp onto Ben as tightly as she could.

Ben's leg muscles twinged at the new strain as Jun went limp, but he managed to aid Jun over to the bed and laid the exhuasted pokegirl next to Elena. Lita simply laid where she was and panted as Yuka lifted her head with a satisfied smile. Ben weakly grabbed Jun's pokeball, but didn't have to chance to use it before Jun began glowing.

Yuka hastily licked her lips as she was Jun transform from a Peekabu into a Ria.

"Um, I thought that was impossible without a Thunder Stone." Ben noted dumbly.

"It is." Yuka, Jun and Elena answered.

Ben paused, shaking his head as he recalled what he had read the previous night.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Ben inquired.

Yuka spoke up, "Well, it means that either your diet has been filled with the same substance as a Thunder Stone, you have the ability to trigger an evolution minus an Evolution Stone OR by pure chance, you've found a sexual point that allows Peekabus to evolve."

"I've read about that. I was asking if you wanted your Peekabu to evolve or not." Ben answered.

"Oh... yeah, that's fine." Yuka responded, blushing with embarrassment.

"I just didn't want you to beat the shit out of me for doing that." Ben noted.

After a few aborted attempts at speech, the two tamers decided to return to the task of taming each other's pokegirls.

Reimi looked at the pleading tamer with an arched eyebrow. Many tamers hated losing their Pokegirls to the scavenge rule, but they often only wanted revenge. Few begged for an exchange. Especially when it was in the better interest of someone else.

"An exchange?" Reimi repeated.

"Please, I can't go on without Rio. To you, she might be a blonde-haired domestic Jigglyslut, but to me... she's the love of my life. Please, I'll trade my Drow Zee and even my Merrrowl." Yuji begged.

Reimi considered the offer. She _did_ like the Drow Zee and the Merrrowl would keep her Titmouse Washio in line. And the Jigglyslut in question wasn't very... compliant, unlike her companion, Maya.

Besides which, both of the Pokegirls he was offering were about the same level as the Jigglyslut he wanted back. As a business deal, it was more advantageous to accept. Plus, Reimi couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. Only civilians and kind tamers ever said the word 'love'. The romantic in her stirred, and agreed with the logical part.

"All right, I accept. Your Jigglyslut back for the Drow Zee and the Merrrowl." Reimi responded.

"Thank you." Yuji said simply.

The transaction took less than a minute. Yuji raced to the nearest pokecenter to get himself removed from the List of Official Tamers. From that moment on, he would just be a normal guy with a pet licence and the pokegirl of his dreams.

Junpei eyed the gym with special care. Every gym had special ways of testing tamers and pokegirls alike, though various gyms were set at lower levels to allow tamers to work up their pokegirls to the point that they could challenge stronger gyms.

However, there were often outward signs of what to expect in a gym. The more 'mundane' a gym seemed, the more likely the challenge would be a more straight forward power contest. The more extravagant the gym, the more likely the tamer would be facing a lot of challenges as well.

The Fitness Gym was very normal looking. Mostly because it offered exercise programs for pokegirls and humans to stay in shape and also housed a reasonably nice spa.

The master of the gym was a guy by the name of Gally "Vanish" Greggman, who was famous for bounty hunting and had caught numerous tamers doing illegal modifications to their pokegirls as well as plenty of ordinary crooks. In his day, Gally was said to be able to take on criminals that were twice as powerful as even the best of Team Rocket and win. And without the use of a pokegirl.

However, as he grew older, he decided to retire and start a gym. His only personal pokegirl was a MouseWife by the name of Sayaka. The actual fighting was regulated to his first in command, a man by the name of Jamin, who specialized in athletic and fire pokegirls.

It was because of such great reconnaissance as this that Junpei felt Celcia was actually worth her bitchy attitude. Junpei considered the gym. He wasn't very high level as a tamer because he hadn't gotten any badges yet, despite the fact that he was more experienced than most other tamers at his level. One's performance on the opening test, as well as one's performance at gyms often raised one's tamer level. Before he got Rapier, he would told himself he wasn't ready until he got rid of Celcia's bitchiness.

But Fitness Gym called to him. He felt the need to enter...

Then his pokedex began beeping. Junpei looked at it and then smacked his forehead. He needed to tame Rapier first. He also wanted to let Celcia and Ritsuko get some action. After all, he didn't want them going feral.

Airi would be very mad with him if he let that happen.

Hiyori had been a fairly easy lay for Ben. All Evas and their evolved forms liked doing it doggy style. It had something to do with a nerve collection along the bottom edge of their buttocks, where the buttock ended and the thigh began, that increased the sensitivity of their clitoris. Ben had learned that while taming Lita. Once the exhuasted Vaporita was satisfied, Ben pulled away and sent her back to her pokeball, just as he had with Jun. The pokeballs allowed the satisfied pokegirls to enjoy the sensations of taming longer.

Elena, however, was still out of her pokeball as Yuka wanted Ben's pokegirls to help milk the cowgirl. Yuka had said it was doing Ben a favor, but he didn't want to press the issue as she was too busy taming Pirotess. Lita was currently feasting on the moaning blonde's milk.

Yuka had the Drow moaning and gyrating her hips as the female tamer slid two fingers into the Drow's body while Yuka's mouth suckled at Pirotess' left nipple. The silver-haired girl came hard as Yuka found a sweet spot. Pulling her hand from between the Drow's legs, Yuka licked the fluid off her wrist and forearm, letting Pirotess clean the rest off Yuka's fingers and palm.

Yuka helped Pirotess up and sent her over to Elena.

"Your girls are pretty tasty." Yuka told him, watching his cock return to full salute at the compliment.

"Uh, thanks." Ben blushed, sending out Yuka's Pidgy, Tamao.

Bambi also appeared. The Titmouse glanced at the Pidgy for a few seconds, but decided to focus on Yuka, who was easing her to the bed.

"Uh, Bambi's got a REALLY low pleasure threshold." Ben warned.

"Then I'd better go all out." Yuka answered.

Ben tried to focus on easing Tamao to the unoccupied section of his bed (Lita, Pirotess and Elena were taking up most of it), but he couldn't help but catch Yuka's position out of the corner of his eye. Yuka had her right leg over Bambi's left and her left leg under Bambi's right. Yuka's hips slid back and forth sending the Titmouse deep into the throws of ectasy, the dampness that had formed between Yuka's legs melding with the cum from Bambi.

Ben shook his head and focused on Tamao. He kissed her neck gently and massaged her breasts with firm, but gently motion, bringing coos from the bird-girl. He licked her nipples, bringing a moan from the ponytailed girl, before he slid a hand down between her legs. He massaged her slit with more care and rolled his thumb around her clitoris, causing Tamao to close her eyes in an effort to suppress her groans of appreciation as her legs widen reflexively.

He moved his hands to her hips and slid into her. Tamao's eyes shot wide open as she felt his pulsing member inside of her. She cried out with every thrust, her inner muscles grinding against his thick appendage. Ben was panting as he drew near orgasm, Tamao's reflexes was stimulating him more than he had expected. Their hips met once more and they cried out in unison, Ben as he simply reached orgasm, Tamao as she reached orgasm and evolved at the same time.

Yuka and Bambi were also reaching orgasm, the Titmouse's eyes having glazed over from the unrelenting level of pleasure and from the multiple orgasms she had experienced. Yuka stared in amazement as Tamao began evolving shortly after she was done with Bambi.

The thing that surprised Ben, Tamao and Yuka at the same time was the fact that Tamao had apparently gone from Pidgy to Pidgerseat, skipping the Pidgerseatah stage altogether. In the middle of Tamao's hair were three stripes, the two outermost were yellow while the middle one was red.

"Okay, that was amazing." Yuka declared.

"You're telling me." Ben answered, shaking his head in disbelief at the fact that he'd gotten two of Yuka's pokegirls to evolve.

Yuka recalled both Tamao and Lita. She'd have to deal with the soon-to-be-VERY-randy Jun and Tamao at a later time. Yuka guided Bambi over to Elena's now-free nipple and allowed the Titmouse to start suckling. Yuka sat down on the spare bed and sighed as she took a rest break. Ben grabbed two towels and sat down next to her, handing her one.

"So, why'd you decide to be a Tamer?" Yuka asked as she took the offered towel and began drying the sweat on her body.

"The actual job was kinda dropped in my lap, but I guess I've wanted to because of a Megami I met. Her tamer wasn't a very nice guy, though. I wanted to free her, but I was too young to know much about taming. All I did know was that she needed something I couldn't give her until I was older." Ben answered, before turning the question back at Yuka, "How about you?"

"I knew next to nothing about taming until I met Satomi about five years ago. She tried to steal some food from me, but she was too hungry to even get the food from me. She was an orphan who's parents had died in an accident. I felt so bad about being in such a better family that I decided to take care of her. I kept her a secret for about three years, or at least I thought I did. My mom revealed that she'd known all along and had been sneaking extra food to Satomi when I was asleep." Yuka explained.

Yuka continued, "I was fourteen, legal age for taming in my town, when mom told me that there were plenty of other unfortunate pokegirls out there who didn't have a tamer to take care of them. She warned me that there were too many for me to take care of, but I should do what I could to raise awareness about them."

Yuka closed her eyes for a moment, then opened them, "I guess I wanted to be a tamer so I could do just that. I've met a lot of male tamers that were either jerks or just incompetent and I've always done my best to make sure that they learn a lesson or two about treating their pokegirls right."

She turned to him, "I used to think that I'd never meet a nice male tamer until I met you."

"I wish it wasn't like that." Ben sighed, before his eyes focused on the far wall, "I remember a broadcast made by a Tamer named Kintaro Oe, who said 'Taming is about making love with someone you trust. The act of taming is hollow without love or trust.' And I've always believed that he was right. Trust is the first thing that a Tamer should have, at least with pokegirls."

"I'm glad I was right about you." Yuka whispered.

"Huh?" Ben asked, turning to look at her.

"Nothing, let's get back to taming. I'm sure Satomi and Kei are wondering when it's their turn." Yuka responded, standing up.

Ben stood up as well, just Bambi began to glow. Yuka and Ben stared as the Titmouse evolved into something other than a MouseWife or a MouseFly, the only two evolutions known for the Titmouse.

"What the-" Ben began, before he and Yuka both scrambled for their pokedexes.

The pokedexes spoke in unison, "New Evolution. Scanning......... Initial Scan Complete! New Titmouse Evolution: MilkMouse. Titmouse Evolution triggered by ingesting the milk of a Milktit. Information on new pokegirl species pending."

"Huh. I wonder why it hasn't been discovered before now." Ben inquired.

"Probably because no one's ever had a Titmouse and a Milktit at the same time." Yuka responded.

"Well, let's keep our pokedexes on running and finish what we were going to do." Ben suggested.

Yuka nodded, then noted the MilkMouse was now seven feet tall and took up more of Ben's bed, "Uh, how about we share a bed? It looks like your MilkMouse is going to make what little room was left on your bed unavailable."

Ben nodded in agreement.

"I guess milk _DOES_ do a body good." Yuka declared.

Ben was _SO_ tempted to bonk her for that.

"Is everything complete for the concert?" came the cold inquiry.

"Yes. The Divas, Cutiepies and Jigglysluts are ready. The only thing that we're waiting on are the Goths and Succubi." was the response.

"Remember, if this is to go smoothly, we HAVE to have a complete harmony. So, make sure the singing pokegirls don't annoy the Goths and Succubi." was the firm declaration.

"Yes, Madam Arctica." was the humble reply.

Satomi and Kei were both eager to get into it. Both tamers found themselves yanked on top of the pokegirls, who hungrily kissed their respective partners. Satomi stroked Ben's length while he massaged her petals. His free hand caressed her breasts, bringing her nipples to full hardness. Satomi shoved his hand from her womanhood, positioned his flesh-polearm and pulled him into her. Needless to say, he was beginning to feel a bit like a dog on a leash.

Kei, on the other hand, was sharing her tongue mastery with Yuka, who was surprised to find an equal in the oral arts in Ben's group. Unbeknowst to Ben, Kei had been quite skilled at the arts of loving women. Yuka and Kei were enjoying themselves, grinding their lower lips against the other's smooth thigh.

Once he was inside Satomi, the Flarea's frantic pace slowed so that they could both enjoy his slow, yet forceful thrusts. They paused briefly so Satomi could turn over. In the doggy position, Ben's thrusts were shorter and quicker, but no less enjoyable. His left hand fondled her breasts, while his right slid down to stroke her clitoris.

Kei and Yuka had escalated their sexual position as well, Yuka's left leg was being held by Kei's right arm and vice versa, shockwaves and lightning bolts of pleasure shooting up their spines as their clitoris' were met.

The quartet came and collapsed in unison. Ben was the first to recover, sliding out of Satomi and returning the pokegirl to her pokeball. He also sent Pirotess back as Yuka rolled off Kei, allowing Ben to approach the Growlie.

Kei began glowing. Ben turned to Yuka, "You know, I'm sensing a pattern here."

Ben aided the dazed Growltit over to Elena's free nipple and the Growltit hungrily began suckling.

"Whew. At least they're done." Ben noted wearily.

"Yes, THEY are." Yuka responded.

Ben nodded and laid back on the bed, exhuasted, but pleased as he now had two evolved pokegirls and he had helped two of Yuka's pokegirls evolve. In all, it was a fairly good trade, even if he wasn't quite used to the sensations he felt via his bond with his pokegirls.

He closed his eyes and listened to Bambi and Kei suckle at Elena's breasts, drinking the Milktit's milk greedily. He had been tempted to sample the milk from Yuka's pokegirls, but once he'd seen most of Yuka's pokegirls producing (and recalled Yuka's comment about doing him a favor), it had been easy for him to figure out that their production had been stimulated by Elena. Thus, his girls would have their own milk for him to sample.

He didn't really notice the sudden silence until he felt his member returning to full hardness by a soft caressing hand. Blinking he sat up to see Elena, Kei and Bambi had been returned to their pokeballs and all but one light next to the bed had been turned off. Yuka was kneeling in front of him.

"Uh, Yuka, what are you doing?" Ben inquired, trying to remain in control of his thoughts, which wasn't an easy thing as Yuka's tongue was very adept.

"You have one last girl to tame..." Yuka said, a blush forming on her face.

Ben could only stare for a few seconds as he saw Yuka actually showing some modesty. She have her left arm over her breasts and her right hand cupping her mound. He considered his response carefully.

"Not that I mind, but I was under the impression that this was for each other's pokegirls only." Ben commented.

Yuka stood up, "I... am a pokegirl."

Ben stared, then shook his head, "When did you undergo Threshold? After you were made a tamer?"

"I've been a pokegirl since I was thirteen. My mother was immune to capture and I inherited that ability from her." Yuka responded.

Ben took that in and nodded in understanding, but still had a question, "But doesn't the League have tests for Threshold before a woman can become a Tamer? I know any guy off the street can become a tamer, but I thought it was more restricted for women."

"Actually, it was mostly thanks to a friend of my father's. The League turned a blind eye." Yuka answered.

Ben looked at her. She'd probably had a fairly tough life knowing she was a pokegirl, yet managing to be an equal to human tamers because of an almost unique ability. In many ways, their lives were rather similar, despite the differences.

"Well, then... I guess I've still got an obligation to fulfill." Ben declared, trying to smile weakly as he stood up and cupped her cheek.

"Actually, I've... always had this vision of my first time with a guy. Can we..." Yuka began.

"Sure, whatever makes you happy." Ben told her, smiling warmly.

Junpei liked having sex as much as the next horny tamer, but he really, _REALLY_ liked watching what he called "The Best Goddamn Show In The Universe". Airi had been the one to think of it, adding more points in her favor.

The basic idea was that one of the girls knelt with her arms behind her. The next girl tied the first girl's hands together and fondled the first girl's breasts while licking the rims of first girl's ears and the first girl's neck.

The third girl kissed the first girl's right nipple and gyrated herself on the first girl's right thigh while fingering the first girl's womanhood. The fourth girl did pretty much the same as the third girl, but on the left side. The fourth girl also fingered the second girl. The third and fourth girls alternated kissing the first and second. Before Rapier's appearance, this left everyone happy.

With Rapier in the center and Airi fondling Rapier's breasts, the positions of the other three girls became uncertain as there would be one left over.

Junpei came up with the idea to take one girl out of the show, and he chose Ritsuko, as he didn't like Mike as much and Celcia wanted to get closer to the Amazonlee. Probably something about them both looking like elves.

So, Ritsuko was enjoying herself as Junpei thrust into her and both of them were watching the exciting display of eroticism. Ritsuko found herself aroused even more than usual as she had never seen how sexy Airi's little show was from the audience.

Junpei was, once again, thanking Sukebe for his wonderful, wonderful work. In fact, had Sukebe shown up in Junpei's room, Junpei would've thanked the wizard a billion times over. Then killed him so that the damn wizard couldn't take Airi away. Junpei had priorities after all.

Yuka was nervous. She had every right to be. Up until that moment, she'd only let her own pokegirls touch her in the manner that Ben was touching her. His fingers were thicker than those of her girls, save Jun, who came close, but not quite. His hands weren't soft as silk, but they were softer than she'd expected.

He was using the same massage techniques he'd used on her other pokegirls, but she felt aroused nonetheless. He gently parted her legs. She resisted.

"I'm sorry, I can't..." Yuka responded.

"It's okay. Maybe you just don't want to be on bottom." Ben suggested.

She considered it. She liked him and he had a kindness that she was sure she probably wouldn't find in very many guys. Few other tamers would make her want their company as much as him.

"All right, let's try it like that." Yuka agreed.

He laid down next to her and she climbed over him. She kissed his chest, licking the salty flesh as she positioned him at her entrance. She'd had a dildo before, but this was hot flesh. As she eased down onto him, his hands held her hips, guiding her down gently onto his hard pole.

The unease she'd felt before melted away as she felt him inside of her. She lifted herself and eased back onto him as his hips rose to meet hers. He sat up and cupped her butt as she began thrusting down on him with greater speed. She hugged him tightly, mashing her breasts against his chest as their bodies began an age old dance.

She whimpered as they neared climax, feeling a bit cheated as she'd been denied the embrace of kind man for so long. Their bodies could withstand no more and they cried out in unison. As their mutual release ebbed, their muscles grew weary and they fell back to mattress.

"I've waited so long for this..." Yuka whispered into Ben's ear, adding, "I'm glad."

"So long as you're happy, nothing else matters." Ben replied.

Their sweaty bodies shifted slightly.

"Are you still hard?" Yuka asked with a tinge of surprise.

"Um, yes?" Ben inquired.

"Then I'll have to do it again." Yuka purred.

Ben hastily spoke up, "Just one question before that."

"Yes?" Yuka asked.

"I'm just curious. What type of Pokegirl are you?" Ben inquired, praying to whatever gods that she wasn't one that could kill him accidentally.

"I'll tell you later. Right now, I've got the urge to fuck you unconscious." Yuka responded, sounding a bit too gleeful about it as she returned to her kneeling position and began riding his shaft again.

[Great, another night of sex.] Ben deadpanned to himself.

Crimson League Pokedex Entry

(Please note that all entries assume the vast majority)

MilkMouse, anthropromorphic pokegirl

Type: Animorphic - Mouse

Element: Normal/Fighting

Frequency: Currently Unique to Crimson League

Diet: Milk, dairy products, nuts, bread

Role: Unique

Libido: High

Strong Vs.: Normal, Fighting, Poison

Weak Vs.: Not Yet Known

Attacks: Focus, Backhand, Hyper Kick, Resist, Rage

Enhancements: All physical attributes x3

Evolves: None Known

Evolves From: Titmouse (only known trigger: milk from Milktit, unknown if massive amounts of sex or multiple orgasms beforehand were required as a stimulant)

Recently discovered by two Tamers, Yuka and Ben, this new pokegirl is roughly seven feet tall and has physical attributes that put a Amachoke to shame. It does, however, have two major desires, sexual intimacy and milk, preferably fresh and produced by a pokegirl. It does NOT like soy milk.

Trainer Ben is the owner of the pokegirl, though he admits that she could not have evolved without Tamer Yuka's assistance.

The reason the discovery of this pokegirl has been so recent is because of the fact that it is very rare for a Tamer to have both a Milktit and a Titmouse. Usually any Tamer who might have had such a combination has already evolved his Titmouse, has lost/given away his Titmouse, or has lost his Milktit.

Peekabu, the electric-mouse girl

Type: Animorphic - Mouse

Element: Electric

Frequency: Uncommon (Indigo & Crimson League)

Diet: Fruits, nuts, pokechow

Role: Storm Troopers (literally).

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs.: Water, Avian

Weak Vs.: Rock, Ground

Attacks: Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Thunder Bolt, Agility

Enhancements: Speed

Evolves: Ria (Thunder Stone)

Evolves from: Pia

Peekabu are similar to Titmice in many regards. They are good foragers, have sensitive ears and tails and are rarely over four to five feet tall. However, Peekabus have a higher pleasure threshold and DO make fair combatants.

A Peekabu CAN be a good starting pokegirl, provided the trainer take certain precautions, such as rubber suits, rubber gloves, grounding lines, etc. or simply gaining the Peekabu's trust. Once trust is gained, the rubber materials are only required if the Peekabu loses _complete_ control during orgasm.

The role of the Peekabu in Sukebe's army was part of a Storm Generation force. Any army that could resist his other pokegirls would have a hard time stopping a force of nature that was generated by this task force. Magic, psychic or water pokegirls would create a cloud cover while flying pokegirls, carrying Peekabus and Joltinas, would create gale-like winds as the electric pokegirls rained lightning down on the enemy forces, who would refrain from retaliating, believing the storm to be natural. Indeed, the Storm Generation force hadn't lost a single member, even up to the point where they were eventually dissolved.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 6 - Back To The Ass In Hand...Er, I Meant Plot, Honestly.

Ben was exhuasted. Which, for almost every tamer who didn't have a high recovery, was an almost constant when they woke up. Of course, Ben _was_ thankful that his endurance increased in proportion to the amount of sex he had.

The only problem was that the amount of sex he had kept increasing too. After a tiring evening, he and Yuka FINALLY went to sleep. The following morning, however, they had to tame their newly evolved pokegirls. Ben had already managed to complete his taming and was enjoying a breakfast of scrambled eggs.

It was shortly before breakfast that Lita found out that she had already begun to lactate, instantly catching Bambi's attention. The Joltina had been rightfully terrified as the now seven foot tall MilkMouse grabbed her forcefully and began to taste Lita's milk. The Joltina didn't mind after a few seconds of suckling. Bambi's tongue techniques sent Lita's mind to a wonderful place where bubbles and soft lightning surrounded everything and nothing bad could ever happen.

The more surprising part of the morning had been when Kei had revealed that she had developed a makeshift form of speech.

"Kinky, Ben, yes?" Kei asked, motioning to the moaning Joltina and the amorous MilkMouse.

Ben nodded, "Very."

"I think Yuka's got a bit of a problem." Pirotess said, motioning to the female Tamer-Pokegirl, who was trying to deal with Tamao and Jun while Elena and Satomi pried her on details.

"How was it?" Elena asked.

"Did you sleep on the wetspot?" Satomi inquired.

"Was he as good as you wanted him to be?" Elena demanded, sending a careful stare Ben's way, one that promised the male tamer grave misfortune if he hadn't performed to Yuka's standard.

"GUYS! I'm trying to tame here!" Yuka responded, lifting her head from Jun's legs. Yuka fingered Tamao while the two evolved girls made out.

"Yuka, good time, yes?" Kei inquired.

Ben nodded hesistantly. He wanted to tell them about Yuka being a pokegirl as well, but he felt he needed to get her permission first.

"So, did she do anything weird?" Pirotess asked.

Ben snapped out of his mental quandry to inquire, "Like what?"

"Well, I hear some of those female tamers like fucking things with strap-on dildos. I was wonder if you were the only one doing the thrusting." Pirotess responded.

"I was the only one doing the thrusting." Ben replied.

"Does she even have one?" Pirotess asked.

Ben shrugged.

"So, how about we take on that gym that's in town? I think we're more than a match now that Kei and Bambi have evolved." Pirotess commented.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try." Ben responded.

Junpei was feeling invigorated. After a long night of sex, he felt ready to take on the Fitness Gym. With Rapier tamed, he now had an member of his team that didn't rely on long distance attacks.

Then, he saw a guy and a girl approaching. They were friendly towards each other, but he couldn't help but wonder: was the girl his Alpha or a female tamer?

She was pretty hot and the way she moved denoted that she knew martial arts. The guy had moved like he was a street brawler. Probably a kid who grew up on the streets and got lucky, just like Junpei had. Only Junpei had been lucky enough to be taken into a dojo.

Ordinarily, tamers tended to go their separate ways, only seeking out other tamers to test the strength of their pokegirls. However, Junpei wanted to know if either of them knew about Amazonlees. It would be better for his relationship with Rapier if he knew some tricks to keep her happy.

"Oh, hi. Are you challenging the gym too?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah, that's right. I was just thinking about my strategy." Junpei responded.

[Funny, it looked like he was sizing me and Yuka up.] Ben thought to himself, but spoke aloud, "Your first gym?"

"Sorta. I've taken the juniors from a gym, but I've only recently gotten a

pokegirl that might be able to go head-to-head with an actual gym. And it ain't like I've never been in one, this is just the first time I've ever challenged one." Junpei answered.

"Well, since the three of us are all challenging the gym, why not do it at the same time?" Yuka asked.

"Why would we do that?" Ben inquired.

"Because we could learn their strategies and plan for them, just in case one of us loses." Junpei declared.

"Well then, I guess we're a menage a'trios." Yuka joked.

The joke flew over Ben and Junpei's head with a clearance that could be measured in kilometers.

"Not much for french, are you?" Yuka inquired.

Ben and Junpei shook their heads simultaneously. Yuka sighed. A perfectly good joke lost because of poor schooling.

Reimi watched her rival and her two new companions enter the Fitness Gym. She already had the Fitness Badge, which had a girl in a leotard with her hands on her hips.

Reimi glanced back to the beds in her hotel room, where Lilica was enjoying herself playing with Washio. In the wild, the Merrrowl would've brought the Titmouse to orgasm, then devoured the girl. Since Lilica was a domesticate, though, Washio was just enduring the orgasms, her terrified brown eyes were locked on Lilica's bright pink eyes. The Merrrowl was taking great pleasure in staring into Washio's eyes just as she sent the Titmouse over the edge.

Lilica was only four and a half feet tall, but Washio was shorter still at three feet, ten inches. Washio had brown hair with a pageboy cut, which, strangely enough, seemed to be a natural combination to Lilica's unbound wavy pink hair.

If Reimi dressed Washio up right, she could have passed for a boy. Of course, since Washio _had_ been male, that wasn't entirely surprising.

Washio had been a particularly annoying boy when he and Reimi were growing up together. He thought Reimi would reach threshold and he would be her tamer, forgetting that Jahana Corporation was to the Crimson League area what Sylph Co. was to the Indigo and Johto Leagues.

Thus, Reimi's mother, in a fit of anger when Washio had spoken his intent to capture Reimi, had thrown Washio to the Group 13, the group responsible for researching threshold and ways to reverse it. Unlike what some thought, threshold was already preventable. Reimi had already been immunized, just in case. The trickier thing was triggering it and then reversing it.

It had been child's play for them to transform Washio. Of course, since they didn't have the mechanism for reversing it yet, Washio would remain a mere titmouse. An intelligent and valueable one, but a mere titmouse nonetheless.

Reimi was allowing Lilica to go wild on 'acquainting' herself with Washio because despite the fact that he was now a she and a slave to the very girl she had sought to enslave, she retained a fair bit of ego that needed deflating every so often.

It was too bad for Washio that her usefulness was now at an end. Lilica had proven herself far better at more subjects than Washio and much less annoying. After all, what use was a Titmouse that refused to improve and was more bothersome than helpful when you had a Merrrowl that was more helpful and loved to improve herself?

As soon as she found a suitable drop point, Reimi would send Washio back to Jahana, where she'd be a simple secretary or given to one of the executives who needed a second pet.

In the next bed, three of her other girls were playing a much kinder game, 'Find The Sweet Spot'. Maya, her Dragonfair with short green hair, and Kaori, her Amazonlee with long dark hair, were carressing Nanvil, the Drow Zee she'd gotten from Yuji. The Drow Zee certainly seemed to be enjoying it a bit too much as Maya and Kaori stroked her all over, trying to find where Nanvil's favorite spots were.

All creatures had spots on their body where they could draw pleasure from, outside of the obvious ones. Mostly, it was where joints came together, like at the elbow or the knees, or where contact with others occured less, such as the underside of the forearm or the flesh on the inside of the calves. It was with knowledge of those spots that Reimi could bring her girls to a more powerful and complete orgasm. After all, Reimi loved her girls.

Reimi turned back and watched the gym, where Chiho was keeping tabs on Yuka.

Yuna paused to sip some soda as she looked over the list of pokegirls. Both Yuri and Polylina had demanded that she at least try and figure out what Pokegirl MIGHT be her one true love. They just didn't understand that the kind of love she was looking for wasn't reliant on appearances.

Still, it couldn't hurt to single out various locales where certain pokegirls didn't show up. Just because she was being picky about her one true didn't mean she couldn't pick up some other cuties.

Yuri and Polylina groaned as their plan backfired.

The trio were patiently waiting in the lobby. The Gym had to notify Gally, who would assign their opponents. Ordinarily, all challenges would be assigned by Jamin, but Jamin had gotten two new pokegirls recently, so he had left the previous night on a taming vacation.

Junpei didn't like losing a good challenge, so he felt like chatting it up. The trio were sitting down at a bench, awaiting Gally's decision.

"So, you're a female tamer?" Junpei asked.

Yuka nodded. Ben and their girls were the only ones she wanted to know that she was a pokegirl, so Junpei was getting the 'official record' information.

"Well, seeing as my girls like each other, I can understand you wantin' to get it with pokegirls." Junpei answered, shrugging.

"Yuka, Joe is ready for you in Arena 1. Junpei, you get Danzaiver in Arena 2. Ben, Alty Al Lazel is in Arena 3." the secretary told them.

Nodding, the trio separated and headed for their assigned arenas.

Leno was getting irritated. Over the past few days, he'd been taking orders from the Marble girl, who'd demanded that they skip more profitable targets for the Gyms. He'd been a gopher before, but he thought that once he became a member of Team Rocket's independent gangs that he'd be on easy street.

Not so with that damn Marble girl in charge. She treated him just as well as his old bosses back at Cherub Enterprises had. Like something to spit on and shove any menial or painful enormous task onto without a second thought.

"Is the ram prepared?" she asked.

He growled angrily. He doubted working in a quarry would be this bad. At least then he'd have a single job. Fewer surprises too. She said she was with Team Rocket, but he was beginning to suspect otherwise.

"Almost." he told her, managing to restrain his hatred of her.

"You'd better hurry." she told him.

He turned to look at her, "Listen, if you want this done faster, then help me!"

The Marble considered the response. To his surprise, she stood up and walked over to help him.

The arena area was very different from the workout areas. There were three arenas in total, each was a metal platform held up by nine sturdy metal beams. Around the platform were retractable padded mats to cushion the fall should any of the combatants fall.

In the furthest right platform arena, Ben was arching his eyebrow at a young person with long blue hair tied into a ponytail just below his shoulders. The person was wearing a white tunic, brown gloves, brown shorts and white shoes. The only thing was, Ben couldn't quite tell if his opponent was a boyish girl or a girlish boy.

"You're Alty Al Lazel, right?" Ben inquired.

"Yes, I am." was Alty's soft response.

Ben had been hoping the voice would tip him off, but he was still completely baffled.

"So I just have to beat you to get a badge, huh?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but because my pokegirl is immensely powerful, this fight will be 3 to 1." Alty responded.

Alty released his pokegirl. The girl in question was a blonde girl with her hair tied into a ponytail similar to her tamer's, but hers was tied closer to her head. She wore a strange pink latex leotard with shoulder guards. An energy blade was in glowing in her hand. Ben opened his pokedex as he studied the girl carefully. The pokedex spat up a datascreen.

[Neo Iczel. This is very rare evolution of the Slicer. No one is quite sure of the mechanism, but each Neo Iczel is unique in it's combat capabilities. An Neo Iczel is very difficult to tame, but gains incredible powers when it has been bonded to a human.]

Ben considered the information. She seemed to have the ability to form an energy blade in her hand, so she had the advantage in reach in hand-to-hand, but she might not have anything for close in fighting or long range.

Ben evaluated his options. The best start would be Pirotess. While the Drow Zee didn't have much in endurance, being an elf, she did have a lot of power when it came to special abilities. But Ben wanted to test out Bambi's increase.

"Bambi, I screw you!" Ben called out, unleashing his MilkMouse.

The Neo Iczel stared at the MilkMouse for a minute.

"You can do it, Erel!" Alty told her.

Erel nodded.

"Erel will do her best! Here goes Erel!" Erel cried as she leapt into the area and sheathed herself in light.

Bambi instinctively raised her arms to guard as the Neo Iczel dove, slamming into the MilkMouse's guard and driving the larger girl backwards. Bambi, however, wasn't the timid Titmouse she used to be.

Bambi kneed the attacking Neo Iczel in the stomach, grabbed the blonde girl by the back of the head and slammed the Neo Iczel face first into the platform. Ben winced.

"Erel...." Alty began, rubbing his face as he felt the backlash of the injury.

Bambi picked up the Neo Iczel bodily and prepared to perform a backbreaker when the Neo Iczel began floating upwards. Bambi swung her arms only to move air. Blinking, the MilkMouse stared up at the hovering Neo Iczel, who had regained her bearings and had generated a nasty-looking fireball.

It was Ben's turn to flinch in agony as he felt backlash of the Neo Iczel's attack as Bambi was thrown off the platform. Ben raised Bambi's pokeball and recalled her before she had a chance to hit ground.

Growling in frustration as he made a mental note that the Neo Iczel could fly, Ben unleashed Pirotess. The Neo Iczel and Alty both panicked at the sight of the Drow Zee...

The man across the arena floor was wearing a sports coat, black jeans, a white shirt and an enormous watch. Junpei sized him up quickly.

"So, you're the guy I gotta beat, huh?" Junpei asked, clearly not impressed.

The man leapt into the air and struck his watch. A red outline surrounded him briefly before disappearing. Junpei stared at the man. He changed into a red suit of armor that was similiar to the sort seen on those cheesy Sentai shows he used to watch before he got serious about martial arts.

"I am Danzaiver. You may receive a Fitness Badge ONLY after you have defeated my two pokegirls." the Sentai fighter declared.

With that, Danzaiver clapped his hands twice and summoned his two pokegirls, who dropped down from the ceiling wearing similar gear, only theirs was light purple and much more revealing. The midriff, joints and neck were exposed and the outfits themselves seemed more like plastic knock-offs. However, they did have working thrusters, which the girls used to land safely. Both girls took off their helmets to pose with Danzaiver.

Junpei was in a state of shock. Even if he wasn't the brightest lightbulb on the block, he knew something that was stupid when he saw it. And he was seeing something that was plenty stupid.

Yuka was impressed with the Muy Thai Kickboxer Joe Higashi. He was among some of the best in the professional human leagues, but he'd retired from that to be a Tamer at the Fitness Gym and he had some impressive Pokegirls.

A Ka-D-Bra, a Jigglyslut and a Charmelons. Considering the vast variety of tricks he could teach them about fighting, and adding in their own personal tricks, Yuka was in for a serious fight. Satomi could take the Charmelons, Jun would take out the Jigglyslut, but the Ka-D-Bra was the weak point. Yuka wasn't sure any of her girls could effective fight a Psychic type.

Joe motioned his Charmelons forward. Yuka sighed. She'd just have to see how well her girls could handle the fight. She let Satomi out.

The back wall of the gym exploded, distracting all six tamers from their fight, as well as their pokegirls. A four-legged dog-like mech entered, a long ram mounted on it's chin like a pointy goatee.

"We're Trauma Team! Don't move and you won't die!" barked a Marble as she stepped out of the dog mech, a plasma rifle in one hand and a strange haircurler-esque device in her other.

Leno stared at after his partner, wondering what the hell she was up to. He didn't care about the killing or the stealing, but this was completely different from their assumed Trauma Team methods. Worst of all, she had told him to shut up and only 'stun' people.

Ben's eyes narrowed dangerously. He hadn't been expecting to meet Trauma Team so soon.

It was payback time for all the innocent people that had been killed.

Crimson League Pokedex Entry

(Please note that all entries assume the vast majority)

FairyCute, the Fairy Pokegirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Flying/Magic

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Berries, pokechow

Role: Spying

Libido: Average

Strong Vs.: Ground

Weak Vs.: Rock

Attacks: Enlarge, Reduce, Spark, Burst

Enhancements: Flight, size alteration

Evolves: FairyCuter (normal evolution), SexyCute (mechanism unknown), HentaiCute (during orgasm)

FairyCute are born as full size pokegirls, but they can shrink themselves up to a sixth of their original height, which is generally a foot tall, though the exact height can vary by two inches. They keep this size because it is much easier to move around unnoticed and it's also easier on their environment when they don't need to eat much. At any desired time, they can re-enlarge themselves back to their original height, which they do for bathing, sex and breeding.

The Fairy Cute was devised as the best possible light mobile pokegirl ever. Their main purpose was to shrink themselves and sneak into facilities where the ventilation shaft was too small for normal kunoichi and security was too tight for a Drow Zee to Shadow Teleport.

It should be noted that FairyCutes are less magically active than their other fairy brethren, such as the Titfairy or the elemental Pixies.

SexyCute, the Hoola-Skirted Pokegirl

Type: Metamorph

Element: Flying/Magic

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Berries, pokechow

Role: Spying

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs.: Ground

Weak Vs.: Rock

Attacks: Enlarge, Reduce, Sleep Powder, Dance

Enhancements: Flight, size alteration

Evolves: SexyCuter (normal evolution), FairyCute (mechanims unknown), HentaiCute (during orgasm)

The SexyCute almost identical to the FairyCute, only they tend to live in more tropical climates and always wear hoola skirts, except during sex, bathing or breeding. The SexyCutes are also less magically active than FairyCutes, but make up for it with hypnotic dances and sleeping powders.

Both Fairy Pokegirls can transform into HentaiCute, the extremely perverted Fairy.

Goth, the Moody Pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Psychic

Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Special

Role: Unknown

Libido: Low to Average

Strong Vs.: Unknown

Weak Vs.: Unknown

Attacks: Hypnotize (any others unknown)

Enhancements: Psychic Abilities

Evolves: Vampire (mechanism unknown), Succubi (evolves during orgasm), Megami (mechanism speculated as 'changing their point of view'), Tigress (mechanism speculated as Fire Stone), Loner (usually activated by having a caring tamer), Heroine (Loner evolved by bonding), Growlie (mechanism unknown)

The Goth is, perhaps, one of the strangest pokegirls ever. No one knows if they have any special attacks, as few people can get them to fight until after they've evolved. The only technique that they've displayed is Hypnotize, which is more of a defense to get away than a technique for attacking.

The problem with dealing with Goths is figuring out what variety you have. Goths come in five different types: The Poet, The MakeUp Artist, The Wanna-Be Vampire, The Sarcastic, The Loner.

The Poet like poetry, but their own poetry tends to be harsh, depressing or disillusioning. A Poet can be advantageous as their words can rile a group into a fighting mood, even if that group consists of airheads Bunnies.

The MakeUp Artist is often confused with the Wanna-Be Vampire, as both wear makeup to make themselves look paler and love black lipstick, but the MakeUP Artist likes doing the actual makeup more than the imagery behind it, while the Wanna-Be Vampire tends to hang around with actual Vampires.

The Sarcastic Goth will often make snide or biting comments about her situation, leading her to seem cruel, but in reality, she is actually very caring. Their moodiness is likely a result of hanging around with Poets too much. Sarcastic Goths have a very high psychic healing talent, allowing their more compassionate side to show through.

The Loner is among the most bizarre pokegirls ever. While she may recognize someone as her official tamer, she will leave for weeks on end to do other business, only to encounter her tamer again next month. She has two unique talents as well. The first is to sense when her tamer is in trouble and the second is to be able to teleport to their Tamer's aid without fail. Loners are suspected to also be able to avoid trouble as no Loner has ever died or been captured when they are away from their tamer.

Of all the goths, the three types that seem most salvageable to most tamers are the Sarcastic Goths, the MakeUp Artists and the Loners. The MakeUp Artists are usually easily subverted into normal fashion. The Loners are very valueable, even when they don't evolve into Heroines. The Sarcastic Goths usually transform into Tigresses or Megami, though some are said to change into Growlies.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 7 - Problems, Victories, Ass-Kissing... Okay, No Problems.

Pirotess waited above the Marble, hesitating only because Ben wanted to know what they were up to. Pirotess knew of Trauma Team's usual tactics and had to admit she was curious too. They were poke- thieves and murderers, not scientists.

The Marble's haircurler thing was still scanning the area. Pirotess was tempted to look closer, but she didn't know how effective her Drow Zee talents would be on the dog mech's sensors, nor did she know if the Marble could detect her. The S.E.P. technique she'd learned from Sara was keeping her from being actively detected, but as Sara had pointed out, it only worked so long as you didn't do anything threatening.

The Marble was completely unconcerned with the people in the gym, save for one person. The haircurler was actually a scanner for people who had a certain psychic emission. The Marble didn't know what the emission did, but she was warned to keep well away from the person who had it. They would capture that person later when they were at an advantage.

The Marble almost snorted. Looking for a single person. It seemed ridiculous for her to be breaking her cover as a fake Team Rocket member and as a fake Trauma Team member to be doing such trivial work, but her superiors said it was vital for them to refrain from harming the person. And knowing who it was would help them do just that.

The scanner finally caught a hint of the emission to her left. A young person with blue hair, a pokegirl with blonde hair and a young man with brown hair were standing on a platform. Checking the scanner, it had to be one of the two young men. She saved their lifeform data and banged on the roof of the mech with her right foot.

"We're moving out." the Marble declared.

"WHAT?!" came the simultaneous response from Leno and the tamers.

"Our mission is done for now." the Marble replied.

The dog mech rolled backwards, spun quickly and raised it's tail, releasing a sleeping gas into the gym. Shortly afterwards, flame jetted out of it's tail hole and feet, sending the dog mech off into the distance while the tamers coughed and tried to stay conscious.

"What in the hell was that about?" Junpei demanded as the air cleared, thanks in large part to the enormous hole in the side of the building.

Pirotess appeared to Ben's right, "She seemed to be scanning for something. It had something to do with mister Alty Al Lazel or Master Ben."

"Pirotess?" Ben inquired.

"Yes?" Pirotess asked.

"Ditch the 'master' bit." Ben told her.

"Uh, right. Just a reflex." Pirotess apologized, blushing.

"Well, that was totally screwed up." Junpei noted.

"No kidding. What was the point of attacking if they were going to retreat?" Danzaiver inquired.

"So, are we going to fight or what?" Junpei asked.

The three gym trainers exchanged glances, before Joe spoke up "I guess so. Not much we can do about that hole."

"Let's see... oh yeah, I was about to win." Ben declared.

Erel blinked before collapsing, a large bump on forehead as Pirotess lowered her mallet. Alty al Lazel fell, a similar bump on his head.

"Pirotess, can you PLEASE not resort to cheap gags to win?" Ben asked, trying to keep the throbbing vein on his forehead under control.

"Aaaaahhhh...." the Drow Zee pouted.

Junpei had Rapier out and ready to fight. The Amazonlee was eager to fight now that she knew what kind of rewards were given out for good performances.

The power armor-wearing Ingenue Yuri was also ready to fight, though she had some serious doubts about the armor she was wearing. Danzaiver had told her that the full armor was considered illegal by the league, but the stripped down model was allowable.

The problem was that Yuri wasn't much of a fighter. She needed the armor to protect her and add to her otherwise small repetoire of attacks. Tackle was her best offensive attack, which could be boosted by her new thrusters.

She just hoped Rapier would be expecting a lot more. Rapier might overreact, allowing her to win the fight. Crouching, Yuri activated her jets and leapt high in the air, before adjusting her body angle and activating her thrusters again. Rapier dodged the tackle attempt and sidekicked Yuri off the platform before the Ingenue had the chance to land roughly.

"YURI!" Danzaiver called out in concern.

"I'm....uuhhh, okay. Just winded." Yuri responded.

"Ruri, are you ready?" Danzaiver asked.

Ruri nodded. Unlike her unfortunately combat-inept sister, Yuri, Ruri was an actual fighter. It may have had something to do with the fact that Ruri was a Sidekick rather than an Ingenue, but in Ruri's mind, that had little to do with it. Yuri just needed more training. Ruri also knew more about the armor's offensive and defensive capabilities.

Drawing an energy blade out of the suit's many storage sections, Ruri took a ready stance. Rapier, noting that her new opponent was much more adept at fighting, took up a wary stance.

Ruri charged, slashing at Rapier, who dodged and lashed out with a kick to Ruri's exposed midsection. Ruri activated the shield quickly, reducing the damage of the kick drastically. Rapier swept the feet out from underneath Ruri, something the shield couldn't stop, but it could still dampen the damage. Jumping to their feet, the two sized each other up.

"LIGHT DRIVER!" Danzaiver called.

Ruri unleashed an electrical burst from her right hand which forced Rapier to jump to avoid the attack. That was Ruri's trap, though, as she leapt up and activated her thrusters to throw her into a spin as she extended her energy blade. Rapier caught the attack full on and was sent flying backwards into Junpei.

"Rapier, you okay?" Junpei asked.

Dazed, the Amazonlee nodded as Ruri landed. Junpei considered his options. If he sent out Ritsuko, the Charamanda might be able to use her fire attacks to penetrate the power armor's shield. But, Celcia would be able to stop it all together.

"Celcia, get your ass out here!" Junpei called, unleashing the elf's pokeball as he recalled Rapier.

The blonde elf appeared and glared at Junpei briefly before sizing up her opponent.

"Entangle." Celcia said, snapping her fingers.

Ruri yelped as magical vines reached up out of the ground and seized her. The Sidekick struggled valiantly, but got no more than a millimeter of movement. The suit wasn't meant to break free of enchanted restrictions.

"We give." Danzaiver declared, falling to one knee, "Truly, you are an excellent tamer."

Junpei nodded. [Another tamer who had figured out that you don't mess with the J-man.]

"Stop gloating, you dolt. Rapier and I did all of the work." Celcia growled, seeing Junpei puffing his chest up in a fit of pure machismo.

Yuka's predictions about Joe's pokegirl were about right. The Jigglyslut and the Charmelons were trained in Muy Thai Kickboxing. Unfortunately for Joe, he'd either failed to prepare for the amount of jiggling his girls would do in actual combat or he was helpless to do anything. Both the Jigglyslut and the Charmelons were adept at training, but actual combat brought out the weakness of their fighting style the instant they tried spin kicks in combat.

There is a law of physics. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction. In smaller breasted girls, the jiggling in their breasts was easily ignored or adapted to. Jigglysluts and Charmelons had well in the DD-cup breast size, meaning that the jiggling resulting from their kicks sent them off-balance.

Joe winced as it was painfully obvious what their problem was. Wearing bras would have reduced the problem considerably, but Joe had trained shirtless and thus, held the belief that excessive clothing was a bad thing. It often got in the way at crucial moments. He'd have to get them bras or risk losing pretty much every fight.

He sighed as he recalled both defeated pokegirls. He was tempted to send out his Ka-D-Bra. She had a fair chance of winning against one pokegirl, but Yuka could use all five of her pokegirls still.

Joe knew he had beaten him. He nodded to Yuka, "I concede. My Ka-D-Bra isn't strong enough to tangle with more than one of your girls."

Yuka blinked in surprise. She'd been expecting to have a difficult time trying to tangle with that Ka-D-Bra, but if he wanted to concede, Yuka wasn't going to stop him.

Yuka exited the arena to find Ben waiting for her. Junpei exited his arena shortly afterwards.

"You two won?" Yuka asked.

"Was there any doubt?" Junpei inquired rheotorically, still oozing machismo.

"Mine was a bit of a challenge, but nothing I couldn't handle." Ben responded.

"So, howza 'bout a little celebration meal? Curry anyone?" Junpei asked.

Yuka and Ben asked in unison, "Who's paying?"

"I am." Junpei deadpanned.

"Okay!" the duo agreed.

Crimson League Pokedex Entry

(Please note that all entries assume the vast majority)

Neo Iczel, the super girl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Magic

Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)

Diet: Human diet

Role: Individual striking units

Libido: Average to High

Strong Vs.: Magic, Water

Weak Vs.: Psychic

Attacks: Energy Blade, Power Bolt (all others vary)

Enhancements: Defense, Endurance, Strength, Flight

Evolves: None

Neo Iczel are powerful pokegirls, but with their power comes some weaknesses. While they tend to be rather aloof in the wild and are very difficult to tame, they increase in power once they bond with another pokegirl or a human.

The biggest problems that have arisen are usually concerning taming. Neo Iczel will only accept equals or superiors to be tamed by their master. This has forced many enterprising tamers to give up or train up their pokegirls in an effort to get their Neo Iczels to accept the company of other partners.

Diva, the singer pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)(Unknown all others)

Diet: Human diet

Role: Morale Boosters

Libido: Average

Strong Vs.: Ditto, Fighting, Water

Weak Vs.: Ghost, Poison, Rock

Attacks: Sing, Dance, Butt Wiggle, Cheer

Enhancements: Lung capacity

Evolves: None

Evolves from: Ingenue

Divas are allowed worldwide, but are the hardest to control when they've begun singing. Most Divas won't stop singing unless winded, forcefully muted (by magic, psionics or various physical methods) or their song ends. However, Divas are notorious for being able to sing a single song for hours on end.

Some tamers who use them usually have thick soundproof suits made to allow them to ignore the Diva's songs, as the vibrational wave can quite literally get into one's bones and force one to dance to the Diva's will.

Most simply plug the hole with something. As Divas have excellent oral muscles, there are plenty of tamers who enjoy their oral skills being used for things other than singing. Others take advantage of the stimulus caused by the Divas singing to excite pokegirls that would otherwise have low libidos.

It should be noted that not all Divas can sing properly. There are some with the misfortune of being tone-deaf or having weak lungs.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 8 - Dancing The Night Away

Junpei stopped mid-chew. Remembering Airi's rules on ettiquette (at least the ones on casual ettiquette), he swallowed, belched into his hand, then spoke up, "A concert?"

Junpei felt some important detail escaping him. A bit of memory from a few weeks back about something involving concerts.

"Oh yeah, I heard Dittos love music." Yuka noted.

Airi giggled politely, then responded, "Well, it's more of the fact that it's an excellent stimulant for most pokegirls. And there _are_ going to be Divas there. They tend to be very good singers."

The train of thought about that nagging detail was instantly derailed as Junpei took that tidbit in.

[Stimulant?] Junpei thought to himself, before an image of Airi laying naked on a bed, begging for him to do her until the sun rose appeared in his head. Had Junpei been made out of snow, he would have melted into water, then evaporated.

"We're going!" Junpei declared.

"But they only allow one pokegirl loose per group." Yuka frowned.

"Can't be helped. Besides, if they're any good, we can just buy the Audio Replicating Files for our pokedexes and let our girls listen to them later." Ben answered, shrugging.

Yuka sighed. She _HAD_ wanted to dance with Satomi or Jun, but if they were going to limit the number, they obviously had a good reason. Probably to keep a pokegirl riot from starting.

"All three bands are making their big debut, so we don't want to subject our girls to potentially bad music." Ben noted.

Yuka nodded in agreement. After all, they hadn't heard any music by the groups in question.

The tickets were easily obtained as the trio of tamers had purchased them early. Junpei was practically drooling at the thought of Airi's reaction to the bands. Airi was already cuddling close to him, causing the bulge in Junpei's pants to double in size and his fantasies to increase in number radically.

Yuka was a bit offended by the ticket taker, who believed that Yuka was Ben's pokegirl. It had taken Ben's best efforts at restraint to keep her from belting the ignorant man, who started to rant that female tamers should stay in the house and- Ben let go at that point. There were some things that tested even Ben's patience.

For the rest of the day, everyone wondered why the ticket taker had a black eyes, a dislocated shoulder, several visible bruises and a tendency to back away from any brown haired females.

Madam Arctica examined the screens, "How is the crowd?"

"We've almost sold to capacity. Just as you suspected, many male tamers have shown up with their pokegirls. There is a percentage of normal humans, but I believe that what we have are fairly close to reaching the predicted numbers." was the response from the somewhat nervous bunny girl.

Madam Arctica nodded with a disinterested look in her eyes, "Filling it to capacity isn't our focus here. We're simply trying to find one person. So long as we get them, our mission is a success."

Madam Arctica waited for the bunny girl to nod in understanding before turning and leaving the security station. Heading down a passageway, she soon found a room where ten men were strapped to metal slabs.

"Are they prepared for the performance?" Madam Arctica asked.

Doctor Naoko Akagi glared at the literally frigid woman and sighed, "I believe the drugs have taken effect. They'll sing just as directed with no attempts to resist. Just make sure they're back here before the Succubi exit their bodies. I want to be here in case they crash."

"I know this already. That is why I have Goths on hand to mask any problems from the crowd." Madam Arctica responded coolly.

Naoko shook her head tiredly. She was doing more for this fragment of the Limbec Pirates than she really ought to. The virus that had made human women infertile, save for a very select set of women, had left Naoko's mother a bit unhinged and desperate for children, even to the point of joining the Limbec Pirates.

Still, the fact remained that the Limbec Pirates had found the solution to that terrible virus and she owed them for her own life and that of her daughter's life. Of course, unlike her own mother, Naoko had bargained that her daughter be raised away from the Limbec Pirates. She hoped that one day, Ritsuko would find the happiness that had evaded Naoko.

Naoko turned and exited the room as Madam Arctica's succubi entered. She would have to watch the entire concert, to make sure that nothing went wrong and if something did, she'd have to figure out why it happened or face a severe punishment. Of course, the only thing that could go wrong had to do with the Succubi.

All Succubi could possess humans and even other pokegirls. The problem was that most humans and pokegirls had just enough sense of themselves that they could force out the Succubi the instant the Succubi tried to take control of their bodies. Which was why the ten men had to be drugged so heavily. Where they to retain even a small sense of self, they might force out the Succubi controlling them and ruin the concert.

Of course, the 'Spicy Girls' had already begun performing when Naoko arrived at the security station.

Yuna was loving the opportunity to dance with Polylina. The Spicy Girls had an awesome sound that just made Yuna want to dance more. And it was little surprise to Yuna that Polylina could dance so well.

Junpei was getting even more excited as he and Airi began to work up a sweat. Airi kept moaning softly, which was something that Junpei's ears could pick up despite the music. After all, if something involved Airi, Junpei could ignore the world's destruction to focus on it.

Ben wasn't dancing, despite the fact that he had a knack for being able to copy something he could see with 95% accuracy. He just felt stupid borrowing dance moves. Dancing was one thing that he felt one needed to feel the internal urge to do something and then flow with it. He'd just never felt that urge and he certainly hadn't found it at this concert.

"Wass'h wrong?" Yuka asked, her voice slurring as if she were punch-drunk.

"You okay, Yuka?" Ben inquired, worried about Yuka's reaction to the music.

"Ah'm fine... you'sh look a bit uncomfy... you wanna go ta the bat'room?" Yuka asked, before giggling, "Batroom... teehee!"

Ben took Yuka by the arm and hauled her out of the concert area. As soon as they were free from the direct flow of music, Yuka's eyes sharpened. She reversed the hold on Ben and dragged him into the pokegirl/women's lavatory. Blinking in surprise as he was hauled into a stall, Ben quickly found himself pressed against the backwall with Yuka's tongue exploring his mouth.

Reaching into his pants, she stroked his manhood as Ben let himself flow into the moment, pulling Yuka close to him while he fondled her ass. She unbuttoned his jeans and yanked them down as she knelt in front of him and took his cock into her mouth.

Ben watched with guilty pleasure as Yuka engulfed most of his hardening member in her mouth. Finally, the guilt overrode his pleasure and he pulled her up off her knees. Spinning quickly so that Yuka was against the wall, Ben unbuttoned her shirt and undid her bra with practiced ease. Yuka let the garments fall as she and Ben kissed again.

Ben pulled away, then lowered his attention to Yuka's hard nipples. Yuka moaned as his tongue swirled her sensitive buds while his hands ran along the sides of her breasts. Ben tossed off his shirt and kicked off his jeans as Yuka forced her own jeans and panties off.

Yuka panted in apprehension as Ben knelt between her thighs and began to taste her. She wrapped her thighs around his head as she moaned and caressed her aching nipples as the cool air of the bathroom began to nip at her.

Finally, neither could stand it any longer. Ben stood up and eased his cock into her womanhood. Their hot-blooded passion seemed to increase the temperature by fifty degrees as they kissed. Yuka's legs lifted off the ground and wrapped around Ben's hips as Ben's hands slid down to cup her ass. Yuka's back was pressed heavily against the tiled wall behind her, the cool tiles barely even registering in her mind as she enjoyed Ben's hot shaft of flesh.

Neither of the tamers noticed the sound of concrete grinding against concrete, but both did noticed the sudden disappearance of the wall. However, as their bodies fell toward the space where the wall had been, they reached orgasm.

Growling in displeasure as their afterglow was interupted, both tamers looked at the space where the wall had been and noticed a long passageway that split.

Yuka looked at Ben, "Do we have to stop simply because this passageway is here?"

Ben eyed Yuka's naked and sweaty body, "As much as I'd like to say 'no'... believe me, it's taking EVERYTHING I've got in the way of self-control to say this... I'm afraid this might lead to a Team Rocket hideout, in which case, we'd probably be better off getting dressed and exploring it."

"Damn sense of morality." Yuka huffed.

"Damn sense of responsibility." Ben growled.

Both tamers, with heavy reluctance, redressed and began heading down the secret passageway, the wall closing after them. The passageway was surprisingly well lit and fairly spacious. It had a head clearance of about twenty feet and an arm clearance of fifteen feet.

If it was Team Rocket, they would like ignore a minor security breach so long as they caught the offenders. With any other group, Ben was uncertain as to how they might respond to two tamers entering.

They walked down the center of the passageway because there was no cover to be found in the passageway, thus no point to hug the walls or try to sneak around.

"Should we call out one of our pokegirls?" Yuka inquired, feeling a bit of unease.

"Not right now. A small group is more easily ignored and can hide a lot better. If we run into trouble, we'll bring them out." Ben answered.

"Security breach! Two tamers!" the bunny girl announced.

Madam Arctica's eyes narrowed, "What passageway?"

"The one in the female lavatory." the bunny girl responded.

That answer startled Madam Arctica. Had it been one of the other portals, she would've suspected a leak, but the passageway through the female lavatory was her personal entrance.

[They would have had to have pressed a very special pattern on that wall, one only known by myself and the higher ups of the old Limbec... could it be? Could she be returning to us?] Madam Arctica pondered. The odds of someone randomly pressing that pattern was astronomical, but she didn't want to rule out dumb luck.

"Madam? What should we do?" the bunny girl asked.

"I shall deal with the intruders." Madam Arctica, before inquiring, "Do we have the spectral analysis from Marie?"

"She delivered it earlier today. The scanner is in your quarters." the bunny girl answered.

Madam Arctica turned and left the room. Either way, if their target was the same as one of the intruders, Madam Arctica wasn't about to pass up the chance to acquire the target.

The passageway finally opened to a spacious metallic roomn that was at least forty feet apart at the walls with a twenty foot high ceiling. A single woman stood waiting for them as they entered, a thick steel door slamming down behind them. The woman standing in front of them had long hair that was a light cerulean, pale skin and a white kimono on. The instant the room was closed, both tamers began noticing the temperature dropping.

"Welcome." the woman answered.

"You're not Team Rocket." Ben noted idly, knowing that it would be a tamer wearing the black and red Team Rocket logo facing them, had it been the infamous pokegirl-smuggling cartel.

"Team Rocket? Those brainless fools? I think not." the woman answered.

"I get it, you must be a fragment of the Limbec Pirates." Yuka declared.

"Indeed. Very perceptive of you, my dear." the woman answered, before announcing, "I am Madam Arctica. How do you do?"

"So, what are you doing making a concert?" Ben demanded.

"That is for us to know and you to forget about. Your lives are a bit more important, wouldn't you agree?" Madam Arctica asked rhetorically as both tamer began shivering uncontrollably. Ice began forming on the metal all about the room.

"So, you're an Ice Pokegirl. Well, I've got something that'll melt that cool exterior." Ben said opening Kei's pokeball.

The Growltit appeared, flaring her heat aura to melt the area around Yuka and Ben.

"A minor detail. She can't raise the temperature _and_ attack, can she?" Madam Arctica inquired.

Yuka unleashed Satomi, "No, but Satomi can do the attacking while Kei keeps us warm."

Satomi leapt at Madam Arctica, her fists aflame, but Madam Arctica simply slid out of the way of the fiery attack. The room filled with mist, obscuring the group's view of Madam Arctica and each other.

"Damn! She's using the temperature differences to create a mist attack!" Yuka cursed, having seen the ruse too late.

Yuka tried to calm herself and find Madam Arctica's position, but the sudden decrease in temperature informed her that either Kei and Satomi had moved away from her location or they'd already been defeated.

Growling in frustration, Yuka decided to clear the mist and the best way she knew how was her aura technique. The problem was that the technique left her vulnerable for precious seconds. If Madam Arctica was too close, Yuka would be at her mercy.

Yuka went for it anyway. Focusing her self a few times, she threw her arms straight out. The effect was immediate as the mist dispersed like dust before a hurricane wind. However, the sights that greeted Yuka were not helpful.

Satomi and Kei on the ground with ice forming on their outfits. Ben and Madam Arctica appeared on the far side of the room, Ben already slowed by injuries and Madam Arctica continuing to lower the temperature while striking him with a staff. It was obvious that from Ben's lack of retaliation that the boy was taking the brunt of the chilling effect.

Yuka lunged for Madam Arctica, her fist ablaze much like Satomi's hand been when the Flarea had attempted to attack the ice pokegirl. However, she slammed into a wall made out of transparent ice. Even as the ice began to melt under Yuka's fiery assault, she saw Ben take a nasty strike to the right temple.

The male tamer staggered backwards a few feet, struggling to maintain his balance. Madam Arctica swept his feet out from underneath him, sending the weakened tamer to the ground in a heap.

Yuka's fist smashed a large enough hole in the wall that she could step through, only to hear Madam Arctica laugh as she approached the ice pokegirl. Yuka snarled, "What's so fun-"

Yuka's voice trailed off as she noticed that there was an echo that was far too close. She punched at Madam Arctica only to strike another ice wall. She turned and tried to retreat out of the ice prison only to find that the wall she had broken down had already reformed.

Yuka cursed. She'd been so caught up in trying to reach Ben that she hadn't thought to try and get around the ice wall. Her attack had affected the mist around Madam Arctica and Ben, so it should have been obvious that the wall hadn't been there when her mist-clearing technique had done it's job.

Yuka raised a fist to try punching through the wall again, but the fire on her hand faded a second before her fist struck the wall. Confused, she tiredly hefted the arm, trying to ignite it again, only to notice the wall had begun to blur. Confused, Yuka turned her head and found herself spinning to the ground. The world began fading to black.

"A valiant effort, I must say, but utterly useless." Madam Arctica told the unconscious girl as she dissolved the cube of ice that Yuka had accidentally stepped into.

A security team of Growlies entered wearing winter parkas. They collected up the two tamers and returned the two fallen fire pokegirls in their proper pokeballs, then hustled out of the room, shivering from the extreme cold.

"Pity. A few more seconds and I would actually have had to shed my magical ice cloak." Madam Arctica noted to herself, sighing as she probably wouldn't get the chance to be in such a wonderfully cold room in a long while. She disliked temperate climate zones, but at least she wasn't in a tropical climate. She hated those places as much as humans hated subzero temperatures with a negative forty wind chill.

The concert was long over and Airi had fallen asleep at his side in his hotel room when Junpei realized something. He hadn't seen Yuka or Ben since they'd entered the concert hall. Sure, he'd been in a hurry to leave once Airi began humping his leg and moaning, but something was itching at the back of his head and he was sure it had to do with his two new friends.

He'd only met them a couple of hours ago and yet, he was a bit worried. He'd heard a few weeks back that there was a strange kidnapping group that showed up at concerts and kidnapped various people, but the people turned up weeks later without any memory of... what.... had happened! That was what had been bothering him when he heard the word 'concert' earlier!

Junpei sat up, disturbing Airi out of her fitful rest, "Sorry, Airi, I just gotta talk to Celcia real quick!"

Airi frowned slightly, but if Junpei thought it was important enough to disturb her sleep, then she couldn't hate him for it. Junpei unleashed the blonde elf.

"What is it?" Celcia asked angrily, upset that she was being called out for petty reasons. She was an elf, not a frickin' fortune teller!

"Celcia, you remember a few weeks back when we heard about that group of kidnappers that showed up at concerts? The victims didn't remember anything about what had happened?" Junpei asked.

That snapped both Airi and Celcia out of their mild stupors.

"You think Rapier might have been one of their victims?" Celcia asked.

"Not only that, but they've probably got Ben and Yuka." Junpei responded, before inquiring, "Celcia, can you do a magical find spell or somethin' for 'em?"

"What do I look like? A computer?" Celcia demanded.

"Please, Celcia, try." Airi begged.

Celcia sighed. She knew a spell for finding things, to the point of giving directions on how to get to them, but she wasn't sure if it would apply to humans. Still, Airi and Junpei were both asking, so if it did work, Celcia could look forward to at least a suitable reward from both of them.

The arcane words were uttered and the spell began it's search for the two friends of Junpei's. For a few minutes, nothing came up. Celcia tried recasting the spell, but focusing on the pokeballs that both tamers had. A loud alarm was sounded in Celcia's head in a matter of seconds. They were deep underground, at least thirty feet at roughly the same location as the auditorium that that concert had been held in.

"They're at the auditorium, but they're underground." Celcia declared, confused.

"But those areas are usually for staff members of the auditorium..." Airi spoke up.

"No, they're further down. There's a facility that's underneath the auditorium." Celcia responded.

"So, how do we find 'em?" Junpei asked.

"There are about six or seven entrances." Celcia answered.

"Right." Airi sighed, reluctant to leave the bed after having sex with Junpei, but more concerned about their new acquaintances. Not to mention, if this was the group that had erased Rapier's memory, they would have a few questions to answer.

Junpei was dressed and ready to go in seconds. Airi simply picked up her clothes and shifted herself until she was dressed. It was one of the many advantages of being a Ditto.

Crimson League Pokedex Entry

(Please note that all entries assume the vast majority)

Ice Princess, the cold pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Ice

Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)

Diet: Any cold food

Role: Snow operatives

Libido: Low (unless in hot areas)

Strong Vs.: Rock, Grass, Avian

Weak Vs.: Fire, Electric

Attacks: Mist, Snow Storm, Ice Wall, Simulacrum

Enhancements: Reversed temperature scale

Evolves: None

Evolves From: Ice Maiden, Damsel (with Ice Stone)

The Ice Princess is among the hardest pokegirls to tame for male tamers as their bodies are very cold. This has forced most to be lesbians, as few men have the strength of will and blood flow to tame an Ice Maiden more than once.

The reason they are weak to heat is because they tend to grow incredibly aroused by warmth. This tidbit has resulted in the few tamers who have Ice Princesses to have two or more fire pokegirls in the taming session to keep the temperature up, if nothing else.

In their natural environment, an Ice Princess is almost invincible, as they can create Simulacrums of themselves out of snow, forcing their opponents to waste valueable time and energy.

It is said that there was an Ice Princess with the Limbec Pirates who wore a magical cloak of ice to allow her to retain her senses in warm climates.

Dildorina, the toy-using pokegirl

Type: Very Near Human

Element: Normal/Poison

Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)

Diet: Human diet (no meat)

Role: Sexual exploration

Libido: High

Strong Vs.: Normal, Fighting, Poison

Weak Vs.: Ghost, Dragon

Attacks: Thrust, Double Penetration, Double-End, Spank

Enhancements: Proficiency with items shorter than two feet in length

Evolves: Dildoqueen (normal)

The Dildorina is very similar to the Domina as they tend to be rather domineering when it comes to sex. They have the innate ability to summon dildos of various sizes ranging from two inches to sixteen inches. It has been confirmed, however, that a Dildorina cannot summon a type of dildo that they have not used on themselves.

The Dildorina are primarily lesbians. While there are some bisexual Dildorina, no male tamer will admit to having one unless they are holding it for a female tamer or are planning to give it to a female relative.

The Dildorina, once it has reached about 15th level, can change any dildo they are using into another type of dildo instantly. At 25th level, they have a proficiency with the dildo to the point where they can use manuevers that should not be possible to attain with a mere dildo.

* * *

Coming soon in Crimson League:  
What's so special about one person that a fragment of the Limbec Pirates would be searching via concerts?  
Is Ben the person they're looking for?  
Junpei to the rescue! Or will he get clobbered too?  
Will Yuna show up again?  
Is Leno rethinking his partnership with Marie the Marble?  
And more vague foreshadowing!

Been put off until later chapters:  
Ben, Yuka, Junpei take on Yamaken, Master of the Pose Dojo.  
Yet another tamer enters the game... Makoto Mizuhara?!

Still coming soon:  
And a side story involving OH!Tori!, where Miki and Sayounji gang up on Touga. The author swears: No yaoi scenes! Is that possible with characters from a bishoujo series?! We'll find out!

* * *

Where did they come from? For the inquistive sorts who aren't as fanatical in anime and want to avoid or view some of these people in their normal forms.

Junpei, Airi, Ritsuko, Celcia, Rapier and Mike are from Those Who Hunt Elves.  
Kei is from Dirty Pair Flash.  
Pirotess is from Record of Lodoss Wars.  
Yuka, Reimi, Jun, Satomi, Elena, Hiyori, Tamao, Chiho, Washio, Kaori are all from Variable Geo.  
Yuji, Rio, Maki, Maya, Nanvil are all from Burn Up W and Burn Up X. Sara is from Hand Maid May.  
Skuld is from Ah! Megami-sama.  
Papacha Nanadan is from Photon.  
Souichiro Tomoe is from Sailor Moon S.  
Gally, Erel, Alty, Danzaiver, Sayaka, Ruri and Yuri are from Evil Zone.  
Jamin is from Fatal Fury the Movie.

* * *

Current Pokedex

Ben (Tamer, Level 15) - Kei (Growltit, Level 24)  
Bambi (Milkmouse, Level 14)  
Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 36)  
Lita (Joltina, Level 21)

Yuka (Amachoke, Level 38) - Satomi (Flarea, Level 29)  
Jun (Ria, Level 32)  
Elena (Milktit, Level 27)  
Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 19)  
Tamao (Pidgerseat, Level 17)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 19) - Airi (Ditto, Level 18)  
Celcia (Elf, Level 30)  
Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 23)  
Mike (Youma, Level 10)  
Rapier (Amazonlee, Level 18)

Reimi (Tamer, Level 42) - Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 30)  
Maya (Dragonfair, Level 23)  
Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 23)  
Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 26)  
Washio (Kitten, Level 5)  
Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 38)

Yuji (Retired Tamer, Level 16) - Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)

Madam Arctica (Ice Maiden, Level 50)

Like it, don't like it, hate it, adore it?  
send e-mails to


	3. Chapter 3

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. oh, and by the way, every 1 chap is actualy 4 of his in 1. so this is chapters 9-12. also, this is very very high rated M.

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

New Notation: I know a lot of you are wondering what an 'Amachoke' is or why I've chosen to shorten the name from 'Amazonchoke' to 'Amachoke'. I figure the word 'Amazon' would be too worn out if I kept that up.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 9 - Junpei: Hero or Brock-Equivalent?

Yuka moaned as she woke up. Her body was aching all over. Not too much of a surprise, considering she'd passed out from hypothermia. She was laying on a single mattress with a thick and warm blanket placed over her. She was naked underneath the blanket, but she had more pressing concerns, such as finding out where she was.

She was in a metal cell with four tiny air vents and one thick-looking metal door. She looked around and found her and Ben's pokebelts were laying near her, but Ben was nowhere to be seen.

Confused, Yuka reached for the pokeballs and unleashed all of the girls. Kei and Satomi seemed depressed from their loss, but otherwise fine.

"Do any of you know where Ben is?" Yuka asked.

The answer was a unanimous 'no'. Yuka sighed, before facing Pirotess and Kei.

"Well, since Ben's not here, one of you two should take charge." Yuka announced, motioning to the Growltit and the Drow Zee.

"Me?" Kei inquired, startled at the suggestion that she could be a leader.

"Well, from what Ben told me, you're his oldest pokegirl. Sometimes it's a wise leader who's needed more than an intelligent one." Yuka responded.

Kei was still uncertain, but nodded in agreement. However, just Yuka was handing the Growltit Ben's pokebelt, all four of Ben's pokegirls doubled over, holding themselves.

"What? What's wrong?!" Yuka asked.

"Ben... no can feel all of sudden.... feel cold..." Kei murmurred.

Yuka's face paled. She knew that bonded pokegirls could feel things that their masters experienced and visa versa, but if they couldn't feel him, that meant his bond with them had been forcefully severed. That could only happen through strong magic, very powerful psionics or... death.

While Yuka knew it was possible for even a fragment of the Limbec Pirates to have strong magic or psionics, they had been nicknamed 'man-haters' for a reason. The possibility that he was dead was very strong.

Suddenly, the four girls stood and shook their heads in confusion. Kei spoke up, "He fine again?"

Maybe they'd tried to sever the bonds without success? Yuka didn't like that idea at all. That meant they'd try again.

Ben wasn't dead, though he certainly felt very close to it. They'd summoned four powerful Ka-D-Bras to disabling his bonds to his pokegirls. 'So they wouldn't feel pain from his passing'. The severence had been extremely painful. On top of that, he'd grown used to the warmth given by the bonds with his girls, and the sudden removal made him very cold and afraid.

He was in a room with a single one-way window and a metal door. He was laying flat on a metal slab with his wrists restrained by metal clasps above his head while his feet were held by simple rope. His shirt, shoes and socks were gone, but his pants were still on. Numerous medical pads were stuck about his body to allow his captors to view his physical condition. From the ceiling hung a strange looking radar dish was pointed at his stomach.

Madam Arctica did feel some very distant sense of remorse. He was a skilled fighter, after all. Had the boy in front of them been born female, they would have simply brought her into the Limbec Pirates. Even now, they could have simply changed him into a pokegirl with water from Jusenkyo Toxic Spell Dump.

However, he had the spirit of their lady, Madam Lao, within his body. Extracting it would kill him, almost undoubtedly. How unfortunate. Then again, the boy's own spectral identity was very high as well. He might be able to survive the process. If he did, he was certainly good enough to transform into a pokegirl.

But the more pressing matter was the recovery of Madam Lao's spirit. Once they had that, they could create a body for Madam Lao to inhabit. Then the Limbec Pirates would rise again and crush the stupid fools who thought they knew what was best for the world.

The thought actually made Madam Arctica feel aroused as she recalled her own taming at Lao's hands. Seeing as Ice Princesses, upon reaching their full maturity, live roughly two hundred and eighty years, seventy years felt like a mere twenty year wait.

Madam Arctica snapped out of her first public daydream in nineteen years to focus on giving the command, "Begin the extraction."

As the dish pointing at him began to glow with a cerulean light, Ben felt the cold feeling again, only it was much more intense and all over his body. It was similar to that time he'd gotten caught in a raging blizzard while wearing inadequate clothing when he was only six.

However, unlike how the loss of his connection to his pokegirls felt, the intense chill faded. He felt really tired, but otherwise fine. If that was supposed to kill him, it had failed. They had apparently realized that fact as the dish powered down.

"He's still alive." Madam Arctica noted with a hint of approval and, had someone known Madam Arctica well enough, they might have noted the very vague awe.

"Madam Arctica, we have Madam Lao's spirit in containment." the technician Goth announced, motioning to the orihalcon tube that contained Lao's spirit.

"Very good. Tell everyone to pack up. We've moving to the second facility." Madam Arctica declared.

"Ma'am, there's another intruder!" the security Bunny Girl said via the intercom, "He's got an Elf leading him through one of the outer corridors."

"What?" Madam Arctica asked, restraining her rage from freezing the room around her.

"They'll be here in about twenty minutes." the security Bunny Girl announced.

"Ma'am, we can probably do an emergency evacuation, but we'll have to leave some equipment and girls behind." the technician Goth suggested.

"Fine, begin the evacuation. Take all the important equipment, destroy anything that has any information that could lead them to us later." Madam Arctica announced.

"What about the tamer?" the Goth inquired.

"Reestablish his bonds, then leave him." Madam Arctica answered, startling the Goth. However, Madam Arctica didn't stay to answer the question that was on the Goth's mind. She instead headed to the medical lab, where Naoko finished strapped the ten puppet men to crash carts.

"Doctor, set a time-release on test subjects #239 and #388. Set it for nineteen minutes." Madam Arctica told the doctor.

Naoko nodded with a mild shudder. Madam Arctica did feel a bit of regret that she would not be taking the boy or his companions with her, but they could be recaptured. Besides, it was almost assured that the intruder who was entering was a friend of the boy's or the girl's and had probably alerted the authorities.

Junpei, Airi, Ritsuko, Celcia and Rapier were making their way down the corridor. Celcia was leading the group with her eyes closed and her arms extended in front of her. A black ball of energy crackled between her hands as she walked. The other four were walking single file behind her.

"Why'd they make this cooridor so darn long?" Rapier griped, already annoyed by the long and tedious trip.

"They probably made it so they could repel intruders more easily." Ritsuko noted.

"WHAT?! Then why aren't we rushing?" Rapier demanded.

"Because we might trigger traps if we were to move too quickly." Ritsuko answered.

"I know it's tedious, Rapier, but Celcia's spell for avoiding traps only moves so fast." Airi responded.

"Actually, it's because of the fact that if we were to move faster, there wouldn't be enough time to avoid the traps were we to run into one." Celcia joined in.

"And I have no intention of feeling one of Celcia's Regeneration spells again." Junpei joined in.

"You big baby." Celcia huffed.

Just then, they noticed the end of the passageway and the opening of the facility.

"Soooo, this is the big bad evil hideout, huh?" Junpei asked, only vaguely impressed because it's size.

Celcia frowned, "I can't sense very many people around."

The group began exploring the cooridors of the facility. They has just entered a four-way intersection when Rapier's sudden cry brought the group's attention to the Amazonlee.

"I.... was here before...." Rapier spoke aloud, clutching her forehead.

"Easy, Rapier. We're here." Junpei said, laying a hand on Rapier's shoulder.

The blue-haired girl smiled gratefully at Junpei, then focused, "They were doing experiments with combining pokegirl DNA....."

The Amazonlee's eyes widened as images flashed in her mind, "I was... one of their experiments... a fusion between Elf and Amazonlee, but I didn't come out like they expected. I was more Amazonlee than Elf..."

"Rapier?" Airi asked, concerned as the Amazonlee's voice began to catch.

"They... they were looking.. looking for a fusion breed that would result in... a very powerful pokegirl. One far beyond what is out there right now..." Rapier replied.

"How the heck were they doing that? A high level Dildo Queen using a Shemale technique?" Junpei asked.

"With DNA, it doesn't matter if the donors male or female. They could take the DNA from two Pokegirls and fuse them to get a new pokegirl." Ritsuko explained, "For instance, if you were to combine me and Mike's DNA, you'd probably get a ghost type pokegirl that could use fire attacks or a fire pokegirl that could use ghost attacks."

"Huh." Junpei grunted, understanding the explanation and not liking the idea of somebody taking his magnificent DNA.

"Do you remember what their final result was?" Celcia asked.

Rapier nodded, "I think they couldn't get anything conclusive. Some of the samples were too unstable and would die within hours of being released, some were too weak to survive long and then... there were samples like me, who were distributed out as we weren't exceptional enough to use of, but we weren't failures either."

"How many did they make?" Airi asked.

"About five hundred, but I honestly don't know for certain. They might have had a numbering system that was exaggerated." Rapier answered.

"Hey, the ones there were unstable... How powerful do you think they might be?" Ritsuko inquired suddenly.

"They were estimated as being the equivalent of a very high level pokegirl. Why?" Rapier asked.

"BECAUSE HERE COMES ONE!" Ritsuko cried, pointing down one path.

The pokegirl in question might have been attractive had she not were drooling excessively with pupiless eyes focused on the quintet. She was green with blue tiger-stripes. On her back was a plant sprout, indicating she was a Boobasaur, but she had a long tail, which was something that Boobasaurs didn't normally have.

"#239! We're in serious trouble!" Rapier declared.

"Why?" Celcia asked.

"#239 is a grass/fire fusion! She's immune to fire attacks, she heals from water attacks and while her DNA is mostly stable, her mind isn't! She was considered to have a lifespan of a month, but that's more than we'll have if we don't-!" Rapier explained just as the sprout on #239's back opened.

A Solarbeam, wreathed in flames, shot at the group, who dove for the safety of the two hallways not in the beam's path. Junpei, Celcia and Ritsuko dove one way while Airi, Rapier and Mike dove the other.

"She seems to have learned how to combine a fire and a grass attack too." Airi noted.

"What's the other half of her DNA?" Celcia asked.

"A tigress." Rapier explained just before a barrage of flaming seedlings shot past the intersection almost faster than the group could track.

"Hmmmm....." Celcia murmurred, a plan forming in her head.

Yuka kicked the door in frustration. She had hoping it would give, but the Limbec Pirates understood the capacity of strength inherent in many pokegirl types. After all, some of the best fighters they had were Minotauras and Amachamps, so they knew how to restrain power. They'd also taken the time to create a special field which cancelled the psychic powers that the other girls had, otherwise Pirotess would have had them out a lot sooner.

The solution was that they probably only restrained one or two in a single room. Thus, between Jun, Bambi and herself, they SHOULD be able to break free.

"Okay, here's the plan. The instant I near the door, I want you to punch it as hard as you can." Yuka explained.

Bambi and Jun nodded and prepared to strike the door. Yuka backed up to the far wall and readied herself before charging at the door. As Yuka leapt at the door, Bambi and Jun struck the door hard. Yuka's double foot stomp smashed it out of it's frame and into the far wall of the hallway.

"All right!" Yuka cheered.

Ben sighed. No matter how much he struggled, he couldn't break the ropes and he sure as hell wasn't strong enough to break the metal clasps. He'd been laying on the cold metal slab for about half an hour. While he was glad they had the decency to reconnect him to his pokegirls, they had pretty much left him alone.

He was cold and this time it had nothing to do with anything metaphysical. The room was REALLY cold. And getting colder for some reason. Ben raised his head as the door to the room opened, hoping it was Junpei or Yuka.

It was a naked pokegirl with pale skin and long hair that was colored light purple. His eyes widened in terror as she strode towards him. Worse, it was a pokegirl with the ability to generate cold uncontrollably.

She straddled his naked stomach and leaned down to kiss him. Her body felt like a giant block of ice, but the passion in her kiss felt like a pokegirl in a breeding frenzy. She slid herself until she was laying on him, her hands sliding up and down his forearms as she ground herself against the hardness of his cock. His body seemed oddly willing despite the cold.

She slid a cool hand into his pants and he nearly leapt off the slab as the burning cold flesh touched his hot manhood. She pulled her hand out and began to unzip his pants.

"Junpei, I'm going to use a Cone of Cold Spell. But before she's immobolized, I want you to decide what we should do with her." Celcia explained.

"Huh?" Junpei asked.

"Look, she's genetically unstable. We take her with us and she'll die a few weeks later or we can kill her now." Celcia answered.

Junpei considered it. It was a very difficult decision.

"We'll take her with." Junpei replied.

"You are sure, right?" Celcia asked.

"Once we get her drooling problem under control, I think she'd make a good companion. We just gotta make sure never to use her in combat." Junpei responded, before adding, "Besides, unless she was in great pain or she did something against my moral code, I've never approved of killing."

Celcia smiled. It was one of the few things she always liked about Junpei. As soon as the latest barrage of flaming seedlings shot past, Celcia stuck her right hand out and unleashed her Cone of Cold spell. The fire/plant girl fell to the floor, shaking uncontrollably as the icy spell did it's work with quick and ruthless efficiency.

Junpei lept out of the hallway and flung a pokeball at the shaking girl, absorbing her easily. The ball shook for a few seconds before stabilizing.

"Whew. That was something else..." Ritsuko noted.

"Well, let's get back to trying to find Ben and Yu-" Airi began before noticing something behind Celcia and shrugging, "Well, Yuka's accounted for, at least."

Junpei took a gander at Yuka's state of dress and bit his tongue to keep from whistling. The female tamer had fashioned a loincloth / tank top ensemble from a white bedsheet. With her was Kei, Jun and Pirotess, who wore similar outfits. For some reason, the torn outfits made the girls look a bit sexier than normal.

"Hey, have you guys seen Ben?" Yuka asked.

"No, we haven't." Ritsuko answered.

Kei and Pirotess looked unnaturally concerned.

"Is anything wrong?" Airi inquired.

"Well, it's just that... a while ago, Kei and the others felt someone trying to sever their bonds with Ben, but then it was stopped." Yuka explained.

"What the hell is up with that?" Junpei asked.

"I think they may have been performing a dangerous experiment. Master level psychics are said to be able to suspend bonding temporarily. When it ended, they probably reinstated the bonds." Celcia responded.

"But why?" Junpei asked.

"Junpei, do you understand much about bonding?" Yuka inquired.

"Well, I know that it involves a lot of flinching..." Junpei shrugged.

"A bond is a metaphysical connection between spirits. It might even be a connection of the souls. When a bond is formed, both people in the bond can feel what the other is feeling. The depth of some bonds can be so great that some tamers can even use techniques to absorb damage so their pokegirls can keep fighting. It's also advantageous because the damage is reduced, though it's never been concluded as to how much can be absorbed." Celcia explained.

"Huh, sounds kinda-" Junpei was about to comment that it would be a bit freaky to feel what getting humped would be like via a bond when Pirotess and Kei jumped, their hair standing on end for a brief moment.

"Damn that was cold!" Pirotess yelped.

"What was?" Celcia asked.

"It feel like ice cube on clitoris episode all over again!" Kei exclaimed.

There was a small pause as the group collectively stared at Kei, but it was quickly ignored as Celcia began casting a tracking spell.

"He should be.... down the pathway that #239 came from." Celcia declared.

"Who's #239?" Yuka asked.

"Long story, no time." Junpei responded, scooping up #239's pokeball as they hurried down the hallway.

Ben's mind was not focused on the incredibly cold girl. While she was growing warmer by the second, it was because of the body heat she was draining from his body. No, his mind was focusing on battle tactics. What he was going to do after all this was over, namely take a nice _long_ _hot_ bath with Kei or Pirotess or even Lita and Bambi. Yes, they could all use a nice intimate session to reaffirm their bonding.

The girl was crying out as she came. Ben tried to keep focused on his warm happy thoughts as his mind threatened to acknowledge the cold body of the pokegirl. The first time he'd tamed Kei. The sight of Bambi suckling at Lita's breasts. The orgies with all his pokegirls. Through the open door came a welcome sight that brought Ben out of his mental musings.

"JUNPEI! Thank the Megami, get this pokegirl off me!" Ben cried, almost hysterical.

"I don't know, she looks mighty happy..." Junpei responded with an evil grin.

"Junpei, I'm damn near ready to evolve a psychic talent just to beat the shit out of somebody. Get her off or be ready for the consequences!" Ben seethed.

Junpei took his time considering the threat. On the one hand, the girl was pretty sexy and he could use another elemental type. On the other hand, it was very rare to see a tamer in the particular position that Ben was in. Then again, he didn't hate Ben, so he pulled out a pokeball and 'balled' the girl. Kei and Pirotess hurried in shortly thereafter and quickly freed Ben.

"What took you two so long?" Ben inquired.

"They were catching frostbite 'cause of yer bond." Junpei responded.

"I can believe it." Ben declared as Kei decided to do an emergency warming procedure, affectionately referred to as a 'blowjob'.

Junpei watched the procedure for a few seconds, then decided that correlation thing with bonding was just too strange for him. He headed back to his girls, who were at a nearby computer station.

"How is he?" Celcia asked as Ritsuko typed away at the coding.

"Might avoid Ice pokegirls for a while, but otherwise fine. His girls are warming him back up." Junpei responded.

"Anything, Ri-chan?" Airi asked.

"Nothing. Whoever did the memory wipe knew what to do. Only the OS is working and the rest of the memory was physically removed or destroyed." Ritsuko answered.

"Well, it ain't like it's our duty to hunt down these Rocket people." Junpei huffed.

"Yes, but we can at least collect the reward about finding this place and split it with Yuka and Ben." Airi replied.

"Where is Yuka?" Celcia inquired.

"Looking around for the storage units with Rapier. She said she wanted to see if there were more left behind." Airi answered.

Celcia nodded.

Growltit, the warm and fuzzy girl  
Type: Animorphic  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Pokechow  
Role: Bodyguard  
Libido: Average (High if other amorous pokegirls in area)  
Strong Vs: Plant, Ice  
Weak Vs: Water, Rock  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Rage, Fire Spin, Fire Blast  
Enhancements: Strength, Elemental-based powers, Endurance  
Evolves: None

Growltit is generally more laid back than the Growlie, which is usually why it's favored a bit more than the Growlie. The only time they'll revert to their Growlie ways is if an amorous pokegirl comes onto their master. They can get very defensive over their masters unless they are used to the other pokegirl. Growltits are also found in daycares as many are considered warm and fuzzy and thus, great to cuddle with.

Kunoichi, the ninja pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)(Unknown all others)  
Diet: Human diet  
Role: Snipers, Spies  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemantal Attacks  
Attacks: Agility, Teleport, Throwing Star, Counter  
Enhancements: Speed, Accuracy.  
Evolves: Kunoichi Master (normal), Sex Ninja (evolves via orgasm), Fire Ninja (Fire stone), Water Ninja (Water stone), Electric Ninja (Thunder stone), Light Ninja (Angel stone), Earth Ninja (Diamond stone), Dark Ninja (Shadow stone)  
Evolves From: Unknown

It's unknown where Kunoichi come from, but most tamers that have them have either won them from a tamer specializiing in Kunoichi or have managed to defeat them in the wild. It's believed that Ronin or one of the Amazon types might evolve into them, but it's unknown as all Kunoichi Tamers that were interviewed had gotten them from someone else.

Kunoichi can evolve with elemental stones and adopt attacks and defenses based on that element. However, this is considered less of a change than what most other Pokegirls undergo, such as color changes, extra limbs or a different attitude, as the Kunoichi simply gains the attacks and defenses. Any other changes are usually made to their garb as Kunoichi prefer their garb to reflect their element. Were three Kunoichi to strip down and then evolve into a Fire Ninja, a Water Ninja and a Light Ninja respectively, there would be nothing visible to show that the change had occurred.

Oddly enough, no Kunoichi has ever been seen in a Feral state, though it's believed that Kunoichi break any bonding and leave to find a different tamer should they reach the point where they might achieve that state. For this reason, every tamer that has a Kunoichi has tamed them regularly out of fear of losing them.

Sex Ninjas, however, gain a high Libido and more HP, but otherwise are the exact same as normal Kunoichi.

Flarea, the Fiery Eva Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)(Unknown all others)  
Diet: Human diet, nuts and berries  
Role: Bodyguards  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Grass, Ice  
Weak Vs: Water, Rock  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Fire Spin, Ember, Focus  
Enhancements: Strength, Endurance, Elemental Abilities  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva

A Flarea has numerous advantages over it's unevolved state. A higher strength capacity, more endurance and it's fiery abilities are just some of those advantages. They also gain a stronger sense of smell and a more combatative mindset, which Evas sometimes lack entirely.

Flareas are sometimes considered slightly less affectionate Growlies. While they don't go well out of their way to show their affection, they do still show a lot more than most lower libidoed pokegirls.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 10 - The Nicest Peaks IN THE WORLD!

Rapier sighed. There were no sign of any other pokegirls. The vats where they had been kept were removed or empty. She'd been hoping that there would be one or two more left behind that Junpei would be able to take with them. #388, the ice/nymph project, was an okay girl, but there were a few others that Rapier would have preferred to have saved instead.

But in her heart, she knew that the Limbec Pirates were going to keep them until they could prove themselves useful.

Rapier hunkered down to think. She was glad that she had been given to Junpei. At times, he seemed a tad inconsiderate, but he was a generally nice guy who just loved to act tough. And her taming session with him and the others were very enjoyable.

Of course, there was Mike (or Michelle as her full name was listed, but Ritsuko and the others called her 'Mekay'), who looked almost too young to be tamed, but it had been verified at three different pokecenters that she _was_ old enough for taming. Ritsuko had even shown Rapier the certificates of verification.

Airi and Celcia were nice. Ritsuko seemed a bit angsty, likely a result of an unconfronted reaction to her threshold, but otherwise fine. Rapier had found herself a nice circle to be in.

But from what Yuka had told her, only Madam Arctica was at this center. Even if the League did find her, there was still Madam Magma, Madam Thunder, Madam Darkness, Madam Venom and Madam Radiance running around. The fools in the Indigo League liked to think that the Limbec Pirates had been a tiny group, but the Limbec Pirates had grown far beyond what the Indigo League thought existed. Every abused or abandoned pokegirl was a potential partner for the Limbec Pirates. And as much as Rapier wanted to believe, there were plenty of both that existed in every League.

The day that she feared would come soon. If more human tamers didn't start showing more compassion, Rapier knew that another war would break out, pokegirls versus humans.

And humanity wouldn't survive another one. That much, Rapier was certain of. Humans had survived the last one because of their sheer numbers.

Two hours later, Junpei, Ben and Yuka were counting the money they'd gotten for ratting out the Limbec Pirate hideout. Even though it had been abandoned, the League authorities had paid the trio very generously.

Yuka was thankful that the Limbec Pirates had left their clothes intact instead of destroying them outright. The outfits her girls wore had cost her some serious dough. Now that Ben had recovered and they were out of the hideout, all that was left was getting on with her journey to enter the Combat League.

The three tamers and their alphas sat at a table in the nearest diner eating a mediocre meal. Well, everyone but Airi was eating the food. Airi was enjoying her fruit juice.

"Many, what a crazy couple of days." Ben noted aloud.

"Very strange." Kei agreed.

"So, where are you two headed?" Junpei asked.

"I think I'll head to Nice Peaks and see if I can take on the Gym Leader, Yamaken. I heard he's a bit mysterious." Ben replied.

"Well, I guess we'll be traveling together then. I'm heading there too." Yuka noted happily.

"I guess we're a trio again, 'cause I was going to head there too." Junpei answered.

"Huh. Well, what about after Nice Peaks? I was going to head to July for Sadie Poken's Day." Ben asked.

"Wow, we must be psychically linked, I was going to head there too." Yuka replied.

"Not me, I'm heading to BlowMetropolis, then probably to Sex." Junpei declared.

"Uh, you'd better watch yourself at Sex. A lot of dumbasses live up there and some will claim that any pokegirl that's not in it's pokeball is fair play. You can't let them out unless it's indoors." Ben warned.

"Thanks for the warning." Junpei said.

Leno sat in the mech. The secretive nature of his partner had already alerted him to the fact that he was probably NOT with Team Rocket. Unless they were rogues, he was likely a pawn of the only other famous criminal organization in the world.

The Limbec Pirates.

Obviously they didn't want anyone to know that they still existed, thus they likely allowed such arrangements like Team Cold Plasma to exist as a cover. Even if they did get arrested, they could claim that they were a branch of Team Rocket.

The video that Leno had recorded of their attack on the Gym had originally been intended to find out if they'd let anyone live. However, Leno had discovered it had a different revelation.

Ben.

Leno closed his eyes. His pal from back in Tentaculus was now a Tamer. Leno had thought that his friend had gone to join a branch of Team Rocket, just like Leno had intended to do. But somewhere along the way, his friend had changed his mind.

Leno considered that point. He'd joined Team Cold Plasma, believing that he would eventually team up with Ben again. His friend was something special indeed. After all, who else could have killed three Widows without using a Pokegirl, let alone without fire or lightning, and all by himself too?

Ben knew the Widow's phsyiology to the point where he could kill one with a sack of flour, ten sturdy sticks, a length of rope and a sharp knife. Truth be known, Leno himself had been rescued by Ben, who'd used those exact materials. That was how Ben had earned the nickname 'Widow Slayer'.

Leno considered his options. He had been lied to, been assigned grunt work, was making no money, and had no pokegirls to call his own. On the other hand, if he left to be a Tamer, he'd need to take a test about pokegirls. And Leno knew as much about pokegirls as he did about quantum physics, which was to say that quantum physics were physics that were quantum. And he didn't know what the word 'quantum' meant.

Besides, he didn't have any money for restraints. Leno sighed. He had to stay where he was.

Yuna munched happily on a pickled cucumber. Yuri and Polylina were less ecstatic. Yuna came from a family that dealt in pickling of various foods, which allowed a lot of Tamers a variation on the Red-E-Meals or the League-wide mega-surplus of Meals Ready to Eat (MREs for short), some of which that predated Sukebe.

Yuna loved her family's pickles. They were considered to be the salvation of many tamers, who would rather puke than eat the Red-E-Meals or the League-provided MREs.

The League's MREs were not the same military grade foodstuffs, where there was dehydrated milk, powdered eggs, pre-cooked sausage or bacon and sometimes something no one could identify. No, no one was that lucky.

League MREs consisted of things that wouldn't spoil outside of their wrappers, but the selection varied on the region. The Indigo League's MREs were rumored to have a packet of mayonaise, two candy canes, a brownie and some form of instant grey powder that liquified upon contact with air and seemed to get everywhere. Of course, those rumors were spread by people who hated the Indigo League.

The Crimson League one was mostly replications of the old TV Dinner standards. Of course, everything seemed to come with the liquifying gravy from the Indigo League's MREs. The gravy was literally everywhere in the Crimson League MREs, whether it belonged there or not. And it was a gross kind that only one in fifty-seven could stand to swallow, let alone digest.

So, by comparison, the pickled foods were a blessing. However, Yuri and Polylina had been eating them for six weeks and were beginning to feel ill at the sight of the stuff.

Yuna paused mid-bite and turned to look into the wilderness that was behind her. Polylina and Yuri exchanged worried glances. Much like her random impulses and her compulsion to eat any food that was given to her by her family, Yuna had another quirk. This one had been going on for as long as either Polylina or Yuri had known Yuna.

Yuna had what she liked to call an 'invisible friend'. It was this friend that had inspired her to be a tamer, so Yuri and Polylina didn't see the invisible one as a total enemy, but there was clearly a lot more going on than what they knew. Ordinarily, Yuna had a 'message' once every month. This message would mark the fifth in as many days.

"We're going to July!" Yuna exclaimed.

The two pokegirls sighed. There was no changing Yuna's mind.

Makoto was a bit surprised to receive the pokeball. Mostly because of who was giving it to him. Makoto Mizuhara hadn't seen eye-to-eye with his old friend Katsuhiko Jinnai for quite some time, but that Jinnai would up and _give_ Makoto...

"...my beloved sister." Jinnai finished, handing Makoto the ball.

"You sure, Jinnai? I mean, I know you and her probably didn't exactly see eye to eye on a lot of things, but..." Makoto began.

"Makoto, I may have an evil streak or a thousand, but when it comes to my own flesh and blood, I prefer that they find happiness. Nanami likes you too much for me to even consider shoving her off onto a boorish tamer." Jinnai answered.

"Plus it gets her out of your hair." Makoto noted.

Jinnai chuckled a bit, "I suppose it does, but still, I'm not entirely heartless. Just take good care of her or I'll come after you with Diva."

Makoto winced. He'd had a few run ins with Jinnai's Buzzbreast, and though on the whole, Diva was very nice and usually somewhat lazy, she could be quite dangerous when she thought someone was trying to intrude on her territory.

"Makoto, you sure you got your other pokegirl, right?" Professor Fujisawa inquired.

"Yes, sensei." Makoto answered.

"Good, good." Professor Fujisawa replied.

"Miz ran you ragged again, huh, sir?" Jinnai said, lightly jabbing their teacher in the stomach.

"Hell yeah. I've had Tigresses that demanded less." Professor Fujisawa groaned.

"Uh, well, I'm off. See you, guys!" Makoto answered.

"Well, well, well... so Makoto thinks he can just take the good ones and skip town, eh?" came a female voice filled with contempt.

"Lady Fatora, you aren't going to try and _steal_ his pokegirls, are you?" a somewhat timid purple-haired hoola-skirted pokegirl next to the woman begged.

"Of course not. I don't want to be like those Team whatever losers. I'm going to beat him in a pokesex battle!" Fatora laughed, tossing her long luxurious black hair.

"You'd force me to have sex with HIM?!" Alliele squeaked, the SexyCute shrinking to 1/6th her size out of surprise.

"Of course not. You'll have sex with his pokegirls." Fatora retorted. Alliele was a bit slow when it came to intellect, but she had great survival instincts. Plus, she was the only pokegirl Fatora had.

"Besides, Lady Fatora, why would you want a Titmouse when you've got me?" Alliele asked, perching herself on Fatora's shoulder.

"He's also got a Growlie." Fatora reminded the SexyCute.

The hoola-skirted girl considered that.

"Well, why didn't you say so?" Alliele inquired rheotorically, before declaring, "I've always wanted to have a Growlie."

"You just like anything with a natural red in it's hair color." Fatora scolded.

"Not _everything_ with red hair..." Alliele protested weakly.

"Then there's your affection for playing 'Living Dildo' with anything female." Fatora replied.

"Er, well, I was... uh, taking their temperature?" Alliele tried to defend herself poorly.

"Then why was that Tomboy chasing you and spitting vile oaths when I rescued you?" Fatora inquired.

Alliele whistled an innocent tune as she suddenly found the sky intriguing. In truth, all fairy pokegirls enjoy playing that game, but most did so with the permission of the pokegirls they had sex with. Alliele had a tendency to skip the permission part, which, with the fiery tempered pokegirls that Alliele preferred, often led to a very dangerous chase sequence.

Then, Alliele realized that the only taming she had from Lady Fatora had been with both of them at full size. Perhaps Fatora was in to that size fetish, Giganticism or whatever it was.

"Come on, he's heading for the next town and it should take him a week or so to get there. Maybe more if he stops to tame his pokegirls as often as the League rules demand." Fatora declared.

Alliele hadn't noticed Fatora's comment, "Well, how about I play my game with you, Lady Fatora?"

Fatora's face turned crimson at the thought of Alliele climbing inside of her, "We'll talk about that possibility later."

Alliele smiled to herself. She hadn't known Fatora too long, but she knew that meant they were going to at least try it.

Madam Arctica knelt before her mistress. Her recent move had endangered the operation, but everything was ready for Madam Lao's revival. She just hoped Madam Magma was in her stable mood. As a Magmary, Madam Magmary was a special case, as she stayed in a mode of thought for a long time. So if she got angry in the morning, she'd be angry all throughout the day. Of course, there was also the part about getting randy. It tended to last just as long as her anger. Most Magmarys tended to change moods a bit more rapidly and tended to focus primarily on anger, happiness or randiness.

Madam Magma was gentle in her lovemaking, but cruel in her foreplay. As one of the eight Madams of the remaining Limbec Pirates, Magma had just as much authority as Arctica did, but Magma didn't require a magical cloak to tolerate warm or hot climates. She also didn't lose her ability to think when she was warm.

Arctica knew her weakness and she could never break free of it. The instant her cloak was off, she was enslaved to any fiery pokegirl in the area who could match her icy exterior.

"Arctica, I hear you let the Widow Slayer out of your grasp." Magma declared.

"The Widow Slayer?" Arctica asked, confused.

"The boy who held Lao's spirit." Magma clarified.

Arctica's pale face turned ashen gray. It was one thing to let a man go. To let the already legendary Widow Slayer of Tentaculus go was a different story entirely.

"B-but, my lady, I had no knowledge that he was the Slayer!" Arctica protested.

"Nonetheless, you have cost us the oppurtunity to snare one of the best fighters of the human culture, one who has devised a method of killing those which stand against even the other Madams." Magma continued.

"I-i had a tracer placed in his body, one completely unnoticeable. We could easily track him down!" Arctica lied. To tell a vulgar lie wasn't her way, but Magma was the only pokegirl who terrified Arctica and keeping on her good side was one of Arctica's lifelong goals. Besides, the boy wouldn't expect them to be following him now that they had their primary objective complete.

"Very well then. But the fact still remains that you do not have him now." Magma declared.

Arctica trembled like a leaf in a windstorm. She knew what was going to happen and she feared it. She'd only been punished twice before by Magma and both times, it felt like the last time she'd have a rational thought outside of sex.

"Remove the cloak, Arctica." Magma declared, her heat flaring off her body as she readied an attack, just in case Arctica tried to flee or resist.

Arctica reached up to her cloak, her heart pounding wildly as she began to take off the only thing that kept her cool and sane. She trembled as she became tinged with excitement as she let it slide off her shoulders. Every inch the cloak descended, Arctica's body grew more and more aroused. The Ice Princess came by the time the cloak reached her thighs and fell to knees.

Magma gripped the ice pokegirl by the hair and hauled her to her feet before glaring into the Ice Princess' eyes, "When your mind returns to you, you'd best seek out the boy as quickly as possible."

Arctica could only moan with delight as the Magmary's heat sent waves of pleasure through her body.

Lina Inverse, the petite sorceress with gorgeous long red hair, had started her day off right. She'd flown into a bandit camp, blown away most of their forces and stole a good portion of their best treasure, including a lot of gems, gold and strange looking items that might be magical. Yessiree, those stupid bandits never knew what hit them.

Lina paused. Her senses told her that she wasn't alone. She _had_ been moving rather slowly with the bag of treasure on her shoulder, but all of her pocket-space items had been filled up. She had been planning to unload it all and recharge her magical energy with a nice nap, then she could store all of it in one big pocket space, but she knew the survivors from the bandit gang were around her.

The spell she used to make sure she wasn't bothered at night required that people of malicious intent had to be unaware of her approximate location before she can the spell. If they were simply sweeping an entire section of forest looking for her, she could cast the spell and take a nice nap, blow them away and then unload like she planned, but they knew where she was.

She jogged forward and was about to call them out when a gate opened up beneath her and sucked her in.

The bandits charged out, "Where did she go?!"

"She musta cast some sorta spell to get away!" the leader growled.

"Uh, hey, do you know where I can find a town?" came the inquiry from a blonde swordsman.

"Since we can't find the brat, let's get this guy!" the leader snarled.

Gourry Gabriev frowned. These guys were going to bully a kid? She must've stolen something from them to make them this mad. In any case, Gourry wasn't about to let these jerks hurt a little girl. He drew his sword.

The Dragon Fangs and their black dragon died a horrible grisly death. And Gourry Gabriev was proclaimed a hero.

Magmary, the lava pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)(Unknown all others)  
Diet: Unknown (assumed only needs lava or fire to survive)  
Role: Unknown, not discovered until after the Sukebe War ended  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Grass, Ice  
Weak Vs: Water, Rock  
Attacks: Fireblast, Flamethrower, Barrier, Dissolve  
Enhancements: Strength, Endurance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Unknown (it has been speculated that Growltits or Charwhores might evolve into Magmarys, but it has not been confirmed)

Magmarys are considered very dangerous pokegirls. No male tamer has ever survived taming a Magmary, though Ice Maiden and Ice Princesses have been used to keep them in line. It is believed that Magmarys might have been created to be a natural lover of Ice Pokegirls.

Vampire, the bloodsucking pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Poison  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: Blood  
Role: Believed to be fluke  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Ghost  
Weak Vs: Rock, Ice  
Attacks: Agility, Hypnotize, Disable, Bite, Mega-Drain  
Enhancements: Speed, Strength, Endurance, Charisma  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Goth, Golbutt, Zubutt, Ingenue*, Tomboy*, humans*

The Vampire is classified alongside with the Widow and AuPairsex as a Pokegirl type to avoid. Vampires, however, do occassional produce a rational thinking pokegirl. However, due to their usual lethality, it is assumed that most are better off being sent to the grave.

Vampires are only created by one of two methods. 1) A Goth (of the subtype Wannabe Vampire), a Zubutt or a Golbutt are rendered unconscious after being hit by a draining attack (the draining attack must be the attack that knocks them unconscious).

2) A Goth, Golbutt, Zubutt, Ingenue, Tomboy or a human being bitten and infected. If they are infected, they must be treated for infection within five days or become a vampire. If treated within that time, the victim can recover with no harmful side effects. Human males transform into females during the process, thus making the vampire seem much more terrifying. It should be noted that vampire may choose to simply bite without infecting. It is easy to tell when a victim has been infected as the injury turns green for a day.

Nymph, the horny pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common (Crimson League)  
Diet: Human diet, any sexual body fluid  
Role: Distractions  
Libido: High to Very High  
Strong Vs: Physic, Ice, any low-libido pokegirl  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemental Attacks  
Attacks: Gaze, Caress, Taunt, Cheer  
Enhancements: Pheromone Levels  
Evolves: Oriad (Diamond Stone), Naiad (Water stone), Driad (Leaf stone), Sylph (Moon stone)

The Nymph is a very sexually active pokegirl. For most humans, only high endurance, high recovery, another Nymph or a lot of extra participants will help satisfy this pokegirl type. Just like a Diva's singing, a Goth's poetry or a Damsel's scent, a Nymph's natural pheromones are part of it's powers.

This pokegirl is a very frequently seen pokegirl in the Sex Leagues and when two Nymphs go at it, there is an hour long intermission. In some cases, sending a Nymph against another Nymph has been declared as a sign of instant forfeit.

The trick of the Nymph is that it's pheromones are incredibly effective, even through touch. Some tamers use the Nymph's touch to excite otherwise low libidoed pokegirls for taming.

However, when a Nymph goes feral, she doesn't become animalistic or destructive as some of the more violent pokegirls. She begins emitting an even more powerful pheromone to force anyone who comes in contact with the pheromone to either pass out or become as virtually insatiable as the Nymph normally is.

When evolved, most nymphs become less insatiable, but some have been known to remain as tiring as being.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 11 - Yamaken's Secret

Five years ago

"Hurry up, Yama! We have to kill it!" his Alpha, a Herolee, called back as she dashed up the slope where the creature was supposed to be.

The teenager raced up the hill, too out of breath to call out a warning to her. He was running as fast as his legs would carry him, but the teen just wasn't fast enough. The scream pierced his soul as he managed to push forward even faster, hoping against hope that she wasn't dead or lethally poisoned.

However, in his hurry, he failed to see the corpse of a Wasp falling at him. It slammed into his head, sending him tumbling back down the hill and into the trunk of a tree. As his head struck the bark full on and the world went dark, tears rolled down the teen's face.

Present year

The trip to Nice Peaks was fairly pleasant, perhaps even a tad boring, but given the hectic nature of his last few days in Fitness, Ben was going to enjoy every moment of the peace he had. He had a lot of money on hand now, thanks to the generous reward given by the League Authorities.

If there was one thing that could be said about the League, it was fairly generous to anyone who helped stop crimes, thus inspiring people to reveal whatever they could whenever they could. It was, in a way, a very smart method of crime prevention: If stopping crime paid fairly well, one might consider staying on the right side of the law a lot more than they would normally.

And on top of all that, there had been a League-wide broadcast about a correction. Tamers were to tame at least once a week, not once a day. For the aching groins everywhere in the Crimson League, that was excellent news. For those who were enjoying the constant action, it was a huge disappointment.

The town of Nice Peaks was nestled firmly between two breast-shaped mountains with a river blocking any direct route to it. And thanks to the cleverly designed and overadequate aquaducts created by the city's founders, they'd never suffered a flood during their spring melt.

There were two reasons for their visit to Nice Peaks. The first was to challenge Yamaken's Pose Gym. No one had beaten Yamaken personally since the mysterious tamer had taken the place of the Gym's last leader.

Every gym had the right to dictate the rules for victory so long as victory was attainable. Every tamer had to take on Yamaken first. If they could not beat Yamaken, they had to take on one of the lesser tamers of the gym. And many of the matches were balanced in the challenging tamer's favor.

Yamaken was enticing to all real fighters as his first rule was that the tamer had to fight at least one of his pokegirls. The tamer could choose, but the fact remained that the tamer had to fight.

Ben was looking forward to it. He loved a decent fight so long as it was on friendly terms. The fight against Madam Arctica had been for survival, so he hadn't enjoyed that at all, but his battle with Yuka had been very enjoyable.

The second reason they were there was to enjoy Nice Peak's hot springs. Yuka had insisted that they try the springs out. Junpei was pumped as Airi had agreed and Ben had decided that a hot spring wouldn't be that bad. It would also give him an extra day to double check the best route to July.

She was hiding as best as she could. The bite mark on her left forearm was beginning to burn, but like hell was she going to let that jerk get her. Her right hand was clasped over the wound, applying pressure to the injury.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are. That was a pretty nasty bite my Naga gave you, wasn't it?" the man called.

She estimated his position was about twenty feet away. Safe enough to peek at his position. He was standing in the middle of a clearing with his Naga next to him, roughly twenty to thirty feet away. If she tried, she probably could sneak away, but she wanted to conserve energy.

Nagas were basically snakes with the head replaced by the torso, arms and head of a woman, though there was a high chance of them being born minus arms. Most were also lesbian in nature, making the one the man had a definite uncommon pokegirl.

"You should know that my Naga injected you with a special aphrodisiac. You can't get off on your own. Just submit and I'll forgive you for biting me." the man called.

She turned and hurried deeper into the forest, doing her best not to make any noise. She doubted he or his Naga had that great of hearing, but it wouldn't do to clue him into her location.

The Pose Gym building was three stories tall and about a city block wide. The floor plan was such that it allowed everyone in the gym to pose without having to worry about hitting or knocking over someone else.

"You know, I never got the point behind the Pose gym." Yuka stated.

"It's fairly simple, really. You raise your endurance by holding poses over and over and maintain certain levels of flexibility. Dittos do similar training all their lives." Airi explained.

Yuka considered that, "I guess it does make sense."

"Uh-oh." Junpei noted as they all approached the secretary Kitten, a brown (with white stripes) haired girl.

"What?" Airi inquired.

"Check that out." Junpei said, motioning to a sign that read 'Limit: 3 Tamer Battles A Day', with a sign just below it reading, 'Number of Challenges Today: 2'.

"Which means only one of us can take on Yamaken today." Ben noted.

"So, who's it gonna be?" the Kitten asked.

"Why not settle it with Rock-Paper-Scissors?" Yuka suggested.

Both guys exchanged glances, then shrugged.

"1... 2..." Airi counted, allowing the three tamers to synchronize their fists, "3!"

Junpei had rock. Yuka had rock. Ben had paper.

"Guess I'm going first. Save me a room at the hotel, okay?" Ben requested, following the kitten into the challenge room, doing his best not to gloat.

Junpei huffed while Yuka sighed. Reluctantly, the two tamers turned and headed for the hotel they'd agreed on.

Lina Inverse hit the ground, butt-first.

"Oooww..." Lina groaned before her sack of treasure slammed down next to her, spooking her a bit. At the very least the sack would've provided her with one helluva headache.

Lina stood up and looked around. She'd fallen through a random gate. She'd heard of magic pooling in a peculiar place and just hoisting a hapless magically-active person off to who knew where. The Professional Magic-users Society (P.M.S. for short, though the society hated that nickname) had done research and had come to the conclusion that it had to do with the high intensity magical barrier that surrounded their part of the world.

That or it was a random backlash from some high intensity spell going awry. She recalled the president of the PMS himself had gotten hit by an apprentice's screwed up Flesh-to-Stone spell and wound up a gorgeous and voluptuous female elf with long luxurious plantinum hair. Seeing as he had been an overweight balding middle-age man, some saw it as an improvement.

She'd apparently gotten caught in something similar. The question was, where was she? She looked to be in a forest minus a trail, which wasn't that different from where she had been before, except there had been a trail and bandits.

Just as she was preparing to take that nap she'd been planning on, a young woman with short black hair, a black shirt and black pants staggered into her line of sight. The girl looked deathly pale and was clutching her left arm.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lina asked.

The girl turned to look at Lina with slightly glazed blue eyes. She staggered over to Lina and nearly collapsed, but Lina caught her and eased her to the ground.

"Here, better let me take a look at that..." Lina said, pulling the girl's right hand away from the injury.

Lina tugged off her gloves and inspect the wound by wiping away the blood with a clean cloth. The loss of blood was minimal as there were only four small holes in the girl's arm, but it must have been a large snake, meaning there could be poison in the girl's system.

"Heal." Lina murmurred, a faint white ball of energy surrounding the girl's arm and healing it. As soon as the injury closed, Lina prepared to focus on the other problem.

"Thank you..." the girl said, her face returning from deathly pale to a lesser pale.

"No prob-" Lina began, before the girl surged forward and kissed Lina on the lips.

Lina fell backwards, shocked at the sudden kiss. She'd never been kissed before. It felt nice, but she had never expected to lose her first kiss to another girl. The girl closed her eyes and looked as though she was struggling with something.

"Uh, something wrong? Is it the poison?" Lina asked as her brain decided to put the sexual preference questions aside as it looked like her de-venom spell might not have worked.

"I'm just... too aroused... the venom from that Naga isn't lethal... it's a special aphrodisiac... I have to cum soon or I'll pass out and be helpless..." the girl explained.

Lina's mind focused on a key question, "Does the Naga know where you are exactly?"

"Probably not, but it might be able to follow the blood from-" the girl began.

"Evil Repel." Lina murmurred, casting her repellent spell. Unless someone was free of malicious intent, they would unconsciously avoid the entire area, even if they suspected the girl to be in the area. All sights, sounds, and smells that might lead them inside the spell's area would instead send them around the area and then away from the two girls. It was more exhuasting than her lesser repel spell, though.

"Please, I need you to make me cum... I can't do it alone!" the girl begged, forcing her own clothes off.

"Uh, but... I don't-" Lina began, trying to explain to the girl that she wasn't a lesbian. Or at least, she didn't think she was. Perhaps she was, it would explain why she'd stayed with Naga the White Serpent, but then again, traveling alone was so dangerous.

"Then, lend me your thigh..." the girl begged.

"My what?!" Lina asked.

Lina found herself tackled as the girl's eyes seemed to glaze over even more. The seventeen year old sorceress blushed as the girl straddled Lina's right thigh and began humping it. Lina found herself enjoying the sensation of the girl's thigh rubbing against her own mound.

"Uh, hey! These are expensive pants!" Lina lied, trying to think about anything outside of how good it felt to have the girl's thigh rubbing her and also trying to ignore how incredibly sexy the girl looked as she humped Lina's leg.

Finally, Lina decided to at least try it. After all, the girl just needed to release. And it was better than trying to walk around with cum stains on her pant leg. She pushed the dark-haired girl off of her and began stripping, ignoring the sound of her storage spells spilling all of her freshly acquired loot.

Lina submitted to letting the girl kiss her again, their breasts rubbing against each other, the girl's hard nipples arousing Lina's to an equally hard state. Lina mirrored the girl's caresses and kisses, finding herself enjoying the sensation even more when she was naked.

The pale girl slid her tongue inside Lina's mouth, startling the sorceress a little, but Lina quickly grew used to the next experience and swirled her tongue around against the pale girl's tongue.

Lina was surprised the other girl was lowering her head and kissing her lover's right nipple. The girl moaned as Lina slathered her tongue over the sensitive flesh on the underside and in between the girl's breasts, before focusing on the nipples themselves.

Lina herself gasped in surprise as she felt the girl's right index finger stroking her moist slit, giving the pale beauty time to taste Lina's breasts.

Finally, neither girl could stand the passionate, yet unsatisfying foreplay. Turning around, the dark-haired beauty laid her head between Lina's thighs and began tasting the young sorceress, who returned the favor by burying her face in her lover's mound and licking away with fervor.

The dark-haired girl felt she was obviously getting the better end of the sixty-nine position. Lina had trained her tongue to be able to scoop out the last bit of crab meat out of the shell without needing to crack the shell. This ability, when used in sexual intercourse, sent the pale girl into a series of intense orgasms, allowing her to regain some of her sanity.

The red-haired sorceress came easily, having never been sexually stimulated by another person, but both girls were still far from satisfied. Scissoring their legs, they began working their nether lips against each other, crying out as they came repeatedly.

At last, they couldn't go on. The other girl could only lay where she was and pant as Lina clambered over her and laid down on top of her.

Ben stood in a fairly dark arena. There was a white hot spotlight focused entirely on the ring, which was a simple circle marked by a thick red line, but he could barely see himself or his opponent.

"Hey, I've come to challenge Yamaken, not see a Sex League Match." Ben huffed, motioning to the ring.

"A Gym Leader may chose any type of arena to meet his opponents." came a female voice from the other side of the room.

"Okay then, what are the rules?" Ben inquired.

"This will be a match of three on three elimination bout. Two pokegirls and one tamer. If you knock your opponent out of the ring, then you win. But you cannot reuse yourself or a pokegirl. Sex techniques are allowable." came the female voice again.

"Kei, you're up." Ben called, releasing his Growltit.

Kei landed inside the ring and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. Into the ring from Yamaken's side stepped another Growltit that looked just like Kei. Kei and Ben blinked.

Ben's surprised died quickly, "A Ditto. I should have known at least one would be at the Pose Gym."

Kei, noting her master's confidence, also ditched her surprise and returned to looking defiant.

"Be careful, Kei. Dittos know all the moves you do when they transform into you." Ben warned.

Kei nodded. The False-Kei took up the same stance as Kei. Kei unfolded her arms and took up her aggressive fighting stance. False-Kei did the same. Kei charged and lashed out with her left knee, which struck against False-Kei's right knee. Backing up, Kei launched a left punch that was cancelled by False-Kei's right punch. Kei jumped backwards, mirrored perfectly by False-Kei.

Kei lifted her right leg and wiggled her toes. False-Kei lifted her left and wiggled her toes. Kei's eyes narrowed. She was determined not to let the False-Kei win, but she understood that whatever she did, the False-Kei would mirror, meaning any luck hits would be mirrored as well. She had to trick her opponent into breaking the mirror.

Kei inhaled deeply, a standard preparation for a Flamethrower. False-Kei did the same. Kei lowered her head but didn't unleash the attack. False-Kei messed up and spat out the gout of flames at Kei.

Kei leapt over the attack and unleashed her flamethrower, startling False-Kei into backing up out of the ring in an effort to dodge. Realizing it was now out, the False-Kei ran and hid in the shadows.

"Not bad. Most tamers waste their time calling out attacks." the female voice spoke.

"If my girls didn't know at least something about fighting on their own, I wouldn't even be here." Ben responded.

Kei happily skipped over to Ben and nuzzled his chest as he stroked her fur. Ben unleashed Bambi. The enormous Milkmouse strode into the ring and waited for her opponent.

Which didn't take long as an Amazonchan entered the ring. The Amazonchan had shoulder-length purple hair and boxing gloves on. Bambi wasn't impressed as the poor Amazonchan was a full three feet shorter than the Milkmouse.

However, the Amazonchan looked quite determined to fight. She raced up and punched Bambi solidly in the cheek with a straight punch. Bambi's eyes locked onto the smaller girl as she began to descend to the ground. A quick nab and Bambi had the floundering pokegirl by the head. The Amazonchan tried to punch Bambi hard enough to break free, but it was obvious that the stronger Milkmouse was too powerful.

Shaking her head in disgust, Bambi raised her opponent above head level then let go, before straight punching the smaller girl out of the ring.

"Uh, Bambi, you needn't get that cruel." Ben suggested as the Milkmouse returned, rubbing her cheek.

Ben returned his two girls to their balls, before removing his belt and entering the ring himself. He stretched briefly before facing the far wall as Yamaken exited the shadows.

"Wearing a cloak? That's not very honorable." Ben protested.

"I would never have guessed that the great Widow Slayer would protest something as trivial as that." Yamaken answered in a soft voice.

"I guess, like it or not, I'm too damn famous to avoid that nickname." Ben noted.

"Indeed. In fact, I'd like to make a proposition for you. This fight will encompass the entire room. No simple ring out. It must be submission or unconsciousness." Yamaken replied.

"And what is so special about that?" Ben inquired.

"Win and I will give you a boon. Lose and you must tell me the secrets of defeating widows." Yamaken answered.

"What's a boon?" Ben asked.

"It is a great service. In order to fulfill it, I must either aid you in your journey, give you something of significant value or save your life." Yamaken responded.

Ben considered that. On the one hand, he didn't want to explain how to kill a Widow for various reasons. But on the other hand, it wasn't likely that Yamaken had the skills necessary to defeat him and having the leader of a Gym in one's debt sounded impressive.

"Very well. I accept." Ben declared.

Ben leapt forward, lashing out with two swift kicks, the first missed as Yamaken dodged, but the second tore a fine line in Yamaken's cloak.

"Impressive. I understand why you are a Widow Slayer. That sort of speed places you close to the level of a Widow." Yamaken answered punching at Ben, who ducked.

"Why does everyone want the damn secret?" Ben asked, knocking Yamaken's legs out from underneath him.

Yamaken rolled to his feet and charged at Ben, who dodged and caught Yamaken's back with a spin kick, sending the Gym Leader to the ground. Rolling to his feet again, Yamaken kippuped to his feet in the shadows and circled Ben.

"I suppose it has to do with the fact that no one else has ever beaten more than one Widow in their lifetimes, let alone three. And that's before you even take into account your young age. There has to be something special about either your method or you yourself." Yamaken answered.

"It's not something I'm proud of." Ben responded.

"Why is that?" Yamaken asked.

"Because the skills required to do it cannot be found by anyone who's lived a cushy life. Only someone who was born and raised on the streets can do it." Ben replied.

"In other words, were a bumpkin from the city to try your techniques, they would fail?" Yamaken inquired.

Ben was silent for a few seconds, "More than that, they'd simply die like everyone else."

"Then it must be you. There is little else that separates you from others. You like to think it's simply your blood gift to have high endurance, but there's much more to it than that." Yamaken offered.

Ben growled as Yamaken continued to circle him. Ben lashed out with a series of lightning fast kicks, and a charge that sent Yamaken against the far wall. Yamaken slumped to the ground, "I give."

"If you couldn't beat me, there's no way in hell you'd ever defeat a Widow." Ben told the Pose Gym Leader with a look of utter contempt.

Yamaken forced himself to his feet, "I see. Then I will never be able to rid myself of this anger."

"Let me guess, you survived against a Widow, but it left your voice box damaged. It would explain why your voice is so soft." Ben reasoned.

"No, this came later. But in any case, the Pose Badge is yours." Yamaken answered, tossing the badge to Ben.

"Well, in any case, fighting a Widow isn't something you should ever _want_ to learn. No matter what, a Widow leaves you scarred." Ben replied as he grabbed his belt.

Yamaken spoke as Ben turned to exit, "I know. It has left it's scars on me."

Ben paused.

"The last Widow you killed was the one that slew Chun, my Herolee. I should have been there with her, but I was knocked down by the corpse of one of it's victims. Since then, I have not been able to contain this rage that boils within me. I have spent five years hoping to find you so I could learn your secrets and kill one myself so that I could finally set Chun's memory to rest," Yamaken explained, a boiling rage beneath his every word, "and now you tell me that I'm better off without them?!"

Ben turned back to Yamaken, "I've killed three Widows. The first was out of rage. The second time was out of pride."

Ben's eyes met those of Yamaken as his voice cracked, "The last time was out of sorrow and regret."

Yamaken's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I think I've said enough. Nothing will change my mind. The secrets will stay with me to the grave." Ben declared as he turned and left.

Yamaken watched Ben leave, his mind in turmoil. What could have been so terrible that the famous Widow Slayer would hold on to the techniques? It didn't look like he was holding them for personal gain...

Lina awoke as the sensation of someone's tongue sliding into her slit reached her brain. Her pale lover from before was still underneath her, asleep. Surprised, she raised her head and looked down at the newcomer.

It was a girl very much like the pale girl Lina had fucked senseless, only the new girl had long black hair, wasn't nearly as pale and had greenish-blue eyes. The new girl looked into Lina's red eyes for a few seconds, then returned to licking at Lina's slit.

Lina pulled herself away from her first lover and leered at the new girl with a sultry smile. The new girl looked a bit surprised, but then sat back on her rump and gestured to Lina with a 'come hither'.

Makoto Mizuhara was enjoying the good life. He'd gotten the hang of taming at the insistance of both of his co-alphas, Nanami and Shayla Shayla. For some reason, Shayla^2 the Charmanda and Nanami the Merrowl were very insistent that he learn how to please them. It'd taken him a full half day to get the hang of it, but he was now getting rave responses from Nanami.

Of course, Shayla^2 was a bit disappointed that she had to wait before teaching Makoto what she wanted. In any event, she would be patient. After all, if she tried to rush Nanami's taming, Nanami might turn around and do the same. And Shayla did NOT want her taming rushed. Besides, the more Makoto learned from Nanami, the easier it was to convey her own desires.

The tanned redhead watched with feigned disinterest as the blondish-brown haired Merrrowl spasmed under Makoto. The Merrrowl wasn't too unsexy when she was mid-orgasm, but she'd probably look better when she became a Persian.

Both of the girls were domesticates, so they looked much more human than their feral counterparts. Both girls thanked the heavens for that. Even if they were traded away, the more human a pokegirl, the less likely they were to be treated poorly. Of course, it also meant that they would not get as powerful or as stunningly beautiful as some of the feral pokegirls could be.

As Nanami pulled away from Makoto and lowered her head to suck on his still hard manmeat, Shayla Shayla wondered if Makoto might think about getting another pokegirl. Waiting for her own turn stunk completely.

Ria, the high voltage pokegirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Electric  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: pokechow, fruits and nuts  
Role: Storm Generation Squad  
Libido: Low to High  
Strong Vs: Water, Normal Wind/Flying  
Weak Vs: Rock  
Attacks: Thunderbolt, ThunderWave, ThunderShock, Static Barrier  
Enhancements: Electricity, Speed, Strength  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Peekabu

The Ria is much more muscular than it's lesser Peekabu or Pia brethren and can easily deal out twice as much damage as either one. However, unless it learns the speed techniques of it's lesser brethren, the Ria is no match speedwise. This is often the key to victory or defeat when two Ria fight.

Charmanda, the fiery lizard-esque pokegirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Plants, animals, pokechow  
Role: Frontline soldiers  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Ice, Plant  
Weak Vs: Water, Rock  
Attacks: Fireball, Fire Spin, FlamerThrower, Ember  
Enhancements: Fire powers, endurance  
Evolves: Charmelons (normal evolution), Whorizard (Charmelons, normal evolution)

Charmandas tend to be fairly stable, despite the tendency amongst fire pokegirls to be very unruly. They remain difficult to tame initially, but once their trust is won, it takes a poor tamer to break it. Charmandas love cuddling the most and will often take time to cuddle outside of normal taming.

Many Charmandas have a scaly tail with a fire on the end. The tail, in the domesticates, can be magically sent away or may not manifest in domesticated breeds. Most ferals have very smooth scales which are very close in touch to skin. All Charmandas, however, have something red about them. Whether it's hair color, eye color or scale color.

Dark Queen, the sorrowful pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Magic/Ghost  
Frequency: Currently Unique (Crimson League)  
Diet: Unknown  
Role: Post-Sukebe War  
Libido: Unknown  
Strong Vs: Unknown  
Weak Vs: Unknown  
Attacks: Hold Person, Teleport, Perfected Reflection  
Enhancements: Unknown  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Demoness (mechanism unknown)

The Dark Queen appeared recently for reasons unknown. Since it's evolution, only seven tamers have been able to record it's presense. The Dark Queen appears without warning, walks to a new location, then vanishes again. Almost no attack has been successful against her and no pokeball has caught her, even the legendary Master Ball.

It is rumored that the Dark Queen's first appearance was at the the same time that the famous Harem Master, Kintaro Oe, vanished. These rumors have not be confirmed or denied, however, every observer of the Dark Queen has felt intense sorrow. Speculations are that it is looking for someone.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 12 - Hot Spring Confessions

Things between // // marks denote psychic conversations

Yuka glanced at Pirotess, Kei, Lita and Bambi as Ben's quartet entered the onsen. For the most part, they looked rather relieved and in good shape, but from the looks in their eyes, something was bothering them all.

"Something up?" Yuka inquired.

"No, not really." Pirotess began.

"Then it is something." Yuka reasoned.

Pirotess sighed. She needed to brush up on her lying skills.

"Ben was upset when we got back to the hotel and we don't know why. He sent us down here so he could think." Pirotess answered.

Yuka pondered that. Ben didn't get upset easily as far as she could tell.

"He might have taken a painful hit during his fight. I know I can get aggravated when then happens." Yuka responded.

"I guess you're right." Pirotess agreed hesistantly.

"So come on in. The water's nice and boiling, just the way it oughta be." Yuka said, sighing happily.

Lina was finally dressed. She couldn't believe how much she had cum in the last day and a half. Luckily, her spell had worked like a charm. Only the second girl had entered and that was only because she wasn't of malicious intent. She'd intended to have sex, sure, but that wasn't malicious.

The first unknown girl had introduced herself as Misao. The second girl didn't have a name, as she had simply shrugged when Lina had inquired, so Lina had named her Sylphiel. The second girl liked the name.

And to top it off, she'd finally gotten the time to cast that large storage space spell she'd been meaning too, which let her store the stuff she'd gotten from the bandit gang.

They'd been ready to start for the nearest town when a man with thinning black hair and an evil leer entered the clearing with a Naga that had long blonde hair. Misao cowered behind Lina. Lina, seeing her new lover cower at the sight of someone, took this as a hint that the man and Naga weren't friendly.

"There you are. I've been looking for you. Time for a little balling..." the man said to Misao, ignoring Lina and Sylphiel completely as he threw a ball at Misao, but it was intercepted by Lina's cape, which sent the pokeball into her storage space.

"Hey, jerkwad, back off. No way in hell am I going to let you near my friend!" Lina growled, raising her arms in front of Misao protectively. Sylphiel nodded as she stood near Lina.

"Oh, you're going to get between me and my Goth? I assume, then, that you're a female tamer? Very well, send out your pokegirl." the man responded.

"Tamer? Pokegirl? What the hell are you talking about?" Lina asked, before focusing, "Who cares? I'm not going to let you hurt my friend. FREEZE ARROW!"

The man stared in awe as his Naga was frozen solid by the spell.

"You must be a sorceress. Very well! I'll tag you as well!" the man said, as he quickly recovered and hurled a red and white ball at Lina.

To the amazement of the man, Sylphiel and Misao, Lina caught the sphere in her right hand.

"What's this?" Lina asked.

The man, guessing that the pokeball was broken, hurled another, which struck Lina in the stomach. Lina picked up the second pokeball, "Whatever they are, they're mine now."

The man gaped, "That's impossible! Those should have captured you! No pokegirl can resist a pokeball's capture net, it's totally and completely impossible!"

Lina arched an eyebrow. Having just entered the universe, her genes hadn't been specially altered like Misao, Sylphiel or the Naga's had been, allowing them to be genetically different enough from a human for the pokeball to differeniate her as a human, rather than a pokegirl. Thus, even though she had magical powers, she wasn't capturable. Of course, she didn't know any of that. All she knew was that this guy was very annoying.

"That's it, I've had it. FIREBALL!" Lina growled, blasting the middle-aged man with an explosive spell that sent him flying off into the distance.

His Naga, however, was simply freed by the spell. The Naga, however, was confused. It's master was nowhere to be seen. Baffled, it noticed Lina was still there, and the sorceress was much more powerful than the Naga was. It bowed before her, hoping she wouldn't seal it in ice again.

Lina considered the Naga, but decided it wasn't going to be a threat. She turned to Misao, "Uh, so what's a pokegirl?"

Misao was, to say the least, surprised. "Uh, you've never seen a pokegirl before?"

Lina shook her head.

"Where are you from?" Misao asked, hoping that perhaps her lover had been in a remote mountain region and just hadn't heard the name 'pokegirl'.

"Zefilia." Lina answered.

Misao struggled with the name, but shook her head "I don't think I've ever heard of a city named that. Any major cities that you can name that might pin it down?"

"Let's see, there's Atlas City, Seiryuun, Sairaag..." Lina began rattling off the names of notable cities.

"Either you're referring to a very tiny and unnoticed island...." Misao considered, before widening her eyes, "...or you must be from a different world!"

Lina blinked. A different world? The gate had thrown her to another world? She wondered if this was the universe where Dark Star or one of the other Dark Lords existed. Then again, it would explain the weird things that guy threw at her. He said they were supposed to capture her, but she couldn't sense any magic from them.

And Lina Inverse knew magic.

They had to be technology, but it was way more advanced than anything she'd seen.

"Hmm, why don't you try explaining it to me like I was a school girl..." Lina responded.

Lita and Bambi took to the hot spring water like kids to a pool, which meshed well with most of Yuka's pokegirls as well as Mike and Ritsuko. Junpei said something about easing #239 and #388 to the idea of taming. Pirotess and Kei, on the other hand, simply sat down in the 'adult-minded' area with Airi, Celcia, and Yuka. The five 'mature-minded' pokegirls were taking in a bit of the luxury, which included sake and sweets.

"Say, I'm a bit curious. I know about my girls and what their lives were like, but what about you guys? How did you come to be where you are?" Yuka inquired.

"It's rather unfair for us to tell our stories while you remain quiet about your girls." Airi told Yuka.

"Okay, then since my girls are.. busy, I'll tell two when it comes to my turn." Yuka explained.

"No understand, but is no big deal." Kei answered.

"I guess I wouldn't mind." Celcia agreed.

Pirotess sipped her sake before adding, "Fine."

"My life isn't that big of a secret, so I guess I'll share." Airi replied.

"Who wants to start?" Celcia asked.

Pirotess spoke up, "Well, I started out in a family of all normal Elves. Mom got lucky and managed to pass me off to an okay guy by the name of Jiro Yamada. But unfortunately, he lost me to an asshole named Tsukumi. I didn't stand for that jerk at all. So I took off, where I was found by another Drow Zee. We had some times together, but she eventually gave me to Ben at the same time she gave him Lita."

"Kei know loser Tsukumi too. Him get Kei off guard, but ditch Kei before even tame Kei himself, 'cause of Buzzbreast swarm. Meet Ben later. Him nice. Meet Bambi, then meet Pirotess and Lita." Kei explained.

"Real peckerhead, wasn't he?" Pirotess inquired.

Kei nodded vigorously.

Celcia spoke up, "Well, I was an only child. My life wasn't that exciting until I reached threshold and met Junpei and Ritsuko. After that, it was pretty much just sex and fighting for me."

There was some mild stares, as the rest expected a more detailed life story, but the attention flicked over to Airi as the Ditto spoke up.

"I suppose I didn't have that wild of a life either. I reached threshold two years ago, but because I had some money beforehand, I had purchased one of those anti-capture collars and after threshold, I hid it inside of me. When Junpei came along, I got an Identi-chip to go along with it." Airi explained.

Yuka saw the inquiring looks stray to her and decided to start explaining, "Uh, well, I've had Satomi the longest and I know her best. I took care of her after she tried to steal some food from me and nearly passed out trying. It looked like she'd been attacked by a swarm of Wasps, so I snuck some anti-poison from our cabinet where we kept it for mom and gave it to Satomi. Ever since, she and I have been very close. As for Jun and Elena, they were my school friends just before I took my tamer license and I wasn't about to just leave 'em to some jerks."

"Very kind of you." Airi noted.

"Well, they meant a lot to me. I wanted 'em to wind up with someone nice, so I was planning on just taking them until I found someone else. I didn't think they'd actually want me to be their tamer until I asked them about it." Yuka responded.

"Bambi as far as I can tell, was born and raised feral, and Kei explained to me that she was the one to catch Bambi, so that's all we know of her. Lita's tamer was a jerk who met a perfectly justified end, but I guess we haven't really sat down to trade life stories." Pirotess explained.

Celcia nodded sagely, "Well, it's just as well. I know Ri-chan was Junpei's first pokegirl and Mike was his third, but we only know about Ri-chan's past. She was a high school student back at Junpei's school when she underwent threshold. Junpei was the one to protect her from the guys who wanted to tame her and that endeared her to him. When she didn't give up, he reluctantly accepted the role of tamer."

The other girls nodded.

"Hey, can I break character and talk to the author in this story?" Yuka asked.

"I'm afraid we'll never know. He's changing scenes." Airi replied with a giggle.

"You mean, you're not treated as human beings?! That's terrible! I mean, if you were bandits or pure evil, I might be able to understand it, but still..." Lina protested.

"We're treated as pets so long as we are pets. It's partly the fault of the Limbec Pirates, but the rest is the fault of the braindead League executives." Misao answered.

"But it's worldwide?" Lina asked.

"Well, the Crimson League is one of two Leagues that has never followed the lead of the other Leagues. Rather, it's the other way around. They allow individual towns to make special rules concerning the capture and individual rights inside the city limits, so all you'd have to do is keep moving until you found a city you like. The League itself makes the rules that affect all the pokegirls outside of the city limits." Misao explained.

"Hmmm, I guess that would be the best place to go...." Lina considered aloud, before asking, "So, what League area are we in now?"

"The Indigo League area. The Crimson League would be due east by southeast." Misao explained.

Lina nodded, then realized something. She turned to the other dark-haired girl that she had made love to.

"You've been rather quiet. Don't have much to say?" Lina asked.

"Shield Maiden Maiden ShieldMaiden." the girl answered.

Lina stared at the girl, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's just a feral pokegirl. A ShieldMaiden to be exact." Misao responded.

Seeing Lina's blank look, Misao sighed and explained, "Ferals don't have as much vocal intelligence as domesticated pokegirls like myself. I was born and raised in a city, so I've gotten a much better education. She was born in the wild, so she can only say the name of her species."

"Oh... she can understand us just fine, right?" Lina asked.

"Yeah and I can understand her too. To you, however, it'll just be gibberish that sounds like ShieldMaiden being repeated over and over again." Misao explained.

"And what might you be?" Lina asked.

"I'm a Goth. We ain't too great at fighting, but once we evolve, we're usually pretty good at something." Misao explained.

Again, Lina's face drew a blank, "Evolve?"

Misao was tempted to scream in frustration, but she reminded herself that Lina had come from a very different world. Of course she wouldn't understand.

"You know how a catepillar can turn into a butterfly?" Misao asked, waiting for Lina's nod before continuing, "Most pokegirls can do something similar, but some pokegirl species can transform into all sorts of things. Some are just straight line, like an A-Bra to a Ka-D-Bra, while others, like myself, can turn into things like a Loner, a Growlie, a Tigress..."

Lina looked like she understood most of it, but Misao knew that Lina probably didn't get the name references.

"Anyway, we should probably get the hell out of this area as soon as possible. Dorkboy back there probably isn't the only Tamer in the area." Misao warned.

"Um, ma'am? My back's getting sore..." the Naga spoke up hesitantly.

Lina blinked. She'd forgotten about the Naga.

"All right, what shall we do with you?" Lina asked.

The Naga seemed to consider the question, then held out a pokeball as an offering.

"My last master dropped it, so I... technically have no master." the Naga explained.

"I'll need a better idea than that to go by." Lina told the Naga.

"League Rules say that if you beat a Tamer, you can claim a pokegirl of his. Problem is, you aren't a Tamer yourself..." Misao began.

"I don't know... I mean, we COULD take her with us or we could just abandon her here..." Lina mused aloud.

The Naga's face turned white with fear. Lina found herself tackle-hugged by the now terrified Naga, "PLEAAAASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I was only following orders! I swear!"

"What's up with her?" Lina asked Misao.

The Goth looked uneasy, "Well, I explained that Tamers catch pokegirls and have sex with them. Sometimes, the Tamers just up and leave their pokegirls in the wild. I guess she has an abandonment issue or two to work out."

"They just leave? No warning? Why?" Lina demanded, incredulous.

"Who knows?" Misao answered, shrugging.

Lina pondered the problem at hand. In her earlier days, she often fled Naga for various reasons, but she never left Naga alone in a dangerous place. Sure, there was that one time she'd booted Naga the White Serpent into the middle of a crowd of enchanted armor, but she knew that Naga could still take care of herself and it was for a moderately good cause. After all, the sooner they got the fight over with, the sooner they could flee Jeffery's presence. [Or at least get the hell away from his mother!]

"I guess we should take her with us after all. I can't just abandon someone in the middle of nowhere, it's not my style." [Anymore.] Lina mentally added, before continuing, "So how do these thingies work?"

Misao quickly taught Lina the basics on the pokeball. Since every tamer also had to learn it, it was understandable that Lina wouldn't know how to work one.

"So if I point it at a pokegirl I've captured before, it'll regrab it, but if I throw it and say, 'So-And-So, I Screw You', it releases them. When I press the white button, the ball shrinks or enlarges. And when I throw a blank pokeball at a pokegirl, it can capture them." Lina repeated.

Misao nodded, "You learn pretty fast, considering that you aren't from this world."

"Well, since I'm stuck here, I might as well learn how things work here." Lina responded.

"So, you just need to catch me and Sylphiel, recatch the Naga, then you can fly to the Crimson League continent." Misao explained.

"Continent? You mean, it's not like a different kingdom on the same pennisula?" Lina asked.

"I'm afraid not. Most continents usually have their own leagues. The Johto League is actually just a large collection of islands now, but when they formed, they were a continent too." Misao informed Lina.

"Huh. Well, I guess if I fly at top speed by my lonesome, I can get to this 'Crimson Continent' before I run out of energy." Lina mused to herself.

Lina's career of taming got off to a rather impressive start.

Pirotess stood up to head back to the hotel room where Ben was. It was a bit early yet, but she knew that when Yuka, Celcia and Kei went to play and Airi snuck off to be with Junpei, that there wasn't much for her to do.

She was about to enter the room when she suddenly felt an overwhelming psychic presence. At first, she thought it was Sara, but as she turned her head, she realized that it was Sara's mistress, Lady Arshes Nei, the dark-haired Drow Zee that the silver-haired Drow Zee owed for helping Sara get free from her master.

Pirotess didn't have that much of an allegiance to Lady Arshes, but knew that allegiance didn't matter. Lady Arshes was still powerful and one didn't anger people with power unless one had power to equal at least.

//I see you have a pragmatic method of dealing out respect.// Arshes teased.

//Lady Nei, what are you doing here?// Pirotess inquired.

//I was in the area, doing some random mind searching when I ran across an interesting fact that you may wish to be aware of. After all, it concerns your master.// Arshes answered.

//I know of his title of Widow Slayer. I also know why he doesn't speak of it.// Pirotess replied.

//Yes, but there are some secrets about him that even he does not know. For example, have you ever heard the legend of the Ultimate Human Soldier Project?// Arshes inquired.

//No...// Pirotess answered.

//It was said that before humans turned the war, they tried to make an ultimate soldier to counter Sukebe's army. However, they believed the experiment had failed as the soldier had no extraordinary abilities. Later, they sent him out as he was. He was far greater than even our ancestors thought. He had the ability to match or surpass his opponents.// Arshes explained.

//And what does that have to do with Ben? He can't possibly be this soldier you are relating.// Pirotess haughtily thought back.

//That's not what I was implying exactly. You see, the soldier was eventually defeated when the more amorous pokegirls lured him away from the humans, who had failed to treat him with the kindness he deserved. Human history, even the classified data, completely loses track of him after that as they deemed the project a failure. The facility was shut down and all of the technical data was destroyed. However, the records of the project survived. I have good reason to believe that it is not entirely out the question that he produced offspring with pokegirls. And I also have reason to believe that your master may be his descendent.// Arshes replied.

//.... what proof do you have?// Pirotess demanded.

//I do not yet have definite proof that your master is of his bloodline... yet. After all, the bloodline has had well over a hundred years to dilute and fade. I will consult one with more knowledge than I to be positive or not.// Arshes answered.

//Even if he is this 'Ultimate Human Soldier' thing, what value would it be of to anyone?// Pirotess snapped mentally.

//You don't quite seem to know how the genetic scheme works, do you? Mothers give off the more important genetic material as far as powers go. When it comes to a physical body, it is still advantageous for both parents to be in high health as that translates to strong children. If any of his attributes are passed onto his offspring, it may begin to turn many things around.// Arshes declared.

//So what? If you haven't realized yet, things are already changing. I've read the mind of one Reimi Jahana. Her mother is the CEO of a company that's running the Crimson League. As of next year, domesticate pokegirls will be allowed Tamer status.// Pirotess argued.

//Why be equals to humans when we can dominate them?// Arshes inquired.

//I'd rather be equals than simply tip the scale the other way! We would be no better than they are!// Pirotess shot back.

Arshes smiled, before stating, //You too have changed. It is nice to see you three all getting away from your moody 'only good tamer is a dead tamer' attitude.//

//So it was just a test to see if I would respond like I did before?// Pirotess asked.

//Not entirely. The fact remains that he might be the descendent of the Ultimate Human Soldier Project, but I wanted to warn you if he was. There are many who might seek to take the remains of the project for themselves or may seek to kill him because of his genetic status. The remains of the Limbec Pirates already know of his existance as the Widow Slayer. If they learn he may also be involved in the UHSP, then who knows what they may seek to do to him.// Arshes answered.

Pirotess thought over that option. It meant that she would have to be cautious. The Limbec Pirates may have been scattered, but their power had not diminished in the least. If anything, they likely had double or triple the power they had at their height.

"Thank you for the warning." Pirotess said aloud.

"Not a problem. Take care, Sara's disciple." Arshes answered, before using her shadow teleport to exit.

Pirotess entered the room to see Ben napping on the bed. He was wearing only his pants, meaning he'd probably been working out. She closed the door behind her and snuck up on him. Carefully unzipping his pants, she pulled off the only piece of clothing Ben was wearing.

She considered waking him by giving him a blowjob, but she had sensed when Kei had given him one earlier that he was uncomfortable with it. Likely the result of his desire to dominate in combat, but remain equals in love. She slid her flimsy outfit off before grabbing a blanket. Kei had spent too much time cuddling with Ben alone. Pirotess decided it was her turn as she snuggled against his bare flesh and sighed as his arms reflexively wrapped themselves around her.

[I don't care what you really are. You are the man I've come to love.] Pirotess thought to herself.

Arshes Nei appeared from the shadows.

"You related the story, Lady Arshes?" came the inquiry.

"Yes, I did, Eris." Arshes replied to the dark haired sorceress.

"Then you may want to head back soon." Eris responded, scratching her short hair as a blush of embarrassment came to her cheeks.

"Why is that?" Arshes inquired.

Eris sighed, "Well, it was standard military tactics back before the Sukebe War ended to leak false information to the enemy. By sending out false information in the right direction, one got one's opponent to waste much energy trying to verify and counteract a nonexistant creation. The Ultimate Human Soldier Project was such a thing. Pure fantasy left behind by a desperate military. It would explain why none of the battles it was said to have been involved with never showed the results that the record had."

"Oh. Well, it'll keep Pirotess on her toes." Arshes said, brushing aside the information.

Eris' sweatdrop became visible.

Lina blinked as she found a town and landed outside of town. Getting to the Crimson continent had only taken a little more than three hours. Of course, she had the air current going with her, increasing her speed to roughly double what it might have been. And to add to her luck, it was an overcast night, meaning her approach likely wasn't seen.

She let Misao out of her pokeball as she landed, "So what now?"

Misao yawned. Sleeping in a pokeball was actually a bit better than she had expected.

"Uh, well, let's head to a pokecenter and get your registered as a Tamer. Then we can see about finding a good town to settle down in." Misao answered.

Lina nodded. She had been going over a lot of what Misao had explained and while some of it did make sense, she still had quite a few lessons.

Misao and Lina headed into the town, taking note of it's name. July sounded like a nice place.

Eva, the fox squirrel girl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Pokechow, fruit, nuts  
Role: Multi-evolutional creature  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemental Attacks  
Attacks: Tackle, Double Kick, Reflect, Agility  
Enhancements: Speed  
Evolves: Joltina (Thunder Stone), Flarea (Fire Stone), Vaporita (Water Stone), Umbrea (Shadow Stone or evolution through orgasm during night time), Espea (Diamond Stone or evolution through orgasm during the day), ???? (Angel Stone?)

The Eva was created to be a multi-elemental pokegirl. She can literally fill well over seven elemental categories, though it should be noted that the Umbrea, Espea and the unknown transformation that lead to the sinking of the Orange Continent are much more rare. In fact, the unknown transformation was attempted in the Crimson League Area, but the same evolution effect did not occur. Instead, the Eva simply became an Espea.

Dildo Queen, the male equivalent pokegirl Type: Normal Element: Normal Frequency: Rare (Crimson League) Diet: human diet/fruits, nuts and fish Role: Replacing males Libido: Average to High Strong Vs: Any sex-based pokegirl Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemental Attacks Attacks: Double End, Double Penetrate, Fury Pump, Simulacrum, Shemale, Relaxing Gaze  
Enhancements: Sexual endurance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves from: Dildorina, Dildoran

It has been scientifically proven that Dildo Queen are likely the primary source of feral pokegirl reproduction. Unlike with human males, who's offspring are considered domesticates, Dildo Queens are capable of mating with any pokegirl without affecting the purity of that species.

The Dildo Queen is not popular with some Leagues, who have even placed bounties on the heads of this species and on the heads of any Tamer who helps one evolve without informing the League Officials. The Crimson League is not one of these ignorant leagues and has been pressuring those Leagues to remove the bounties under threat of an embargo.

* * *

Coming soon in Crimson League:  
Yuka and Junpei also take on Yamaken, Master of the Pose Dojo.  
Reimi joins the party as Junpei leaves.  
The attack of the really whacked out Ninja Mistress.  
The July Sadie Poken's Day.  
Leno seeks out Ben.  
And more vague foreshadowing and mysteries!

Current Pokedex  
Ben (Tamer, Level 24) - Kei (Growltit, Level 26)  
Bambi (Milkmouse, Level 20)  
Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 37)  
Lita (Joltina, Level 23)

Yuka (Amachoke, Level 40) - Satomi (Flarea, Level 30)  
Jun (Ria, Level 33)  
Elena (Milktit, Level 28)  
Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 20)  
Tamao (Pidgerseat, Level 19)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 24) - Airi (Ditto, Level 20)  
Celcia (Elf, Level 31)  
Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 24)  
Mike (Youma, Level 12)  
Rapier (Amazonlee, Level 20)

Reimi (Tamer, Level 42) - Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 31)  
Maya (Dragonfair, Level 24)  
Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 24)  
Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 27)  
Washio (Titmouse, Level 5)  
Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 39)

Yuji (Retired Tamer, Level 16) - Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)  
Arshes Nei (Drow Zee, Level 73)  
Eris (Sorceress, Level 30)

Madam Arctica (Ice Maiden, Level 50)  
Madam Magma (Magmary, Level 80)

Professor Fujisawa (Professor) - Miz (Naiad, Level 23)

Jinnai (Citizen) - Diva (Buzzbreast, Level 30)

Fatora (Tamer, Level 1) - Alliele (SexyCute, Level 5)

Makoto (Tamer, Level 1) - Shayla Shayla (Charmanda, Level 5)  
Nanami (Merrrowl, Level 5)

Lina (Tamer, Level 5) - Misao (Goth, Level 5)  
Sylphiel (ShieldMaiden, Level 10)  
Misa (Naga, Level 15)

Omake

"What's a Tamer do?" Lina asked.

"Please, not now. I've got a headache." Misao begged.

Ben opened the door, expecting to meet Rio and talk to Yuji.

He saw Rio and Yuji. He stared, agasp at the scene.

"Agasp!" Ben cried as he looked at the third occupant of the room, a Dildorino.

"Uh, it's hers." Yuji said, motioning to Rio, who seemed upset.

"Then why is it on YOUR ass?" Ben inquired.

"It was a dare!" Yuji reasoned.

"Keep telling yourself that, Captain Anal." Rio told him, tapping one foot impatiently.

"Um, I just got out of the shower and I slipped?" Yuji tried.

Reimi stepped out of the shower, "Yuji, if you're done with my mother's Dildorino, I need it back. Oh, and by the way, did you know your water heater only holds 30 gallons? My hour long shower was cut short."


	4. Chapter 4

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. oh, and by the way, every 1 chap is actualy 4 of his in 1. so this is chapters 13-16. also, this is very very high rated M.

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 13 - Over The Aquaducts, Between The Peaks, To Sadie Poken's Day We Go

Yuka was focusing. Junpei had already headed in to battle Yamaken, having won by Scissors, so Yuka was doing the best she could with her time. Focus was an excellent technique to indulge in when one had the time. Ordinarily, it took up too much time for most fighting pokegirls to indulge in it, but when there was a spare moment before a Gym battle or a tournament, almost every fighting pokegirl took the time to use the technique.

"Hello, Yuka." came a familiar voice.

Yuka opened one eye to glance at the speaker before opening her other eye, "Reimi!"

"It's been a while." Reimi noted as she sat down next to Yuka.

"What are you doing here?" Yuka inquired.

"I came here to challenge the Gym, of course. I probably wouldn't have noticed you here, but I saw your name on the registry for competitors." Reimi answered.

"Wow... I haven't seen you in a year, at least!" Yuka said, smiling happily.

"I know. Have you been keeping Satomi and company happy?" Reimi asked.

Yuka nodded, "Of course. After all, they have the same needs as I do."

Reimi hummed, knowing that Yuka had inherited some of her father's height and his higher than average libido. Reimi doubted there were very many Amachokes with Yuka's sex drive.

"So, I heard you had a run in with a group that the authorities think were the Limbec Pirates." Reimi said conversationally.

"Yeah. It was a bit of a surprise to find that entrance..." Yuka answered, blushing as she recalled just HOW she and Ben had unlocked that entrance.

"I also heard you and a male Tamer discovered a new Pokegirl type." Reimi continued.

"Ahh.... yeah, see, he needed my help with her pleasure threshold and..." Yuka began.

Reimi was tempted to roll her eyes, but decided to just cut Yuka's story short, "Yuka, you needn't make excuses with me. After all, I'm not your mother and you are a fully thinking adult in your own right."

Yuka nodded, her cheeks coloring red, "Well, it's just that... I don't want you to think I'm just going to go ga-ga over him. He's a great guy, but I'm not going to going to him every day to get a sexual fix filled."

Reimi smiled, "But I've got good news."

Yuka quirked an eyebrow.

"I just got an e-mail from my mother that as of next year, Pokegirls will be allowed to be tamers so long as they apply prior to threshold. Once the law is in place, all Tamer Pokegirls will have anti-capture implants given to them at the same time they get their pokedex." Reimi replied.

"That's great news!" Yuka laughed happily.

"I thought you might like to know." Reimi declared.

Yuka paused, "Uh, but what if someone tries to remove the implant?"

"It's going to be a nanite injection. Once they're in place, they're patterned into the DNA. Even with all of the current illegal modifications, it's impossible for capture." Reimi replied.

"Wow..." Yuka murmurred, a smile on her face. That meant by the time she had children, it was very likely that the differences in rights would be limited to ferals and domesticates.

"So, where are you headed next?" Reimi asked.

"July. I'm going with another Tamer to the Sadie Poken's Day celebration." Yuka responded.

"What a coincidence! So am I!" Reimi said, smiling widely.

"Well, why don't you come with us? We'll wait for you at the Might Diner." Yuka answered.

"That would be nice. It's so hard to talk to my pokegirls about the hardships of being a Tamer." Reimi replied.

Junpei triumphantly returned to the lobby and flashed his new badge to Yuka.

"Miss Takeuchi, Yamaken is ready to see you now." the secretary spoke up.

"Well, wish me luck!" Yuka said as she stood.

"Luck, Takeuchi, is one of the things you always have, but I hope you do your best." Reimi replied.

Yuka flashed a winning smile as she started down the long hallway with the kitten.

"Um, Miss Fatora, are you sure you want to engage in a Sex League Match with Makoto? I know his girls are going to be a lot more experienced than he is and his level rank is a lot higher than yours already..." Alielle protested weakly.

"How did that happen?" Fatora demanded.

"Well, level rankings are won different ways for each League. In the Crimson League, you win levels for catching or acquiring pokegirls, winning Tamer battles, or doing services for the League." Alielle explained.

"So he got more levels by having more pokegirls." Fatora declared.

"I'm afraid so." Alielle replied.

"Then what's so terrible about that?" Fatora inquired.

"Well, it's just that if you lose, I'm the only pokegirl you've got!" Alielle protested.

Fatora considered that, "Hmmm, well, he said he was heading to July. We should be able to pick up more pokegirls there."

"Why not just catch wild ones?" Alielle asked.

"Are you saying I should lower myself to catching a pokegirl when I can woo one with much less effort?!" Fatora demanded angrily.

Alielle didn't know how to respond to the question, so she simply kept silent.

"An old friend?" Ben asked, as he fiddled with the Storage linkup on his pokedex. He'd gotten the Storage license in preparation of the Sadie Poken's Day. If he hadn't gotten all that money from the Limbec Pirate hideout discovery, he likely would have put off the test until later, but when he had the money, time and oppurtunity, he'd decided to take it, just in case.

"Yeah. She and I have known each other since school, but she's mostly human. She may seem a bit odd, but she's basically a good person." Yuka answered, taking a bite of her octopus balls.

"Well, a friend of yours is a friend of mine." Ben replied with a shrug.

"Great! Because she's here." Yuka said, motioning to Reimi as the other female tamer entered the resturaunt.

Reimi examined the room briefly, taking note of the various tamers in the room before heading to Yuka and Ben's table, where Yuka was waving her hand wildly, trying to catch Reimi's attention. Yuka scooted over in the booth to allow Reimi room to sit.

As the blue-haired girl sat, her eyes met Ben's. For a brief second or three, Ben thought he sensed intense jealousy, but he decided not to push the issue.

"So, you're the man who managed to impress Yuka, eh?" Reimi inquired.

"Well, I don't know about 'impress', but she and I can't really win against each other in a fight." Ben responded.

Reimi's mind catalogued that information, "I've heard that you two also discovered a new pokegirl. If it wouldn't be too much of a hassle, I was wondering if I could see her."

"Not a problem at all." Ben answered as he released Bambi.

Reimi's eyes widened a bit at the sight of the seven foot tall Milkmouse. The Milkmouse examined Reimi briefly, then turned to look around the resturaunt.

"Her name is Bambi and she's a Milkmouse. As you can see, she is much bigger and more powerful than most Titmice, but she's got an unhealthy fixation on fresh milk. Luckily, she knows better than to go off and start grabbing women and pokegirls like she used to shortly after she evolved. It was a bit embarrassing to have to drag her away from every lactating female." Ben explained.

"Ah..." Reimi answered, eyeing the giant mouse.

"Yeah, it's a good thing that one girl liked it. Sara something or other, right?" Yuka inquired.

"Yeah, the consultant/psychic therapist. She rather liked Bambi's technique. She asked me to visit her anytime I'm in BlowMetropolis." Ben replied.

Yuka nodded.

"Of course, that one guy wasn't too happy about her assaulting his Milktit." Yuka noted.

"Yeah. And of course, he didn't make matters any better by trying to force her off himself. I wasn't aware that she was able to fling people across six city blocks until then. She seems so weak when I tame her." Ben replied.

Reimi stared at Ben briefly, before inquiring, "So what else does she like other than milk?"

"Well, that's just it. Dairy products are about all she'll eat or drink and the heavens forbid you try to give her any synthetic dairy products or the stuff made from soy. She just about went on a rampage in that soy cheese shop." Ben replied.

Bambi began eyeing one waitress a bit too much, so Ben returned her to her pokeball.

"Better now than trying to pull her off another girl." Ben noted.

"So, what path are we taking?" Yuka inquired.

"Well, they said one of the fastest ways through the mountain pass was through the Igneous Path that runs underneath the mountains. It's generally reserved for emergencies, but a lot of paths have been getting snowed over, so they're letting anyone who wants through to use it." Ben replied.

"I know that path. It takes a half day to get through, doesn't it?" Reimi inquired.

"Yeah, but the reason it's used for emergencies is because the caves aren't lit and they're filled with numerous Zubattys, Goldbutts, and other dangerous pokegirls." Ben answered.

"Why is that?" Yuka asked.

"Because it's a perfect dumping ground for any pokegirl you don't want. You go in, you let them out and then you've 'lost' them." Reimi huffed.

Ben sighed, "It's not a nice practice, but some tamers will go through with it. I personally can't understand why. I mean, if you went through the trouble of capturing a pokegirl, why abandon it? At least give it to someone who might appreciate it. But, there are also the tamers who actually do get lost down there. The tunnels expand deep into both mountains and a wrong turn could spell disaster."

Reimi agreed.

"Anyway, we can also make a bit of extra cash on the side. They're offering a hundred dollars for every pokegirl caught down there. It's an effort by the Crimson League Kindess To Pokegirl Society." Ben explained.

[CLKTPS is actually doing something worthwhile, eh? That's news. Of course, it could be a method of gathering pokegirls. It wouldn't be the first time a secret organization manipulated an existing one.] Reimi noted to herself.

Lina was thankful she'd had Misao explain the world of Pokegirls. The Beginner's Test was very simple.

* * *

Name: Lina Inverse

Age: 16

Do you have a Professer or Ranch as a sponsor? No.

If yes, then what is their name? N/A

True/False Questions

Circle True if you feel the sentence applies to you.

Circle False if you feel the sentence does not apply to you.

1) The test you are taking is about pokegirls. (T)/F

2) You are taking this test to become a Tamer. (T)/F

3) You know what a pokegirl is. (T)/F

4) You know what a pokeball is. (T)/F

5) You know the difference between a pokegirl and a pokeball. (T)/F

6) You are very insulted that we think someone like you could confuse the two. (T)/F

7) Tamers have sex with Pokeballs, of course. T/(F)

Fill In Question

Select a pokegirl you know the most about. Write as much as you know about it. Use of a pokedex is strictly prohibited.

Goth, the Moody Pokegirl, come in five different types: The Poet, The MakeUp Artist, The Wanna-Be Vampire, The Sarcastic, The Loner. They are normal/psychic and can use Hypnotize, though that's more of a defense.

Have you acquired a pokegirl prior taking to this test? Yes.

If not, then you will be given directions to the nearest Ranch with a League Certificate registering you as a Beginner Tamer. The Ranch MUST provide you with a pokegirl or, if they lack any suitable ones, must pay to transport you to another Ranch.

* * *

Lina sighed contently as she was handed a pokedex by the smiling Nurse Ingenue.

"Congratulations. Here's your pokedex. We're aware that you may not be familiar with Crimson League rules..." the nurse began.

Lina blinked, "Huh? How'd you know?"

"We have information on everyone born in the Crimson League. Since you didn't show up on the scan, it became obvious," the nurse sighed, "Of course, if SOME of the other Leagues would take better notation it's citizens, we'd be able to verify this information like we do for local citizens, but since they don't, we'll have to trust you."

"Why wouldn't you trust me?" Lina asked.

"We've gotten reports that some pokegirls have been joining the League posing as humans, but what with that new law coming next year that allows domesticate pokegirls to be tamers, such rumors become a moot point in the Crimson League." the nurse answered.

"Wow..." Lina noted.

"Well, in any case, take care, miss. Oh, and don't forget, Sadie Poken's Day is in a few days." the nurse responded.

Lina nodded, then headed for hotel so she could find out what the heck Sadie Poken's Day was.

Tsukumi was not having a good year. It had all begun when he'd found out that a breeder was going to have a contest for a pokegirl during Sadie Poken's. A Chocoboob, the running bird pokegirl, was nothing special, but the Umbrea that was with her was MORE than worth it. It was said that the Umbrea was so rare that only one showed up per generation.

The deal had been so simple when he'd first seen it. Get an uncommon pokegirl for five of the six elements inherent to the Eva. His original plan was to have a Growltit for Fire, a Drow Zee for Magic and Psychic, a Dominatrix for Normal and a Vaporita for Water. Growlies were common, but the Growltit evolution was much less common as they tended to be much more lazy. He'd been planning to take the Drow Zee off the hands of that breeder's hands, and all that was left was the Growlie.

Then the Drow Zee had decided he was a jerk and left before he could have her tamed more than once. He thought of it as a draw back, but he could find her again. He caught the Growlie, but dog girls weren't his thing, so he left the taming to his Dominatrix and his Vaporita. But that had been all for naught. Near the town of Thrill, a week or two ago, he'd lost the Growlie to a swarm of Buzzbreasts.

Frustrated, he continued on, refocusing on new reports that mysterious attacks had been occuring near Fitness and Full Mass, which he knew were likely an effect of a Drow Zee. But, his sense of direction was bad and he got lost without finding a trace of any Drow Zee. Finally, he decided to head to July and hope he could find some pokegirls to fill the three slots he needed filled. He had found plenty of pokegirls, but none to fill the right slots.

Then, as a final insult, when he was heading to July for Sadie Poken's Day, he got lost in the tunnels. He'd spent the last three days looking for any sign on an exit.

Just as Tsukumi was ready to let his pokegirls out of their balls and send them off in hopes of getting help, he saw a bright light walking his way. It was a Joltina using a Flash Technique.

"Hey, are you okay?" came a voice.

"Yes, thank you! My flashlight ran out a while ago and I got lost." Tsukumi said, doing his best not to cry out of joy.

Ben reached down and helped Tsukumi to his feet. The taller Tsukumi ordinarily would've looked much more dignified, but when one was starving, lost and afraid, dignity did little for one's survival. Tsukumi noticed two females besides the Joltina. He quickly ran his hands through his long dark hair and did his best to fix his frayed locked.

"My name is Tsukumi. Thank you again for helping me. Who are you and your lovely companions?" Tsukumi asked.

"My name's Ben." Ben said, before motioning to Lita, "This is my Joltina, Lita," Ben motioned to Reimi and Yuka respectively, "and these two are Reimi and Yuka, female tamers who I'm lucky enough to travel with."

Yuka looked Tsukumi over with a stink eye, but decided that there might be a lot of people named Tsukumi. What was the likelyhood that she'd run into the guy Kei and Pirotess both hated the day after hearing about him?

"If you're headed for July, then you're in luck. We happen to be heading that direction." Ben told Tsukumi.

"Then I am indeed lucky." Tsukumi said, his relief evident on his face.

The quintet continued forward, heading for the exit of the cavern.

Yuna hummed to herself, wondering what sort of friends she'd meet in July. Whenever the voice spoke to her, she usually ran into a pokegirl friend. The last five times hadn't resulted in much, but Yuna didn't care. After all, it meant there was a special pokegirl that she'd run into.

"Are you feeling tired?" Yuna inquired to her Ponytaur, Maxine.

The dark haired ponytaur shook her head, "Not at all, Yuna-sama."

"Okay, just don't wear yourself out." Yuna replied.

The ponytaur nodded. Yuna wondered what the Stingray Ranch was thinking giving such a good pokegirl away. They'd said something about an unnatural affection towards her siblings, but that didn't matter much. Then again, Maxine was technically a runt, so maybe it had been to protect her from being beaten up.

Yuna ignored that and enjoyed the breeze across her face. Most tamers didn't like taking the scenic routes, but when you had a fiery Ponytaur that could run upwards of 50 MPH, most enemies didn't have a chance. Plus with her horse sense, Maxine could avoid all sorts of traps. Case in point. There had been roughly six pit traps on the way and Maxine hadn't fallen into one.

Yuna couldn't wait until Maxine evolved into a Rapitaur, the Flame Centaur pokegirl. Then, they'd be riding faster than 100 MPH. Yuna sighed as she waited to find her new pokegirl, hoping the next one would be her heart's desire.

Ben had gotten to know Tsukumi a bit better and while he couldn't really say he liked Tsukumi, he could understand Tsukumi's position. Tsukumi was of the frame of mind that one should not tame pokegirls that they were going to trade away, which was why he'd only tamed his two oldest pokegirls, his Vaporita and Dominatrix.

Tsukumi feared that he might bond with a pokegirl he intended to trade away. And everyone knew that it was impossible to trade away a pokegirl that you'd bonded to. Bonding was a random thing, after all, so the only way to be certain it didn't occur was to not tame the pokegirl oneself.

"Anyway, I'd like to thank you for saving me back there. I know a lot of other tamers would've charged a fee or demanded a pokegirl." Tsukumi responded as the group exited the cavern.

"Hey, it's nothing." Ben replied.

"No! I feel I should at least do something..." Tsukumi answered, before reaching into a pocket and pulling out a letter.

"What's that?" Yuka inquired.

"I got this for a show in BlowMetropolis. It's not much, but I can't use it anyway." Tsukumi replied.

"'Free Psycho Analysis by Sara Ijima'?" Yuka asked.

"If you have pokegirls or friends with psychological problems, Miss Ijima can take care of them." Tsukumi answered.

"I've heard she does some excellent work." Reimi noted.

"Well, thank you, Tsukumi." Ben replied.

"See you at Sadie Poken's." Tsukumi declared as he headed down the road to July.

"Well, he tried." Yuka noted.

"I don't know about that. Maybe by the time I head to BlowMetropolis, I might need it." Ben declared.

"We'd better be on our way too. Sadie Poken's Day is tomorrow and if we hurry, we should make it before the opening festivities." Reimi spoke up.

The next day...

The events at Sadie Poken's Day lasted all day. However, there was a limit on the number of people who could enter town on that day. It was to keep the town from becoming too crowded and prevent death by trampling. Because of the limit, many tamers who were regularly tardy either came earlier or didn't come at all. Some tamers had already decided that they weren't 'into' the Crimson League's version of the Sadie Poken's Day and thus, also didn't come.

The end result was that there hadn't been a crowding problem for quite some time. The Crimson League Kindess To Pokegirl Society saw it as a welcoming sign that the concept that pokegirls weren't just 'things' was growing stronger.

Sadie Poken's Day had been permanently located in July because July seemed to be magical in some way. Even their rainy days were pleasant. The other reason was that July was easiest for most breeders to get to regularly.

There were four major events during Sadie Poken's Day. The first was an area for pokegirls who didn't want to exhuast themselves chatting or doing anything physical or just preferred to have smarter men. It was affectionately referred to as the Guardian Trials.

The second one was the Race, for the pokegirls who didn't want their tamers to be slouches. It also made for excellent advertising for breeders who specialized in fast pokegirls.

The third event was the Ring, where tamers had to either go one on one with a pokegirl in a test of physical strength, though in cases of Amachamps or Minotauras, it was perfectly acceptable to abdicate to a pokegirl that the tamer had.

The final event was the Banquet, where pokegirls had to be wooed while their guardians, parents or breeders had to be impressed. To this end, many tamers had to have a noticeable and understandably impressive history or background.

The earliest event to start was the Guardian Trials, as it could run all day. The Trial had many chosen non-tamers and parents putting forth challenges to Tamers. Should a single tamer succeed, they got the pokegirl in question. If two or more succeeded, then there was a minor duel over the pokegirl.

Ben, Reimi and Yuka weren't sure if they wanted to get involved in such a thing. Some of the common girls were being ignored while the rare ones were being battled over like the last pie at a pie eating contest where everyone had come out even and the prize was worth a few billion dollars.

Ben examined some of the girls with a critical eye. Many were likely good at cooking or cleaning, but few would be very good at fighting. Yuka considered getting one, but decided to wait a bit. Who knew what might turn up at the other events?

"Let's check out the races." Reimi suggested to Yuka.

"Okay, Ben, we're going to watch the races." Yuka said.

"I'll catch up in a moment. I want to take another look at an interesting Magikunt." Ben replied.

"A Magikunt?" Yuka asked.

"If you win their respect early on, it's much more likely for them to listen to you when they evolve." Ben explained.

Yuka shrugged and followed Reimi. Ben looked the girl over. Most Magikunts were ignored for being worthless and their evolved forms, the Gynadose, were considered too dangerous, but Ben knew better than to shrug off a species as 'useless'. Almost all pokegirls were fundamentally human or animalistic in nature and as he'd explained to Yuka, they tended to listen more if you got their respect early on.

Ben considered her, but decided that he wasn't quite ready to try that. The Magikunt also looked a bit 'gone' mentally too. It'd obviously been tamed to the point of mental shock and would likely turn on him if he managed to evolve her into Gynadose. The breeder wasn't aware that his techniques for getting Magikunts ready to evolve were likely the source of trouble when the Gynadose evolution occurred. A Gynadose expected the same treatment that it got as a Magikunt and if they were fucked silly, they were going to expect the same or they'd get pissed and start blowing shit up with their Hyper Beam.

"Excuse me, young man..." came an elderly voice from behind the trio.

Ben turned to see a little old lady with white hair wearing a kimono standing behind them. He knelt down, "What is it, ma'am?"

"I was wondering if you would mind carrying me for a bit. I came here with my grandchildren, but they've run off somewhere and these old legs of mine aren't as strong as they used to be..." the old woman inquired.

"Sure." Ben said, turning around and forming a cradle with his arms.

The old woman climbed on, "Thank you, dear. Once I find my grandchildren, I must remember to give you a reward."

"It's okay. I don't need one." Ben responded.

"I'm not too heavy, am I?" she inquired.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I used to carry friends of mine home and they were a lot heavier than this." Ben replied.

The now-quartet headed for the races.

"Oooh, those girls looks pretty fast..." the old woman said, motioning to six girls as they rounded the final turn. Two were Chocoboobs, infamous for being fast runners. Two were cheetahs, also reknown for their speed. One was a white pelted Ponytaur. And the last one was a rather hyper-active peekabu. All six were likely classified as first level racers, meaning that the likelyhood of anyone catching them on the first run was very low. The second level racers were much easier to get, as were the third level, but both of those levels gave the pokegirls a moderate lead time.

"Yeah, but since they are so fast, they've got to run three times in a row. Most of them have trained for speed, but not endurance. If I were in the race, I could probably catch the cheetahs and the Peekabu by the second race, the chocoboobs by the third." Ben noted as the first race concluded.

"Well, why don't you give it a try? I can wait here." the old woman asked.

"Really? You don't mind?" Ben inquired.

"I'd be crazy to force you to spend all your time with me on this day. You go and have fun." she told him.

Ben gently set her down and headed to sign up for the second race. Of the original fifteen human racers, only three were pumped enough to try again and many of the other competitors had decided to wait until slower pokegirls replaced the six lightning fast pokegirls. Stretching briefly before putting on the tracking armlet and the tagging beacon on his right arm, Ben knelt down at the starting line.

The gun fired, signalling the start of the race.

"And they're rrrrrrrrrrrRACING!" the announcer cried over the PA.

Ben ran along the race, focusing on clearing the turns without falling rather than trying to catch the six pokegirls, who'd already gotten out of sight. He was keeping up with the other runners, but he wasn't wasting all his energy on keeping the lead. He figured the best time to ambush the lead runners was when they'd slowed down with confidence.

"The competitors are nearing the halfway mark while the pokegirls maintain a ten meter lead." the announcer continued.

Ben exploded forward on the straightaway, as he knew this was the prime time. The faster girls were slowing to regain their strength, but he still had energy.

Indeed, Ben's prediction was true, the Cheetahs and the Peekabu had slowed drastically to regain their strength. They'd learned to be fast, but not fast for a long time. That cost them their second victory as Ben raced up and tagged the trio lightly before continuing forward towards the bird-like Chocoboobs.

Unfortunately, like Ben had also predicted, the bird and horse pokegirls were a bit smarter and were more used to functional racing. They had prepared a bit better and when they noticed the Cheetahs and the Peekabu get tagged, they sped up immediately, not allowing Ben the chance to catch up to them until they crossed the finish line.

Ben jogged to a stop and panted before presenting his recorder to the judges. The announcer, naturally, went nuts, "It looks like our competitor, Ben, has nabbed both Cheetahs, Brittany and Brianna, and the Peekabu Elline! Which means the following second level pokegirls are to report to the starting line: Erelus, Cinnamon, Amelia, Aeon, Linn, Trini and Filet."

As he received the pokeballs for the trio he'd won, he headed for the old woman he'd dropped off, who was applauding along with a lot of the other spectators.

"So, did you have fun?" the old woman inquired.

"A bit. I guess I overextended myself a bit trying to all six, but that's part of the fun." Ben answered.

"Indeed. By the way, I completely forgot my manners. What might your name be, young man?" she asked.

"Ben," Ben replied, wiping the sweat off his brow, "and yours?"

"Just call me Aunty Aqua." she told him, smiling mysteriously.

"Okay, Aunty." Ben answered.

"I didn't see my granddaughters here, so how about we check at the Ring?" Aunty Aqua inquired.

"Sure. Hope you don't mind that I'm a bit sweaty." Ben apologized as he offered her his back.

"Oh, trust me, sonny. I got used to that back when I was taming my own pokegirls." Aunty Aqua answered, chuckling as she climbed onto his back.

Ben chuckled along with her as he headed for the ring. Yuka watched him depart and whistled, "He was impressive."

"Yes, he was. Everyone thought the Cheetahs and the Peekabu wouldn't be caught until the third race." Reimi answered as she fitted her own recorder snuggly against her arm.

Yuka nodded, "Yeah, I was impressed how he planned that out."

"Don't get so impressed you forget our race is going to start in two minutes." Reimi replied.

"Of course not." Yuka chided her.

Lina Inverse watched Ben leave as well. However, she was a bit more concerned with how she might do in the race. Misao was wearing an rented anti-capture collar, but she was still carrying most of Lina's stuff, making Lina a bit worried.

Misao was insistent that it would be okay to catch some more pokegirls. Besides, as Misao pointed out, some of the best cash came from the Fighting Leagues and it was best not to use too much gold or jewels in modern society. Lina hadn't been very happy about that, but she understood that a lot of cultures went without gold for a while, then one day, an adventurer comes into town with a dragon's hoard, and *bam*, gold becomes as cheap as silver.

And the main reason they needed a lot of money was that Lina's appetite remained enormous, being largely unaffected by being in another dimension.

Lina focused on the race at hand.

Chocoboob, the running bird pokegirl  
Type: Metamorph  
Element: Flying/Wind  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Nuts and pokechow  
Role: Messengers  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Plant  
Weak Vs: Electric, Magic, Rock  
Attacks: Mach Breaker, Feather Blizzard, Gust, Feather Shuriken  
Enhancements: Speed, Endurance, shapeshifting  
Evolves: None

Chocoboobs are fairly fast, but most tend to be fairly small in human form. When they shift into their bird form, their legs become thinner, their arms shift into wings and they grow a beak and feathers, which allow them to maneuver better while running at high speeds as well as do emergency stops. Unlike Cheetahs, who were bred to be incredibly quick for short bursts, Chocoboobs were bred to have high endurance, but less 'bursting' speed.

Cheetah, the quick cat pokegirl  
Type: Metamorph  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Heavy meat diet  
Role: Surprise attacks  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Normal, Rock, Non-elemental  
Weak Vs: Elemental Attacks, Wind  
Attacks: Gatling Punch, Ki Blast, Hurricane Kick, Quick Attack, Hyper Quick Attack  
Enhancements: Speed, Strength, shapeshifting  
Evolves: None

The Cheetah is actually much faster than the Chocoboob, but most can't retain that speed for long. Cheetahs can do 40 MPH easily, but any faster tends to drain them. The fastest Cheetah ever recorded managed to hit 270 MPH, but fainted shortly afterwards and did not recover for several days.

Cheetahs are very short when in their human form, but their hair tends to be blonde with brown/black spots. When they shift, they grow one to four feet in height and grow fur and a tail. Cheetah have all of their major physical enhancements in their metamorphed form, unlike the Chocoboob, which retains half it's speed while human.

The Cheetah has the ability to shift the length of it's hair at will and can heal at twice the rate of normal pokegirls so long as they aren't damaged with magic or fire.

Ponytaur, the four-legged horse pokegirl  
Type: Metamorph  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Mobile Scouts  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Wind/Flying, Normal  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemental Attacks  
Attacks: Stomp, Take Down, Tackle, Agility  
Enhancements: Speed, shapeshifting  
Evolves: Rapitaur (normal evolution)

Ponytaur look very close in height when they're human to when they're in their Centaur form. Most ponytaurs prefer the stability they get from being in their centaur form and will usually only shift out of it for taming, bathing or when they need to enter a building.

Like the Chocoboobs, the Ponytaur are reknowned for their speed and manueverability. Unlike Chocoboobs, however, Ponytaurs have a sixth sense for danger or obstacles, allowing them to avoid traps much better than their racing rivals. However, because the Chocoboob is the only pokegirl that can regularly keep up with Ponytaurs and their Rapitaur evolutions, there exists a minor rivalry between the two. Many tamers allow such rivalry to continue as both strive to improve themselves.

Like most metamorphs, the Ponytaur loses half of it's main abilities when human.

Minotaura, the strong cow pokegirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Vegetarian  
Role: Construction  
Libido: Low to Average  
Strong Vs: Normal, Rock, Non-elemental  
Weak Vs: Elemental Attacks, Wind  
Attacks: Headbutt, Ki Blast, Stomp, Seismic Toss  
Enhancements: Strength X 4, Endurance X 3  
Evolves: None

The Minotaura look very much like a Milktit. The differences being that the Minotaura does not have a required milking cycle and are usually six feet tall. The Minotaura, however, also have tremendous strength. It's said that two Minotaura could have created the Pyramids of the pre-Sukebe world. As such, no tamer is safe taming a Minotaura without proper restraints or two Amachamps holding the Minotaura down.

The Minotaura has a pair of horns which normally appeared like two tiny cones on it's head, but when the Minotaurs choses, they can extend and shape their horns up to two feet in length, though many Minotaura complain of headaches if they extend their horns beyond a foot in length.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 14 - Sadie Poken's Day, Part 2

Yuna watched the races with vague interest. Unlike other tamers, she wasn't going to choose on physical attributes alone. A pokegirl had to tickle her fancy. It was getting close to the time when the final Grand Race was going to begin, where all of the uncaught pokegirls would have to run around the city a set number of times, as would the tamers. If any managed to get the finish line untagged, they were given a anti-capture collar for the rest of the year.

Still, Yuna decided to check out the Ring. After that, she'd see what was still available in the Guardian Trials and finally head to the Banquet. She had so much to do...

"Fried squid, fresh corn, sweet potatoes! Fried squid, fresh corn, sweet potatoes!" came the call from a nearby vendor.

She paused to buy some fried squid and corn from the vendor.

Lina Inverse stared at her latest 'acquisition'. She'd seen plenty of pokegirls, despite having recently entered the world, but she couldn't help but wonder what she might do with a Amazonchan, like the one she'd managed to tag.

The girl was fairly short, about an inch or two shorter than Lina, but those breasts and the dark hair styled in the manner that the Amazonchan had reminded Lina of Naga the White Serpent.

"Ah, miss Lina! I must congratulate you on your fine victory! I must admit that I chose the race to test my speed, but I wasn't expecting you to beat me so handily! My name is Amelia." the young girl told Lina cheerfully.

"Great..." Lina responded, as she tried to resist the levels of cuteness that Amelia seemed to radiate.

Amelia caught something out of the corner of her eye, "Oh, here comes my big sister!"

Lina turned casually, but froze solid. The Amazonchan's older sister was easily recognizable. If she were to put on a tiara, a skimpy black leather bikini and develop a high pitched laugh that could scare small children, Lina would swear Amelia's older sister was actually Naga the White Serpent.

"Miss Lina, this is my older sister, Gracia." Amelia introduced.

"I see you were the one to catch my younger sister. I congratulate you." the older girl said politely.

"Uh-uhbuhbuh-uhbuhbuhbuh...." Lina stuttered.

"Is she okay?" Gracia inquired of her little sister.

"Well, sis, you are a knock out." Amelia replied.

Gracia blushed heavily as Lina shook her head to snap out of her shock. Gracia was wearing a thick wool robe, had the same black hair grown out to just above thigh level and had the same eyes as Naga, but there was a key difference between the two outside of the outfit and laugh. Naga's eyes always held a sign of madness, as though she had seen something that deeply cracked her major link with reality.

Gracia had in the place of the madness a warmth that could be found, on occasion, in the eyes of Naga the White Serpent. It was during those times when Lina was actually glad that Naga was along that Lina caught sight of that warmth.

"Uh, sorry, you remind me of... a friend from a while back, but I lost track of her." Lina responded.

"Oh, I'm deeply sorry..." Gracia said.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Lina pointed out.

"Oh, you're right. I'm deeply sorry..." Gracia replied.

Lina felt like correcting the girl again, but decided it would begin an endless loop. The sorceress sighed, "Anyway, I appreciate the congratulations, but I was just lucky..."

"And you're about to get even luckier!" Amelia replied.

Lina blinked, "Huh?"

Gracia smiled, "I don't want to be parted from my little sister, so I'm going to be joining you, Miss Lina. I am only a level 17 sorceress, but I hope my talents will be of aid."

Lina wasn't sure if the knot in her stomach was from the race or irrational fear that Gracia had a black leather bikini on underneath her outfit and at any moment, Gracia would belt out the Naga Laugh (tm).

Tsukumi sighed. He'd come to Sadie Poken's Day, but he wasn't up to choosing new pokegirls. He had a Dominatrix and a Vaporita and he didn't have the sex drive needed to maintain more than three pokegirls. On top of that, he hadn't chosen whether he wanted to enter the Sex or Fighting League. Maybe he wasn't cut out for being a tamer.

The problem was that he'd suffered so much to get as far as he had. The recent trouble with the Drow Zee and Growlie weren't even the surface of the trouble he'd been involved with. Perhaps it _was_ time to join his best friend on the open sea. Being an honest fisherman would appeal to his Vaporita, but he knew his Dominatrix wouldn't. He could become an actor in a Broadway show, but he was sure his Vaporita would get bored.

He had to choose between his girls and find a life that truly suited him. Being a tamer had been a compromise already. Tsukumi took out a coin. Heads, he'd become a fisherman. Tails, he'd got on a Broadway show.

He flipped the coin high into the air. The coin tumbled, spun, flipped, then stopped. Tsukumi cursed his luck. His coin was caught in a tree branch.

Makoto Mizuhara blinked. What the hell was someone thinking just leaving a golden rod in a tree's knothole? He knew Sadie Poken's Day got a little weird, what with the unusual challenges from the Guardian Trials, but leaving a golden anything out in the open...

"WE HAVE A WINNAH!" came a cry from behind Makoto.

Makoto turned to see a group of seven tamers sigh with disappointment as a young woman approached him. She had black hair tied up in a bun with a stylish bang on the right side of her face growing down to just below her chin level. She wore a simple green dress and he noticed she was taller than him, but not by more than a few inches.

"Congratulations on winning the game. My name is Afura. Please to meet you, master." she congratulated him as she handed him a pokeball.

Makoto could only stare, "Huh?"

Suddenly, a plain stone that had been marked with a green X fell out of the tree and landed in Makoto's hand.

"YOU SIR HAVE JUST WON A DAMSEL!" came another announcing voice from behind Makoto.

Makoto gawked as a girl with long wavy light brown hair who was shorter than him by the same measure that he was shorter than Afura. She wore a white two piece bikini with red trim.

"My name is Rune. How do you do?" the new girl inquired.

"How'd this happen?" Makoto asked.

Fatora gawked as she watched the scene. How in the HELL had Mizuhara gotten lucky enough to get TWO pokegirls in as many minutes?!

Ben was sizing up the available pokegirls. Just as he had with the Racing pokegirls and the Guardian pokegirls, he found ones he liked and ones he was more indifferent to.

A few caught his eye: A Minotaura, two Kunoichi and a Growlie. He was a bit confused at the sight of a Kunoichi, let alone two, in the Ring area, but it wasn't up to him to decide where they felt they could show off.

The Growlie was cute, but out as he'd already dealt with Kei's affections. The Minotaura looked promising, but he already had a strong pokegirl. He needed a faster pokegirl and the Kunoichi fit better into that category.

Naturally, both Kunoichi were wearing the full traditional body suit, only allowing their hair to show. The first had long purple hair fountaining out in a ponytail and was taller than the second. The second had short dark hair which was evident by the lack of any extra hair showing.

"Care for a match?" Ben inquired of the taller of the two Kunoichi.

"Very well. I should warn you, though, I will not be responsible for what I do to your pokegirl." the kunoichi replied.

"Right." Ben responded, as he turned and headed to the far corner, where Aunty Aqua was waiting.

"Are you really going to have one of your pokegirls fight her?" Aunty Aqua asked.

"Heck no, I'll fight her myself. I can't expect a pokegirl to respect me if I'm not at least willing to face them myself." Ben answered.

Aunty Aqua laughed, "You are indeed a rare breed. Even the tamers who are willing to fight in the Fighting League aren't as confident in their skills outside of the tournaments."

Ben shrugged, "Well, let's just say, I'm a better than they are."

"Oh? And who might your parents be that they raised such a confident young man?" Aunty Aqua asked.

Ben shrugged again, "Haven't a clue."

Aunty Aqua winced slightly as Ben entered the ring. Ben didn't seem upset at the lack of his parents. Aunty Aqua sighed. That meant he was the one she had foreseen. His power was increasing little by little for every girl he bonded to, but the talent was that of an ancient line of heroes in the old human world. It was only meant to come out when there was an iminent danger to the world.

Aunty Aqua didn't even want to guess what would be powerful enough to require his full power. Even the Widows weren't good enough for more than a quarter. All she knew was that his decisions when the time came would make or break many of the plans she had carefully seeded over time.

Ben stretched briefly before inquiring, "So, what's the test to get a Kunoichi in the Ring?"

"Catch us." the purple hair Kunoichi declared, her crimson eyes narrowing dangerously.

Ben glanced at the other Kunoichi, who was standing on the post just behind him, staring back at him with brown eyes. Obviously they were inseparable, meaning if he took one, he had to take both.

"Very well." Ben replied.

The Kunoichi dashed to their respective right. Ben lunged and caught the brown haired kunoichi's leg as she landed on the springy ropes, sending the less experienced ninja girl to the mat.

"Fubuki!" the purple haired kunoichi cried before noticing Ben sliding up in front of her. With a tap on her nose, Ben backed away, avoiding being sliced by one of the Kunoichi's daggers as the terrified ninja girl reacted on reflex.

"I win." Ben declared.

The purple haired ninja growled in frustration before accepting that her sloppy focus and underestimation of his speed had been her own undoing, "Very well, I am Miko and that is my lover, Fubuki."

"Hi!" Fubuki said cheerfully from the mat over the hesistant cheering. Apparently, awe had numbed the reactions of the audience, who were stunned at how insanely fast Ben was. The audience members who'd seen Ben in his race were especially astounded.

"Is speed a blood gift?" one confused, but applauding audience member inquired.

The inquirer got a shrug in response, "How should I know? I don't know any scientists or doctors."

Aunty Aqua laughed to herself. Of course Ben's speed had improved. No one else understood the almost unique blood gift Ben had of absorbing a tiny bit of the abilities of any pokegirls he befriended, but he got slightly more from pokegirls bonded to him. The technique he'd just displayed was a ten percent version of the Drow Zee's talent for slowing the reactions of one's opponents combined with his own speed. He only SEEMED much faster to everyone who was not immune to the Drow Zee's affect. Of course, once he absorbed the power of his newly acquired Cheetahs and Kunoichis, he'd be even faster.

"You are a quick little boy, aren't you?" Aqua inquired as Ben exited the ring with two more pokeballs.

"Well, I thought they'd be faster." Ben replied.

"Oh, I'm sure they were taking it easy on you because you're human. Most Tamers don't seem that quick on their feet, especially when they can use pokegirls to do it for them." Aqua told him.

"I wish people would stop underestimating me simply because I'm mostly human." Ben huffed.

Aunty Aqua chuckled politely, "Don't blame them for it. Not many tamers are up to your level of talent. In any case, I think I see my granddaughters. Say, will you be at the banquet?"

"Uh, yeah. That was going to be my next stop after I revisit Guardian Trials." Ben responded.

"Good, good." Aunty Aqua declared, before easing herself onto her feet and waddling off.

"You sure you're okay?" Ben asked.

"My granddaughters can help me around, but thank you." Aunty Aqua answered.

Ben waved goodbye to her before walking towards Guardian Trials.

Fatora's eyes sparkled with glee as Alliele's final turn of the spinner landed on gold.

"We won a pokegirl! We won a pokegirl!" Fatora cheered.

"Uh, Miss Fatora, what kind should we get?" Alliele asked.

Fatora's cheers faded a bit, "What kind do they have?"

Alliele pointed to the list. Fatora began looking down the list and noticed that a lot of the good ones had been taken.

"..............." Fatora answered.

Madam Arctica watched Ben head for the Guardian Trials. She sighed as she had the A-Bra watching him disconnect from her mind. Pausing, she gently closed her legs and rolled over onto her stomach again. She was still sore from the ice-meltingly awesome sex she'd had with Magma. The Magmary had taken Arctica rather roughly and the Ice Princess was still healing from it.

Once the healing salve finished it's work, Arctica was going to capture the boy herself. She wasn't going to allow anyone else to make apologies for failure.

//Still playing the lonely soldier, Ar-chan?// came a psychic inquiry.

Arctica looked up from her ice bed and glared at the most irritating pokegirl she knew, Madam Darkness.

"What is it that you want?" Arctica demanded, not in the mood to deal with the strongest Drow Zee in the Crimson League.

"You've seen the boy, yes?" Darkness inquired.

"Indeed. I shall capture him and twist him to my ends, as I do with all mortal men." Arctica answered.

"Hmmm, that's right, you got him in the cold, didn't you? Well, I should warn you that if you don't use your ice powers on him, he will be impossible to defeat." Darkness replied.

"A solid strike to the temple will defeat him as it did before." Arctica stated coldly.

Darkness sighed. Obviously, Arctica didn't quite understand what she was getting into. Ben was going to get a Magikunt in the near future, which would quickly evolve into a Gynadose, allowing him greater resilience to ice attacks. And if he procured any ice or fire pokegirls, he'd slowly gain a resistance to ice attacks.

"Enticing him may do better." Darkness tried to explain.

"He will do as I command." Arctica answered.

Darkness sighed as she rubbed a temple. Some pokegirls were impossible.

"In any case, remember that he is still valuable, even after you are through with him." Darkness told Arctica.

"Are you quite through?" Arctica demanded, her anger chilling the room even more.

"Don't say I didn't try to warn you..." Darkness muttered before she teleported away.

"A Magikunt, huh..." Yuna murmurred to herself.

Breeder Joe nodded, "Once they evolve in Gynadose, they become infinitely more powerful. It's perfect if you're entering the Fighting Leagues."

"If you want a berserk warmachine, sure." came an interupting voice.

Breeder Joe and his son, John, turned and glared at a blonde haired girl, who was examining the stock of Magikunts.

"And what would you know?" Breeder Joe demanded haughtily.

"You've got them prepped for evolution by fucking their brains out, probably with high speed vibrators running nonstop, but a Gynadose expects the exact same treatment it got as a Magikunt. If it doesn't get the same treatment or if it didn't like the treatment it got, it goes berserk." the blonde girl responded, her blue eyes meeting Breeder Joe's briefly, "That's common knowledge for any breeder of water pokegirls."

Yuna hummed, "You know, they do seem a bit glassy eyed..."

"This stock is likely just going to go berserk and wind up being slaughtered if you sell any of them." the blonde girl huffed.

"And I suppose you have better stock?" Breeder Joe demanded.

"In fact, I do." the blonde said, motioning to her own booth proudly.

Yuna decided that it wouldn't hurt to see another stock. After all, it wasn't like she was in a hurry. Breeder Joe sighed as the blonde girl led Yuna to her own booth.

Breeder John turned to his stock, wondering what the hell they were going to do with his father's stock. John _had_ known his father's stock would go out of control, but his own Magikunt stock was fine. He hadn't done the forced prepping like his idiotic father had, but his father was of the belief that Gynadoses were big business. Now the breeders were stuck with ten Magikunts that were ready to evolve into Gynadose, but were too dangerous to sell.

"I would like to purchase these Magikunts..." came a soft voice from Joe's right.

Breeder Joe turned and started as a woman wearing a white cloak and hood had crept up right behind him without him noticing.

"Well, I gotta be honest, these are-" Breeder John began.

"Shut yer trap, boy!" Breeder Joe hissed, "Ah, yes, ma'am..."

Across the road, the blonde girl was showing Yuna around.

"Wyna? Is that you?" came a voice from behind the duo.

The blonde girl turned to see Ben.

"BEN?! Sonovabitch! You _ARE_ alive!" Wyna cried, hugging Ben.

Turning quickly, Wyna called out, "Sodina, can you please show Ms. Yuna around?"

A brown haired Megami sighed a bit before leading Yuna on the tour. Yuna hummed happily as she admired her new saleswoman's hairstyle, which pulled to the sides like two enormous bangs. Her hair fell to slightly above breast level and had cute pink ribbons tied around the ends.

Wyna turned backed to Ben, "Damn, Ben! I almost thought you'd taken off to some tropical island or died or something."

Ben shook his head, "No, but I did wind up doing some stupid things before I became a tamer."

"Heh, Sodina figured you'd wind up as a Tamer. That'll teach me to try and argue with a Megami." Wyna chuckled.

"So, I see you and Sodina got hired on by old Grapple." Ben noted.

"Actually, I've got the entire Langoud breeding farm." Wyna answered.

Ben whistled, "Old man Grapple liked you that much, eh?"

"Yeah, I won it by beating him in a match." Wyna replied.

"And I take it Meis is one of your aids?" Ben inquired.

Wyna grinned weakly, "Well, Sodina would never have agreed to come onboard if I didn't."

"Well, after Jyabil passed on, she had no one else that close to her." Ben said.

Wyna sighed, "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, where's Leno, Ihrie or King?" Ben inquired.

Wyna winced, "Well, Leno followed after you. If anyone knew where he was or what he was doing, it would be Leno himself. I would've thought you'd met him already."

Ben shook his head, "I haven't seen him since I... left."

Wyna decided to continue answering his original question, "King's a tamer sponsored by our farm. She collects extra pokegirls for my herd. As for Ihrie..."

Ben noticed Wyna hesistation, "What about Ihrie?"

"Last I'd heard, she was going to join the Crimson League's Hunter's Guild." Wyna responded.

Ben sighed in disappointment, "I see."

"You know she looked up to you, especially after the incident with the first Widow." Wyna replied.

"I know, I just wish she didn't." Ben declared.

Wyna decided to stop dancing around the topic that had been bugging her since she'd met her old friend, "Dammit, what the hell happened up there that last time? We all went to clean out that Wasp nest for the town as the first act of the original Hunter's Guild and then everyone got knocked out. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital and they were telling us that you'd slain another Widow. We looked for you and Jennifer for weeks, but we never found any trace of you two."

Ben winced, then turned away.

Wyna spoke up before he had the chance to step away, "You were our legal guardian after Jyabil died and you looked after us. We spent four years with you protecting us. We looked up to you as our idol because you taught us things we probably never would have learned, like reading or writing or basic math. Hell, if it weren't for you, I doubt I'd be as lucky as I am right now. As your friend, I'd like to know."

"You know what I told you all about Recognition?" Ben inquired.

"Yeah. It was a soul bond between two people that knew each other in a past life. It's said to be twice as powerful as normal Bond. You and Jennifer recognized each other, right?" Wyna answered.

Ben continued, "That last time.... she died."

Wyna's blood turned cold, "I.... I'm sorry.... I saw that you were a tamer and I just thought that... you had her..."

"Lesser men probably wouldn't have been able to go on. I did my part to make sure you all got a good life and then... I just... had to leave." Ben responded.

Wyna stared at Ben's back. The honest truth was that few who underwent Recognition survived when the other passed on, at least not without going mildly insane or having a complete emotional breakdown.

Ben continued, "You know me, I've always been a big believer in reincarnation. I've spent these last few years hoping to find her again. When I didn't find her through simple searching, I tried to find her in a less legal manner, but that didn't pan out either. So, I'm still looking for her."

"Hey, how about showing us your new girls? I'd love to see the type that managed to win your heart and you can spend the night." Wyna offered.

Ben turned back, a small smile on his lips, "Yeah, that sounds nice. I think I will impose."

"Impose? Shit, I feel lucky to be able to do something for you. Hell, when my eyes got damaged that one time, you stole me some medicinal eyepatches." Wyna replied.

Ben chuckled, "I'll have you know they were practically giving those away. There was never much of a call for eyepatches and they'd overstocked by a few thosuand."

"It doesn't matter. Just come by when you're done for today, okay? I'd like to talk with you again." Wyna responded.

Ben nodded before heading to the Banquet.

[Come on, Ben, you knew you'd probably run into everyone again once you started on this trip.] Ben scolded himself.

Meanwhile, Yuna was watching the aquatic pokegirls that the Langoud Farm had brought to Sadie Poken's with awe. She'd never seen so many pokegirls together outside of a tournament and never all at once.

"These are just some of our free range pokegirls. Ordinarily such things are only possible with land-based pokegirls, but since we have a massive ship known as the Langoud, it would be too inefficient to keep them on both." Sodina explained.

"The Langoud? You mean the one nicknamed 'The Mobile Island'? The one with said to have defenses so powerful that, from when it was put into service halfway through the Sukebe War to present day, has never been effectively boarded from the outside? The same one that was designed to destroy the legendary pokegirl Typhoona, but instead managed to kill the legendary pokegirls Scylla and Titania? THAT Langoud?" Yuna asked.

"You know your history quite well. Actually, the Langoud has never faced any serious breach in it's defenses. Of course, ironically, it now serves as an excellent free range breeding farm as well as a cruise liner for Tamers to go to new locations." Sodina answered.

"So, since they're free range, how do you know which ones are yours?" Yuna asked.

"Oh, we give them tags that they wear of their own free will. It prevents them from being captured. We also allow lost, abandoned or injured pokegirls a safe haven on the ocean. In return they do their part to provide food for the Langoud's crew and they can give back the tags if they want to and head off on their own. It's a mutually beneficial arrangement." Sodina replied.

"I've heard that your main office is in Tentaculus, but that's not a port town." Yuna stated.

"Well, we're required to have an office in every League we trade with, even though we're officially part of the Crimson League Defense Force." Sodina responded.

Yuna nodded in understanding, "How long are you guys going to be here?"

"We'll still be open for two more days, but as of tomorrow at noon, we start transporting pokegirls back to the Langoud." Sodina answered.

Blood Gift

Name: Bond Strength

Requirements: Taming, Bonding or Recognition and either Charisma, Intelligence or Wisdom over 12.

Gaining the ability: When a tamer has bonded at least one pokegirl, roll 1d20 versus their highest stat. If the roll is under their highest stat, the tamer gains this special power. DMs may grant this as a boon if a character needs help raising their stats.

Through this bond, the tamer gains an ability to increase his or her abilities slightly from every pokegirl she/he befriends or tames. This increase is almost unnoticeable unless the tamer Bonds with the pokegirl or Recognizes them.

The increase is 1% for every pokegirl the tamer befriends, 5% for every pokegirl they tame, 10% for every pokegirl they bond and 50% if they Recognizes a pokegirl. They also get a 1 in 20 chance of being able to tap an ability of that pokegirl in times of stress.

These bonuses are not cumulative by themselves. For instance, if a male Tamer first befriends, then tames, then bonds a pokegirl, he does not get a 16% increase to his abilities. He gets 10%. If he bonds four pokegirls, he gets 40%.

It's completely unknown how common this gift is. However, it should be noted that few will ever be able to tap this consciously, even if they do possess it. For every 15% gained, the player may, depending on DM ruling, increase a stat by 1 point. However, if the pokegirl dies or is otherwise removed from the tamer by dimensional means (the tamer can still retain this if said pokegirl goes to the Astral or Etherial (sp?) planes), the bonus and stat increase are lost immediately.

This may, depending on GM rulings, allow the tamer to use human allies towards this increase.

Name: Psychic Guardian

Requirements: Bonding or Recognition and Intelligence or Wisdom over 12.

Gaining the ability: When a tamer has bonded at least one pokegirl, roll 1d20 versus their intelligence or wisdom (player's choice). If the roll is under that stat, they gain this power.

Between a tamer and his bonded pokegirl, there is a connection on a psychic level. Using this blood gift, it is possible for the Tamer to use a latent psychic talent to shield the pokegirl from damage. In cases when shielding is not possible, the tamer may pull the damage from the pokegirl to themselves.

While the tamer loses HP, neither they or their pokegirl can be killed through this manner, they are simply rendered unconscious. Any attack that would draw blood or would be fatal to the pokegirl regenerates instantly.

If the character's HP drops to half, they must roll versus constitution to continue using the power. If the character's HP drop to 3, they must roll save versus death or faint immediately. If the character's HP drops to 0, they faint and lose 1 HP from their max HP permanently. The character regains HP lost in this manner at a rate of 4 HP a day.

Name: Void Damage

Requirements: Bonding or Recognition and Inteligence or Wisdom over 12.

Gaining the ability: The tamer must be aware that they have bonded. Roll 1d20 versus the character's intelligence or wisdom stat (player's choice, mark the stat). If the roll is lower than the stat, they gain this ability.

Special Note: A character can have this ability and Psychic Guardian, but only one may be used per turn.

Using a latent psi-healing power, a tamer can reduce damage done to his pokegirl by half. In cases where the pokegirl may die, this ability can regenerate them back to life. However, the cost for this ability is a bit high.

The tamer loses 1 point of from their chosen stat temporarily for every use of this ability. If the character's stat falls to half, they must roll versus constitution to continue using this power. If the character's stat falls to 3, the character must roll save versus death or faint immediately. If the character's stat falls to 0, they permanently lose 1 point from that stat and faint. Note that anything that requires this stat as a check while it is diminished is checked at the diminished stat's current level, not the max.

To restore lost stat points, the character must have a day of rest for every point, doing nothing more than they need for basic health and survival. If they do not get at least 16 hours of rest a day, the recovery is interupted and the day does not count towards the recovery.

Name: Blood Immunity

Requirements: Average to exceptional Constitution

Gaining the ability: The tamer/pokegirl must roll versus their constitution. If roll is under the stat, they gain this ability.

By using this power, the user may prevent foreign substances from invading their system. This negates ALL poisons, laxatives, powders, diseases and infections. This comes at a somewhat steep price.

The character must sacrafice 5 HP per use. If the character's HP falls below half, the character must roll versus constitution to use this again. If the character HP falls to 10, they must roll versus death or faint immediately after use.

If the character's HP falls to 0, they will die in a number of rounds equal to their constitution unless they get immediate treatment.

* * *

Legendary Pokegirls - While the Legendary Pokegirls Typhoona and Cocoona were known world while, the Crimson League's military was forced to deal with three of the numerous Legendary Pokegirls all on their own, due to the worldwide disruption.

Titania the Stone Titan - Believed to be created by Sukebe, though some rumors say that this legendary pokegirl was made without Sukebe's supervision. This was the predecessor to the Onyx, though no one is certain why the Onyx are all so small by comparison as Titania was said to be triple the size of most Onyx that exist today. The Langoud's main cannon destroyed Titania's head and a majority of the stone titan's torso in a single shot. This earned the Langoud a permanent place in the history books.

Scylla the Water Fiend - While Titania controlled the continent she was on, Scylla disrupted sea trade. Scylla's control of water within one mile of her was absolute, though this did not save her from the Langoud's cannon, which shot from six miles away to annihilate the water fiend when she came to a port to feed on humans.

Kary the Volcano Mistress - Said to be the predessor of all fire pokegirls, Kary had four arms and red skin. All four arms wielded swords which she used to cut humans in half and her fire allowed her to devour her opponents within minutes. The heat from her body deflected bullets. Kary even survived a shot from the Langoud's main cannon. Kary was finally killed at the end of the Sukebe War after a combined effort of the Amazons, the Ice Maidens and one hundred of the finest martial artists in the Crimson League area.

* * *

Crimson League Pokedex

Widow, the killer spider pokegirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Poison  
Frequency: Very Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Anything non-rock or wood  
Role: Not discovered until after Sukebe War  
Libido: No one wants to know  
Strong Vs: All, but Fire and Electricity  
Weak Vs: Fire, Electricity  
Attacks: String Shot, Toxic Needle, Sleep Poison, Disembowel, Glare  
Enhancements: Speed, Strength, Endurance, etc.  
Evolves: No one wants to know  
Evolves From: Unknown  
Bounty: 3,000 CL Credits for confirmed information.  
15,000 CL Credits for confirmed extermination.

Description: A Widow had four legs and four arms, two of which end with hands and the other two end in blades. The Widow's Carpace is incredibly dense and the only two confirmed ways of killing a Widow is with Fire or Electricity.

Widows have three confirmed parts of their life cycles, all of which were discovered by the reknown Widow Slayer. The first is the Berserk Stage, where they kill almost everything in the immediate area.

Second is the Web Stage, where they create a web to hold captured prey until they mate. The web is generally ten to twenty feet above ground level and held between six or seven trees/rocks. Any female or unsuitable male captured at this time will remain alive until the Widow has found a suitable male to mate with and it is at this time that the Widow will use it's Sleep Poison rather than it's Toxic Needle. For anyone who wishes to distract a Widow long enough to free any caught in the web, a sack of flour or a large amount of dirt and a bottle of alcohol, preferally industrial grade, should be on hand. The dirt/flour should be flung all over the web and the alcohol poured on the trapped individuals. The Widow is very meticulous about cleaning it's web and will ignore fleeing prey to clean it's web. Fleeing immediately is advised as the Widow becomes more violent after every forced cleaning of it's web.

Third is the Mating Stage, where they find a cave or tunnel or create one of their own, to lay eggs. This is often the most difficult stage to defeat a Widow at as their strength doubles and they become one and half times as fast. When at this stage, it is said that Widows MAY regain the lost intelligence as well as their ability to speak, though this fact has been largely ignored by all Leagues in light of their atrocities.

It has been confirmed by the Crimson League Authorities that the Wasp may have something to do with the Widow, as there is almost always a Hive of Wasps in the same area as a Widow. As such, Wasps were raised from third least wanted pokegirl to second least wanted pokegirl. It is also believed that Widows of the third stage may create new Widows from captures pokegirls of varying types.

AuPairSex, the fungal pokegirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Bug/Grass  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: Water, Fertilizer  
Role: Domestic helper  
Libido: Low (High in Breeding Season)  
Attacks: Vine Whip, Powder Spray, Razor Leaf, Spore*  
Strong Vs: Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Fire, Ice attacks  
Enhancements: None  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: AuPair  
Bounty: 1,000 for information leading to non-sterilized AupairSex during Breeding Season  
5,000 for extermination/sterilization of wild AuPairSex during Breeding Season.

This bug/grass-type PokéWoman is quite handy around the house, but must be sterilized or restrained durring breeding season. The AuPairsex' 'breasts' are actually fungi and, while these may look attractive when they grow to fruition, they are actually extremely dangerous. AuPairsex reproduce by spraying other PokéWomen, or humans, with seed spores that then transform the victim into an AuPair.

Because of their reproduction methods, the Crimson League puts heavy fines on farms that do not keep track of AuPair or AuPairSex. It is illegal to not sterilize an AuPairSex during Breeding Season.

AuPair, the fungal pokegirl  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Bug/Grass  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: Water, Fertilizer  
Role: Domestic helper  
Libido: Low (High in Breeding Season)  
Attacks: Vine Whip, Powder Spray, Razor Leaf, Spore*  
Strong Vs: Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Fire, Ice attacks  
Enhancements: None  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: AuPair  
Bounty: 1,000 for information on wild AuPair or AuPairSex  
500 for bringing infected individuals to a Pokecenter for reverse treatment.

These are the unfortunate Pokegirls or humans who have been sprayed with spores from an AuPairSex. AuPair are not able to produce the spores to transform other humans/pokegirls into AuPair. Thanks to the work of both Professor Washu of the Crimson League and Professor Stroak of the Indigo League, there is now an antivirus to reverse the AuPair process.

However, depending on how long the AuPair spores have had to sink in, the affected individuals may not return to their original gender or pre-threshold state, meaning that once free of the AuPair spores, one may undergo Threshold a second time. It is also confirmed that Jahana Corporation's anti-threshold serum prevents the spores from taking hold.

Golden Elf, the radiant pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Magic  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: Human diet  
Role: Of domestic helper or trophy wife  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Magic  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Grass  
Attacks: Attract, Shield, Magic Missile, Dodge  
Enhancements: Magic affinity and knowledge  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Drow Zee (Angel Stone)

One can tell a Drow Zee from a Golden Elf by looking at their hair. A Golden Elf's hair is always golden and if they've bathed within the last hour, any light source will cause their hair to glow with a golden aura.

This evolution of the Drow Zee loses it's psychic powers in exchange for beauty, magical powers and a high resistance to psychic or magical attacks. Indeed, the Golden Elf has much more magical power than most other elves of equal level. Unfortunately, the Golden Elf's increases magical and psychic defense lowers their physical defense drastically. Golden Elves take triple damage from any Fighting attack. Also, they cannot fight plant pokegirls because of moral reasons.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 15 - Banquets And Skeletons

Fatora entered the banquet hall and frowned. For the most part, the hall was still largely open as quite a few guests had sent their pokegirls back to their pokeballs. The females still present were pokegirls who'd opted to stay in the banquet until sufficiently wooed or until midnight.

Fatora knew Makoto was probably still watching the Race, so she'd opted to look for someone that she could entice. After all, there were well over a hundred pokegirls in the Banquet and most would at least be intrigued by a female tamer. Fatora congratulated herself for having such a brilliant idea.

Entering behind her was a hungry Lina Inverse, who took one look at the free food at the buffet and skittered over, her mouth watering. As Reimi and Yuka entered the banquet hall, they overhead a call from a chef who hurryng after Lina, "Ma'am, please don't take the steam tray! MA'AM!"

Smiling as she and Yuka headed for the drink table, Reimi wondered if Lina was a wild pokegirl that had snuck into town or if she was a tamer who was that hungry. Either way, it was amusing seeing the panicked chef trying to retrieve the steam tray.

Reimi picked up a bottle of fruit punch as Yuka picked up a bottle of grape juice. Noticing Lina's bizarre path was heading for the punch table, both Reimi and Yuka retreated to a corner, where a green-haired pokegirl was already sitting. Reimi took note of the girl's light blue dress, blue eyes and depressed demeanor all in a swift glance.

"Not having fun?" Reimi inquired.

"Well, no. Not really." the girl answered.

"My name is Reimi, how do you do?" Reimi asked.

"Kiyone, and all right, I guess." the girl answered.

"Underwent threshold recently?" Reimi asked, glancing at the girl's cat ears.

Kiyone nodded.

"Let me guess, you wanted to do one of the other trials instead, but you were talked into this by a friend?" Reimi asked.

Kiyone nodded again and glared at a blue-eyed Golden Elf that was currently surrounded by male tamers.

"Well, it could be worse. You could be where that A-bra is." Reimi said, motioning to a short-haired blonde-haired A-bra that was also surrounded by men. The A-bra was looking around nervously.

"What's wrong with her?" Yuka inquired, now curious at the sight of the uncomfortable A-bra.

"I think she's... you know." Reimi suggested, motioning vaguely.

Yuka took note of the direction Reimi's motioned in and nodded in understanding. She jogged over to the group and shoved her way through before taking the girl's hand and leading her to the destination Reimi had motioned to: the bathroom.

"Well, that wasn't entirely what I was implying, but I suppose it can't hurt for Yuka to have another pokegirl." Reimi noted.

"You mean you could tell she was a lesbian from this distance?" Kiyona inquired.

"Well, it wasn't so much that as it was her extreme discomfort with so many guys. At the very least, she would appreciate being away from them," Reimi answered, before pointing to a Bunny who had about six tamers around her, "Take her for example. She looking at the guy to her right a lot more than she is at any of the others. In fact, she doesn't look at the other guys when they're talking, she closes her eyes. But when he talks, she gives him her full attention."

"Wow.... you must interact with a lot of people to notice that. So, where are you from?" Kiyone asked.

"I'm from Tentaculus. It's where the Jahana Corporation's main building is." Reimi responded.

"Hmmm...." Kiyone answered lazily, "I hear that Tentaculus is a nice city."

"And we have the Widow Slayer to thank for that. He set into motion the group that would become the Hunter's Guild, which is already considered better than any other League when it comes to dealing with Widows and the like." Reimi responded.

"He must've been one heck of a good fighter." Kiyone noted.

"He had to have been to take down three Widows." Reimi agreed.

"Have you ever met him?" Kiyone asked.

Reimi shook her head, "My mother told me that I've met him, but I just can't remember him. Of course, after his third confirmed kill, he took off for who knows where."

"Maybe he went Widow hunting or something." Kiyone noted.

"Well, if he did, he's either missed every Widow since, he hates public attention or he's dead. No record of him has shown up since." Reimi answered.

"That's not true. I heard he was in Nice Peaks a week or so back. He beat the Gym Leader." Kiyone answered.

Reimi arched an eyebrow. She must have missed him by a few days.

The mansion was quiet. Too quiet for most normal people to stand. However, were a sound to be heard from the other occupants that was not a spoken voice, the one responsible would be punished. Kyoko Kirishima was very strict on that point.

Kyoko was known to those who were aware she existed as the Kunoichi Mistress. She was one of the very few people in the Crimson League that was responsible for training and breeding Kunoichi.

"Lady, pardon my intrusion." came an request.

"You are pardoned. What is worth the intrusion?" Kyoko asked.

"Lady, Miko and Fubuki were defeated at the annual July festival. the kunoichi began.

"What type of pokegirls did the tamer use?" Kyoko inquired.

"The tamer himself caught them. He seemed to have a psychic talent for slowing their reactions or else he was unnaturally fast." the kunoichi answered.

"Caught them himself? Intriguing. Is there anything else?" Kyoko asked.

"Reimi Jahana, the one who... won Chiho from you, was spotted at the festival in the company of the same man." the kunoichi declared.

Kyoko's eyes narrowed, "I see. Then I will have to investigate these matters personally."

"Ah." the kunoichi responded.

"Very well, return to the festival, but remain discreet. I do not want Reimi to know I am coming to challenge her for Chiho." Kyoko delcared.

The kunoichi bowed, then vanished. Kyoko stood up and glanced at a soundproof metal door. It opened as if sensing her gaze. Kyoko smiled as she entered the room. A young dark-haired kunoichi was shackled to the far wall while a randy Dildorino pumped into her double ended sex toy into the unwilling kunoichi. The kunoichi struggled, but there wasn't enough room to try to even grab the Dildorino, let alone shove the other pokegirl away.

"Bosatsu, have you learned from your last mistake?" Kyoko asked.

The kunoichi's eyes focused on her mistress and she nodded weakly.

"Very good," Kyoko said, nodding in approvement, before turning her attention to the Dildorino, "Miyu, I am afraid your time is up."

The Dildorino turned and glared at Kyoko angrily for a few seconds before reluctantly sending her double-ended dildo away.

"Let her down." Kyoko commanded, before gazing at Bosatsu, "You and Ranmaru are going to investigate a male tamer."

Bosatsu's eyes widened a bit and shined with delight. She loved working with her elder sister.

Kyoko's eyes became hard in response, "If you lose track of him, I will allow Miyu to have you permanently."

Bosatsu winced and nodded, before glaring at the randy pokegirl who had tortured her.

"You may bathe first." Kyoko declared, before turning and leaving.

"My lady, what has this fool done to warrant your attention?" Bosatsu inquired.

Kyoko smiled inwardly. Bosatsu mixed curiosity with compliments very well, "The 'fool' managed to catch both Miku and Fubuki without using pokegirls."

Ben sneezed abruptly. Shaking his head, he headed into the banquet hall. Quickly, he was surrounded by a large number of tamers vying for attention of pokegirls and trying to ply them with their charms. Ben wondered if they'd ever considered backing off and taking turns, but decided that it was just silly to think that.

"Ah, there you are..." came Aunty Aqua's voice.

Ben turned to see Aunty Aqua and four dark haired girls. The first was a girl only slightly taller than Aunty Aqua with short black hair. She wore a cute pink and white outfit complete with a pink cap and pink boots. Her violet eyes were shining with happiness.

The second was a pale girl with long black hair that hung at the same level as her back. She wore a dark blue jacket over a yellow vest and white shirt. A grey skirt completed the outfit.

The third girl also had long violet-tinted black hair and wore a long black dress. Both her hair and dress seemed to melt into her shadow, confusing Ben as to how long her hair and dress were. She was just as pale as her second sister.

And the last girl was a busty girl with chestnut brown hair and red eyes. She wore the same outfit as her second sister.

"Aunty?" Ben inquired.

"These are my grand daughters." Aunty Aqua began, motioning to the first girl, "Rena..."

"My name is Setsuna." the second girl spoke up, a blush forming on her cheeks.

"I'm Nine, but you can call me Nine-chan." the third girl said, tossing her hair to show that it was much longer than Ben had expected as she fluttered her eyes at Ben.

"And my name is Tifa. I'm named after the Tiff in the Kaballah." the fourth girl said, smiling sweetly at Ben.

Ben got a sinking feeling in his stomach, but he managed to look outwardly happy to meet the quintet, "Uh, hi. My name is Ben."

Aunty Aqua smiled, "I told my granddaughters all about how you kindly carried me around and they decided that they would like you to be their tamer... except Rena, of course. She's much too young right now for such things."

Rena pouted as she weakly protested, "Am too..."

Ben considered his options quickly. If he refused, they might get mad at him, but if he took them along..., "But don't you need them around?"

"Oh, heavens no. I'm their guardian, after all, and Rena can help me around the house." Aunty Aqua responded.

"Oh, we don't need you to tame us everyday. We know you've got four other girls and I, for one, wouldn't mind sharing." Nine spoke up.

"Besides, you're entering the Fighting League, right? We all can be of help!" Tifa joined in.

Setsuna's blush deepened as she tried not to look at Ben directly while still sneaking peeks at him, "And we all know how to cook..."

Ben glanced around. There were plenty of shocked and astounded tamers, "NO WAY! He's getting Nine and Tifa?!" "Man, I wanted Setsuna!" "Awwww!" "FUCK! I knew I should've been faster!" "I wish I'd gotten those pokegirls she wanted." "Did ANYONE remember that challenge in time?" "Hell no."

Ben did his best to sound accepting of the decision, "That's... that's... great..."

Ranmaru hugged her little sister, who was happily crying as she was finally in her older sister's arms. The younger girl looked up at her elder sister and stroked Ranmaru's long dark ponytail.

"Oh, Ranmaru, I thought I might never see you again." Bosatsu whimpered.

"I did not think I would gaze upon you either, Bo-chan." Ranmaru answered.

"I wish Lady Kyoko hadn't let Miyu punish me. She always slobbers all over me." Bosatsu complained.

"Yes, her technique could really use polish." Ranmaru agreed.

"I swear, I'd rather be with a male tamer than her." Bosatsu growled.

Ranmaru smiled, "Yes, but you'd rather be with me than any male tamer."

Bosatsu sighed as she laid her head on her elder sister's bosom, "That goes without saying, Ranchan."

"In any case, we must find the tamer who has Fubuki and Miko." Ranmaru interupted.

"Awww...." Bosatsu protested.

"Remember, Bo-chan, we must do this or else you will wind up Miyu's toy." Ranmaru responded.

Bosatsu looked depressed, but reluctantly pulled away.

"I don't mind Miko, but I don't like Fubuki or Miyu. I swear, Miko's the only good one of her entire family, save her mother." Bosatsu murmurred.

"Then look at this as helping Miko out." Ranmaru responded.

Bosatsu nodded.

Wyna sighed as she waited for Ben to come. She could still remember the day he came to their small group of orphans, runaways and homeless kids. He was always carrying a secret like a dead weight. Of course, she knew if he was the sort that didn't like to burden others with his pain.

He was very important, even if he didn't feel that way about himself. He was like that back when he joined Jyabil. He probably didn't even realize how quickly Jyabil had come to rely on his support, especially when it came to getting food from the townsfolk. When Jyabil died two years later at the hands of a Widow, it was Ben who'd saved everyone from the Widow.

After that, Ben had reorganized everyone. He started their training, getting them in shape for the lives they would lead later. He'd gotten himself and the older children minor jobs to help buy food honestly and had talked old man Grapple into giving them a few large and vacant warehouses for shelter. It wasn't long before the group grew to include most of the homeless and there was rarely a shortage of food or clothing. He helped coax the girls who began Thresholding into seeing their change as an advantage, not a freakish mutation. Many were likely waiting for him to grow up before they asked him to be their tamer.

He was the one to inspire the Hunter's Guild. And as the only combat-ready group in Tentaculus, as the rest had been slaughtered by the same Widow who'd killed Jyabil, they served as defenders against outbreaks of Wasps, Vampires and any berserk monsters, including the Widows.

But his disappearance disillusioned almost all of them. Only Ihrie remained in the Hunter's Guild.

Wyna had spent many nights wondering what had forced Ben away. And now she knew. Jennifer and Ben recognized each other. When Jennifer died, Ben would've gone to be alone. Of course, Ben never saw the massive search party formed by the entire city. Nearly everyone in town looked up to Ben, who was only twelve or thirteen at the time.

And now, he had shown up again as a Tamer, five years later.

Wyna couldn't help but wonder what things might have been like if Jennifer hadn't died. The girl had still been in the process of Thresholding when they'd gone to clear that Wasp Hive. Wyna wondered what Jennifer might have turned into. If it reflected her love with Ben, likely a passionate pokegirl like the Growlie, Tigress, Succubus or a Foxx.

Then again, Threshold was rarely fair when one didn't know who one's parents were. She might have wound up a Hag or a Youma. Or maybe a Spinnertit. Wyna didn't care for that type of pokegirl at all.

One feral Spinnertit had bitten her when she was young and if Ben and Jyabil hadn't managed to get an antidote, Wyna might have died. However, she hadn't gotten away scotfree. Her vision started screwing up shortly after. Ben got her some medicinal eye patches to clear her sight up. She'd become endeared to him after that. And it had lead Jyabil to make Ben his unofficial second in command.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Wyna called.

Meis and Sodina entered. Sodina spoke first, "Hey, Wyna. You asked us to come up here after our shifts were done."

"Are we going to play Hide The Snake?" Meis asked.

Sodina bapped Meis lightly despite her forceful statement of "IDIOT!"

Wyna smiled, despite the tired routine, "No, I asked you two up here because I met someone we all know earlier today."

"Who? Joe, Ihrie..." Meis began rattling off names.

"Ben." Wyna responded.

Sodina and Meis stared at Wyna. Sodina asked first, "Are you joking?"

"Hey, after five years, you know I don't joke about meeting people. I joke about what I've done with them." Wyna retorted.

Meis became nervous, "I-i wonder if he's come back because I haven't kept up my sword training..."

"No, and he's not here about your style of blacksmithing either." Wyna told him.

Meis and Sodina's faces turned bright red as Meis answered, "I keep telling you that Spirit Blacksmithing requires someone you show affection for to be with you while you smith!"

"Yes, but getting blowjobs while you're smithing is still dangerous, Meis." Wyna shot back.

"So, did he tell you why he left?" Sodina asked.

"It was Jennifer... she passed on. I didn't get the details from him, but I think it might have been the last Widow's fault." Wyna responded.

Meis winced. Sodina paled.

"I don't want you two to bring up anything about Jennifer or about him leaving. It probably took all he had to keep going this long. Of course, the biggest shock is that he became a tamer." Wyna answered.

Sodina smiled, "That means I get a ten percent raise."

Wyna grumbled, but continued, "Anyway, he's done so much for all of us and if he's not too busy, I'd like to give him one of our best girls."

"What, like Nelsha?" Meis asked.

Wyna frowned, "I said 'best', not 'weirdest'. That girl's just too damn creepy."

"Just because she's a Ditto that's easily susceptible to possession by ghost pokegirls..." Sodina began.

"That's just it, it's not always ghost pokegirls. Remember that schoolgirl who spoke gibberish? Where the hell did she come from? How about that gun-toting commando girl?" Wyna asked.

Sodina's attempt at defending Nelsha faltered.

"Anyway, I was thinking more along the lines of our rare pokegirls. Like Metalia." Wyna stated.

"Metalia? Miss Iron Maiden is more concerned with her library than dating any man." Meis snorted.

"Correction: Dating any _weak_ man. We all know Iron Maidens select the strongest males they can to breed with. Most wind up using iron dildos or artificial insemination anyway." Wyna answered.

Meis winced at the 'weak' part. Being a blacksmith meant he had more strength than most men, but even he wasn't an equal to Metalia when she exerted herself as she might in a passionate embrace.

"I think Meis was right, at least in part. Besides, he might not need anymore pokegirls if he was here today. I'm sure he must have about ten pokegirls by now." Sodina answered.

"I suppose you _are_ right. I just want to do something nice for him." Wyna declared.

"How about giving him authorization to use any training room or hotel we own or sponsor?" Meis inquired.

Sodina and Wyna stared at Meis.

"What? Look, I like to think I know enough about gift giving to be an authority." Meis responded.

A green-haired girl entered the room, "Miss Wyna? Your guest is here and he brought two friends."

"Thank you, Kyleen. Send him and his friends up." Wyna responded.

"You think the two friends Kyleen mentioned are his Alphas?" Sodina asked.

"Possibly, but we shouldn't jump to conclusions. They might be fellow tamers." Wyna declared.

Lina stared at the three pokeballs containing Misa, her Naga; Gracia, her Sorceress; and Amelia, her Amazonchan. Taming Sylphiel and Misao wasn't anything special. After all, Misao had been in dire need the first time, so it was to save the poor girl from suffering. After that, Misao and Sylphiel had been fully aware of what they were doing when they had sex with Lina.

But taming strangers was still difficult to Lina. She'd never thought of herself as the sort of person who had sex flagrantly. In her mind, sex had always been a romantic thing to share with someone special. And while she thought all the pokegirls were special, the mood seemed sort of... unromantic.

Plus, there was the question surrounding Misa. Lina knew of three variants of the Naga. The first was the curse version, where the person's body was replaced by that of a serpent. The second was where they had the upper torso of a human, but lacked arms and had a serpent's body in place of their legs. The final version was one that was said to be a Half-Naga, where the Naga had an upper torso and arms of a human, but the lower half of a human.

She knew Misa had arms, so she was of the last variant. That wasn't the major point. Some Half-Nagas were said to be able to be able to transform into humans, but Lina didn't know if that ability was with the second or third version of the Naga.

If Misa was able to change into a human, Lina wouldn't have to make any compromises. If Misa wasn't able to change, then Lina would have to find out how to do the taming in a different manner.

Then there was Gracia. Lina wasn't sure if she could bring herself to tame the woman who reminded her too much of Naga the White Serpent. It would bring up strange questions like: if she and her world's Naga had shacked up, would she had been able to tolerate Naga more or would Naga have ditched some of the more annoying traits for Lina's sake? Would it have ended the same way: an argument over who had to pay for their meals and hotel room?

And finally, Lina wondered if she was really up to taming Amelia. The short girl was so naive, it felt like leering at a five year old girl to Lina and that left the sorceress-turned-tamer all creeped out.

"Something wrong, Lina-chan?" Misao asked.

"Sort of. I can't really bring myself to tame these girls. Every time I think about it, I run into a thought that creeps me out and then I lose all desire to do it." Lina answered.

"Well, how about Sylphiel and I help?" Misao suggested.

"Really?" Lina asked.

"Sure. A lot of tamers have their own pokegirls tame each other. It cuts down on the work the tamer has to do. I can tame Misa." Misao replied.

"But are you sure you want to tame Misa?" Lina inquired.

"I... can't really blame her. To be honest, she showed us that she doesn't have much willpower on her own, so she was likely telling us the truth about being forced to bite me. Besides, Nagas are mostly lesbians, so her last tamer probably offered me to her so he could keep her in line." Misao responded.

"And how about Sylphiel?" Lina asked.

"Maiden.... shield shield maiden shieldmaiden, maiden." Sylphiel responded.

Lina glanced at Misao, who answered Lina's unspoken question, "She said 'I'll do whatever you'd like me to do, Miss Lina."

Lina shrugged, "All right, why don't you take Amelia? I guess that leaves me with Gracia." [I guess it's was time to wake up and face the music. Gracia isn't Naga the White Serpent. She's an entirely different person.]

Back in the Slayers universe...

"AAAA-AAA--AAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOO!!" Naga sneezed.

"Hey, that was pretty loud, sis. Someone must be thinking about you." Amelia wil Tesla Saillune teased.

"Of course! No one can forget NAGA THE WHITE SERPENT! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!" Naga laughed.

"Sis, you promised you'd stop laughing the instant you took off that bikini of mom's. And you aren't adventuring anymore, Gracia-oneechan." Amelia whined, uncovering her ears.

"Sorry, old habits die hard." Naga/Gracia answered.

Back in the Crimson League world...

Lina was about to let Gracia out when a chill ran up her spine. She shrugged it off. There was no way Naga could be in this new world.

The tour wasn't exactly astounding for Ben or Reimi, but Yuka paused to watched the various pokegirls in the water tanks.

"Wow, you must have over a hundred here..." Yuka said, gaping.

"Actually, it's closer to three hundred. The Langoud's collection of water pokegirls is much greater than this, though. It's the reason we're currently ranked at the top of the Professional Breeders. We take injured or weak pokegirls and help them increase their fortitude using methods that were developed by Ben." Sodina answered.

Yuka blinked, "Ben created the methods?"

Sodina smiled, "Ben may not be bright in what society might deem 'intellectual' information, but when it comes to practical information, he's the best person to talk to. Of course, the methods he devised were primarily for young children, so with pokegirls of any age, we have to increase the methods a bit."

"Really? Wow." Yuka responded.

"Didn't you know that?" Sodina asked.

"Not really. He's a good fighter, I knew that, but when we first met, he didn't seem to have much of a grasp for sexual techniques, though now I'd say he's fairly competent. If he gets another year or two at the same learning curve, he'll probably be declared a genius." Yuka responded.

"It's understandable. He's always been driven by a passion and a fear." Sodina answered.

"A fear?" Yuka asked.

"I'm afraid it doesn't put itself into words well. Ben is afraid of disappointing those he cares about, so when something might disappoint them, he tries harder to do his best. Of course, even he must remember that he is still human." Sodina sighed.

"Hmmmm...." Yuka considered the statement, as well as the fact that she hadn't inquired much of Ben's life despite having spent roughly two weeks as his friend.

"In any case, it's getting late, and I'm sure you've got pokegirls you need to tame." Wyna announced, "So, we'll give you some spare rooms."

The three tamers nodded.

Jigglyslut, the air-headed pokegirl  
Type: Near human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Common (Crimson League)  
Diet: Fruits  
Role: Morale boosters  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Normal, Water  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Birds  
Attacks: Sing, Double Slap, Screech, Hyper Slap  
Enhancements: Lung capacity, flexibility, stretchability  
Evolves: Wigglymuff  
Evolves From: Igglyrunt

Jigglysluts are singers by profession. Much like Divas, their songs are very effective and can induce a mood. Most, if they don't want to fight or if they don't want to be caught, usually lull people to sleep.

Unlike Divas, Jigglysluts are fairly useful in combat, even they are unable to sing. Jigglysluts have a mean slap that has a 25% chance of stunning the victim. Jigglysluts are occassionally sought after because they have soft stretchable skin and very flexible in bed.

Joltina, the lightning pokegirl  
Type: Animorph, Humanoid  
Element: Electricity  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Berries, nuts, common pokechow  
Role: Storm generation  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Water, Wind  
Weak Vs: Rock  
Attacks: Thunder Bolt, Quick Attack, Thunder, Thunderwave, Static Barrier  
Enhancements: Agility, Electrical powers  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva

Joltinas are, perhaps, the least common of all Eva evolutions. Joltinas are less favored as they are not as fluid as Vaporitas can be nor as warm as Flareas are. As such, they tend to be looked upon as less than attractive. Outside of a need of a battle, tamers will usually just sell them to electric pokegirl lovers.

Joltinas have recently also been employed in mines as sources of light as they can use the Flash technique.

Cutiepie, the cute psychic pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Normal/Psychic  
Frequency: Common (Crimson League)  
Diet: Fruits and pokechow  
Role: Distraction  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Psychic, Wind/Flying  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Dragon  
Attacks: Psybeam, Metronome, Hypnosis, Psywave, Pound  
Enhancements: Psychic talents, cute factor  
Evolves: Cutefable  
Evolves From: Cutie

A less sexual-oriented sister to the Clitfairy, the Cutiepie was used as a distraction. They would often hypnotize humans into focusing on them and creating 'cute' disasters while more stealthy pokegirls snuck in. Most Cutiepies love looking adorable and huggable to actual sexiness, thus they are not as sought after by most tamers. Cutiepies come very close to the natural adorableness of a feral Eva.

A-bra, the psychic pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Human diet  
Role: Psychics  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Magic, Fighting  
Weak Vs: Fire, Electric  
Attacks: Psybeam, Foresight, Mind Read, Psychic  
Enhancements: Psychic powers  
Evolves: Ka-D-abra (normal evolution), Alakapam (normal evolution)

A-bras are not very popular because of their diminished bust size. Indeed, many A-bras lament over a lack of admirers, but there are still a category of tamers, watchers and professors willing to have them, either as lab assistants or as drill instructors as they can coax many more timid pokegirls past their insecurities.

A-bras are still fairly powerful when it comes to fighting, but because of the natural aggressiveness and overwhelming willpower found in most electric and fire pokegirls, A-bras often find themselves distracted by either fear or lust.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 16 - Hotels And Hot, Hot, Hot Orgy Action

Ben considered his twelve pokegirls. The first four, he knew and trusted with his life. The last eight, three were enthusiastic, two were indifferent (or at least undecided) and the final three were a mixture of aloof and upset.

Dumber tamers would have gone around humping each girl whether she liked it or not. Crueler tamers would have forced themselves on each. Foolish tamers would have waited for each to accept him. Ben was none of those three, but since he was their tamer, he had to get the girls to at least accept his presense or give them to another tamer.

He was a leader by instinct and his gut told him that while the five less enthusiatic ones weren't currently happy (obviously because they hadn't won like they had planned), they were nonetheless pleased that their tamer wasn't a drooling idiot or a cruel sonovabitch.

Ben also had the feeling that all of the new girls were, in some way, used to fighting or at least the concept of fighting. So, Ben had a brilliant idea, "Okay, here's the deal. I don't _need_ to state the obvious, but I will nonetheless. Five of you aren't exactly happy that I manage to catch you. I understand that. You were all planning to win without being caught, but I managed to screw that up. So, I'll give you five a fair chance to back out on this arrangement."

The Cheetahs, Kunoichi and the Peekabu tilted their heads slightly in combined confusion.

Ben continued, "I'm not the sort of tamer who enjoys forcing himself on those who are completely unwilling. So, here's the deal: You have five days to decide whether or not you want to come with me. If you don't want to come, I'll give you to a different tamer or a civilian that you prefer."

Ben let that statement sink before adding, "I'll state right here and now that I'm planning on entering the Combat Leagues and I'd like a team in reserve in case someone sprains an ankle, breaks an arm or leg or becomes ill in a manor that is not immediately curable. For that, I need at least twelve pokegirls. I'm probably not going to be taming all of you in one night or anything. I plan to rotate the group so that everyone gets a fair chance at being out and about. I am a tough trainer, but I'm not needlessly cruel. I'm needfully cruel."

"Needfully cruel?" came an inquiry from Brittany.

"I won't leave you with scars or whimpering at the sound of my name or anything, but I won't let you wimp out just because so-and-so is of a type that can beat you. That's what all my training is for. Bambi, as a Titmouse, battled a Pidgy that was much tougher than herself at the time and won." Ben explained.

Bambi blushed at the compliment and the mild awe from the five uncertain pokegirls.

Ben finished his statement, "In any event, what I'd like from each of you is a fair evaluation. As I already stated, if you sincerely don't think I'm the tamer for you, I can find you a number of other tamers or breeding farms which might be to your taste. In the meantime, you can do whatever you'd like."

The instant that last sentence left his mouth, Ben half-regretted it. Nine and Tifa pulled him forcefully to a nearby mattress, Fubuki zipped over to Kei, Brittany and Brianna began discussing something, Bambi started chasing Lita, Setsuna and Pirotess started a small discussion, while Elline and Miko sweatdropped as Ben's pants sailed over their heads.

Elline wondered aloud, "Is it always going to be this crazy?"

Miko arched an eyebrow, "You're staying?"

Elline pondered the question, "I don't know. I always wanted wind up with a female tamer. I can ask him if he knows any."

Miko was silent as she considered her options. On the one hand, it was obvious from his returned assertiveness with Nine and Tifa that he wasn't a wimp, but did she really want her first time to be with him? It was a question she'd have to answer.

Madam Arctica watched carefully. Even though for all intensive purposes, it appeared as though Ben was taming his Umbrea and Chocoboob, Arctica noticed the occassional glance in her direction. He knew he was being watched, but wasn't allowing that to spoil the mood. He was still on guard, though, and he had more pokegirls than she was sure she could handle.

The Umbrea, especially, posed a massive threat. Unlike the other evolutions, the Umbrea was capable of controlling darkness at will. If it so wanted, shadows, clothing, soda, anything that was dark in color could be it's weapon. Or so the rumors went. Arctica was positive that in a head-on attack, she would stand a fair chance at losing.

The Widow Slayer was a very important tool, right next to Madam Venom's research into controlling Widows, which was on the twenty fifth year now. If controlling Widows was deemed not possible, a more effective battle plan for destroying them would be required. After all, when the Madams took over the world, they wanted complete superiority.

Seducing him was a definite possibility. Unlike some human men, the Widow Slayer was not immune to the charms of women. Unfortunately, Arctica had already planted a bad impression with him, meaning she could not do it herself, which was a personal pet peeve of hers. She disliked being reliant on others to do her work, but she understood there were limits to her skills.

If she removed one of his new pokegirls, he would be forced to replace her, allowing Arctica to plant a spy in his midst. And if he got the impression that some of the Madams were less evil than the rest, there was a chance at persuading him to join them willingly, which was a definite advantage over merely brainwashing him. Brainwashing had a pesky problem which resulted in a distinct loss of power and skill. Besides, there was also a chance of that his bond with his pokegirls was strong enough to allow him to resist any attempts at manipulating his memories.

Arctica noted to herself that there was something a tad arousing about the boy and how he made love with his pokegirls. Idly, she wondered what it might have been like had she given him the antithesis of her Ice Cloak, the Belt of Warmth, and had her way with him instead of leaving him behind.

Arctica's eyes widened as she noticed something unusual about how the two girls Ben was taming were acting. His primary pokegirls had gone in for some hanky panky of their own, Kei relenting to Fubuki's desire to caress her, Pirotess and Setsuna were making out, Lita was moaning as Bambi took her to a higher place, and the four girls who were left out were blushing intensely. Obviously, they were considering joining in on the fun.

Arctica turned to her personal assistant, the A-bra she'd had spying on Ben during the day, and inquired, "What's going on over there?"

The A-bra blinked as she lightly scanned the pokegirls who were engaged in sex, "You mean other than the fact that the tamer seems to be bonding with three pokegirls at once?"

Arctica glanced at the scene again, "He's only taming two."

"Yes, but he's now fully bonded to seven of the twelve pokegirls." the A-bra responded.

Arctica stared at the scene across the street, "He's bonding through one of his pokegirls? Is that even possible?"

"I believe it might be. The problem is that most tamers don't bond with more than one and those that do, usually don't manage to bond with more than three. I think Kintaro Oe managed to bond with his six, but outside of that, it's not that common and it's rarely on the first try." the A-bra explained.

Arctica considered that. The Widow Slayer was indeed an impressive person. Managing to defeat that which could stand against the Madams by himself, bonding with more than six pokegirls, and she had a feeling she hadn't scratched the surface of his impressive feats.

"When he cums, plant the transmitter somewhere he won't notice and get us out of here. I will have to consult the other Madams on this." Arctica declared.

The A-bra nodded.

[Madam Darkness must have had an inkling about this. She and I had best discuss what this means.] Madam Arctica inwardly seethed, hating the idea of having to relent to another Madam's words, let alone Madam Darkness's.

Yuka had a different approach to taming new girls to her group. She had the lights low, a few candles lit, and had a little soft music playing. She poured some chilled fruit punch into two plastic cups, cursing the fact that liquor was still a year out of her purchasing power due to that drinking age and thus robbing her of the classical chilled champagne. She was bathed, perfumed and looking hot in her favorite light pink lace panties. Everything was set.

She was a bit nervous, despite the fact that her new A-bra, Inez, had chosen her. She'd never tamed a Psychic pokegirl before and was uncertain if she had to go the full nine yards, but it certainly couldn't hurt.

Yuka braced herself, then released the blonde haired girl. The girl was a full foot shorter than Yuka. Her hair that reached her shoulders but was surprisingly straight.

Inez surprised Yuka by using her telekinesis to reach eyelevel before kissing her deeply. Tugging her new tamer to the bed, the A-bra teleported her dress onto a nearby hanger, leaving almost naked, save for a pair of white panties.

Inez smiled as Yuka took over, kissing the blonde on the lips in return, before nibbling her neck and sliding lower. Inez was a bit jealous of Yuka's better stature, but she knew her own breast size would improve when she evolved. Yuka's tongue circling Inez's right nipple cut off any further thought of logic. It was time to lose herself in the moment like she'd always dreamed.

Yuka's hands caressed Inez's body, exciting the A-bra further before Yuka began kissing her way down to Inez's stomach and then to the edge of the white panties. Inez's heart was pounding as Yuka rolled the panties down slowly, kissing the uncovered flesh and nuzzling the short blond pubic hair before finally pulling away. Inez felt a bit cheated as Yuka finally remove both of their panties and settled back between the blonde's thighs.

Inez closed her eyes as Yuka began softly kissing her way down the insides of the A-bra's thighs, stopping before she reached the nexus that Inez wanted kissd. Yuka moved back up Inez's thighs and repeated her kissing pattern, this time licking Inez's sensitive flesh, exciting the blonde even more before finally reaching the trembling girl's womanhood a second time. Gently, she kissed the lips, sending bolts of wonderful tingling shooting through Inez's body.

Inez clenched the bedsheets in her hands as Yuka's tongue slid into her slit and probed lightly before the tamer's arms slid underneath Inez's knees and gripped the A-bra's thighs. Inez cried out as Yuka buried her face in Inez's womanhood, licking, nibbling and nuzzling the A-bra into a very loud and powerful orgasm.

Yuka was too busy sampling her A-bra's sweet fluids to notice Inez's eyes beginning to glow yellow. She did, however, feel herself stiffen and pull away from Inez unwillingly. Yuka then took notice of her A-bra's eyes.

There was an event that occurred in some psychic pokegirls that both worried and excited tamers that regularly worked with psi-types. It was, in a way, a varient on Evolution/Threshold Shock, known as Demi-Shock. It only occurred when a mostly unevolved psi-type pokegirl experienced a strong or intense orgasm. The pokegirl's full psychic talent was activated, but left the pokegirl in a trance that continued the activity the pokegirl was engaged in prior to Demi-Shock, which was always sex. The tamer was at the mercy of the psychic pokegirl's baser whims. It was another thing that good tamers didn't need to fear, but bad tamers always feared.

Inez's eyes focused on Yuka's and Yuka felt a warm sensation engulf her. Yuka's mind ran through all the memories of prior taming sessions and fantasies, sending both Yuka and Inez over the edge of orgasm uncounted times before the glow in Inez's eyes faded. The A-bra and Yuka both collapsed, panting frantically from the psychic stimulus, but both too absorbed in the overwhelming afterglow to do any thinking.

Reimi smiled as she removed the double-ended dildo from Kiyone. Another girl satisfied. She turned to her Amazonlee, Kaori, and handed the Amazonlee the cum-coated dildo, "You and Lilica can use this now."

Kaori's face turn bright red, "Thank you, Mistress Reimi."

The dark-haired girl was about to clean the dildo off when Reimi spoke up, "No, use it as it is."

"Um, that's not entirely-" Kaori was about to protest.

"Oh, please. We're all perfectly healthy." Reimi scolded, before smiling, "And if you do use it as it is, I'll let you two play with Kiyone next."

Kaori nodded as she turned to the pink-haired Lilica, who shrugged and eased one end into her while Reimi watched intently.

"It's about as perverted as Maki used to get." Lilica responded, before adding, "At least neither end went up someone's ass."

"You mean-" Kaori inquired as she took the other end of the dildo into her, moaning a bit as she got use to the sensation.

"Well... when Maki got into one of her really weird fazes, she used to contemplate it, but Yuji always stopped her and forced her to wash it off." Lilica responded.

Kaori considered that fact, then shook her head. Some people were just super weird. It made Kaori glad that Reimi wasn't that perverted all the time.

Team Gundammers was a rather unorthodox group of Team Rocket copycats. While some of the Rocket copycats took up similar operating methods, one male tamer and two mascot pokegirls or two male tamers and one mascot pokegirl, Team Gundammers was very different.

At current count, there were about eighteen members, three of which were female tamers and the rest were pokegirls. The reasons for the unorthodox group was that they were actually trying to join the Limbec Pirates, but they didn't want to join as mere grunts. They wanted to be considered elites. Thus, why they were copying Team Rocket.

The female tamers involved in the group knew that they needed to get a good diversification of strong pokegirls to truly entice the Limbec Pirates into making them elites. Thus, they didn't focus on a single type. Plus, it allowed them to have varying amount of nookie when they wanted it.

Commander Lucrecia Noin, the leader of the group, considered her options. The mission plan was to sneak into a military base in Rage, steal some weapons that the humans used during the Sukebe War, wreck some labs and then leave before being detected. The problem was getting in. The place was like a Rubic's Cube. Every possible solution brought up a new problem.

Noin pointed to the map's sewer system, "We could easily sneak in through here and then-"

Yurika Misamaru shook her head, "No good, those sewers are too tight for most things to get through. The base's plumbing was built a long time ago, when expected that sort of thing. I think a more efficient plan would be to use Ruri's connection to Omoikane to-"

"I've checked, Miss Misamaru. The computer is in charge of security codes and the active sensors, like the cameras. We could use the codes to get in, but the computer can't open the gates, shut off the passive sensors or unbolt the doors." Ruri, a domesticate Kitten who had taken to wearing catgirl-esque pajamas, responded.

Sayla, an Elf, spoke up, "What about hypnotizing a guard?"

"There are passive Psychic/Magic sensors that prevent teleportation and mind control from going undetected. If we were to use psychic or magical energy at all, we'd be facing their full force as the entire base would be launched in full red alert." Ruri answered.

"We could smash our way in." Hilde, a Heroine, declared.

"No, because that would the same as using psychic or magic energy." Ruri answered.

"A diversionary tactic could draw the attention of the base elsewhere, then we could teleport in." Sayla suggested.

"It's a bit too risky. What we should do is try to cut out the electricity." Hilde offered.

"But there are three groups of generators in the event that outside power is cut." Ruri declared.

A haunting laugh filled the room and the five lead strategists for the team turned, reluctantly, to face a laughing blonde haired girl that had wicked looking eyebrows and a bored looking brunette girl standing behind her.

Dorothy Catalina, the blonde dominatrix of Team Gundammers, spoke as her laughter slowed, "I shall take care of the diversion. You need think of how best to get in and out. Just assume minimal guards will be in the area and the security sensors deactivated."

"They aren't tested." Relena, the bored looking brunette, warned Dorothy.

"They'll do for as long as we need them." Dorothy retorted.

"What are you talking about?" Noin demanded.

"A little surprise Relena and I cooked up with some help. In any case, you should focus on your half of the mission." Dorothy responded.

"That's nice, Dorothy, but you know I don't undergo a mission without knowing what everyone is going to be doing." Noin declared.

Dorothy sighed, rolled her eyes and huffed out, "Fine, I'll tell you."

Ben glanced back at the room. The two Cheetahs were curled up with Kei on a mattress, having fended Fubuki away. Despite the feline/canine rivalry that should have existed, the two Cheetahs seemed rather protective of the Growltit. The amorous kunoichi sat sulking in the corner with her sister, Miku, who was meditating.

Elline was sleeping on a second mattress with Lita, Bambi, Pirotess and Setsuna. Nine and Tifa were laying on the last mattress in a tangle. Sweaty, but satisfied. He draped a blanket over all three mattresses, doing his best not to cover anyone's head.

Now it was time to visit a balcony and think about what he was going to do. Clad in only a set of jeans, he found a balcony and stepped out on to it. A gentle breeze greeted his body, allowing him to cool off a bit from taming both Tifa and Nine.

"Ben?" came a voice.

Ben turned to see Meis.

"Hey, Mousie-kun." Ben joked.

Meis rolled his eyes. Because his name was pronounced 'mice', he often got mouse jokes sent his way.

"Yeah, keep chuckling. Muza did that until his sword broke. Then it was all apologies and pleading for me to fix it." Meis responded.

"Ouch! That had to be painful. For one thing, you're a blacksmith, not a doctor." Ben teased.

"I mean his broadsword!" Meis snapped.

"I call mine a claymore." Ben stated, before he busted up laughing.

Meis joined in on the chortling as it grew contagious.

They finally calmed down when Ben inquired, "So, Sodina's a Megami. Bet she can be tough on the skirt-chasing."

"I don't mind. Hell, she and I are so in love, I only joke about doing it with other girls. I still look, of course, but I never go for a second glance." Meis noted.

"Hmmm. Sounds like love has made you a new man." Ben noted.

Meis nodded, "There are times I can't even think of anything but being with her."

Ben half-smiled, "Love is a wonderful thing when you find it."

"I know. I can barely believe it, but it's been close to three years since I finally stopped denying that I was in love with Sodina. I used to think she was too damn bossy, but when she became a Megami, I realized that she had my heart and I never want it back." Meis declared.

Ben stared at Meis, "It's been five years since she became a Megami."

"Yeah, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I kept saying that I was just dizzy or something. I was only eleven, after all. What did I know about love? Two whole years passed before I finally had to admit to myself that I just couldn't feel that way about any other girl." Meis responded.

Ben nodded.

"Was it like that with you and Jennifer?" Meis asked.

Ben shook his head, "The instant I saw her, we both felt it. But I was too busy working to keep everyone healthy and happy to do much about it. In a way, I guess it was like you and Sodina. I just denied it. I needed to protect everyone."

Meis sighed, "You always thought too much about other people."

Ben glanced at Meis, who looked at him, "The way you used to smile when we first met was kinda empty, like you were trying too hard to be strong for others. Then Jennifer came along and your smiles took on a more genuine feeling. It's a bit of a relief to see that your smiles aren't hollow." Meis told Ben.

"I know. For a long while, I felt like just letting it all go. But, just when I was about to... I stopped. I felt like I'd jumped into a hot spring. Suddenly, I knew Jennifer was out there somewhere and I set out to find her. For a long time, all I've really been going on is that single moment when I knew she was alive. Then, I met Kei. I didn't Recognize her or anything, but I could tell she was a lot like me. A Megami asked me to take her in, but Kei made the ultimate choice for me. Since then, I've never forgotten Jennifer, but I was reminded that I did mean something to a lot of people." Ben explained.

Meis smiled, "I think Jennifer would be happy to see that you've gotten stronger, but also that you haven't lost your kind side."

"Thanks, Meis." Ben said.

"Besides, maybe this is for the best. You'll be better in bed, for sure." Meis declared.

Ben punched Meis in the arm.

"Ow. Guess I deserved that." Meis commented, rubbing his sore arm.

"Yes. Yes, you did." Ben retorted.

Both guys started chuckling again.

"Ah.... now to do something without Sodina scolding me." Meis declared.

"What's that?" Ben inquired.

Meis farted. Loudly. Ben glanced at Meis, then at the balcony door, before he punched Meis in the arm again.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Meis demanded.

"I was acting on Sodina's behalf." Ben replied, grinning as he motioned to the Megami, who was standing at the entry way to the balcony with Wyna.

"EEP!" Meis yelped.

Sodina gave Meis a stern glare, "Well, at least you've been punished. Be glad."

Wyna grinned evilly, "Be grateful, Meis. Sodina COULD have handed your punishment over to me. I'd have you making a forty foot tall steel statue of me."

"I don't know, Wyna. Would you really trust him near your bodacious ta-tas?" Ben inquired.

"Hmmm, you're right. Swabbing the decks for a month sounds better." Wyna noted.

"I'd rather have Sodina taking S&M lessons." Meis shuddered.

"That can be arranged, Mister Fart-Without-Apologizing!" Sodina huffed.

"That's a bit awkward, So-chan. Why not call him Sir Stinks-A-Lot?" Ben suggested.

"Old Ripe One would be a good title." Wyna joined in.

"How about Jalepeno Butt?" Sodina asked.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Meis shouted.

"Atomic Bean Shooter!" Sodina suggested.

"Beans-O-Matic!" Ben tossed out.

"Pooter Tooter!" Wyna giggled.

Meis groaned as the suggestions continued.

Vaporita, the water Eva variant pokegirl  
Type: Humanoid Animorph  
Element: Water  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Fish, pokechow  
Role: Underwater operatives  
Libido: Low to Average (very high during mating season)  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock  
Weak Vs: Plant, Electric, Ice  
Attacks: Water gun, Bubble, Water Barrier  
Enhancements: Water powers, endurance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Eva

Most Vaporitas are relatively calm, though there are, on occasion, a wild and crazy Vaporita who loves to party. The biggest problem of a Vaporita is that they sometimes suffer from an inferiority complex, resulting in their fighting skills being diminished. The more fearsome or aggressive their opponent, the more likely a Vaporita may lose due to psychological warfare. It's recommended that most tamers allow their Vaporitas to take on a number of aggressive, but much weaker opponents to build up a Vaporita's confidence.

Pidgy, the bird pokegirl  
Type: Near Human/Animorph - Bird  
Element: Wind/Flying  
Frequency: Common (Crimson League)  
Diet: Berries, seeds, various fruits, pokechow  
Role: Scout  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Plant  
Weak Vs: Electric, Magic, Rock  
Attacks: Gust, Feather Shuriken, Sand Attack, Feather blade/blizzard Enhancements: Flight  
Evolves: Pidgerseatah (normal evolution), Pidgerseat (normal evolution), Angel (evolution mechanism unknown)

The Pidgy is a common bird type. Pidgys are considered a good starting pokegirl for tamers to catch as they can help tamers keep from getting lost. When they evolve into Pidgerseatah, they can carry average tamers from city to city.

Iron Maiden, the hard pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Steel  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Unknown  
Role: Immovable guards  
Libido: Very Low (Average during mating cycle)  
Attacks: Harden, Gaze, Rock Throw, Mega Punch  
Strong Vs: Ice, Rock  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Fire  
Enhancements: Nigh impenetrable skin, strength, endurance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Ice Maiden (Diamond stone)

During the war, if something needed to be guarded by the perfect guard, one needed an Iron Maiden on the job. Iron Maidens are never distracted to the point that they forget their given task. Most take things very seriously. Their level of invulnerability is only matched by the Damsel and they were, as it was proven, only mildly irritated or unsettled by even Plasma Cannons.

Flamethrowers were the only effective weapon against them, but few were ever actually used against Iron Maidens because of the previous rational thinking: A plasma cannon can do everything a flamethrower can, but faster. However Plasma Cannons cannot keep up the stream of fire necessary to do effective damage against Iron Maidens.

Iron Maidens are not common for Tamers to take in for the simple fact that few can actually bring pleasure to an Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden have a very dense layer of skin which prevents both pleasure and dampens the Iron Maidens capacity for feeling anything via touch. However, there are those that can entice, excite and bring an Iron Maiden to orgasm, all of whom either have a fire blood gift or have studied martial arts for years.

What relegated Iron Maidens to their current jobs of security or law enforcement was the fact that Iron Maidens have almost no sex drive outside of their mating cycle, which only occurs for one month every five years after puberty, thus allowing them to remain undisturbed where other more randy pokegirls need leave for taming.

There are no more than fifty Iron Maidens currently in the Crimson League.

* * *

Ben, Reimi, Yuna, Makoto and Yuka head for Rage, the fighting town.

The attack of the really whacked out Ninja Mistress.

The Madam Council convenes.

Team Cold Plasma choses another hit.

Team Gundammers attack the Rage Military Base.

A Widow appears in Rage.

A run in with the Hunter's Guild.

And more vague foreshadowing and mysteries!

* * *

Current Pokedex

Ben (Tamer, Level 45) - Kei (Growltit, Level 26)  
Bambi (Milkmouse, Level 20)  
Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 37)  
Lita (Joltina, Level 23)  
Tifa (Chocoboob, Level 15)  
Nine (Umbrea, Level 15)  
In Storage------Setsuna (Goth, Level 15)  
In Storage------Brittany (Cheetah, Level 15)  
In Storage------Brianna (Cheetah, Level 15)  
In Storage------Elline (Peekabu, Level 10)  
In Storage------Miko (Kunoichi, Level 20)  
In Storage------Fubuki (Kunoichi, Level 10)

Yuka (Amachoke, Level 41) - Satomi (Flarea, Level 30)  
Jun (Ria, Level 33)  
Elena (Milktit, Level 28)  
Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 20)  
Tamao (Pidgerseat, Level 19)  
Inez (A-bra, Level 5)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 34) - Airi (Ditto, Level 20)  
Celcia (Elf, Level 31)  
Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 24)  
Mike (Youma, Level 12)  
Rapier (Amazonlee, Level 20)  
#388 (Ice Nymph, Level 10  
#239 (Flamasaur?, Level 15)

Reimi (Tamer, Level 49) - Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 31)  
Maya (Dragonfair, Level 24)  
Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 24)  
Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 27)  
Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 39)  
Kiyone (Kitten, Level 5)  
In Storage------Washio (Titmouse, Level 5)

Yuji (Retired Tamer, Level 16) - Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)

Arshes Nei (Drow Zee, Level 73)

Eris (Sorceress, Level 30)

Madam Arctica (Ice Maiden, Level 50)

Madam Magma (Magmary, Level 80)

Professor Fujisawa (Professor) - Miz (Naiad, Level 23)

Jinnai (Citizen) - Diva (Buzzbreast, Level 30)

Fatora (Tamer, Level 1) - Alliele (SexyCute, Level 5)

Makoto (Tamer, Level 4) - Shayla Shayla (Growlie, Level 5)  
Nanami (Merrrowl, Level 5)  
Afura (Djinn, Level 5)  
Rune (Mousewife, Level 5)

Lina (Tamer, Level 5) - Misao (Goth, Level 5)  
Sylphiel (ShieldMaiden, Level 10)  
Misa (Naga, Level 15)  
Amelia (Amazonchan, Level 28)  
Gracia (Sorceress, Level 20)

* * *

Omake!

* * *

"Now I'll never be rid of this problem." Yamaken sighed.

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Problem?"

Yamaken leapt to his feet, "Yes, this problem. Whenever I see a real jackass or asshole of a tamer in a dilemma... I.... I...."

Papacha walked past on the street, only to be attacked and mauled by a group of savage bunnies and Ingenues.

!

"That was a loudest fart I've ever heard." Ben commented, his hair standing on end as an automatic defensive measure against the overwhelming stench.

"Oh! What a cruel, cruel fate it is to fart for every jackhole I see!" Yamaken cried.

"Look on the bright side. At least you'll always have a last ditch Poison Gust attack." Ben commented.

"Isn't it Gust or Poison Gas?" Yamaken inquired.

"No, in your case, it's a Poison Gust." Ben retaliated.

"ZZZZZZING!" Yamaken replied.

Yuji entered the room and stared at the scene, agasp.

"AGASP!" Yuji agasped.

Inside was Ben, laying naked on the floor with ropes holding him spread eagle.

"That's the largest I've ever seen one!" Yuji declared, looking surprised.

"Thanks, I made it myself." Madam Arctica responded.

Yes, Ben's body was one enormous frost bite.

"Iteee......" Ben whimpered, before glaring at Yuji, "This is in revenge for that Captain Anal thing, isn't it?"

"Actually, yes." Yuji responded, no longer surprised.

A-kun entered the room and stared at the scene, agasp.

"AGASP!" A-kun cried.

Ben and Yuji glared at him, "Like we're going to fall for that."

A-kun considered that while tapping one foot. Ben and Yuji began to panic as A-kun smiled wickedly.

A half hour later...

"I thought you said Maki was a Griffon." Ben grumbled.

"She was. After I had Professor Washu change her into a Kitten from a Dominatrix." Yuji answered.

Both men yelped as a crack of a whip echoed throughout the cold stone room.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Maki snapped.

Maki turned back to where Kei, Yuka, Reimi and Rio were laying down their latest bets. Rio turned to Yuji, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kei and I will win your clothes and freedom back in a few dozen hands."

"Kei no play before. What called? What rules?" Kei inquired as she stared at her cards.

Rio was about to explain when she realized she didn't know either. She had heard of Magic: The Gathering, Poker, War, Solitaire, Bridge, and even an Anime Card game, but she'd never heard of a card game called Blackjack. It was all offical, though. Yuka had heard of it, but didn't know anything about it outside of the fact that you start with two cards and if someone said Blackjack, all the other players either applauded or moaned sorrowfully.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll tell you if you win." Maki answered, grinning like a... well, like a bondage queen that was about to have a few more sex toys.

Reimi, who knew about Blackjack and knew it's history was filled with cheaters, kept silent. She just had to play a few times before Yuka would bet herself and then.... Reimi struggled not to drool openly.


	5. Chapter 5

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. oh, and by the way, every 1 chap is actualy 4 of his in 1. so this is chapters 17-20. also, this is very very high rated M.

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 17 - Answers

One week ago...

Team Rocket was notorious for many things. Most importantly, controlling pokegirls to do their bidding. So, it didn't really surprise the police to find a Team Rocket laboratory where scientists had been forced to work on creating and controlling some of the more powerful pokegirl breeds: Neo Iczel, Amazonchan/Amazonlee, Alakapam and Iron Maiden.

Not in the least. The Hunter's Guild had encounter enough Teams of Rockets and Rocket clones to know that any morality was pretty much nonexistant. Leon McNichol and his partner, Priss Asagiri, were busy cataloguing the last group of recovered pokegirls.

Priss looked over the pokeballs "Lessee here... two A-bras that are underage, add that pedophile charge to the list. Two identically named Neo Iczels, another two Neo Iczels that are also underage. Two Iron Maidens, an Amazonchan, six identical Amazonlee and an Alakapam. That pretty much does it for this batch."

"So, we've got four more charges of Pedophilia and sixteen more charges of illegal mind control experiments." Leon noted as he made the additions to the charges on his noteboard, before sighing, "How did we get relegated to mere police work?"

"It was Ihrie's new initiative and it was passed through the board. Besides, you know as well as I do that it's nice to have a few safe jobs every so often." Priss retorted, before inquiring, "Any word from Nene?"

"Yeah, she said we can come back once we dropped this load of pokegirls off at a pokecenter. They'll redistribute the girls to a Haven." Leon answered, scratching his blondish-brown hair briefly.

Priss nodded, then sighed, "I'll be glad when Mistress Miranda's plan finally pushes through so that at least pokegirls with a high enough intelligence will be able to go about their own lives."

"I know what you mean. The Havens are an excellent idea, but I'm sure about seventy percent of these girls would be happier being able to live their own lives." Leon responded to the brunette's statement.

"You think Ihrie came up with the Haven idea on her own?" Priss asked.

"Not entirely. I'm sure it was inspired from somewhere else." Leon replied, before adding, "Anyway, let's get going. I'll buy us some dinner."

"Why, Leon, I'd say that was a offer for a date." Priss giggled.

Leon blushed.

"Well, I suppose Sylvie won't mind. After all, it's not like you want her and Anri." Priss noted.

Leon McNichol decided he was having a better night than normal. Getting to go out with a human woman wasn't that common. Leon was so distracted thinking of his good luck, he missed the disappearance of a few of the pokeballs.

Present day...

Miranda Jahana watched her door open violently and rolled her eyes. It wasn't the first time she'd had a militant feminist reporter storm into her room and start making demands of her and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the last.

The female reporter began her tirade, "Miss Jahana! I've just discovered through various sources-"

"Read: Illegal." Miranda interupted.

The reporter glared at her, obviously angry at the CEO of Jahana for interupting her.

"Oh, please, by all means, continue." Miranda offered, idly twirling her platinum hair on one finger as she waited for something that was sure to bring a good laugh.

"As I was saying..." the reporter growled before continuing, "...it came to my attention that you have already discovered a means of preventing Threshold, and yet, you have no plans to market this cure! What is the meaning of this? Are you planning a powerplay? Control the world through the human women?!"

Miranda sighed inwardly. Not even entertaining. Some of them would break down and beg for the Threshold Immunization, some would pull a weapon (always amusing as none ever learned how to USE said weapon) or they would start inquiring if there was anything else (as if Miranda would suddenly spill all her secrets because one measly reporter found out about a project).

Miranda pulled out a keychain with a remote and pressed a red button. The door locked and six things in the room suddenly made a popping noise as they broke. All of them were electronic recording devices of varying sorts. The reporter looked in her purse with a tearful expression, obviously upset that her tape recorder had broken. Tomoyo would kill her for breaking it.

"You want to know why?" Miranda inquired.

"I, Sakura Kinomoto, demand to know!" the reporter answered.

"It's actually quite simple. The immunization got out of the test type stage two days ago and guess what the final result was? It's got to be calibrated to the girl's DNA and genetic ancestry. Do you know how expensive that makes it? We're not talking about a cheap and reproduceable immunization, like flu shots. We're talking about something that, even at an assumed mass production, would still cost well over thirty thousand dollars for each and every treatment." Miranda declared.

Sakura gawked, "THIRTY THOUSAND?! Why in the world would it cost so much?!"

"The Mutt Syndrome." Miranda answered.

"Phweeee?" Sakura inquired.

"The Mutt Syndrome is when three or more races exist in a single bloodline. With the vector changes popping up and changing children from their rightful heritage to something else, it's almost certain that the Mutt Syndrome has infected the entire planet. As such, finding out something like that for most people is damn near impossible because of all information gaps left behind by the more devastating parts of our recent history. Scars are still unhealed from Sukebe's War. There are two to eight continents that broke, sank or popped up during the war and we still don't have a complete map of the new Earth yet. Over nine distinct generations of humans have gone almost completely unrecorded." Miranda answered.

"Phweeee..." Sakura answered.

"In any case, it is of little value to waste our time trying prevent Threshold when reversing it is already becoming a possibility." Miranda replied.

"But why not do both?" Sakura inquired.

"Because of something that came to my attention. By reversing it, we remind people that it still occurs. By preventing it, we start a bad social trend." Miranda declared, standing to face Sakura.

Sakura's brow furrowed, "What kind of bad trend?"

"As you know, I am a 100% pure blood female and there are fewer and fewer of us as the years go on. Among my contemporaries, there is a level of 'smugness', that they are superior to those with poke-blood in their veins, but this is tolerated because there are very few of us and we are quickly becoming extinct." Miranda answered, sighing a bit as she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes again, she locked her gaze onto Sakura, who wilted a bit, "By refusing to allow the immunization and instead pushing the reversal, we remind ourself that we are not better than than the Feral Pokegirls that still dominate most of the wild. We understand who and what they are and that prevents a social barrier from forming between domesticates and ferals. Besides, even are naive as you can be, Miss Kinomoto, you must realize that there are women who, even given the opportunity for immunization, would still refuse. And what if a girl WANTS to remain a pokegirl? What would you do then?"

Sakura's initial anger had all but faded and the sixteen year old reporter was looking much like a kicked puppy.

"In any case, refrain from reporting any of this or there will investigation into the means on how you learned of our development. Corporate espionage and slander are frowned upon, and no matter what profits you may think you will get by reporting, it will not cover the multimillion dollar lawsuit you will be slapped with." Miranda declared, turning her back to Sakura as she unlocked her office door with another push of a button, before declaring, "You may leave."

Sakura cowered a bit as she retreated from the room. She was glad when she'd finally closed the door behind her. She had no story and she'd gotten Tomoyo's tape recorder broken. On top of that, even if she did try and push her story, she'd get sued and likely blacklisted from every business under Jahana's control.

Miranda sighed to herself. Having to repeat that speech to every reporter that managed to sneak information was getting tiresome, but at least it was beginning to crack the other side of the problem for getting pokegirl rights in place. Male beauracrats tended to let things past so long as they retained a sense of 'safety'. Only Vince McMahon and a few others in the multitude of leagues understood the need for change.

Lao had screwed that up first, but her followers in the Limbec Pirates weren't much better. The Pirates had set back the enstatement of rights for pokegirls, which Miranda worked hard at setting back up after the initial damage had been done. Even in the Crimson League, where Miranda's control had all of the League officials in her pocket, it was difficult to pull off such things. Her advisors had asked that she at least wait until her daughter had a chance to enter the King of Fighters tournament.

Miranda hoped the Limbec Pirates didn't screw up her plans again. If she could contact them and tell them to keep out of the spotlight for at least two months prior and post enstatement, she was certain the enstatement of rights would pass unhindered and the threat of a repeal would diminish greatly. Because at the two month mark, pokegirls would be allowed to own property entitled to them by either family, friends or tamers and vice versa. On top of that, it would open the door to rights concerning the care given to pokegirls. Miranda wanted to see the day when she would not have to fear her granddaughters might be stripped of power and property simply because they were pokegirls.

Nor, Miranda sneered to herself, would they have to worry about some dickhead male tamer babbling on and on about what they'd do to her granddaughters when they owned them.

That reminded her... Miranda pressed a button on her desk. A few seconds later, on a screen to Miranda's left, a young girl with red hair appeared with a smile, "Hiya, Miranda. What can I do for you?"

"Professor Washu, has Reimi sent Washio back yet?" Miranda inquired.

"Yes ma'am. She's down here as we speak." Washu responded.

"Excellent. I'm coming down. Tell Washio that I just remembered a few more things that 'she' said about my darling little Reimi." Miranda declared.

A whimper became audible over the comm channel as the timid titmouse came on screen.

"Oh, and Washio, when we're done, you'll be an assistant secretary." Miranda declared.

"But I was a secretary before..." Washio began.

"You failed to catch the 'assistant' part." Miranda retorted.

Washio lowered her head. That meant double work and less pay. At least Miranda had forgiven her enough to re-employ her. If Miranda had been really pissed, Washio probably would have been sent to a town like Sex. Washio shuddered and tried to keep her mind away from that thought.

Ben, Yuka and Reimi left the Langoud's acquired building in relative peace. A lot of the smaller merchants and breeders had already taken off after cleaning up the area their stands had been (it was a very wise city regulation), but it was too early for most of the other tamers to be awake.

Reimi was a tad annoyed by the fact that Ben had three pokegirls out and around him. She didn't mind the kunoichi or the drow zee, but the peekabu's dashing about was getting tiresome.

"Can't you keep her under control?" Reimi asked as Elline bumped into her on the third lap around the trio.

Pirotess spoke up, "Not really. Elline said she was getting a magnetic reaction in town. I think she meant the tamer she wants to be with is in town."

"And what is the deal with that arrangement?" Reimi inquired.

"I haven't got the lack of heart to force a pokegirl to be with me, so if they don't want to be with me, I try and find 'em someone who they might like." Ben replied.

"Frankly, it's a rare, yet endearing quality." Miko spoke up.

"If you say so." Reimi answered.

"Come on, let's hit the park and relax." Ben suggested.

"It _is_ a nice day..." Yuka said.

"I suppose a little free time wouldn't hurt." Reimi agreed.

With that, the group turned and headed for the middle of town, while three other tamers had gotten the same idea.

In a room deep underground, a table that had a massive holoprojector in the middle was circled by eight chairs. Seven of the chairs were occupied.

Magma  
Radiance----Arctica  
Iron--------Thunder  
Darkness----Venom  
Phantom

"She's late." Madam Arctica stated in an irritated tone.

"She has not shown up for over twenty years." Madam Thunder responded coolly.

"I meant her replacement. If she could not be here in person, the least she could do is make sure her replacements are on time." Madam Arctica noted.

"I agree. In the unlikely event that any of us were unable to arrive, we would at least send our replacements on time." Madam Iron agreed.

"I'm sorry!" came the panicked cry of a Spinnertit as she entered. She hurried over to Madam Venom's chair and bowed deeply to the other Madams, "I was delayed due to a possible break through, but it turned out to be no good."

"That has been your excuse for the last six meetings." Madam Iron informed the girl.

"I know, but Madam Venom DOES believe we are VERY close to a breakthrough." the girl apologized.

"In any event, you will hold the mantle of Madam Venom for the course of this meeting. Just like the last ten times." Madam Magma declared.

"So, what new developments are there to report?" Madam Darkness inquired.

"Madam Yggdrasil has retired. Her replacement, Madam Phantom, is taking over Yggdrasil's group." Madam Thunder replied, motioning to the succubus who was sitting in the Earth Chair.

"The Geiselschaft will be 80% complete in two months. It should be fully operational in four." Madam Iron stated.

"Why the delay?" Madam Magma inquired.

"We are having trouble with the main cannon. In order to match the cannon on the Langoud, as was proposed during it's contruction, we will require a larger or more effecient energy source than what we can get with a fusion engine of the design size. As of right now, the cannon can fire, but it would drain the engine so much, that it would be unable to fire for an entire week." Madam Iron explained.

Madam Thunder frowned, "We'll have our researchers look into making modifications. As we all know, the only weakness of the Langoud's cannon is that ship cannot move and fire at that same time."

"The concerts are going according to plan. Our cover was strained because of the Hunter's Guild, but we managed to prove that we were not the ones responsible. Meanwhile, our evaluation is showing a bit more promising that originally anticipated. Instead of the 35% good tamers concept, we have estimates that our audiences are 75% good tamers. Of course, that could simply mean good tamers attend our concerts more often than bad or neutral tamers." Madam Arctica spoke up.

"The training of new recruits has slowed a bit, due to a slightly larger than expected class size and the required training to bring newbies up to speed, but we should be prepared with a sizeable force one month following of the Geiselschaft's completion." Madam Radiance reported.

"Have we discovered WHY the Widow Slayer had Madam Lao's spirit?" Madam Magma inquired.

"Not entirely, though we have speculated that the Slayer may be a minor spirit beacon. If that were true, then if he were in the vicinity of Lao's unattached spirit, it was inevitable that her spirit would be attracted." Madam Phantom explained.

"But, if what we know of spirit beacons is correct, literally anything can be a spirit beacon." Madam Darkness declared.

"That is true. But, what is more likely has to do with reincarnation. Madam Lao has been beyond our grasp for all these years, meaning she must have lived other lives. Her last mortal form must have perished in the vicinity of the Slayer in his travels." Madam Phantom finished.

"What of the Widow Slayer himself?" Madam Magma inquired.

Madam Darkness spoke up again, "From what I was able to gather, he has an ability to grow stronger from everyone around him."

"Everyone?" Madam Thunder asked.

Madam Arctica nodded as she continued where Madam Darkness left off, "It is an ability that has shown up in tamers of the past, but the tamer just winds up living without knowledge of the gift. In some cases, it simply may not have been utilized it to it's full potential. The closer the tamer is to others, the more power they have."

"The Widow Slayer may know of his power, though. He is already instinctively gathering people to him and if our estimations are even mildly accurate, he goes more powerful just by befriending anyone, even stronger if he tames or bonds with them. What we have here, my dear fellow Madams, is a human who may very well be the closest to a diety that any human can get. A diety that may be brought to our side with the proper motivation." Madam Darkness explained.

Madam Radiance smirked to herself, as if amused at an injoke, "A human god? That would indeed be amusing. If he were not a valuable potential asset, I would like to see how close to godhood he truly is."

"Assuming that he only needs one of each type or breed, he will likely leave three of them with others in favor of having one of each type. The types he does not have that would balance out his team are Dragon, Steel, Grass and Ghost. If we entice him with any variety of pokegirls of these elements, we would have a firm root in his group, should the need arise." Madam Iron spoke up.

Madam Darkness quirked an eyebrow, "Is that interest I hear in your voice, Iron-chan?"

Madam Iron spared Madam Darkness a glance before speaking, "Were I more expressive, I probably would have protested, but that would do nothing for my situation. But it has been four years, eleven months and fifteen days since I had a lover and I can feel that I am nearing my mating cycle."

"I thought you were a lesbian." Madam Magma spoke up.

Madam Iron shook her head, "Unlike some of you who dislike men specifically, we Iron Maidens cannot find much pleasure in the arms of most lovers, save fire types and the most powerful of fighters and even then, it is rare to find a lover that can endure. If the Widow Slayer is as powerful as you claim, he may be the first male that any Iron Maiden could mate with and I am willing to face disappointment more than most Iron Maidens. And on a personal note, he is not as entirely repulsive as some other Tamers or Harem Masters, like Happosai."

"Please, don't mention him. I still recall my run in with that disgusting lech. Had it not been for his ability to leech lifeforce, he would have died in the snow that day." Madam Arctica shuddered with disgust, before returning to the key topic, "In any event, should we not exercise caution? We should not treat him lightly. He has already shown he surpasses most expectations."

"I think Ar-chan has a point, but I have to agree with Iron-chan's intentions. If we have someone in his group, even if the tracer is found, we will always know where he is. And it is very unlikely that even someone like the Widow Slayer will be able to warm Iron-chan's heart to the point that there would be a risk." Madam Darkness spoke up.

"And what if he does succeed where others have failed? It would not be the first time he has done what was believed unthinkable. Let's not forget his first Widow was slain when he was only eight years old." Madam Thunder noted.

"I've been thinking on that. What if the boy is simply lucky? We could be overestimating how good he truly is." Madam Venom piped up.

"Defeating two Widows, perhaps, could be considered luck. Three makes the idea of _mere_ luck becomes very unlikely. When luck runs out, there is only skill and power. We know he has power. Now we must see if he has the skill to use that power, which is why we need someone on the inside." Madam Magma stated.

"I can supply a Succubus. She loves to fight and wouldn't mind men. As for the plant pokegirls... it will depend heavily on his tastes. We could use a Dryad, an Oriad, a Boobasaur, a FairyCute..." Madam Phantom spoke up.

"I will see about supplying an Iron Maiden to add to his party. If I cannot find any suitable replacements, I will leave my second in command in my place." Madam Iron responded.

"Ah, yes. Roll. I have missed seeing her...." Madam Darkness commented.

"Only one of us may leave the Geiselschaft during this portion of it's construction." Madam Iron answered the unspoken question.

"Is there anything else worth mentioning?" Madam Thunder asked.

"Yes. My girls have discovered another lab while mining materials for the Geiselschaft." Madam Magma spoke up.

The Madams all stared at Madam Magma.

"Was it left by Artemis?" Madam Radiance inquired.

"We do not yet know what it is or who left it. We are currently in the process of getting past the defences." Madam Magma responded.

"Do you require assistance?" Madam Darkness inquired.

"No. My girls can pass through the defenses with relative safety. The barriers merely slow us down. We will know what we have found soon." Madam Magma answered.

Madam Iron spoke up, "In any event, if there is nothing else, we should adjourn. We all have duties that require tending to. Madam Phantom and I will need the Slayer's next probably destination within a few days, Madam Arctica."

Madam Arctica nodded before the group stood and slowly exited the room.

Kyoko slowed as she heard a twig snap behind her.

"Are you going after her?" came an inquiry.

"What is it to you?" Kyoko demanded.

Her tailer smiled, "You know me. I can't help it if she has somethings I want."

"Your cat fetish is getting out of hand, Kusonoki." Kyoko noted.

"So is your ninja fetish, Kirishima." her tailer shot back.

Kyoko considered her tailer's words.

"All right, Manami. You may come." Kyoko stated.

Manami Kusonoki, the pink haired lover of cat girls, smiled as she stepped out from behind her tree. She wore a blue dress with a while apron, had her pink styled into two 'ears' and wore enormous cat-paw gloves.

If one were to judge her age simply by appearance, one would probably guess a single digit like 8 or very low double digit like 10. That guess would be wrong, as Manami was actually twenty years old. However, a rare hormonal imbalance from her elven grandmother had suspended puberty for the girl until she was roughly twenty-six or older. On the bright side, her lifespan was double that of normal humans.

"Hopefully, not without me." came yet another voice.

"When have my movements become so obvious?" Kyoko demanded.

"It's just like they say, Kyo-chan. You can fool some of the people all of the time, and all of the people some of the time, but you can't fool everyone all the time. We both know you too well." was the other person's responded.

The red-haired tan fighter was wearing her usual denim jacket and jeans with the left leg missing. Underneath her jacket was her favorite faded purple shirt.

Where as Manami had a cat fetish and Kyoko had a ninja fetish, the last of the trio, Midori, had a different sort of fetish. She loved a good fight, followed by ravishing her won pokegirl.

"Is it a whim or personal interest that's bringing you along, Midori?" Kyoko inquired.

"Personal interest. I've got some business with one of them." Midori answered.

Lina Inverse was laying in bed. Before she came to this world, this was a luxury reserved for times after an adventure, but she didn't feel like disturbing Naga.

Gracia, Gracia, she reminded herself. Naga was back home.

Making love to Gracia was disturbing, exciting, terrifying and wonderful.

Gracia smelled like Naga. Gracia's voice was exactly like Naga's. Gracia's hairstyle was like Naga's. The feel of Gracia's skin was like Naga's. Gracia's stature was identical to Naga's.

The differences were just as obvious as the similarities. Gracia was much more timid. Sane, but timid. The clothing, for as long as it had stayed on Gracia's gorgeous body, was not Naga's.

Lina was confused for the billionth time in the last twelve hours. This time, it was not about whether or not Gracia and Naga were the same person. They were, but Gracia was what Naga originally was. Naga had apparently been tramuatized and left her home to try and forget whatever had hurt her. Her name had been changed to help protect or forget her family.

However, Lina was puzzling over hints, suggestions, even possible innuendo that had been hidden in everything Naga did that also involved Lina.

Lina was confused because she didn't know if she was more ashamed that she missed Naga's obvious cries for help because she'd been preoccupied with overcoming her own fear of her big sister Luna, saddened that she couldn't console her best friend/rival, depressed that she'd ignored or insulted Naga when the older girl wanted to be with her, or terrified that she might not be able to go home and fix what she now understood.

Misa and Misao actually looked cute over on their bed. The two could almost pass for twins if it weren't for the fact that Misa was a Naga and Misao was a Goth. Misao's nature gave her a pale palour while Naga looked like she was developing a faint tan. Misao, though, look a bit taller and a tad more muscular.

Sylphiel and Amelia were equally adorable as they were snuggled together under a sheet on the cot at the base of Lina and Gracia's bed. Lina smiled at the two dark-haired beauties and sighed again.

Again, the concept of flagrant sex seemed a bit much for Lina. And developing a 'niche' of six pokegirls was... exhuasting. Hell, Lina only had five and Misao had told her some Harem Masters got upwards of fifty or more. The humans of this dimension have a lot more endurance than I do, Lina thought.

Driad, the woodland pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Grass/Magic  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Soil, sunlight and water  
Role: Protectors of the forests  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Rock, Water  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice  
Attacks: Growth, Vine Whip, Leaf Shield, Razor Leaf, Regenerate  
Enhancements: High HP, Plant Empathy, Plant Telepathy  
Evolves: Driad Queen (normal)  
Evolves From: Nymph

Driads are have a very strong connection to plants. Ferals have an even greater one, as they can join with a tree and become it's guardian. This is advantageous for the tree during times of drought as the Driad can find water for it and it's advantageous for the Driad as she gets a place to retreat to should tamers try to catch her.

This is why it has become a custom for most tamers to ignore feral Driads as they can teleport back to their tree before the pokeball even leaves their hand. Even by surprising a Driad (nigh-impossible in a forest) does not allow a tamer to catch them as they teleport away the instant they are startled. Feral Driads do, however, lose the ability for parthenogenesis and thus require tamers to create offspring.

Feral Driads also gain longevity connected to the tree. So long as she has that connection with the tree and the tree remains alive, a Driad may be able to regenerate from any non-lethal wound.

Dominatrix  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Poison  
Frequency: Common - Domesticate, Very Uncommon - Feral (Crimson League)  
Diet: Normal human with lots of meat.  
Role: S&M lover  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Weak-willed pokegirls, lower level Fighting, Megami  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Elemental attacks  
Attacks: Whip*, Wrap, Intimidate, Love Sting, Sex Attacks 1 & 3  
Enhancements: Can attack twice in one round if wielding whip.  
Evolves: Killer Queen (normal evolution)  
Evolves From: Domina (normal evolution)

Dominatrix are considered slightly better than Domina as they have a greater sense of restraint. Unlike their younger counterparts, Dominatrixes have a greater understanding of how to mix pleasure and pain.

Dominatrixes also have a special version of poison sting developed from Nagas (called Love Sting), which turns the affected victim into a horny sex-starved girl the longer the pokegirl goes without taming. But unlike the Naga poison, the Love Sting's poison will simply render the target unconscious for a day if the afflicted victim has enough willpower to withstand it. This, however, entices the Dominatrix to catch and tame anyone with that level of will power.

Dominatrixes can also use their whip's like an extended limb, allowing them to manipulate their opponent to orgasm without physically harming them. Oddly, Dominatrixes don't have as big a problem with Growlies as their unevolved sisters Domina do.

Many Domina tamers, having seen the superior techniques of the Dominatrix, usually do their best to evolve their Domina.

Naga, the half-serpent girl  
Type: Metamorph/Animorph  
Element: Normal/Poison  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Small animals, pokechow, sexual fluids  
Role: Enticer  
Libido: Average to high  
Strong Vs: Grass, Bug  
Weak Vs: Ice, Ghost, Rock, Metal  
Attacks: Leer, Poison, Wrap, Wrestle, Sex Attack 2, Bite  
Enhancements: Extreme flexibility (bones are actually hard cartilidge with softer areas), poison injectors under the nails and in the fangs can deliver one of four poisons - selectable by the Naga. Hypnotic gaze that only works on specific types (mainly mouse, bug, or bird types) of pokegirl.  
Evolves: Garter (Very Near Human type, weaker but more popular, mechanism for evolution unknown), Arbust (normal evolution, entire body becomes mildly poisonous and can spit venom), Sideviper (rare, only encountered as a Feral)

Naga is an unpopular choice for a pokegirl. Due to a lack of hard bones, her strength is usually blunted unless she can hug or wrestle with her foe. Her main attacks are through the use of the various poisons her body normally produces. Sleep venom is the usual attack, which is how she keeps her prey from struggling as she swallows them. There are also many other problems with having a Naga, such as their coldblooded nature making them susceptible to opponents with Ice attacks.

The most common poisons for a Naga are as follows: **Sleep, Paralyzation, Lust, Numbing**

There is an an ability with Nagas that is more common in Domesticates than it is in the Ferals: The ability to shapeshift into a full human form. Feral Nagas only do this to attract a male partner and thus, if any lesbian Nagas know this ability, it is not as commonly used. All Domesticate Nagas use it to allow them to regain a sembalance of their human lives and also to increase their speed inside cities, where their Naga form has trouble moving.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 18 - Trades, Blades, and The Past

Yuna looked at the pokeball. She had purchased the Magikunt. Somehow, it wasn't as satisfying as catching and taming the girl herself. Yuna didn't have a name for her watery companion and she was already having doubts.

"Excuse me, miss..." came an inquiry.

Yuna looked up to see a man will long black hair running down his back and long sideburns. He was about a foot and a half taller than her, but she didn't feel that intimidated. Mostly because the man wasn't trying to be intimidating, but also because he had the look of someone who'd spent an entire night trying to climb a tree to retrieve a coin, only to slip and fall fifteen feet or so about six or seven times before giving up and deciding on his own.

"Yes?" Yuna asked.

"Pardon me. My name is Tsukumi and I was wondering if you had any pokegirls you'd like to trade." the tall man inquired.

"My name is Yuna and... I have this Magikunt from the Langoud..." Yuna responded.

Tsukumi's eyes brightened. Since he had decided to give up his Dominatrix and join his friend on the sea (hitting the ground repeatedly reminded him that, while he didn't mind bondage, he wasn't a masochist and thus couldn't enjoy his Dominatrix anymore), having a water pokegirl was a must and it couldn't hurt to have another one.

Besides, Langoud Pokegirls were coveted prizes. Unless someone visited the July festival, people had to win a monthly lottery in order to get ONE and even being rich didn't change one's chances that much as there were some months where NO ONE won the lottery. On top of that, most of the popular tamers in ALL the leagues had one and it usually wound up their Alpha or Co-Alpha.

"Really? Would you mind trading for a Dominatrix? Her name is Ihadurca and she's remarkably well behaved." Tsukumi offered.

Yuna considered it. On the one hand, she didn't know if she was into S&M like most Domina owners were. On the other hand, it might help Yuri and Polylina from fighting.

"Okay." Yuna agreed, handing over the Magikunt as Tsukumi handed her the Dominatrix. Their pokedexes flickered to acknowledge the exchange.

"Thank you very much. I will do everything I can to make sure she's treated well." Tsukumi said, bowing to Yuna.

Yuna nodded. Tsukumi turned and headed for the port town of Lavish, where his friend's boat usually docked. Yuna watched him go and looked at her new pokegirl. Her earlier problem started all over again. She just didn't know what to do with a pokegirl she didn't meet out of her pokeball.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the park, Ben was going over his standard fighting style with his newer pokegirls. Setsuna, Tifa, Nine, Brittany and Brianna were quick studies. Ben had to, however, adapt his form for some things, like Brittany and Brianna's tails and Tifa's bird form. He knew that the Cheetahs' tails could be trained as an extra limb, but he had to figure out how to teach them how to be that agile.

As for Tifa's bird form, it lacked arms and instead had wings. On top of that, it's legs were reverse jointed, meaning the power found in her human-style kicks was lost in bird form. And if there was one thing Ben hated, it was allowing an enemy any form of advantage. He _had_ considered just teaching her how to do more with her pecks, but that left her vulnerable to faster judo-using pokegirls. Feather blizzard and feather shuriken required her to leap over her opponents for an effective attack. If her legs were bound, she would be unable to fight against any rear attacks. As seeing as Tifa's rear was quite lovely, Ben wanted to try to get past that.

Miko watched from a tree with interest. Fubuki, however, had already decided that she didn't like Ben's pokegirls. As such, the short-haired kunoichi was considering Yuka or Reimi, who were practicing with their own pokegirls. Elline was watching it all with a bored look. Racing was more fun to the Peekabu than fighting.

Lilica was pouting. She preferred it when Washio was around. Kiyone was neither a mouse, nor a bird with which Lilica could play with. The terrified titmouse was fun to tease.

Lilica did think about chasing after Tamao or Tifa, but she knew she'd either get pounded or ignored. The two bird pokegirls were MUCH more powerful than she was.

Ben finally retreated to the sidelines for a breather while his girls practiced against each other. Both Brittany and Brianna were helping Bambi train against faster opponents, Pirotess and Nine were trying to tag each other with their powers, Kei and Tifa were in a grappling match and Lita and Setsuna were working on breaking holds.

"You've got a nice spread." Reimi noted as she joined him.

Ben smiled, "I guess I'm just lucky. I'm sure other tamers would go for as many powerful types as they can. I figure that it's the pokegirl who EARNS power that is a lot better. After all, they have all the experience of being weaker, so if they're ever weakened, they'll know what to do a lot more than a powerful pokegirl who's never faced defeat."

"By the way, I've noticed you don't have any Domina." Reimi commented.

"Why would I want one? Kei wouldn't get along with it." Ben responded.

"Perhaps not. There are Domina who are more into bondage and sex games than actual S&M. It's the dominating S&M sessions that usually make Domina and Growlies hate each other." Reimi explained.

"Maybe. But outside of kinky stuff, why would I want a Domina?" Ben inquired.

"Domina are the best at maintaining discipline and loyalty. You just have to make sure they know who's boss." Reimi answered.

Ben frowned, "I don't like forcing anything on people."

"But what if they wanted it? There's no harming in roleplaying, is there?" Reimi asked.

Ben considered that, "If they truly did want it like that, I'd still have some problems with it, but I suppose..."

"Am I interupting?" Miko asked.

Ben turned to her, "Not entirely. What is it, Miko?"

"I've been thinking about it and I believe I will remain with you. However, I think my ally Fubuki will want a different tamer." Miko noted.

"Hmmm. Considering how she was denied cuddling with Kei, I wouldn't doubt it." Ben agreed.

"WAIIIII!" came a cry from nearby.

Ben, Reimi and Miko turned to see a young blonde haired tamer hugging Elline. Elline looked confused for a few seconds, then hugged Yuna back.

"Uh, ma'am?" Ben asked as he approached the tamer and Peekabu.

Yuna turned to see the trio looking at her with inquiring looks, "I'm sorry, I guess I got carried away! My name is Yuna and I've been looking for certain girls and this Peekabu is definitely one of them!"

Seeing their confused stares, Yuna amended her statement, "I mean I'd like to trade for this pokegirl. I've got a nice pokegirl to trade!" With that, Yuna pulled out her Dominatrix's pokeball and offered it to Ben.

"Elline? Do you really want to go with her?" Ben inquired.

Elline nodded vigorously. Ben nodded in agreement, pulled out his pokedex. Scanning the pokeball in Yuna's hands, Ben saw a word, then his head started to hurt. Shaking his head briefly, he looked again.

"A Dominatrix?" Ben asked.

"That's what the last guy told me it was." Yuna replied.

"Do you have any other pokegirls you'd like to trade?" Ben inquired, hoping to avoid any Dominatrixes.

Yuna shook her head, "Nope."

Groaning, Ben considered his options. He _had_ agreed to let Elline choose her tamer and the girl in front of him wasn't going to offer any others.

"Fine, let's trade." Ben sighed, handing over Elline's pokeball reluctantly.

Yuna handed him the Dominatrix's ball, then remembered a important note, "Oh yeah and her name is Ihadurca."

After their pokedexes recognized the trade, Yuna skipped off, tugging Elline along behind her. The two girls raced off before Ben could even think about asking for a tradeback. Not that he really would have.

"Congrats, you're a Dominatrix owner. They're a lot better than normal Domina. A bit more easy going and more focused on everyone enjoying themselves. My mom has one." Reimi complimented Ben.

Ben looked at the Dominatrix's ball with the same appeal one would spare a plugged sewage main.

"BEN!" came cry from behind the trio.

Spinning, Ben noticed a Gynadose attacking his pokegirls, who were backing away. The evolved form of the Magikunt reared it's opened it's mouth and fired a beam of pure energy, which tore up the ground as it passed. The strange thing was that it missed all of his pokegirls by a wide margin.

Gynadoses were generally ten feet tall. In a way, if it were for the fact that they had a tail, were more slender and could easily be considered as powerful as a Dragon, they could have easily been mistaken an Onyx. However, they had a very nasty feral state, one that bordered on infamy.

"Why the hell is a feral Gynadose so far inland?" Ben wondered aloud.

"I don't think it got lost, if that's what you're thinking." Yuka commented.

"She's here deliberately." Reimi remarked.

Nine used her power over darkness to engulf the Gynadose while she and Pirotess used their psychic powers to pull the Gynadose down. Bambi, Tifa and both of his Cheetahs were doing their best to hold the Gynadose's mouth shut. Just as Lita was powering up an electric attack, the Gynadose was recalled.

"I thought so." Reimi commented.

Ben growled as a figure wearing a white cloak stepped out of the shadows with Setsuna. An energy blade was pressed to the back of Setsuna's neck. The figure's voice betrayed her gender, "Don't even think of attacking. Even if your kunoichi or Drow Zee managed to reach her, I could plunge this knife into her neck."

"Who are you?" Ben demanded.

"Call me Nobody." she responded.

"What do you want?" Ben inquired, seething.

"I want to know how to kill a Widow." Nobody answered.

Reimi and Yuka exchanged glances. Ben stared at Nobody for a few seconds, then burst out laughing.

"You-you want to know to kill Widows?! BWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ben roared, laughing uncontrollably. Pirotess snickered, but she managed to pass it off as trying to blow her nose.

"STOP LAUGHING, DAMN YOU!" Nobody snarled.

Ben finally calmed down, but couldn't help the occassional burst of giggles.

"You want to know how to kill Widows. Fine, then. If that's all you want, then release Setsuna. Once you've done that, I'll gladly tell you how to kill Widows." Ben told her, smiling evilly.

Pirotess winced as Nobody fell for it. Just as Setsuna was a safe distance away, Nobody's hand fell to her pokeballs.

"You can kill a Widow with overwhelming power. There, you now know how to kill a Widow." Ben chortled.

"You think me a fool!?" Nobody growled.

"No, I think you misphrased it. You simply wanted 'to know how to kill a widow'. And you can kill a Widow with overwhelming power. Any idiot knows that." Ben snorted.

Nobody gripped a pokeball just as a dagger pressed against her own throat. Pirotess whispered into her ear, "I wouldn't do that right now. He has quite the temper."

"I suggest you clear out before _I_ take offense, little girl." Ben snorted.

"You have not heard the last of me." Nobody declared.

"Yes I have. Nobody was talking to me, so I answered nobody. Nobody can take a hike! Nobody can shove their whiny demands up their own ass!" Ben called out as Nobody turned and left.

[Wise ass.] Nobody thought to herself.

Ben turned to Reimi and Yuka, "I'm going to be heading to Rage. You can follow if you'd like, but I think I'd better go now."

Yuka didn't like the sound of that idea, but Reimi was ecstatic. After all, that meant she and Yuka could have some time to be alone...

"Why did she ask you about killing a Widow?" Yuka demanded.

".........." Ben answered, trying not to growl.

"It doesn't matter that much, does it?" Yuka inquired.

Ben sighed inwardly, "I'm Benjamin, the infamous Widow Slayer of Tentaculus."

Yuka blinked and stared at Ben while Reimi arched an eyebrow. The next CEO of Jahana Corporation had believed Ben a possibility, but she had thought that he had tricked Nobody because he wasn't. To have the possibility confirmed after she had dismissed it had been a bit startling.

"Then why didn't you simply tell her?" Reimi inquired.

Ben turned and glared at Reimi, "Because once someone else knows, they get it into their stupid heads that they can beat a Widow! I've faced three Widows, and even though I did my damndest every time, it still racked up a body count. I tell no one because I can't stand to have more people to die, foolishly believing that they can do what only I can."

"Fire and lightning work..." Reimi began.

"Fire and lightning? BULLSHIT!" Ben roared, before seething out, "All that does is speed up the Widow's biological countdown and it dies a little sooner than it would normally! And in the time it takes for it to actually DIE from that crap, it's killed at least ten more people!"

Reimi unconsciously took a step back from the anger barely restrained behind Ben's eyes. Yuka wilted. Ben spun, recalling all his pokegirls, before marching out of town, unimpeded.

"Man, was he pissed or what?" Jun inquired as Ben left her line of sight.

"If fire and lightning only speed up a Widow's natural demise, then what could he possibly do that hasn't been done before against a Widow?" Reimi mused to herself.

"Reimi, I think we oughta leave it alone. He's obviously lost someone he cares about to a Widow..." Yuka responded.

"But that's just it. If he did lose someone he cared about to a Widow, wouldn't that make him teach it to more people? It's got to be something special." Reimi declared.

"Like my invulnerability to capture?" Yuka inquired in a soft tone.

Reimi's determination faltered. If it _was_ something like that, then it would make sense as to why no one else could do it. However, she was too curious to simply let the matter drop entirely. She'd have to borrow one of her mother's psychic pokegirls for something like that...

Misao was staring at the phone all throughout breakfast.

"Misao? Something wrong?" Lina asked, wondering why Misao was looking at the thing she'd ordered breakfast with.

"Well... I've been thinking... maybe I should call my mom. She's probably worried sick." Misao told her.

"Call? Isn't she across the sea?" Lina asked.

Misao sighed. As quickly as Lina picked up on technology, she was still mostly a stranger to the general idea of technology. Seeing as she came from a magic-heavy world where the only form of advanced technology was the refridgerator (Lina knew it as either an Ice House or an Ice Box), it wasn't entirely surprising.

"We have things called telephones. They allow us to speak to people over great distances without needing to send a message via carrier pidgeon or by mail." Misao explained.

"Do you have to shout?" Lina asked.

Misao shook her head and smiled, "The phone sends sound for you. I think the closest equivalent would be a telepathy spell."

"Ah." Lina nodded in understanding, "But isn't your mom a pokegirl too?"

Misao shook her head, "Threshold is a random thing. My mother was a human, but her mother was a Heroine. So long as a pokegirl in your ancestry, any girl can become a pokegirl, but they can also stay human."

"Sort of like half-elves. I get it." Lina noted.

Misao looked at the phone again.

"Well, why don't you?" Lina asked.

"........... I'm not really sure how my mom would react." Misao sighed.

"You love her, don't you?" Lina inquired.

Misao nodded.

"Then you owe her at least a phone call." Lina told her.

Misao looked at Lina, then smiled, "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm sure my mom and dad would want to know where I was." Lina explained, before mentally adding, [If they were alive, that is.]

Misao stood up and walked over to the phone, before picking up the receiver. As she began dialing her home phone number, Lina stood up abruptly and turned to the other girls, "I think we need to see the city. Misao can catch up when she's done."

Lina recalled the other girls and exited the room. Misao mentally thanked Lina for allowing her privacy. The phone rang once before it was off the receiver, "Hello?!"

"Momma?"

Ihrie stared out at the city. Rage wasn't the original home of the Hunter's Guild, but it was where she felt at home. The city's name fit well with what she felt inside.

There were many reasons to be angry. But her reason was mixed with self-loathing. In her mind, there was a person she'd looked up to. She was angry with him for leaving, but she hated herself for not being to help him when he needed her the most.

She had taken his dream and decided to make it a reality. Getting support had been difficult, but when the program showed great promise and improved the existing Hunter's Guild incredibly from what it had been before, the League had whole-heartedly accepted the idea and backed it with full finanicial aid.

She had taken runaways, feralborns, overflows from breeding farms and volunteers. She'd worked them up in training, schooling the feralborns so they could do things without the need of a tamer, softened the discrimination and come up with the best policing force in the League, outside of the official League militaries.

Ihrie had not undergone Threshold, but she was sympathetic to those who had. Her idol and mentor, Ben, had once told her that it didn't matter how much someone changed on the outside. It was who they were on the inside that mattered. Those words had endeared her and her lover, Rasha, to him. He had comforted Rasha when she began showing signs of entering Threshold.

The phone rang.

Ihrie turned her head, her long black hair hovering in the air slightly from the speed. Sighing, she told herself that she needed to switch to decaf and picked up the phone.

"Ihrie, guess who." came a voice over the receiver.

"Wyna, you slippery wench, what have you be up to?" Ihrie inquired, grinning as Wyna growled playfully over the line.

Chuckling to herself, Ihrie inquired, "What can I do for you?"

Wyna's voice spoke of barely restrained excitement, "I got news for you. Ben showed up last night."

Ihrie's eyes widened. Instinctively, her free hand came up and stroked the X-shaped scar on her right cheek, "Really?"

"He's looking good. He's a tamer now." Wyna said conversationally.

"So, Sodina was right." Ihrie noted, managing an amused tone, "Figures what with Jennifer-"

"Jennifer wasn't with him." Wyna interupted.

"Did he lose her?" Ihrie asked.

Wyna sighed, "..... we all did. She passed on when the last Widow attacked."

That news struck Ihrie hard.

"By the holy megami....." Ihrie whispered. It had been bad enough when Mat and Dan died against it.

"He's convinced that she's been reincarnated again, so he's been looking for her for all these years." Wyna explained.

"Where's he headed?" Ihrie inquired.

"Your way." Wyna told her.

"And you're sure he's okay, right?" Ihrie inquired, mentally adding, [I'd hate to see what he'd do to this town if he ever went on a rampage. I saw what he did to that last Widow all by his lonesome and that was five years ago.]

"He's actually holding up fairly well. I want you to refrain from trying to sway into joining the Guild, okay? At least for now. He's still looking for Jennifer's reincarnation and that's going to keep him stable... so long as he holds hope that she's still out there." Wyna explained.

Kotoe Amano didn't care about the tears running down her face. She was just happy to hear her beloved daughter's voice.

"Misao, is that you?" Kotoe asked, begging for confirmation.

"It's me, momma." Misao responded.

"Oh, thank.... anyone. Are you okay?" Kotoe inquired.

"I'm fine, momma." Misao answered.

"Oh, Misao, I was so worried when you didn't get home... I've been trying to get the boneheads at the police to look for you, but they ignored it and said you'd probably been caught..." Kotoe told her daughter.

"I was caught." Misao interjected softly.

Kotoe's stomach clenched a little, and she tried to keep the fear out of her voice as she answered, "Really?"

"Don't worry," Misao responded quickly, "She's a very nice woman. She saved me from a really nasty man. I like her much better. In fact, I've already evolved into a Loner and I think it won't be long before I become a Heroine, just like grandma."

Kotoe was doing her best to take that to heart. At least her daughter was happy, "That's... wonderful. I'm glad you can accept her."

"I'm sorry about worrying you, momma. I... I thought you might not... love me anymore..." Misao began.

Kotoe sniffled, then smiled, "Why wouldn't I love my pride and joy? I'll always love you..."

Misao smiled, "Thank you, momma."v

"Misao-chan... can I see you again? I know it might seem strange, but I'd like to see you again before..." Kotoe couldn't finish the sentence.

"I... I don't think we'll be here for long and I don't know where we're headed. But I promise I'll call when we get to the next town..." Misao started to say.

"Can I at least know where you are now?" Kotoe inquired.

".... I'm in July... in the Crimson League." Misao answered.

"Wha-how in the world-" Kazoue stammered, unable to comprehend how her daughter managed to get to the Crimson League in only a matter of days. Unless her tamer had caught her mid-flight to Vale and then drove from Vale to July, there just wasn't enough time in the world for that to occur.

"She has some... flying pokegirls." Misao explained as best as she could. It was lying, but she didn't want to spin a tale about how Lina knew magic, but wasn't a pokegirl.

".... I see... Anyway, please call again... whenever you can. I never want to lose touch with you, sweetie." Kotoe sighed.

"I will, momma." Misao replied.

"I love you, Misao." Kotoe said, fresh tears welling up in her eyes.

"I love you, momma." Misao answered.

Both mother and daughter refused to hang up the phone before the other did. Slowly, without even communicating it, they simulataneously hung up.

The tree was a mighty old elm. It, like thirty percent of the trees around it, had stood the test of time and was fifty years older than Sukebe would have been, had the old wizard remained alive. The elm had stood firm despite the ravages of the war.

Ben's fist toppled it like a contact-fused grenade hitting a sapling.

Ben threw back his head and roared in an unquenchable rage that threatened to consume the last of his sanity before falling to his knees. He wished he could forget. He wished none of it ever happened. He wished he could go back in time to that moment and save the one who held his heart and his soul. Again, the memories returned to him, like they had in Thrill. He couldn't stop them. He could only remember.

Five years ago...

It seemed like a cakewalk for them. Twelve of them against a hive of sixty Wasps, all of different ages ranging from ten to sixteen years old. Armed with staffs, light shuriken and some general anti-venom, they were more lightly equipped than any other attack force. But they were stronger and faster than most other attack forces, better prepared mentally and physically, and would definitely have the advantage of surprise. Once they got rid of the hive, they'd collect the reward and become the leaders of an elite branch of the Hunter's Guild of Tentaculus.

They'd moved silently through the forest until they found hive. Hives were always a surprise to the average viewer because it blended with the surrounding trees, making a sweeping glance useless. Rather ingenius considering that an entire Hive of Wasps had just enough brain power to make a lightbulb flicker for a few seconds. However, a hive wasn't difficult to find for the casual listener as the steady humm of the Wasps' wings made it's position obvious.

They spread out and surrounded the camp. Shuriken flew, striking down six and injuring six more before the twelve attackers let out a war cry and leapt down into the clearing. The sound of wood striking carpace and flesh was heard for three whole minutes before all sounds ceased in the forest. Then, a loud sigh of relief filled the area.

"Damn, that was intense." King said, wiping sweat off her brow.

"I told you all, this stuff is child's play." Ben snorted as he smirked roguishly.

Jennifer smiled and hugged Ben's right arm, "It's because you're such a terrific teacher."

Ben blushed and scratched his right cheek nervously. He wasn't used to being hugged by Jennifer. The brown-haired girl's smile was as radiant as a Megami's, causing Ben's blush to deepen.

Wyna huffed, "I wish I could've taken my hammer. It's more satisfying to smack things with it."

"Yes, but that would have weighed you down. Until you can move it as easily as you do a staff, you should refrain from using such bulky instruments in combat." Ben told her.

It was then that they heard the chattering. When the group saw Ben spin in alarm, they knew something was wrong.

"Look for anything suspicious! Look up, down, left, right! If you even THINK you see something, tell me immediately!" Ben snapped, changing from a laid back instructor and companion to hardened fighter in seconds.

"What are we looking for?" Dan inquired.

"Yeah, give us some details!" Mat demanded.

"A Widow! It can look like anything! Just look for something that isn't a wasp or a tree and you'll have found it!" Ben snapped.

"BE-AH!" came a cry that chilled Ben.

He turned to see a black spear lash out of the darkness and scratch Jennifer's right hand. Instantly, the hand turned a purplish-green. A female hand shot out and swatted Jennifer away like a rag doll, sending the girl against a far tree with a resounding 'crack'. She slid to the forest floor and was still.

Ben raced over to Jennifer's side and pulled a spare shuriken. He imbedded it into Jennifer's shoulder and with strength born of fear and desperation, tore her arm off before the hideous poison could reach the rest of her body. Jennifer's scream pierced his heart and tears welled in his eyes as he tore his shirt off and wadded it up before pressing it against the wound. It was for the greater good, he told himself. Better pain now than pain and death later.

He grabbed Jennifer's spare shuriken and used it to pin his wadded shirt against her wound to help clot the injury. He lifted her and hurried away from the Widow. He found a spot he was fairly sure was safe and put down down, using Jennifer's spare shuriken to hold the shirt in place.

Ben ran back to see a fight that was inevitably one-sided, despite the training, despite the preparations and long detailed talks about what not to do against a Widow. Ben watched as everything he had done crumbled like soggy cardboard before a Hyper Beam and he was reminded once again exactly why only he could kill Widows.

Tamers and their pokegirls had already shown up in the emergency and were either unconscious or dead. His friends were in the same state. The Widow didn't even look injuried. In fact, Ben was certain it probably felt amused. Ben numbly noted a HeroLee, who had been crying in her final seconds of life.

Humans and pokegirls alike were fodder for the beast called Widow. It would kill and devour everything it could. People would suffer like he had when he was forced to hurt Jennifer. It had tried to kill his friends and Jennifer.

For the fourth time in his short life, Ben's rational thoughts took a backseat to unrestrained rage. Ben was through with tactics or strategy. Even if it killed him, he would not let the Widow claim any more lives or cause any more pain.

Charging it, Ben was surrounded by a blackish aura. Panicking at the unusual aura, the Widow launched it's venomous stingers at the foolish boy, who caught said stingers and tore off the arms they were attached to.

Screaming in pain, the Widow tried to back away so it could use it's webbing, but the suicidal boy didn't give it that chance. The blackish aura grew in size and gained crimson flames as the boy reared a fist back.

The Widow felt the fist strike it's carpace, then felt the sensation of being catapulted through six trees going seventy miles an hour. Whining in pain, the Widow tried to pull itself upright, only to find that it's upper torso was no longer connected to it's lower torso, which had landed several feet to it's left.

The boy marched up to the Widow and gazed into it's flat eyes before raising a foot and mercifully ending it's life by crushing it's skull.

Ben turned around and walked back to the spot where he'd left Jennifer. Stumbling, he walked to Jennifer's side, the strength and anger he'd spent killing the Widow now taking it's toll on his body. Just as he fell to his knees next to her, he heard her wheezing for air. He looked at her and saw what he feared the most. Along her neck was the purplish-green venom darkening and coloring her veins.

Ben was not above mercy killing. He had before when a Widow had injected it's toxic venom into the bodies of victims. It was better that they die soon with as little pain as possible than allowing the venom flow through their bodies until they died in the most painful manner imaginable.

Ben knew he had to do it. He couldn't bear to see the half of his soul he so desperately needed by his side day in and day out to suffer. The Hunter's Guild, the glory, his friends. It didn't matter to Ben anymore. They could all go to hell for all Ben cared.

He had to kill his other half.

In his eyes, the Widow had won.

Present Day...

To be reminded of the worst day of his life was his penance for not bearing it all himself. He was their guardian and he'd let everyone, including Jennifer, down.

Ben knew Jennifer was alive again, but he couldn't tell where she was. It was driving him crazy, but he was doing everything he could to stay alive and sane for Jennifer's sake and the sake of his other pokegirls.

As Ben was regathering his inner strength again to forage on, someone made the biggest mistake possible.

"So, the infamous Widow Slayer has feelings. Too bad. I guess it will make extracting the secrets I want from you a little more emotionally strenuous." came the voice of Nobody.

Nobody had been waiting for this. She hadn't been expecting this situation so soon, though. Out in the middle of nowhere and without his pokegirls out, she could easily overwhelm him.

Nobody chuckled, "Of course, Jennifer probably won't be getting tamed any time soon. Oh well. Guess the dumb bitch'll have to wait for you to recover."

Then Nobody's inner amusement faded as she saw Ben stand. A crimson aura, embroidered with black, flared to life around Ben as he turned to face her. His eyes locked onto hers despite her hood.

"I might have been lenient if you had finished with the opening remark. I could have spared you for taking Jennifer's name in vain. But calling her a bitch without even knowing her-," Ben began as the red in his aura swelled in size, before bellowing, "-IS THE HEIGHT OF STUPIDITY! YOU WANT THE SECRET SO BADLY, PREPARE TO LEARN REAL GODDAMN FAST, BECAUSE YOU WON'T LIVE LONG WITH THE KNOWLEDGE!"

Nobody hastily unleashed all ten of the Gynadoses she'd purchased the previous night. She'd seen martial artists pull off some crazy stuff when they started glowing and Ben was flaring with a very scary looking aura.

It is a well documented and accepted fact that Gynadoses are powerful. When in a pack of six or more, it's rare for them to face defeat, save for the occasions when they are faced with more powerful pokegirls of a large number. However, their opponent was known to slay Widows, which were ranked as the most powerful and dangerous pokegirl, outside of the Legendary Pokegirls.

The first didn't even get to see it's opponent before it was unconscious. The second managed to focus on it's fallen companion before it was sent tumbling backwards. The third and fourth powered up their Hyper Beams and fired them at what they thought was the opponent. The third felt a blow on top of it's head while an indentation appeared at the fourth's jaw, sending it through a tree.

The six remaining Gynadoses took one quick glance at their defeated sisters and instantly laid down, knowing that if they didn't, they would likely join the list of the departed.

"Im-impossible!" Nobody whimpered, having expected a completely different outcome to the fight. Four were out in twenty seconds and the others were already cowering in fear.

"They were fresh, so I took it easy on them." Ben told her coldly as he stood behind Nobody.

Nobody spun to see Ben, glaring at her as he grabbed her by the lapels and pulled her to him, increasing the intensity of his eyes. His gaze was intense and unwavering. Instantly, years of mental defenses with self control were destroyed as she felt his gaze burn into her soul. She was vaguely proud of herself for not losing control of her bowel movements.

"I-i just wanted to avenge-" Nobody began, tears forming in her eyes.

Ben looked deep in her eyes. She'd been hurt. Badly, it seemed. She, like him, found the strength to go on, despite the pain. She probably felt like she'd failed whoever she lost, just like he did.

Ben had once prided himself on being willing to help people when few others would. How many people had died because he was too wrapped up in himself to help? How many people had he let die because of his denial of his own abilities?

Ben thought long on that.

He let Nobody go. Nobody hadn't been expecting to be set down and lost her balance. Ben caught her arm before she fell onto her butt and waited until she regained her balance.

For a long time, he'd arrogantly thought of himself as the only person who would ever be able to go toe-to-toe with Widows and win. Other people were like legless and toothless sheep before a Widow, in his opinion.

However, Yuka had fought him to a standstill.

Perhaps, it wasn't entirely impossible that other people could develop the skills and abilities needed to face Widows. But, regardless of that, he knew that Widows were dangerous and if he were to teach anyone, it would have to first be about the most common lesson about Widows.

"If you plan to face a Widow, you'd better have nothing else in your life worth living for. Too many things can go wrong with any plan or tactic. Widows aren't invincible, but they aren't something that you should face willingly. The average human is better off with a lot of fire or electric pokegirls, as little good as they do, and a very good escape plan than trying to use a predefined 'strategy'." Ben told her.

"But..." Nobody began.

"I already figured out that you want to avenge someone's death. But if the Widow responsible is already dead, then there is no point in hunting down more to kill." Ben scolded her.

"I want to do it... I want to kill a Widow to ease my pain..." Nobody begged.

"A Widow brings only pain. You saw what I just did to those Gynadoses? It takes something with that much power to kill a Widow and there is no way in hell anyone can _learn_ that. Not without a lifetime of preparation" Ben told her firmly.

"Isn't there something I can do to ease my pain?" Nobody asked, doing her best not to whimper as he figuratively destroyed her dream of avenging her family.

Ben thought about her question before answering, "A Widow is powerful because it's lifespan is very short. It requires three things in it's short life. A place to nest, a mate and food for it's young. The Widow can't produce young if no men are around it. And so long as it doesn't produce young, it's life is a waste."

Nobody blinked, "You want me to keep them from having children?"

"It's the ultimate revenge on any living creature. Join the Hunter's Guild. You're more likely to face a Widow working with them than you are just wandering around." Ben explained.

With that, Nobody watched Ben walk away. Nobody glanced at her fallen pokegirls. As she examined their injuries, she noted that each would be unconscious for a while, but didn't require a visit to a healing center.

If he could knock out four Gynadoses in twenty seconds, he could have killed all of them in a minute. A chill ran up her spine as she recalled a saying common amongst fighting pokegirls, "Killing is easy. Any fool can do that. It takes a master to disable an opponent without maiming or killing."

Nobody decided that perhaps joining the Hunter's Guild would be best. She was growing increasingly allergic to the idea of facing Ben when he was angry.

Ben winced as a trickle of blood ran down his left arm. He murmurred to himself, "It's just a scratch." He paused to bandage it and winced at the size of injury. It'd been a while since he'd forced so much power through his left arm. He made a mental note not to use his left arm for the next few days.

He was actually feeling better than he had in a long time. It was time to stop denying himself. He was the Widow Slayer. As many people he had failed, he had saved many more. Besides, Jennifer wouldn't want him to wallow in misery.

Ben didn't notice some of the blood that had run down his arm being teleported away.

Yuka couldn't help but worry. She'd never seen anyone so angry. It was one thing to be mad, but she was sure he was bordering on out of control. She just wished she knew why. Of course, finding out he was the Widow Slayer was a bit of surprise. She'd grown up in the same town and she'd never seen him.

Then again, Yuka noted to herself, she'd never gone to the poor side of town. She and Reimi both lived in the middle and upper class areas and there was no real reason to ever go into the poor areas. Not to mention all the wild rumors of what went on in those sorts of places. Things ranging from street rape to drug dealing to underground pit fighting where they'd pit an orphan versus some blood-thirty pokegirl.

Still, she was worried that Ben might get hurt.

Reimi, on the other hand, was worried for a different reason. She had been meaning to face the Widow Slayer herself, to prove the superiority of her techniques while learning his secrets in the process. But having seen his rather... angry... response to Nobody, it was obvious he wasn't going to tell anyone what he used until he had valid reason to explain it.

Of course, from what she could recall, the Widow Slayer had been partially responsible for recreating the Hunter's Guild, at least through one of his disciples. The reforms hadn't been in place long and the Guild already had a much improved record.

However, Reimi was still happy to get some 'alone' time with Yuka. The last thing she wanted to do was leave Ben and Yuka alone again. Reimi shuddered at the idea of Yuka BONDING with Ben. But, it was very unlikely. Yuka had already bonded with her four of her own pokegirls.

Reimi's mind began to worry again as she realized bonding was fully possible. After all, Yuka hadn't reached the theoretical 'six pack' limit established by the Sex League Champion Kintaro Oe. Reimi wanted a clear shot at bonding with Yuka and her plans had been screwed up by Ben. She wasn't going to let him just waltz in and win Yuka's heart completely unopposed.

"Hey, Yuka-chan, how about we stop for a little break? I mean, I'm sure Ben will wait for us in the next town." Reimi suggested.

Yuka considered that, "But what if he doesn't?"

"Oh, come on. I think I know him a little after all we've been through. Besides, I can have one of my girls' e-mail him." Reimi responded.

Yuka nodded, "Okay."

Madam Radiance smiled. The others would wait to get Ben in their grasps instead of taking an easier route. Cloning. The original was nice, but why stop with just him? If cloning worked, then grow a group, just in case something happened to the originals. Besides, becoming reliant on a 'male' was something Radiance found repulsive.

Of course, the first problem was changing that XY pair into an XX without losing that potential for infinite strength. Second, they would need to field test their new diety. That meant letting her go for a while. She didn't want to lose their diety to some lucky idiot who caught her. What to do, what to do.

Well, there was that Amachoke posing as a female tamer... combining her DNA would likely result in an uncaptureable goddess. Radiance smiled. Like hell would Gendo Giovanni get his filthy mitts on something like that. No, as greedy as it sounded, she wanted a personal aspect to the clone, to make sure it was loyal. That was why she had submitted to joining her own DNA with the Widow Slayer's.

Radiance smiled even deeper at that passing thought about Gendo. Giovanni liked to think he had his little 'pet' secret. Well, he'd have to learn that some things were well known to the Limbec Pirates. They'd let him hold onto Typhonna simply because they knew he would believe he could control Typhonna. Controlling a Legendary wasn't totally impossible. Even Sukebe had just let the Legendaries do as they pleased, meaning he either didn't have a way or didn't want to bother. Both of which let the possibility stand.

Besides, even if Gendo did control her, Typhonna had been the most powerful pokegirl SUKEBE ever made. But the Limbec Pirates knew more about that war than historians did. At one point, Sukebe had focused on just making more pokegirls, leaving their deployment up to a few generals and strategists.

One of which was named Artemis, the Moon Goddess. With the help of her lover, Athena the Wise, Artemis had constructed numerous extra facilities for their descendents to find. Those facilities were gifts from their progenitors.

While the technology was no longer beyond the reaches of humans, it was impressive nonetheless. And it was in one of those facilities that the Madams learned how wrong it was to waste their time doing away with humans. After all, in a few more generations, what was left of the human male would begin disintegrating into half-blood males, then quarter-blood males, and finally the purity would be gone altogether. People like Gendo Giovanni were as good as dead.

The only problem was that people like Gendo would rather go down in a blaze of glory than to die quietly. Which was why the Madams were gathering what power and troops they could. The Geiselschaft would take care of Typhonna, should the need arise, and would be able to do battle with any other powerful weapons or pokegirls the Leagues brought to bear.

Radiance looked at the clone, already growing in physical age to match it's DNA partners. Once that happened, it's mind would be a swirl of memories from both of it's 'parents' and that would be when they would need to leave her in a safe place with supplies to start her journey.

Radiance pondered on that bit. A good place to leave their goddess? A place where her servants could look over her. She knew the perfect place. She turned to make the preparations, never seeing the clone's eyes open.

Ben paused. He couldn't believe he was lost already. He rarely ever got lost and that was usually on purpose. Then again, he often knew where he was going and made a straight line for it. Pulling out a pokeball, he released Setsuna.

"Hey, Setsuna, this is kinda embarrassing, but do you know where we might be?" Ben inquired.

Setsuna didn't answer immediately. Instead, she looked around, her eyes focused on something distant.

"Uh, hello? Setsuna?" Ben asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"We're in the Master Forest." Setsuna whispered.

"Master Forest?" Ben inquired.

Setsuna's eyes returned to focus and she looked at Ben before remembering that he didn't have the benefit of genetic memory, "It's a random place of high magic that usually appears in forests. It's rare for normal humans to wander into one, but when you're in it, it's the best place for evolving certain pokegirls."

"Uh....huh....." Ben said, trying his best to take her seriously.

Then Setsuna raised her head and looked around, as if hearing something.

"Something up?" Ben asked.

"It's music.... The Song of the Blade." Setsuna told him.

Ben listened for any sound. He couldn't only hear the occasional high-pitched squeak like metal digging into metal. Setsuna took him by the hand and began leading him deeper into the forest. For some reason, Ben began to feel a bit sleepy. Yawning, he tried to not think about it. Today had been emotionally wracking and he was becoming too weery to give it much thought.

Ben forced himself awake when he noticed that they were in a stone temple. Looking around, there was a muriel of lovers that covered all the walls. Ben saw a few positions that forced him to tilt his head before blushing intensely. Who knew anyone was THAT flexible?

"This is the Chapel, where the ten Blades of Power dwell." Setsuna explained, pointing to ten blades that were imbedded in separate altars. Each blade was surrounded with a different aura. Gold, silver, grey, black, white, blue, red, orange, purple, and green. Ben idly wondered why yellow wasn't there, then realized the gold was was probably too close in color.

"And you know this how?" Ben inquired, eyeing the blades and feeling as thought he too knew what they were. He wondered if perhaps he had held one in a previous life.

"Genetic memory. I've never actually been here, but I feel like I have. I think someone once called it Deja Vu." Setsuna told him.

"So, what do we do now that we're here?" Ben inquired.

"We get naked." Setsuna declared.

Ben thought for half a second before replying with a smile, "I think I deal with that."

The Goth and tamer shed their clothing quickly.

"Now what?" Ben asked.

Setsuna motioned to two sets of foot molds on the floor, "We stand on those molds. Since I'm being called, I have to stand between you and the swords."

For some reason, as they approached, a chromatic wall appeared between the foot molds and the swords and Ben swore he heard something beep twice. However, they were already standing on the foot molds before Ben could even think of asking about the sound. Ben was surprised to find that his feet fit perfectly into the molds, but recalled that they were already dealing with something magical.

"Okay, what next?" Ben prompted Setsuna who was facing him.

Suddenly, Ben yipped in pain as he felt something sting the bottom of his foot, but his feet were magically stuck to the molds. Whatever it was, he sure hoped it wasn't lethal.

"Now, we make love." Setsuna purred, leaning against Ben.

That was something Ben didn't need any help with. Instantly, his mind began thinking of technique, but for some reason, his logical processes slowed to the speed of molasses. All he could think about was the wonderful girl in his arms. She didn't need a psychic ability to feel his spiritual anguish or deep set need for comforting while he was not with his soul mate, nor did he need technique to show her that he honestly did care for her.

She leaned up as he lowered his head. Their lips meet as their arms wrapped around each other. He leaned her backwards until they were laying on the floor. Neither of them noticed the foot molds release them or the chromatic wall fading. All they knew was each other.

Ben's mind was overwhelmed. He'd never known such synchronization. All his moves came from a combined rhythm between him and Setsuna. He felt like his entire body was on fire as he entered Setsuna and the fire grew hotter as Setsuna moaned. Setsuna pulled him deep into her and hugged him tightly.

Their bodies ground against each other as they felt the need for release mount. Before either truly released it, the rhythm absorbed them.

Ihrie sighed in disgust. Her mentor was coming soon and the very creature that had sent him away was seen roaming on the outskirts of the city. The attack was just the opening motions of the Widow's second stage.

Six were missing, five more were unconscious and more than seventy people in the immediate area had needed to go change their underwear.

There were times when Ihrie wished Widows didn't exist at all, but she knew the fickle nature of Fate. If the Widows didn't exist, then it was probable something worse might come along.

"Ma'am, a report came from a citizen that it fled to the North." Leon declared.

"That's nice." Ihrie deadpanned, before frowning, "Organize a search group."

Miranda heard the intercom buzz, "Miss Miranda, there's a Miss Diggers here to see you."

"Send her in." Miranda replied.

The Jahana CEO had expected a good number of things to occur following that command. She expected the door to open and Miss Gina Diggers, blonde-haired buxom archaelogist, to enter with an aire of repect and dignity. She would be wearing her usual blue legless leotard, baggy brown shorts, brown false-leather coat and fedora.

What she got was Gina, wearing the aforementioned outfit, bursting in, wild-eyed and out of breath, holding a sheet of paper in her left hand and a disk in her right. As the doors bounced off the walls and slammed themselves shut again, the Diggers girl ran over to the desk and set the disk down before slamming her hands into the desk, "MAOSHINAMOOoodizzy...*"

Miranda stared as Gina Diggers collapsed from asphixia. Sighing, the CEO of Jahana stood up and mentally wished Gina didn't insist on doing this every single time she made a startling discovery. Of course, Miranda didn't always mind doing what she always did next.

Gina was quite familiar with the Miranda's preferred method of dealing with asphixia. Of course, most other people didn't pause to make out with the victim after the victim regained consciousness.

Miranda returned to her seat and waited for Gina to stop blushing long enough to give her report, [Honestly, Gina. I'm only twice as old as you are. It's still perfectly acceptable. Now if I were four times your age...]

Gina shook her head, "I've got terrible news!"

Miranda arched an eyebrow as she leaned back in her chair, "More terrible than the time you stayed up six days straight and thought hamburgers ate people?"

"I'M SANE RIGHT NOW!" Gina cried in protest, waving her arms wildly.

Miranda sighed, "I can see that."

"Mao Shin Mao is innocent of the crimes she was first listed with!" Gina exclaimed.

That got Miranda to sit upright, "What?!"

Mao Shin Mao's murder of her master and the pirate's later exploits had been a black mark on the Crimson League's history books. Miranda didn't want to jump to conclusions, but it had numerous implications.

Gina held out the sheet, "Mao Shin Mao was convicted in absentia for the murder of her master, Gargoyle. However, she was originally sold to a man named Jean, NOT GARGOYLE, who was found dead with a sword through his chest! As we all know, Mao was famous for never using a weapon! Even more interesting is that the fact that even eighty years ago, they required notation for pet transfers to be filed in three places, where they would take a hard copy and an electronic copy! But when I investigated, no such files were ever filed or even written up!"

Miranda arched an eyebrow, "How did you stumble upon this?"

"I was doing research underwater when I found the tattered remains of Mao's diary. I specially dried it and looked over what I could. She made notations that she'd been convicted of a crime she never committed. At first, I thought it was just an attempt at trying to win sympathy after the fact in case she was killed, but when I investigated, I found she was right!" Gina exclaimed.

Miranda considered the facts now presented to her. If Mao had been owned by a man named Jean who was killed and the man who Mao acutally killed was named Gargoyle had taken her from Jean... if all that were true, then Mao had been avenging her master instead of killing her master.

And that meant the rule to prohibit higher education to pokegirls was not, in fact, a safety measure. It was simply a method of keeping pokegirls under control. Of course, proving any of it was difficult for an ordinary person, but Gina was lucky to be working for Miranda.

Miranda pressed a button on her intercom, "Washio, I have a job for you. Bring the Ether Recorder."

Miranda let go of the button and turned to Gina, "The Ether Recorder will allow you to view the events as they actually went. Unfortunately, since it's such a precious device, we can only afford to use it on extreme cases like this. I want you and Washio to go to the houses where Gargoyle and Jean were and find out the truth about this incident."

Gina nodded and exited the office to await Washio and the Ether Recorder, leaving Miranda to contemplate the new revelation. If everything did go as Mao's Diary and Gina said it did...

Miranda's eyes narrowed. She wasn't going to allow certain to continue if it were true.

She called up one of the senior executives of her company, "Damien, I'd like you to find everyone in the company who has children undergoing threshold. We're going to be starting up a new program. Also inform the League officials that we may be lifting those education restrictions sooner than we had anticipated... Much sooner. How soon? We'll see at how certain evidence rolls in."

Ihrie was facing a group of eighty. A good portion of them were from the Hunter's Guild, but she had to address them all like rookies as most had never actually seen a Widow, "We'll check all eight major directions and groups no smaller than ten. I want this thing dead as much as anyone else, but that's no reason to get sloppy. No heroics, everyone stay alert."

"But, I thought it fled to the north." a new face inquired.

Ihrie rolled her eyes, "Yes, it probably did. Listen up, because I'm only going to explain this once. A Widow is not always as stupid as the League registry would have you believe. Don't make assumptions that it's just a 'dumb beast'. These things can be both as cunning as a Psi-type and also as single-minded as a Wasp. You can NEVER be certain which it is and if you think you're smarter than it, you're dead. As such, we can't be sure if it fled north to throw us off track or not, thus, why we're all going to go into the forest in separate directions. Eight of you should watch the compass points, four on the ground, four in the air. Two of you should make sure nothing happens to the rest."

Ihrie's eyes managed to sweep the crowd in a matter of seconds, but each of them felt her burning gaze hit their eyes individually, "I've seen five Widows in my life, three of which were killed by a single man. But don't kid yourselves in the least. The Widow Slayer is light years beyond each of you in power and even he couldn't stop people from dying. Carelessness against this kind of opponent is not just a stupid mistake, it's a stupid AND FATAL mistake. If you encounter it, radio in immediately. Don't think you can win a badge for bravery, because we still hand out the Darwin Award in the Crimson League and anyone that moronic will be an immediate candidate."

Rasha sighed as she watched her lover instill the need for sharpness into the group. Rasha knew that Ihrie always wanted to inform people honestly of what she thought of their skills, but Ihrie also tended to go a wee bit overboard when it came to browbeating common sense into people.

"Ih-chan, I think we'd best go. Otherwise he might arrive before we leave." Rasha whispered, twirling her long blonde hair in one finger.

Ihrie nodded. She wasn't about to let him come to this sort of fiasco. Not the boy...no, the man who had taught that she was stronger than she thought she was. Not the man who had thrice saved her life.

In some manner, even though she had been four years older, she found herself still desiring him in a way. After all, the age difference was less than a decade... no, she loved Rasha. She also respected the love between him and Jennifer too much to even think of horning in on Jennifer's memory. Perhaps a one night stand, but not true love.

In the furtherest edges of Ben's mind, there was a stray thought about how the hell he'd gotten so popular, but his body was too busy resting to bother acknowledging it.

Setsuna had undergone two startling transformations in less than two hours. Startling because of the fact that she grew three inches taller and her thin teenage goth appearance had all but completely dissolved into the mature figure of the Heroine she now was. Her muscles were thicker and more pronounced without becoming overly masculine.

However, from experience, he knew that ALL her muscles were stronger. The sudden transition in muscular strength had shocked him a bit. The sudden increased speed was another thing. He hadn't totally recovered from taming Tifa or Nine and that combined with the speed that they'd been going at it had the undesired effect of rubbing part of his manhood a bit raw.

"I'm sorry..." Setsuna apologized.

"It's okay. I was just surprised is all... I'll heal." Ben responded, pulling his pants on carefully, "Besides, the more important thing is that you got what you were called here for."

Setsuna looked at the Blade of Darkness, Black Dragon, which lay in it's sheath and smiled, "It's a high honor to be allowed to wield this sword. Unlike some of the blades, which have already left this Chapel and returned, this one has never been drawn before. It's scrutiny of both the wielder to be and her lover is quite high. Of course, seeing as you evolved me twice in one session, it's hardly that difficult."

Setsuna leaned against Ben's chest and purred in appreciation, "And had I been less fortunate as to have a lesser master, I might not have passed this blade's requirements."

A sarcastic part of Ben's mind wondered if they could put the sword back, only get belted in the nuts by the kind and compassionate part of his mind. The rest of his mind winced at that.

"Uh, let's go. Yuka and Reimi might worry if they don't find us on the way to Rage." Ben declared, wondering why he had the nagging feeling he knew that Black Dragon from before.

Setsuna arched an eyebrow, but nodded.

Fatora sighed as she finally dragged herself from her warm bed. Qawool, Alielle's new Naiad, had been a nice lay. Such a nice lay that Fatora had awoken a few hours later than she normally did, indulging in a longer snuggle session with Alielle and Qawool than she would have otherwise enjoyed.

"Ahhhh, that was WONDERFUL. Now, let's hop on the next bus to Rage." Fatora declared as she stretched.

"Why Rage?" Alielle inquired sleepily.

"Because, silly, that's where Makoto is likely going to go. And like hell am I going to let him get away." Fatora responded.

"Oooh, come on, Fatora-sama! I'd like to have Shayla Shayla and Nanami too, but let's face it, he's got more pokegirls and it's too much of an effort." Alielle complained.

Had Fatora not enjoyed the previous night as much as she had, she probably would have snapped at Alielle for saying such a foolish thing. However, Fatora had gotten a strange vibe the other night after Makoto had gotten his two new pokegirls. The Mousewife wasn't a problem, but that Djinn definitely was. On top of that... on top of that, Alielle was right. Chasing skirts that already belonged to others had only gotten Fatora Roshtaria into trouble.

"Very well, then. We will rethink that possibility. In the meantime, we will continue to follow Makoto until such time as we are either strong enough to beat him or we find something better to do." Fatora answered.

Alielle watched Fatora enter the bathroom to shower, then squealed and hugged Qawool, "That's was a wonderful plan, Qawool! I never knew you could be so sneaky!"

Qawool blushed, "Well, I just don't like raining on other people's parades."

The Fairycute's smile widened and took on a naughty tone, "I don't know about that, I wouldn't mind a little rain from you..."

Qawool didn't protest as the Fairycute slid down between the Naiad's thighs and began tasting the blue haired girl's 'rain'.

Special Notes

The Master Forest is a special place that is only open to pokegirls who are of a Good alignment and have a lover of Good or Neutral (but never Evil) alignment. The Master Forest can actually be reached at anytime, but it will usually only open when the pokegirl and her lover are alone. The Master Forest doesn't open solely for those who are invited the Chapel, but it may also open to those of Good alignment who are in need of protection or a place to hide.

The Forest allows those who enter to exit into any forest that they want to pass through. It can even send people into a good place with only the vague idea of safety.

Pokegirls instinctively know that they've entered a place of high magic, but only Magic, Psychic or Grass pokegirls will actually know where they are. Coincidentally, this is also the best place to evolve those three types of pokegirls.

The Chapel holds the Ten Blades of Power. When the destined user of a blade has entered the Master Forest, they are summoned to the Chapel and anyone with them who might protest is placed under a magical weariness to prevent them from trying to leave. Only the destined one will hear the call. The destined one is always a type that can use the blades, either with their hands or through telekinesis granted by the blade itself.

Once at the Chapel, the destined user must prove their inner worth by making love to their companion. During this time, the Blades each note the emotions involved in the act and either accept or refuse the user. If all the Blades refuse, then either the destined user has come too early or must otherwise prove herself worthy of possessing the blade she destinied to have.

The Blade that has been drawn the most is the Crimson Blade, Red Wolf. This blade is a fierce defender of lovers and will not hesitate to use it's full might in defense of it's possessor. It's last appearance was twenty years ago on Island where witnesses reported a crimson wolf-esque head rising from the ocean and engulfing the human pirate vessel Soja and all crew loyal to the pirates. Amazingly, anyone not loyal to the pirates survived and were recovered hours later. The user of the Red Wolf was never found.

The Blade least drawn is the Dark Blade, Black Dragon. This blade and it's purpose is unknown as it has never been drawn prior to Setsuna's drawing of the blade.

The other blades, Golden Woman, Silver Floret, Grey Vengence, Cerulean Hawk, Violet Nobility, Forest Venom, White Horizon, and Orange Dawn, have been drawn before, though no one is quite certain how often or what their exact purposes are. Unlike the Crimson Blade, their actions were not as clearly reported.

* * *

Loner, the wayward pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal/Psychic  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Near Human Diet  
Role: Last Minute Reinforcements  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Bug, Ghost  
Attacks: Fade, Teleport, Shield, Psychic  
Enhancements: Psychic abilites increase from Goth state  
Evolves: Heroine (when bonded)  
Evolves From: Goth

Loners usually evolve from the same-named sub-category of Goths. Most of their powers and attitudes are increased. However, a Loner has much more leeway if they return to their tamer or not, though they will return to tamers that are still good.

Loners have never been captured away from their tamers. Many scientists aren't sure how this is done, though they believe that the Loner may be able to sense danger and teleport around it. Loners can also teleport to their lover's side should their love become endangered.

Heroine, the general heroic pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting/Psychic  
Frequency: Very Uncommon/Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: Human diet  
Role: Champions  
Libido: Average (high with bond partner)  
Strong Vs: Ice, Normal, Poison  
Weak Vs: Flying, Bug  
Attacks: Deflect, Pose, Aura of Doom (all other vary depending on any weapons)  
Enhancements: Improved fighting skills and psychic powers  
Evolves: None  
Evolves from: Loner

Heroine cast off their aloofish ways from when they were a Loner and become powerful fighters. They lose some of their weaknesses, but also some of their strengths. Heroines are very affectionate towards their bond partner.

Heroines can use any weapon and have access to any Fighting or Psychic attack. The variation of techniques makes them a very difficult opponent. Heroines can also use the Pose technique, which allows them to recharge their strength and continue fighting. (this technique does not add to HP)

The Aura of Doom, once believed to be only available to the Sanctuary Goths of the Dark League, is also useable by Heroines. However, Heroines will only use it if they are far too exhuasted to continue fighting or if there is a greater emergency to be attended to.

Herolee, the kicking heroic pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Human diet  
Role: Champions  
Libido: Average to high  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: High Kick, Low Sweep, Hyper Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick, Lightning Kick, Fire Kick, IceBlade Kick  
Enhancements: Improved kick strength, jumping, and running speed  
Evolves: None  
Evolves from: Amazonlee

Herolees are an impressive evolution of the Amazonlee. Like their counterparts, the Herochans, they develop a plethora of elemental based attacks.

One thing that is quite intriguing about Herolees is the fact that they will often try and urge their tamers into using sexual positions that take advantage of the Herolees' incredible leg muscles.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 19 - Truth Known

Sasami Kawai was worried. Misao hadn't shown up in Umi no Hoshi High School in quite a while, but Misao's mother had managed to get the school to let Misao finish out the semester. The day Misao had disappeared was the same day she was scheduled to return to school.

She hoped Misao hadn't been caught by some balding middle aged man who would defile her best friend's young and pert body- Sasami bit her tongue to snap herself out of the daydream about Misao.

Frustrated, she thought about calling Miss Amano after school again. Miss Amano probably hadn't heard anything either, but Sasami wanted to know what had happened to her best friend. Misao was, after all, the reason Sasami had taken the Tamer Test. Part of the reason was so that Misao and her mother wouldn't be parted. The other part was that Sasami knew she wanted Misao to be with her forever.

Sasami looked up to see the brown-haired tan captain of the soccer team, Hiroto, and his paler dark-haired compatriot, Kenji. Since Hiroto was the most popular man in town and Kenji had a fondness for women (he had an perfect memory when it came to anything female, but he was also easily distracted because of it).

"Hiroto-san, Kenji-san, have you two seen Misao?" Sasami inquired.

Hiroto and Kenji shook their heads. Hiroto spoke up, "I haven't seen her for three days now. I hope she's all right."

Kenji nodded. Sasami sighed in despair. She desperately wanted to make sure Misao was all right.

"Hmph, playing with unclean filth like her will only get you in trouble, Kawai-san." came the snide declaration fro the most annoying green-haired girl in school, Konoha.

"Fuck off and die, Konoha." Sasami snarled at the green-haired snob.

"My, my, what filth comes from your mouth. You're lucky Misao underwent threshold, otherwise your relationship would've become very dangerous." Konoha replied, smiling evilly.

"I'd swear I've seen friendlier attitudes out of Psidykes and Domina than out of you, Konoha." Hiroto snorted.

"YAAAN! Hiroto-sama!" Konoha cried as she glomp-hugged Hiroto, who instantly looked ready to vomit.

"Get off me!" Hiroto growled, trying to pry Konoha off.

"Haida-san! Control yourself!" the red-haired class president, Eimi Date, declared angrily.

"Date-san, have you seen Misao?" Sasami asked.

Eimi arched an eyebrow in thought, "I thought I saw her a few days ago near a grocery store... there was this greasy looking middle-age man following her with a Naga..."

"AAAHH!" Sasami cried out in fear, before spinning and running towards Miss Amano's apartment.

"It'd do Amano some good to get caught. At least we won't have any more filth in our school" Konoha sneered, before heading to school to spread the good news.

"Unsympathetic bitch." Kenji growled after Konoha, elicting a curious eyebrow from both Hiroto and Eimi.

"Kenji, that's the first time I've heard you actually insult anything female." Eimi declared.

"What can I say? I liked Amano much better than Haida. And without her, Kawai-san won't be as energetic. That's two less friendly faces each day." Kenji responded, before sighing, "I hope Amano-san is all right."

The three teens nodded solemnly in agreement before following Konoha to school. Without Amano or Kawai there, the building seemed very unfriendly for some reason.

Lina sighed. Memories of her older sister began nagging at her. Maybe her older sister wasn't always nice to her, but that was usually when Lina did something even she had to admit was bad. Her older sister could be nice at times.

"Miss Inverse?" came an inquiry from Lina's left.

Lina glanced and nearly leapt out of her skin. There were two people. The first was a fairly tall man in his fifties or sixties with grey hair and a grey mustache. He wore a black bodysuit with a loose ornate robe. But he wasn't what shocked Lina.

Next to him was a woman who looked to be in her early twenties with shoulder-length purple hair with the front covering most of her eyes. She wore a red bodysuit with a less ornate robe than the man's.

"Oneesan..." Lina whispered in fear at the sight of the woman.

Both the man and the girl arched an eyebrow at each other as Lina recovered from her initial shock.

"I guess she really is my younger sister's dimensional twin." Luna Inverse commented.

The man nodded, before addressing Lina, "Miss Inverse, my name is Theodore Diggers. I am currently one of the Mage Guild's special investigators and this is my human apprentice, Luna."

"Human apprentice? But I thought the only females who could use mage are pokegirls..." Lina asked.

"That's what we advertise. In truth, there are human women who can manage magic... however... they are a bit limited. In any case, Miss Inverse, we're here to discuss your recent entry into this world and your magic..." Theodore began.

Lina was about to ask them how they knew she was from a different dimension before she recalled that there were magics to divine answers.

"I see. And just what would you want to know?" Lina inquired.

"We're not sure how much you know of this world, but we'll try to explain as best as we can. You see, in our world, magic has never been as potent as it is in the Post-Sukebe Era we live in. We are quickly finding that all of the ancient magics of this world are either... distasteful in nature, incredibly feeble or not as potent as what we now know." Luna spoke up.

"And you believe that I'm different." Lina noted.

"More than that, Miss Inverse. We believe you may be able to aid us in creating magics that will help revolutionize the world into a more stable place. There are many places in this world where Pokegirls may go in order to hide from the cruelty of male Tamers..." Theodore began, "...but that still leaves those intelligent to retreat to those areas fairly powerless and without basic rights."

"So, what is that you want?" Lina inquired.

Luna closed her eyes. The average observer wouldn't have been able to tell, but Lina knew her sister better than most other people, "It's sad to say, but there are many in this world that require a show of force to change their ways."

"Ordinarily, there are those who catch women exhibiting Blood Gifts and change them into pokegirls. The thought that a human female could exhibit a powerful blood gift would definitely cause panic in those organizations." Theodore explained.

"Why?" Lina asked.

"Isn't it obvious? If human women have that much power and have full rights..." Theodore began.

Lina's eyes narrowed in realization, "Then there's no need for taming and thus, no way to control her. I think I see, now."

"Luna is currently the most powerful human female mage and by our estimations, you are easily three to four times more powerful than she is. Were she a Sorceress pokegirl, she would match you, but we don't want to do that to her. You, on the other hand, know more about tapping magic than any other human female on this planet." Theodore informed Lina.

"So, you want me to teach her how to use more powerful magic?" Lina inquired.

"In lieu of joining us, yes. We'd like you to take her on as an apprentice." Theodore answered.

Lina was laughing on the inside at the irony of it all. Her big sister had taught her the basics of magic, especially on how to make it more powerful. Lina took those lessons and became much more powerful. And here, they wanted her to teach her own big sister how to cast more powerful magic.

On the other hand, it WOULD let her get over the phobia of meeting her big sister. This Luna was not as intimidating as Lina's real older sister had been.

"All right. In exchange for food, I'll teach her." Lina answered.

Theodore smiled weakly. At least the Mage Guild was hard at work making a Bag of Endless Goodies, having divined Lina's enormous appetite. Which reminded him, he had to find the man who'd caught his two adopted daughters.

Yuka sighed in content. Reimi's techniques were quite good. Yuka wouldn't have thought Reimi would know just the right techniques to make Yuka moan. Reimi smiled. Yuka's naked body was like putty in her hands.

"Oooooooh, REIMI! I've never felt so goood..." Yuka moaned.

"I know, I've got magic fingers." Reimi answered.

"And here I thought my mother was exaggerating when she said body massages were almost as good as sex." Yuka murmurred.

Reimi smiled, "Well, we could always compare..."

Yuka considered it. She was definitely feeling good enough and it wasn't like Reimi was a stranger. They'd known each other as children and while she couldn't say Reimi was her _best_ friend, they were on friendly terms.

Yuka had actually thought Reimi would ask earlier, but it was becoming obvious that Reimi didn't want to do such things with Ben near. Ben was nice, but he'd been a partner that could satisfy her more heterosexual desires.

"Maybe when we have more time. I mean, we'll be staying in Rage for a few days, right? So, there's no reason to rush, Reimi-chan." Yuka answered.

Reimi frowned a bit, but at least it wasn't a rejection. Besides, it meant Yuka wasn't totally obsessed with Ben.

"Miss Amano! Miss Amano!" Sasami cried, pounding on the door.

"Sasami-san?" Kotoe inquired as she opened the door and let the exhuasted blue-haired teenager inside.

"Misao-" Sasami panted, trying to regain her breath.

"She called me. She's been captured-" Kotoe began.

Sasami felt her blood turn cold at the thought of a sleazy middle-aged man having her best friend.

"-by a nice female tamer." Kotoe finished.

Sasami's blood rose in temperature and she stared in shock.

"She WHAT?" Sasami inquired.

"She's been captured by a female tamer. She's going to call me soon so I can come out to meet her tamer." Kotoe answered.

Sasami's mind was in turmoil. On one's hand, she was happy Misao hadn't been caught by a sleazy middle-aged man, but on the other, it was still terrible that Misao had been captured by someone else.

"Where is she?" Sasami inquired.

"The Crimson League." Kotoe answered.

Sasami stared for a few seconds, before sighing.

"Sasami? Thank you for coming by." Kotoe said.

Sasami blinked, "Huh? Why?"

"It means a lot to me that other people still care about Misao." Kotoe answered.

"Well, she's my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I just forgot about her because she was a pokegirl? Besides, I really liked her." Sasami answered, blushing a bit.

Kotoe hugged Sasami, bringing a faint blush to the blue-haired teen's face before she felt Kotoe's tears touch her shoulder.

"Miss Amano?" Sasami asked.

"I also want you to know how glad I am that you've been there for Misao during this difficult time. You came over even though others were afraid." Kotoe sniffled.

Sasami hugged Kotoe in return, "Miss Amano, I can still come over if you need support. My friendship with Misao doesn't just stop with her, I can be here for you too."

Kotoe nodded and they stayed like that for a while.

Ihrie was getting more frustrated as time passed. She'd been hoping all this would be over by now, one way or another, but every passing moment brought Ben closer to Rage.

"Ihrie? Is that you?" came the inquiry.

Ihrie knew that voice. It had changed with puberty and time, but to her, it was unmistakeable. She turned to face the forest to her left, where a young man was exiting the shadows.

"Ben?" Ihrie asked with a bit of pained hesitation.

"Okay, that was the least jolly greeting I've ever heard. No 'Hey, where the hell were you'?" Ben inquired.

Ihrie smiled weakly, "I'm sorry... but..."

Ben examined the group, who were silent, pending the orders of their leader, "Rather nice squad you've got. Lemme guess, Widow Hunting?"

"Sorry..." Ihrie apologized.

"Unless you've personally fed the damn thing, there's no reason to apologize, Ihrie." Ben responded.

"I was hoping to get rid of it before you showed up." Ihrie explained.

"Ma'am, just who is this?" a young female tamer by the name of Nanako inquired. The brownish-black haired girl was hoping that, whoever he was, he was a lot friendlier than her semi-rival Ogami.

"His name is Ben... he's an old friend." Ihrie began.

"You should get out of here, this has nothing to do with you." an angry Kazuya Mishima told him. The black-haired man had already assessed Ben as a weakling.

Ben arched an eyebrow, "Excuse me, but from the sound of it, you've never faced a Widow before. I'm probably the only human alive with any real experience with them."

"PFFFT! You sure as hell aren't Widow Slayer material, buddy." Kazuya responded.

Ben bit his tongue in an effort to stop laughing, but the real struggle was holding in his smirk. After all, from the chiseled pectorals to the washboard stomach and the well-perfected glare that seemed to say, "Fuck off!" even when he was happy, it was obvious that Kazuya had aspirations that the Widow Slayer looked more intimidating than Ben did.

"Now, now, Kazuya. He's a friend and a reasonably good fighter," Rasha's soothingly voice cut in, "And with anything as powerful as a Widow, one doesn't take chances."

Ben considered the forest around them, looking up at the trees before smirking.

"You're on the right track. The Widow's web is near here." Ben said.

"And how would you know?" Kazuya inquired.

Ben picked up a stick and flung it at a tree to Kazuya's left. The group followed the stick's path to a strange indentation in the bark that would have gone unnoticed in their search.

"Widows aren't exactly light on their feet, so the brighter of the bunch hide their tracks by running from tree trunk to tree trunk, which only leave marks that are easily ignored. The slightly more intelligent will make mini-webs that they can use like a tightrope, but that tears bark off the trees." Ben explained.

"I see." Kazuya began, "Just the sort of thing the infamous Widow Slayer would know."

"Maybe." Ben answered, shrugging non-commitedly as he joined the party.

She was one of the Blessed Chosen. In her mind, anyway. She was a member of the Dark League, and as such, she was allowed her little whims and beliefs which would have been illegal in a few of the more anal-retentive Leagues.

Mia Alice was a Sorceress. She'd begun thresholding at the tender age of nine, much earlier than most. However, she knew little about control when her magic began manifesting. A tiny spell that were meant to startle bullies and drive them away became a block-busting explosion that left major property damage and plenty of charred corpses, including her best friend, Nash.

She ran from civilization and was found by another Sanctuary Goth, Saki. Saki brought the young Sorceress into the Sanctuary and helped her learn control over the mystical forces so that Mia could cast a light spell without having to worry about punching holes in the roof.

Once she'd mastered control over the level of energy in spells, she astounded the entire community by inventing specialized spells left and right, ones that could be used in or out of combat with great effect.

When she was growing up in the Dark League, she became fascinated with a legendary boy that had popped up in the Crimson League. However, she was much too young to investigate. Now that she was eighteen, she was actually on a fact-finding mission for Arshes Nei, a Drow Zee who was friendly with Sanctuary. Her mission was to find out what she could about the Widow Slayer.

She knew plenty of spells that could reveal the past. The problem was that they had to be cast upon a corpse or in the place where the events occurred. As the Widow Slayer was still alive, she had to divine the place where he was born, which was trickier than most people might have thought.

Magic was funny in some ways. No one could simply ask "Where was I born?", because you'd get about ten to fifty-eight answers, most having to do with genitalia, conception, bars, homes, cars, hospitals or, strangely enough, in the middle of a street as the sperm or embryo that had half of one's DNA pattern was formed. Unless you specialized in Divination magics, of course.

The average questioner had to be specific to the point of near-redundancy in order to get the right answer. It was even worse when the person in question had no last name, was in absentia or had never been viewed by the caster.

However, Mia believed she had managed it. She now knew, she hoped, where the Widow Slayer was born. She memorized the location and picked up a Memory Crystal. The last thing she wanted to do was be forced to repeat the history of the Widow Slayer again and again.

She quickly chanted the teleporation spell and appeared at the Widow Slayer's birthplace. The instant the spell had finished transporting her, she decided to cast a light spell and take a look around.

It was not what one could truly called 'traditional' for having produced a child. Well, to the 'civilized' minds. From the looks of it, it was an plain-looking cave. There were a few token stalagmites and stalagtites, but otherwise, the cave was fairly bare. Too bare. It was obvious from the lack of moss, mushrooms or puddles that moisture had not been in the area for a while. As light as she was, her feet had made an impression on the cave floor... or rather the dust on the cave floor.

Mia intensified the light spell and noted that save her own foot prints, there was no sign that anything else had ever disturbed the dust, meaning no one had passed through the cave in a long while.

Frowning, Mia followed the cave back into it's depths and found a room that was a fusion of an altar of some sort and a scientific laboratory. An enormous fire pit, now dormant, lay a few feet beyond the altar.

There were twenty tubes. All, save one, were completely intact. The damaged one looked like something had smashed out from the inside. Considering the fact that it was made of an inch thick plate of glass with the remains of a Glassteel spell on it, that meant whatever broke out was a monster of incredible power.

Sighing, Mia began chanting the spell to find out the history of the place while activating her memory crystal,  
**"Those whom hath been forgotten,  
Your past is no longer known,  
Reveal the tapestry of time  
And allow thy truth be shown!"**

Darkness enveloped the entire room, then seemed to drain away, revealing the way the room had been long ago. The tube which had been broken was shown repaired. The fire pit glowed with a rainbow hued flame. The room, as a whole, was much smaller. A single woman was in the room and she was marking the altar. She had long brown hair to should have touched the floor, yet the tresses were held off the ground by magic.

As the woman turned to examine the tubes, Mia noticed the blue mark of an eye on the woman's forehead, a shield emblem on the woman's right cheek and three diamond tattoos of varying length on her left cheek. Likely a Megami, but Mia didn't recognize the markings.

The Megami was mumbling something angrily. Mia couldn't tell what the Megami was saying entirely, but she was sure the crystal would pick it up. All Mia could hear was something about "betrayl", "revenge" and "bowels of hell". From the look in the Megami's eyes, it was certainly possible that the Megami might have gone off the deep end or teetering on the brink at the very least.

As the Megami gestured at the tubes, time seemed to accelerate as whatever it was in the tubes began to change from a tiny speck of something floating in fluid to a large ball floating in fluid. Those balls began reforming into the general shape of humans. Some were male, some were female, some were fully hermaphoriditic, and a few were no discernable gender whatsoever.

The Megami seemed to judge each of the creatures as they progressed from infancy to the full adult. The Megami gestured at the genderless creatures and they dissolved back into the goo they floated in. Mia could only offer silent prayers for the poor beings.

The Megami then gestured at a different creature, a female. The female seemed to flinch as if in great pain, then her body began to collapse in on itself. By the time the process was done, all that remained of the female creature was a single foot long golden crystal that was two inches thick.

The Megami summoned the crystal out of the liquid and walked to the fire. She thrust the crystal in the flame as she spoke,  
**"Sacred Flame, I command thee!  
Charge this crystal with thine energy!"**

The rainbow hued flame lost it's yellow hue as the Megami removed the crystal, which shone as brightly as the sun. Walking over the altar, the Megami laid the crystal down gently. The Megami then began chanting a spell in a language Mia didn't know. The crystal shifted into the shape of a sword. The Megami smiled briefly before picking up the sword and setting it aside.

Mia watched as the Megami repeated the process eight more times, each time the Sacred Flame losing another color from it's multitude of it's hues before she noticed one of the creature still in the tubes was awake. It had black gem in it's chest and red gems in both of it's arms and legs, but otherwise didn't have much to distinguish it. It watched it's brethren being changed into swords, one after another. It's body seemed to shift into a more menacing form as it began beating on the inside of the tube, growing more and more violent in it's efforts to free itself as the Megami transformed one of it's fellow brethren into another crystal, this one black as twilight on a moonless and starless night.

The Megami's eye tattoo became a real eye a brief second before the young male was slammed back and forth in it's prison. A minute of the relentless bashing against the inside of the container left the struggling male floating helpless in it's tube. The Megami's third eye became a tattoo again as she pressed a button which froze the fluid inside the tube. Another creature began pounding on it's tube, only to be frozen as well.

"Just remain quiet, little ones. Your turns shall come as well." the Megami told it.

Then, Mia heard the Megami murmur, "Stupid War Espers."

War Espers? Mia knew about Espers, the term used for some of the earlier magic-type pokegirls who's DNA was more magically inclined. Unfortunately, most of the Esper race was either dead or had left for a sub-dimension. Mia decided she had to do some research when she got home.

Just as the final blade was made, the Megami turned to make the rebellious War Esper into a sword when she suddenly jerked and stood straight, her eyes wide. Without warning, she teleported away.

Mia watched as the ten blades, sensing the disappearance of the Megami, flared. The hues still remaining in the Sacred Flame were pulled into the crystaline swords until the flame was extinguished. Still emitting their chosen auras, the ten swords vanished from sight.

Mia watched time progress even faster as her spell began fading. The room began to expand and the markings on the altar faded as the creatures still unfrozen in their tubes melted away to nothing. Eventually, the water seeped out and evaporated. Everything began to resemble it's state when Mia had entered the room as the spell faded.

Something must have happened at one point that freed one of the War Espers and it, in turn, freed the other. The problem was that the spell hadn't gotten to the point that revealed what any of the events had to do with the Widow Slayer, unless...

Mia blinked in surprise. Unless the Widow Slayer was one of the two War Espers. Or at the very least, one of the War Esper's descendents. Things began to make sense to Mia. Whatever powers the War Espers had were still immense, even when diluted by time.

Mia stopped the memory crystal and looked at it. The War Espers, a nameless Megami committing a horrible crime against nature, ten crystal swords of power...

Mia knew that without proper research and further investigation, all of what she had seen could lead to a very violent reaction from a lot of people. One of the most important things was finding out what the War Espers were.

The swords of power Mia was already familiar with. There was a popular legend about a forest that let pokegirls and good tamers in and a mysterious chapel that had ten magical swords. In fact, she was sure there were a few records of the swords that were in the chapel.

Putting further thoughts on hold, Mia chanted the teleporation spell again. She would have to deal with her discoveries, but after she was better informed.

The two female tamers were not expecting any surprised on their journey. That was obvious from the fact that they both nearly leapt out of their skins when Kyoko appeared.

"What are you doing here, Ninja Mistress?" Reimi demanded, trying to recover her composure as she silently kicked herself for becoming so relaxed in Yuka's presence. Yuka was trying to figure out how the hell Kyoko had managed to do that.

"I came here to challenge you and a gentleman who caught two more of my students." Kyoko answered.

"Well, you've missed him, but I'm always up for a fight." Reimi responded, tensing slightly.

"Phooey! The guy's gone?" came the voice of a pink-haired girl Yuka didn't recognized as the young stranger sat pouting in a tree-branch.

"It doesn't matter to me. I'd rather take on the brunette." a cocky-looking redhead declared as she stepped out of the shadows opposite from the pink-haired girl.

"GRRR! Where did that jerk go?" the pink-haired girl growled.

"Great... the Gang's all here." Reimi commented idly.

"Reimi, who are these girls?" Yuka inquired quietly.

"This is the Girly Gang. Three tamers who specialize in certain breeds. In front of us is Kyoko the Ninja Mistress. The 'little girl' in the tree is Manami the Cat-tastrophe, a fetishiest who adores feline-esque pokegirls. And the redhead is Midori the Mighty, who collects powerful pokegirls and makes them subserviant to her. I'd heard they all went their separate ways a year ago, but apparently, they've gotten back together." Reimi responded in a low tone.

"So, what would they be in a gang?" Yuka asked.

"They're Battle-Sharks. Their personal stock of pokegirls are well-trained, but they used to pick on dumb, weak or new tamers who had pokegirls that tickled their fancy, goading their victims into a fight where the victim was way over their heads. On occasion, though, they test themselves against opponents they judge have pokegirls that are the equals of their own personal stock." Reimi replied.

"And they want to fight us why?" Yuka inquired.

"We've got pokegirls they want, of course." Reimi answered.

"Of course, we don't _just_ want YOUR pokegirls, Reimi-chan. I'm going to make you my personal fuck toy." Kyoko snarled.

Reimi arched an eyebrow, "Aren't you going a wee bit overboard? For crying out loud, I beat you once."

"That's once too many. Until you can along, no one from my entire household had never been defeated! And then you add to the indignity by taking my top Kunoichi!" Kyoko growled.

"First of all, an art that has met no defeat never improves. Secondly, it's not my fault you zigged when you should have zagged." Reimi retorted.

Having come from a proud heritage of kunoichi training and having worked extremely hard for her current skill in ninjitsu, Kyoko didn't take criticism very well. Especially since she had been accepted as the rightful heir by her very own mistress, who was harder to impress than a Neo Iczel.

Ordinarily, Kyoko would have sent out a Kunoichi to deal with Reimi. However, this was a personal grudge. Thus, Kyoko herself would fight. After all, when you want it done right, do it yourself.

"It's here." Ben declared.

The group glanced at Ben, who pointed at the Widow's shadow. The tamers scattered as the Widow slammed down in their midst. Ben frowned as he look at the Widow. Something was very wrong with it. He'd seen Widows in all three stages of it's life and he'd never seen _THIS_.

Instead of two stinger-arms, the Widow had as second set of arms. Both sets of arms shot webbing at the scattered tamers, hitting two and almost catching a third.

"RASHA!" Ihrie called.

"FLARE!" Rasha chanted.

Multiple microexplosions flared around the altered Widow before engulfing it in a burst of flame.

"That's not good enough, child." the Widow hissed, swatting the blonde Sorceress into Ihrie.

"Funny, all the other Widows I've killed never spoke. Is this a mutation on your part or a genuine evolution?" Ben inquired calmly.

The Widow turned to look at the impetuous young man as Ben took note of the lack of eyes in the rear of the Widow's head. The Widow reared back all of a sudden.

"YOU!" the strange Widow cried in fear.

"I see I'm still popular as ever." Ben commented.

"Fuck this shit! I'm outta here!" the Widow cried, leaping into the trees and skittering away as fast as it could, which was much faster than the average human could follow. Even Ben found himself a bit in awe of how fast it was moving.

"Okay, there's a sight I've never seen." Ben noted.

"Why the hell did it run off? I thought they were fearless." Ihrie inquired.

"Well, it recognized me and it was speaking. It's stinger arms were replaced by normal ones and it had no eyes in the back of it's head. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a genuine Widow Evolution." Ben declared.

"WHAT?!" Kazuya demanded.

"There's no mistakes about it. That was a Widow that had evolved. No other pokegirl looks even remotely like that and there sure as hell is no one in a costume could run that fast." Ben stated, before adding, "Incidentally, it's web is right above us."

"Should we go after it?" Ihrie asked as she tried to shake Rasha out of her daze.

"No. We've got people to rescue. Besides, I doubt most of you could keep up with it. In any case, we should alert the League about this." Ben said.

Ihrie watched Ben as he took a bottle of industrial grade alcohol and began shimmying up a tree to where one of the web's anchor points was. He'd changed. And it was definitely for the better.

Herochan, the punching heroic pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Human diet  
Role: Champions  
Libido: Average to high  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Comet Punch, Uppercut, Hyper Punch, Evade, Counter, Lightning Punch, Fire Punch, Ice Punch  
Enhancements: Improved punch strength, speed and endurance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves from: Amazonchan

Herochans are, like Herolees, a step up from their other brethren. Herochans, however, have a lot more control over their power than Amazonchans and thus are often more levelheaded about their competition with their kicking brethren.

Herochans enjoy stroking and caressing during foreplay and throughout the entire act of sex.

Dryder, the Widow Evolution  
Type: Animorph  
Element: Unknown  
Frequency: Very Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: Unknown  
Role: Not Wanted  
Libido: No One Wants To Know  
Strong Vs: Unknown  
Weak Vs: Unknown  
Attacks: String Shot (all others unknown)  
Enhancements: No time limit, intelligence, intuitive knowledge  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: Widow

A Dryder only occurs during the Second Life Stage of the Widow, when the Widow regains any knowledge they had before. If the Widow knows about it's limited lifespan, it can save itself by ejecting all of it's poisons through it's venomous stingers. Once it has done so, it evolves into the Dryder.

Dryders are a lot safer to deal with as they lose all of their lethal poisons, though rumor has it that some may retain dangerous variant chemical that must be injected in a different manner. Their venomous stingers, no longer necessary, becomes duplicate arms for the Dryder to fight and emit webbing through.

Dryders retain their intelligence from their pre-Widow lives and can act accordingly. It's assumed that they have similar life cycles to the Widow, but this has not been confirmed.

Until most information on the Dryder has been confirmed, this evolution should be treated with the same regard as the Widow.

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 20 - Look At All The Syndicated People

The base was in flames. Soldiers dashed about in confusion, trying to battle the flames and find the source. Whatever attack force had tried to attack had already been driven or scared off.

Just as the fires were put down and the fire alarm stopped, the soldiers heard a different kind of alarm just as the wall of one of the storage units burst open, revealing several large mechs.

A large air-transport landed quickly in the yard near the mechs. With ease that was too quick to be entirely natural, the mechs loaded themselves onto the transport just before it rose into the sky, this time a bit slower as it's engines revved up to compensate for the additional weight. However, it wasn't long before the transport was well on the outer edges of the radar and fading quickly.

"Why the hell isn't someone following that thing?!" Colonel Yeager demanded.

"Because the doors to the hangars were welded shut, ma'am. We're still trying to get them open." Lt. Jinto Lin apologized.

"RRRRRRRGGGGGGG!! The first attempt to bust into this facility in over six years and it had to fall on MY watch." Colonel Yeager growled in anger as she just knew she was going to be demoted for the incident.

"Don't worry, Colonel." Mr. Prospector spoke up, "We knew that security was weak. If we were at war, this would have been a shameful display, but since this was planning on our part, you won't be demoted or have any kind of blackmark on your record. Nor will any of the base's staff."

"You mean you had this planned. Let me guess, a means of tracking down Team Rocket or one of it's copycats?" Colonel Yeager demanded.

"Exactly. Why do you think we transported those mechs here and allowed their position be so widely known?" Mr. Prospector inquired.

"I'm afraid that was a year ago, so forgive me if I feel it was a bit... redundant." Colonel Yeager noted.

"Of course. After all, it takes a while to entice people while still leaving the bait out in the open." Mr. Prospector responded.

"You like fishing analogies a bit too much, Mr. Prospector." Colonel Yeager declared.

Meanwhile, Team Gundammers was celebrating. Sure, they'd lost some valuable pokegirls, but the tech they'd just gained more than made up for them. It was more than likely that they'd be inducted into the Limbec Pirates' list of elites.

Fatora was cursing her luck. She'd taken Alliele's advice and went for a shortcut to the next town. Of course, Alliele's shortcut consisted of traveling "as the crow flew", as the old saying put it.

It turned out that crows were either drunkards or had a really shitty sense of direction as Fatora found herself standing near a base that was on the exact opposite side of Rage from where she had started. In fact, to have arrived at the base while missing the town was something... special.

As Fatora started towards the town that she know saw clearly, she tripped over something. Or rather someone, Fatora realized as she managed to keep her footing and looked down at what she'd tripped over: a girl with long black haired, tired blue eyes and looking very worn out. She was wearing a tattered brown skirt and little else. She was also soaked to the bone, having gotten wet from a nearby stream.

"Hey, are you okay?" Fatora asked as she realized she kicked the girl's head.

"......" was the girl's response.

Fatora tried lifting one of the girl's hands. The skin had very little give to it and she could barely feel the girl's pulse. Fatora noticed the girl's eyes focusing a bit and locking onto her. Fatora began praying that all those horror movies she'd seen about psychotic pokegirls were wrong and that the girl was just dazed, before silently slapping herself.

She cursed herself for watching those things. The acting and lighting was always poor and even a lunatic could tell the pokegirls who were playing the 'evil' pokegirls didn't have their hearts in it. Then again, considering that they were made simply to hype up anti-pokegirl hysteria, it didn't need to be good in the least to convince the stupid.

"Can you speak?" Fatora asked.

The girl slowly nodded her head.

"Are you in pain?"

The girl shook her head slightly.

"Just exhuasted?"

The girl nodded again.

"I'll help you up, okay? We'll get you to town and find you a nice warm bed, okay?" Fatora inquired.

The girl didn't react to that. Fatora slowly slid her body underneath the girl's arm and used both of her arms to slowly help the girl into a kneeling position, then to a stand position.

"Just lean on me if you need to, okay?" Fatora inquired.

The girl nodded weakly.

"You'll be okay, trust me." Fatora told her soothingly.

With that, Fatora unleashed Alliele. It was time for the meddlesome little Fairycute to earn her keep. The purple-haired winged girl appeared, but before she could say anything, Fatora spoke, "Alliele, find us a hospital or a hotel or _something_. We need to get this girl to a warm and dry place as fast as possible."

The FairyCute took note of Fatora's companion, who looked notably ill, and quickly flew up to find one of the aforementioned places.

Ben was sitting in a cafe, sharing a cup of cocoa with Ihrie and Rasha. In many ways, the scenario seemed very familiar. Only in the past, it had been heated tap water, a warehouse and cardboard boxes for seats.

Ben was doing his best not to focus on the evolved Widow, now temporarily named "Dryder" for reasons that were beyond him. Ihrie was doing her best not to speak about the Dryder either. Rasha was wondering what else they had to talk about.

"So, what have you been up to recently?" Rasha inquired.

"I visited July's Sadie Poken's Day. For a single day event, an amazing amount of energy goes into it." Ben commented.

Ben watched Ihrie and Rasha nod, Ihrie nodding a bit more than she should have as she was trying to find a topic that was as far away from Widows and the past while still maintaining a level of conversation.

"I remember a time when this sort of thing was a pleasant daydream." Ben laughed a bit.

"Yeah, those times were tough." Ihrie agreed.

"And you weren't so distracted with work." Ben remarked.

"Yeah, work sucks." Ihrie agreed.

"And you used to cover yourself in butter and rub yourself against dancing poles for warmth." Ben continued.

"Yeah, poles su-huh?!" Ihrie asked, trying to grasp what Ben had just said.

Ben began laughing and Rasha sighed. The blonde sorceress loved Ihrie, but at times, the dark-haired commander could still be a dork.

"At last, she's in the present." Ben stated with a grin as he sipped a bit at his cocoa.

Ihrie sighed, "Sorry."

"Hey, you're just distracted with trying to dance around the past." Ben replied.

Ihrie seemed to cower, "You noticed, huh?"

Ben closed his eyes, "I know because both you and Wyna have been tip-toeing around the fact that I left without a word five years ago and all of a sudden, I pop right back up. On top of that, Wyna's probably already told you about Jennifer and tried to warn you about not speaking about her..."

Ben opened his eyes and stared in his cocoa, "I'll admit, it's always going to be a tender subject, but I've got to admit one of these days that I did my best and still failed. The point is, Ihrie, that we shouldn't distance ourselves because of that. I did that for five years and all I got was... nothing. I was at the bottom and it came to me just today that it was all because I'd thought too highly of myself."

Ben raised his eyes and met Ihrie's, "This new Widow has shown me that while I have been given the title of Widow Slayer, I'm letting more people suffer because I refuse to give the secrets away."

Ihrie felt a strange feeling run up her back. On the one hand, the secrets had been hidden for a reason. On the other hand, she felt like older times when Ben was teaching them how to fight.

"Mizuki? Mirei? Hikari?" Sasami inquired as she opened the door to the mansion.

Mirei was the first to appear. The brown-haired brown-eyed Cheshire was always working on her teleportation abilities. The catgirl hugged Sasami just as the human girl closed the door.

"Sasami! I'm so glad you're back!" Mirei cried.

"Hi, Mirei. Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Sasami responded.

Mizuki appeared next. The green-haired Succubus was always wearing exotic outfits she made herself. Prior to threshold, the Succubus had dreamed of being a world famous designer, but a rather bitchy female tamer had forced Mizuki to leave her home and her plans behind. The odd thing was that if Sasami put her hair in a single ponytail like Mizuki instead her usual two ponytails and changed it's color, she and Mizuki would have looked almost exactly the same. The only difference would be their irises: Mizuki's were green and Sasami's were pink.

"Did you bring anything new to eat?" Mizuki asked.

"Yeah, mom made lots today." Sasami said, holding out a basket.

Sasami looked around, "Where's Hikari?"

"Miss ShieldMaiden is upstairs. She's looking through her family's tome again." Mizuki sighed.

Sasami groaned, "Again?"

Mizuki nodded, then shrugged helplessly, "She's trying to find the 'screw up', so to speak."

Sasami rolled her eyes, "Anyway, eat up."

Mizuki plucked the basket from Sasami's hand and the trio entered the dining room.

"We're lucky this mansion's been abandoned for so long, though. Living at your house was getting a bit cramped." Mizuki said conversationally.

"I know, but mom didn't mind. With dad working all the time, you guys were great company." Sasami replied.

"Yeah, but we didn't want to trigger her." Mirei answered.

"That's an old bitch's tale!" Sasami huffed angrily, "I wish I knew who started that so I could kick their asses really hard!"

"I agree with Sasami. Threshold is already chaotic enough in it's timing. Why would the chance encounter between a human and a pokegirl trigger Threshold?" Mizuki agreed.

"But it _has_ been documented as occurring. As such, we cannot threaten Honoka-san's humanity." Hikari's voice cut in.

The trio turned to see the green-haired ShieldMaiden walking down the stairs. Her green hair was of a much darker shade than the pale green of Mizuki's hair and Hikari let her hair grow wild. Hikari's dark red eyes locked onto the basket, "It was nice of your mother to make us food."

"Regardless of what you three might think, Mom isn't worried and neither am I. She works with pokegirls every day at the CD store, used to play with pokegirls when she was in school and was nursed as a child by her mother, who is a pokegirl. If anything is going to trigger mom's threshold, it'd be something from those sleazoids in Team Rocket or a Legendary. If it weren't such a pain in the ass to get pet licenses in this city, Dad would've gotten Mom a few pokegirls to play with on a daily basis." Sasami responded.

"By the way, are you a tamer yet?" Mirei inquired as she and Mizuki began looking over the mixed sandwiches and bentos. Honoka used to travel a lot and fell in love with the old Japanese bento boxes as well as the old American sandwich. It reflect in the way she mixed a lot of rice and beefy sandwiches.

".....yeah..." Sasami answered.

"Then why haven't you even thought of catching us?" Mizuki inquired.

"I wanted to catch Misao first, but she's already been caught."

Sasami sighed.

That stopped the other girls in their tracks. Hikari's expression saddened as she asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she called her mom today and told her. She's in the Crimson League already." Sasami answered.

"Then there's no time." Mirei declared, "We have to go to the Crimson League and save Misao-chan!"

"That's nice, but we don't know where she's going. She said she was in July, but her Tamer was already planning on leaving." Sasami replied before sullenly adding, "And what if she's already bonded?"

"NO WAY!" Mizuki snapped, startling Sasami.

Mizuki seized Sasami by the shoulders, "Misao-chan is NOT bonded! You and her share an incredible bond, even without taming, Sasami-chan! I know she would never become bonded to any other tamer!"

Sasami nodded and smiled softly, "Thanks, Mizuki-chan."

Mia knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman who looked to be in her late thirties to early forties with long brown hair wearing a purple skirt, a yellow t-shirt and an apron.

"Yes?" the woman inquired.

"Are you Himiko Takeuchi?" Mia inquired.

"Yes, I am." the woman acknowledged.

"My name is Mia Ausa and I'm from You-Know-Where. I was wondering if I could talk to you in private." Mia inquired.

Himiko allowed Mia inside and closed the door. Heading downstairs, they entered a specially made soundproof room that had orihalcon and strong magnets to cancel both magical and technological spying. Mia noted that because the orihalcon was on the inner most wall.

"Quite a room you have here." Mia noted.

"It pays to have connections." Himiko said, smiling slyly before motioning to a chair and shut the door behind them.

As the two women sat down, Himiko frowned, "So, what can I do for you?"

"I discovered your true origins through some research a while back and I was wondering if you could confirm or deny something for me." Mia began.

Himiko sighed, "The War Espers... yes, what can I tell you?"

"Well, namely who is the Widow Slayer? Is he the other War Esper that survived?" Mia asked.

Himiko pondered that, before finally answering, "I know what the Widow Slayer is and I can tell you he's not the other War Esper from long ago."

"So, where is the other War Esper?" Mia inquired.

"Oh, that was Daniel Jahana, Miranda's late husband. You see, when I broke free, I let Daniel out too. We exited the cave, but the climate was harsh and the weather unforgiving. Both my husband, Akira Takeuchi and Miranda Jahana had been hiking in the mountains and literally stumbled over us. If not for them, we'd have perished. It... endeared us to them. Daniel was named by Miranda and married her. Akira let me choose a name that I like and I married him. Since Daniel could pass himself off as a human, he did so. I could have to, but I wanted to give my children an idea of what other pokegirls went through, so I became Akira's 'Amachoke'. Since I'm a Fighting type War Esper, I can match any Amachoke, thus it was the perfect disguise." Himiko answered.

"So, what's the Widow Slayer if he's not one of you?" Mia inquired, wondering why she had been led that cave if the Widow Slayer wasn't involved.

"That's a complicated answer. You see, Miranda was curious the find out about invulnerability to capture that War Espers have. I don't personally understand, but it has something to do with our genetic makeup. I think it was a result of the gene-tampering that made us. Well, one of Miranda's scientists was actually working for a pokegirl smuggling operation that sold rare pokegirls to the rich. He figured that a War Esper would bring an excellent price and so he took blood samples from me and Akira." Himiko began.

"He tried to clone you two." Mia noted.

Himiko nodded, "And he succeeded with a mostly female hermaphordite he called Konami. He also tried to graft some of the DNA onto some orphans to see what sort of unique blood gifts they could attain. Maybe they were hoping the DNA graft would act like a specialized version of Jusenkyou water. I have no idea what they were thinking, but only three children survived. Daniel and I started sensing Konami's presence and sought out the base."

"And what happened when you found the base?" Mia inquired.

"Well, all I know for certain is that all three children survived, the ones responsible are dead and Konami passed on from some form of DNA breakdown. I think they failed to stabilize her." Himiko answered.

"And one of the children is-" Mia began.

Himiko nodded as she finished Mia's sentence, "-the Widow Slayer."

Mia considered that. The DNA grafting meant that the Widow Slayer was originally human, but was now much more powerful than he would have been otherwise. A question remained, though: what of the other two children?

Reaching the building wasn't the easiest task in the world, even with Alliele helping, but they'd finally made it inside, where a Nurse Joy examined the girl for injury, dehydration, pneumonia and exhuastion.

Fatora, for one, was glad that the girl, Gilda, was only exhuasted. Of course, the Iron Maiden would have to spend a few hours in a revitalization chamber. Whatever had been done to the poor girl, her health and spiritual energy were dangerously low.

Fatora realized where she was. Haven. It was one of the few places where pokegirls were brought where they were treated kindly. Here was where many people who were pro-pokegirl went so that they could do what they liked to do: help pokegirls.

Fatora considered that as she sat down on a couch. Then, she noticed the girl on the other side of the couch blushing and looking away. The girl had deep tanned skin, white hair, pointy ears and blue eyes. She was currently wearing a plain white t-shirt and shorts. At a guess, Fatora would have to say the girl was likely a Drow Zee.

"Hmmm? Something wrong?" Fatora inquired.

"I wasn't expecting company." the girl answered.

"Oh, don't mind me. I have a tendency to sit near the cute girls." Fatora said, smiling at the girl.

The Drow Zee's blush increased.

"In any case, you don't mind me being here, do you?" Fatora inquired.

The Drow Zee paused, then shook her head as her blush lightened.

"I'm Fatora." Fatora introduced herself.

"Kalia." the Drow Zee answered.

"Pleased to meet you, Kalia." Fatora said.

"Pleased to meet you, Fatora." Kalia replied.

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing sitting all alone?" Fatora asked.

Kalia's blush faded and her entire body began to slump a bit.

"Are you okay?" Fatora inquired, worried at the girl's sudden depression.

"I... recently underwent threshold and... my.... parents abandoned me." Kalia answered.

Fatora winced. She knew of that horrible practice. After all, a large number of Haven's population was abandoned pokegirls, but many were left behind by tamers or were kidnapped by Team Rocket and liberated by the Hunter's Guild. Such practices were frowned upon in the Crimson League and earned the parents a major social stigma far worse than having a pokegirl for a daughter.

"I'm apologize. I didn't mean to bring up a painful subject..." Fatora began.

"Would..." Kalia started to inquiry, hesitating as tears brimmed in her eyes, "....would you know of anyone who.... needs a Drow Zee? I'd like to be of value to someone."

A chill ran up Fatora's spine. She knew girls going through Threshold often experienced physical pain from the transformation, but it wasn't until Kalia spoke that sentence that Fatora realized how traumatic the entire process likely was to the victims. Having a low percent chance of thresholding, Fatora looked upon the abilities of Pokegirls and only saw the nifty powers.

She hadn't really stopped to think about how it would feel to suddenly feel as though you're only value was as a Tamer's pet. Seeing the tears in Kalia's eyes, Fatora began to feel like a heel for even being a Tamer. Then, she saw an answer. Perhaps it wasn't the best in the universe, but it was better than letting Kalia cry.

"Actually, I don't have many pokegirls. If you wouldn't mind, you could accompany me." Fatora offered.

Kalia blinked and stared at Fatora.

"You... you want me... to come with you?" Kalia asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

"If you don't mind coming with. I'm not rich, but I think I make good company." Fatora answered.

Kalia hugged Fatora and began sobbing. Fatora held the crying elf girl in a tender embrace and sighed inwardly. Fatora Roshtaria simply didn't have the heart to chase after Makoto anymore. If anything, Kalia had shown Fatora what would like happen if she did take Makoto's pokegirls away.

Manami was bored. Bored, bored, bored. Sure, the fight between Kyoko and Reimi was impressive and all, but there were no catgirls involved. And Yuka and Midori were wrestling in an effort to overwhelm each other.

Manami sighed and wished for the eighth time in the last ten minutes that the third person in Reimi's 'posse' had been there. Manami had every cat-type pokegirl save the Cheetah, the Griffon and the WarCat (the last one being too rare for Manami to get). The last person she'd tried to hit up for their Griffon had lost it to some masked tamer called Tamer X and Manami hadn't heard of Tamer X since.

So, Manami had come to try and nab a Cheetah. Unfortunately, the only ones at July had been captured already. Manami was sick and tired of being too late, so she was determined to get one of the two Cheetahs.

Yuka and Midori separated and glared at each other. It was obvious from their five minute struggle that neither of them was stronger. So, it was time to resort to the pokegirls. Yuka pulled out Jun's pokeball and let the tanned Ria loose. Midori unleashed a Minotaura.

The taller Minotaura was more impressive, but Jun had developed more than pure strength, whereas the Minotaura had not. Jun easily skipped out of the way of each attack the Minotaura launched before Jun grinned and gathered her electical ki attack in her hands.

"GUNGNIR!" Jun cried as she slammed the blast pointblank into the Minotaura's gut, sending the larger pokegirl sailing backwards to hit a tree and fall limp.

"Juggie-chan! Are you okay?" Midori asked.

The Minotaura moaned.

"That was overkill, Jun. You could've taken her with a Kubota Spark." Yuka admonished.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" Jun asked, grinning.

Meanwhile Kyoko was throwing shuriken at Reimi, who was dodging with ease.

"No wonder your Kunoichi lost! You stink!" Reimi taunted.

Kyoko growled and began to throw more shuriken wildly. It made Reimi's dodging much more difficult, but it wasn't long before Kyoko noticed she had just thrown the last of her shuriken.

"And now, Rose Thunder." Reimi declared, red lightning crackling around her before she hurled a thick bolt of plasma at Kyoko, who didn't dodge fast enough. Kyoko hit a tree and slumped down, out like a light.

"That'll teach you to try and pick on the 'weak'." Reimi snorted, before turning to Yuka, "Come on, Yuka, let's go."

Yuka nodded as she recalled Jun. The two female tamers left the Girly Gang behind.

Leno and Mary were looking at the map. According to the Marble, if they didn't choose a target soon, they would be in danger of losing their backup.

"How about Vale?" Leno inquired.

"I suppose, but there isn't much there." Mary answered.

"Look, I don't think our higher ups will really care so longer as get something done." Leno growled.

"Fine." Mary replied.

"I'll go revv up the mech." Leno declared.

Mary watched Leno go. It was obvious that the male was no longer fooled by Mary's disguise and was simply going along to get along. The Marble was actually glad that Leno had chosen to do so. After all, she would hate to follow the standard procedure for dealing with rebels.

Leno was not unpleasant to look at. And after this, they would be allowed a break. A smile graced the Marble's lips briefly as she considered taking Leno to a hot spring and showing her appreciation for all his hard work.

Esper, the Magic Pokegirl  
Type: Varies  
Element: Magic/Varies  
Frequency: Very Rare (All Leagues)  
Diet: Varies  
Role: Varies  
Libido: Varies  
Strong Vs: Varies  
Weak Vs: Varies  
Attacks: Varies  
Enhancements: Varies  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

Espers are, perhaps, the most chaotically arrayed pokegirl types ever. When they are born (in recorded history, only 1% of all Espers have ever resulted from threshold), the Esper may or may not gain an elemental affinity. Espers can only be identified by pokedex scans. Otherwise, there is a strong possibility for them being confused for another pokegirl type.

Most Espers left for a subdimension after the Sukebe War rather than live on Earth. Those that continue to live on Earth are very rare and are constantly being mistaken for other pokegirl types. No one knows why, but there is a belief that they may return to Earth should parity become a reality.

War Esper, the Forgotten Poke-Type  
Type: Varies  
Element: Magic/Varies  
Frequency: 1 (Crimson League)  
Diet: Near Human  
Role: Replacements for males  
Libido: Varies  
Strong Vs: Varies  
Weak Vs: Varies  
Attacks: Varies  
Enhancements: Varies  
Evolves: None

Created by the Moon Goddess Artemis at the behest of her lover, Athena, the War Esper was an attempt at creating a replacement for human males. However, this race wound up being a PERFECTLY equal mixture of male, female, hermaphordite and genderless. As such, the idea was abandoned and those that were made were kept to see what use could be found of them.

The War Espers were found to have the unique ability to become more powerful when they came into contact with friendly pokegirls. The more intimate the War Espers became with others, the more powerful they were. It was the pure-breeds that became juggernauts of power. However, with the variable lifespans and genetic instability, many of the War Espers died after one year. Those that survived managed to produce offspring, but of the species they mated with.

It is believed that the power of the War Esper lay hidden in the generations and was spread about the world in the form of some of the more common pokegirl types. It is uncertain, due to the Mutt Syndrome, exactly how many people may be descended of this race, but it has been speculated that the unpredictable nature of the bloodline has produced some of the more unique and powerful blood gifts. This is, of course, speculation.

Only one War Esper is known to still be living, though it's location is only known to trusted individuals that will never betray it's trust. All that may remain are half-breeds and those of a tiny strain that managed to remain throughout the ages.

Alakapam, the Super-Psychic Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Very Uncommon (Crimson League)  
Diet: Near Human  
Role: Humanoid super computer, security cameras, etc.  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Bug, Ghost, Dark  
Attacks: Psychic, Psywave, Teleport, Meditate, Boost  
Enhancements: Psychic powers, high intelligence  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Ka-D-Bra

Alakapams (or Alakawhams) are the highest level of psychic pokegirl as they often use their powers to keep their enormous breasts from jiggling, weighing them down or forcing them off balance. Their IQ, if it could be measure, would be about 500. However, this only applies to logical situations. When dealing with emotions or chaotic people, Alakapams usually don't do so well.

Alakapams have high libidos because of their ability to pick up images and emotions from the subconscious of those surrounding them, which leads to them becoming aroused easily. Indeed, if one wants to make use of the Alakapams' powers, it is not suggested that you have a lusty pokegirl, like a Succubus, a Foxx or Vixxen, Growlie or Growltit, or similar pokegirls around the Alakapam. In fact, tamers themselves should stand a few feet away to allow the Alakapam to focus better.

Alakapams are rarely found alone in the wild. Many have usually attracted a following of lusty pokegirls that have fallen for the Alakapam's psychic sexual prowess or their enormous chest size. Breast fetishiests seek out these pokegirls to add to their collection, though evil tamers had best beware. Alakapams may take offense to the idea of being enslaved.

* * *

Ben reveals to Ihrie and Rasha the secrets of slaying Widows.

Manami and Theodore Diggers hunt Ben down.

Leno and Mary head to Vale.

Gym Battles.

Sasami sets out to find Misao.

A few more trades, but with a curious subplot.

Gina and Washio uncover Mao Shin Mao's past.

And Washu's experiment goes awry.

* * *

Current Pokedex

Ben (Tamer/Demi War-Esper, Level 45) - Kei (Growltit, Level 26)  
Bambi (Milkmouse, Level 20)  
Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 37)  
Lita (Joltina, Level 23)  
Tifa (Chocoboob, Level 15)  
Nine (Umbrea, Level 15)  
In Storage-----Setsuna (Heroine, Level 25)  
In Storage-----Brittany (Cheetah, Level 15)  
In Storage-----Brianna (Cheetah, Level 15)  
In Storage-----Ihadurca (Dominatrix, Level 30)  
In Storage-----Miko (Kunoichi, Level 20)  
In Storage-----Fubuki (Kunoichi, Level 10)

Yuka (Amachoke/Demi-War Esper, Level 41) - Satomi (Flarea, Level 30)  
Jun (Ria, Level 34)  
Elena (Milktit, Level 28)  
Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 20)  
Tamao (Pidgerseat, Level 19)  
Inez (A-bra, Level 5)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 40) - Airi (Ditto, Level 20)  
Celcia (Elf, Level 31)  
Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 24)  
Mike (Youma, Level 12)  
Rapier (Amazonlee, Level 20)  
#388 (Ice Nymph, Level 10  
#239 (Flamasaur?, Level 15)

Reimi (Tamer/Demi War-Esper, Level 49) -  
Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 31)  
Maya (Dragonfair, Level 24)  
Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 24)  
Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 27)  
Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 39)  
Kiyone (Kitten, Level 5)

Yuji (Retired Tamer, Level 16) - Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)  
Arshes Nei (Drow Zee, Level 73)  
Eris (Sorceress, Level 30)

Madam Arctica (Ice Maiden, Level 50)  
Madam Magma (Magmary, Level 80)  
Madam Phantom (Succubus, Level 35)  
Madam Iron (Iron Maiden, Level 65)  
Madam Radiance (????, Level 55)  
Madam Darkness (Drow Zee, Level ??)  
Madam Thunder (????, Level 50)  
Temp Madam Venom (Spinnertit, Level 20)  
Madam Yggdrasil (VenusBloom, Level 99)

Professor Fujisawa (Professor) - Miz (Naiad, Level 23)

Jinnai (Citizen) - Diva (Buzzbreast, Level 30)

Fatora (Tamer, Level 4) - Alliele (SexyCute, Level 5)  
Qawool (Naiad, Level 15)  
Kalia (Drow Zee, Level 1)  
Gilda (Iron Maiden, Level 5)

Makoto (Tamer, Level 4) - Shayla Shayla (Growlie, Level 5)  
Nanami (Merrrowl, Level 5)  
Afura (Djinn, Level 5)  
Rune (Mousewife, Level 5)

Lina (Tamer, Level 5) - Misao (Goth, Level 5)  
Sylphiel (ShieldMaiden, Level 10)  
Misa (Naga, Level 15)  
Amelia (Amazonchan, Level 28)  
Gracia (Sorceress, Level 20)  
Guest-----Luna (Sorceress, Level 34)

Sasami (Tamer, Level 3) - Mirei (Cheshire, Level 2)  
Mizuki (Succubus, Level 2)  
Hikari (ShieldMaiden, Level 2)

Ihrie (Hunter's Guild Commander) - Rasha (Sorceress, Level 30)

-------------------------  
OMAKE!  
-------------------------

Misao thrust her fist up into the air, screaming. "YES!! Blood Feud!!! Konoha Haida, you are an enemy to myself and my family clan. I swear by all my ancestors that you shall no longer pollute the land of the living with your vile presence! No force on this earth, nor power beneath it, can save your life!!! And I shall accept no plea from mortal being to spare it! You are a viper, a crawling, evil thing whose putresence befouls. And I shall laugh aloud as I destroy you!!!!" Lightning struck her upraised fist and illuminated her arms as she screamed in rage.

"Konoha Haida, Prepare to DIE!!!"


	6. Chapter 6

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. oh, and by the way, every 1 chap is actualy 4 of his in 1. so this is chapters 23-24. also, this is very very high rated M.

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

QUICK CORRECTION: I made a mistake when writing up the rewards for the Bounties on the Widow, Aupair, Vampire, etc. Those prices are the equivalent in U.S. dollars. For the CL credit equivalent, add two zeroes to the end.

So, killing a widow would be 1,500,000 CL credits (equivalent: $15,000).

* * *

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 23 - Plans Laid, Paths Followed

Ihrie looked at Ben preparing to leave with remorse. It was easier than when he'd first left, but when he was around, she always wondered how much more there was for her to learn from him. In a way, he was the big brother she'd always wanted, while Jyabil had felt like her father.

"Are you sure about this?" Ihrie inquired.

"I'm sorry, Ihrie, but I have to go. I know you want me to stay behind and join the Hunter's Guild, but I'd only get in your way and eventually, you'd start to feel overshadowed." Ben responded, before turning to her, "Besides, you've grown up fine enough without me."

"I'd never-" Ihrie began.

"I know you don't want to admit it, but I can tell that I'd be a pain, even if you wouldn't voice it aloud. I'd be in the limelight every single day, I'd get promoted over everyone else, people would challenge me or make false widow reports to get me to come and eventually, I'd unintentionally make everyone else look weak and pathetic without me. I can't and won't do that to you." Ben told her.

He zipped up his backpack and walked over to Ihrie, placing a hand on her should, "I'm going to join the Fighting league, so you won't lose track of me, and I'll be back too."

"At least take these." Ihrie said, handing Ben a number of small metallic gems.

"T2s?" Ben inquired.

"I want you to at least use these to record your techniques. If.... if anything happens, I don't want your techniques to vanish forever." Ihrie declared.

Ben gave Ihrie a lopsided grin as he took the T2s, "Getting pragmatic, are we?"

"It's practical enough." Ihrie defended herself haughtily, before softening, "Besides, I'd like something to hold on to."

"I'll use these to record the techniques I know." Ben acknowledged.

A few seconds later, Ben began scratching the back of his head, "Um, so... how do I use these again?"

Ihrie resisted facefaulting. Ben was, after all, lacking in 'intellectual' knowledge.

The room was filled with a powerful light. No shadow, no hint of darkness could exist in the room. Such was the intensity of the light.

As Madam Radiance entered, her shadow vanished.

For some reason, she was always nervous about meeting her predecessor. The former Madam Radiance had an aura of power around her so thick that one almost had to nick away at it with a pick axe to come within ten feet of her.

Of course, the former Madam Radiance had reverted to her previous name, just as Madam Yggdrasil had when she'd retired.

"Lady Athena, I-" Madam Radiance began.

"I know."

Radiance looked up. Lady Athena stood up from her seat, her long silvery hair swirling behind her. Her eyes were almost totally white and glowed with light. The blue mark of an eye on the woman's forehead, a shield emblem on the woman's right cheek and three diamond tattoos of varying length on her left cheek, all shined with an intense blue light for a few seconds, then faded.

"It would seem that there is still much that we have yet to learn. Return to your projects and concern yourself with this matter no more. I shall deal with it personally." Lady Athena responded, before reseating herself.

Madam Radiance nodded and teleported away. Athena waited a few seconds before the entire room seemed to flare with energy.

"How dare that mortal interfere with my divine plan! The fusion project should have gone just as Kakurine had predicted, yet something interfered!" Athena snarled, slamming an angry fist against her throne's armrest.

Athena calmed herself, then glanced to her right and raised a hand. A faded picture, covered in cloth in hopes of preserving it from further damage, appeared on the right wall. Ordinary visitors never saw it as the intense light of the room kept people from looking at the only non-lightfilled point, Athena herself.

The picture was of a woman of moderate beauty, shoulder-length brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Artemis... how I long for you..." Athena moaned longingly as she looked at the picture, before a fierce snarl overtook her, "but don't worry, my love. I shall destroy the disgusting beasts that dared to take you from me! I will make certain that they all pay! The males will all die!"

"And another great job!" Leno snarled as their mech flew to the forest below the mighty city of Vale.

"Just dodge faster!" Mary snapped as arcs of lightning shot down from Vale.

"No one takes from the Vale Magic-User Society!" came the angry declaration of Seance, one of the primary guardians of the secret library that Mary and Leno had just stolen from.

The mech's shields managed to stop the lightning Seance was hurling relentlessly, but a quick glance at the engine temperature showed that the mech wasn't getting off as lightly as Leno had hoped.

"Dammit! Stop throwing lightning, you asshole!" Leno growled as the shields faltered.

"%Weaken%" Seance chanted, obliging Leno's request.

The legs of the mech creaked and gave way like they were spaghetti noodles holding up a mountain. Leno and Mary slammed hard into the roof of their cockpit and slumped forward against the controls.

Seance pulled a normal stone out of an extradimensional pocket, "%Amplify%".

With that, he tossed the rock at the mech's midsection. The mech's body practically exploded as the stone's kinetic force was magnified by the spell. Seance raised a hand, pulling both the stolen items and the two perpetrators out of the mech, before turning and heading back to Vale.

"Well, that proves it without a doubt." Gina said, looking through the spectral camera. It had taken the last two weeks, but they'd finally found the evidence needed.

"It's giving me a headache. Can you explain how this happened?" Washio requested.

Gina sighed. It would give her practice when she had to recite it to Miranda, "Fine. Basically, Mao was owned by a tamer/fisherman who went by the name Jean. When she was sixteen, Jean found his Recognition partner, an Elf named Nadia. However, some of the other people in town decided he had too many pokegirls, killed him with a pokegirl similar to Mao, then stole them. The two thugs responsible, Gargoyle and Goblin, faked an 'exchange of ownership' contract. After they filed that, they were trying to tame Mao and Nadia without restraints and were killed by Mao, who went into a frenzy at the smell of her master's blood."

"However, while Jean's murder was listed as the attack of a wild pokegirl, the deaths of Gargoyle and Goblin were listed as Mao's fault, which they were, but it should've been listed as a 4th Degree Murder instead of a 1st. The second charge listed under Mao's record, the theft of a boat, was actually claiming her master's property." Gina finished.

"4th Degree, that's Murder While Avenging Master, isn't it?" Washio asked.

Gina nodded, "Right. It was made up for pokegirls as a way of proving that they aren't rabid. It used to be 3rd degree, but murders of that class now refer to accidental murder. The punishment on 4th degree is a mindwipe. 3rd has the mindwipe and a special injection that mellows out pokegirls and renders the pokegirl useless for any sort of fighting outside of guarding any tamer that'll claim them."

"At least we're done." Washio responded.

"You got copies of those documents at City Hall?" Gina asked.

"It was hard checking all those boxes, but yes, I did." Washio answered.

"I guess we can pack up now. The final scene's ended..... NOW." Gina exclaimed, stopping the recording.

"I wonder how the Leagues'll take it." Washio inquired.

"I haven't the foggiest, but I think Miss Miranda has been thinking of a way to use this new evidence to push forward pokegirl rights." Gina answered.

Washio shrugged and began gathering up the equipment. She really didn't care that much. So long as she was in Jahana Co. hands, she was about as free as she wanted to be. Well, perhaps being able to go somewhere without another person to tag along would be okay, but she couldn't care less otherwise.

Rage had two gyms. The first was the Breast Dojo, known in the Sex Leagues and the breast-fetishiest circles, as a place one should definitely visit. The gym's leader, a young blonde girl named Yuna, was currently on a journey, so the second-in-command, a girl named Fatora, was in charge. However, Fatora had left for reasons and places unknown. Despite the fact that the only leader left was whoever could answer any challenges that came, the Breast Dojo was still a nice place to visit.

The second was the Fighting Dojo, mastered by a man known as the Meteor Man, Mike McGrull, who was reknowned for his powerful fighting style and Fire affinity blood gift. His gym was often the stumbling block for many unwary tamers, as he enforced the rule of the tamer fighting, whereas most other gym made it optional. Many a tamer had left with fewer teeth, a permanent hobble or on a stretcher.

Mike McGrull smiled as he felt three strong auras enter the gym. He wouldn't be disappointed with this batch, that was for sure. He hadn't felt so eager to fight as he did right now.

Out in the lobby, the male secretary was looking at his computer, "You're in luck, there are three open junior tamers on hand to take your challenge. Once you defeat a junior, you can challenge our gym leader, Mike McGrull."

Reimi groaned.

"More history?" Yuka inquired.

"No, I haven't met him face to face, but it's rather... inconvenient to be facing someone who's made it into the top four in the King of Fighters tournament six times in a row." Reimi responded.

"SIX times?" Yuka asked, astounded.

"Sounds intriguing." Ben replied, doing his best to hide a growing smile.

"Perhaps you don't know him. His Meteor style is acknowledged as one of the most powerful hand to hand styles developed by a human master. And _Mike_ is the one who developed it." Reimi responded.

Yuka whistled appreciatively. Ben was grinning in anticipation.

"We'll see." Ben commented.

Just as with any gym, the trio split up and headed for the arenas where the Junior trainers awaited.

Doctor Theodore Diggers examined the air closely. This would have brought curious looks from any passerby, but the improved invisibility spell he'd cast on himself prevented that.

One might have also been curious as to what he was looking at. After all, unless there was something tangibly foul in the air, air really wasn't anything to look at. However, Doctor Diggers was actually using a tracking spell to follow the trails of his two daughters and their respective pokeballs.

He could tell that one of his two daughters had been traded, because the two pokeballs went into separate rooms once he entered the Hunter's Guild Rage branch building. Once he was sure they'd left, he exited the building. The trails were very fresh, meaning he wasn't more than a few hours behind the two trainers.

As a father, he couldn't help but be insulted that one of his daughters had been traded away, but as a mage, he knew that there were more mitigating circumstances than just a hand off.

Or, at least, for the sake of whoever had each one, it had better not be.

He was a bit surprised when he walked past Lina and Luna crossing one street in Rage. He might have stopped to talk with them, but he knew that it hadn't been nearly long enough for Luna to have learned very much new magic. It would make him seem overbearing.

Besides, he couldn't allow himself to be distracted ot it would take him days, possibly even weeks to find both of his daughters.

Ben stared at the short sneering man across from him. Or rather, twerp. Ben got the distinct impression that he shouldn't respect the man across from him.

The man wore a lime green labcoat and had green hair that laid against his head like seaweed. The only thing not green on him were his eyes (which were blue), his button-up undershirt (which was white), his skin (obviously), and his sneakers (blue). The man's head resembled a ball that was being squeezed at the top and bottom, which, combined with his choice of outfit and his hair, made him especially unappealing to look at. In fact, Ben decided to not eat anything green for a while.

"My name is Weevil Underwood and I'm your opponent!" the man sneered.

Ben arched an eyebrow, "That's.... adequate. The name is Ben."

Weevil seemed to take offense that Ben didn't react with awe or fear, but got over it, "I see you don't know who I am! Well, once you face both me AND my pokegirls, you'll understand why I am one of the most powerful tamers in the Crimson League!"

[He must have read Baby's First Megalomaniac Moment or something.] Ben thought to himself, before looking at the arena. It seemed different from the usual arenas. Mostly because the ground was a hard plastic rather than dirt or concrete.

"What's up with this arena?" Ben asked.

"It's specially designed to rate fighting prowess." Weevil answered, "You see, our leader almost got removed as gym leader when a fight with a newbie got out of hand. The newbie was a rich boy, so he tried to sue Mike for a huge amount of cash. Our leader won, but to prevent him from getting into that kind of trouble again, he made challenge arenas like this."

"So he won't accidentally hurt a weakling." Ben acknowledged.

"To be fair, you may use up to four pokegirls." Weevil said, smiling confidently, though his tiny pupils and psychotic grin made him look more like a hysterical and sleep-deprived sociopath.

"Thanks, and to be fair, I'll be the only one fighting." Ben said, taking off his pokebelt. He paused and summoned Kei to hold the belt, giving her a kiss on the cheek before hopping down into the arena.

"Apparently, you don't know about my pokegirl's awesome powers, so I'll give you fair warning." Weevil sneered, "You don't stand a chance against her!"

"Hey, are you gonna talk or we gonna fight?" Ben asked.

"Go, SPIDER QUEEN!" Weevil cried, unleashing his first pokeball.

Out of his pokeball came a Spinnertit. The black-haired arachanid girl was definitely feral from her green skin and black eyes, but her six arms and her slender frame made any Spinnertit a worthy opponent.

"ATTACK!" Weevil commanded, grinning maliciously.

Ben's eyes narrowed as his aura flared. Both Weevil and Spider Queen recoiled at the crimson aura with the black flecks at it's edges.

"Spider Queen, BIND!" Weevil commanded.

Ben dodged to the side as the Spider Queen spat out a mess of webbing at the floor where he had just been standing.

"That's not a Bind attack." Ben commented, as he dodged three more sprays.

"Of course not! What kind of idiot would tell his pokegirl what to do when it lets his opponent know what he's planning?" Weevil asked rheotorically, "POISON STING!"

Ben dodged a headbutt attack and sighed. While Spider Queen did have a lot of arms, she wasn't them to her advantage, as she should. Weevil was obviously concentrating on throwing Ben offguard rather than having his Spider Queen attack at her best. He was thinking Ben to be a fool who was too confident about fighting pokegirls, and not as a serious challenge.

As Spider Queen leapt into the air, Ben leapt after her, surprising the spinnertit.

"You could've been a real opponent, but too bad." Ben commented, before spin-kicking the spinnertit out of the ring. She slammed heavily into the wall and collapsed outside of the white line of the edge of the ring.

"Ring out! I win." Ben declared, landing well inside the ring.

"There are no ring outs in the Fighting Dojo!" Weevil sneered.

Ben looked over at Spider Queen and shrugged, "Fine, I guess I win by knock out."

Weevil glanced over and gawked as he saw that his spinnertit was indeed unconscious. He snarled at Ben before recalling Spider Queen.

"Fine! This is on your fool head! GO DUELIST!" Weevil laughed, unleashing his second pokeball.

"Duelist?" Ben inquired, blinking. He'd never heard of that pokegirl type.

A girl appeared in front of Ben. She had long brown hair with a red stripe on both of her long bangs, blue eyes and wore a yellow sundress. The only thing that was unusual was that she wore a special black glove on her right hand.

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!" the girl said, masking her nervousness almost well enough that someone as self-masturbatory as Weevil wouldn't notice. But both Ben and Kei could hear the fear in her voice rather well.

Suddenly, a theme song burst out from nowhere. Ben thought it sounded all right, but why it kept repeating "Your move!" and "Yu-Gi- OH!" over and over was beyond him.

"What the HAY-ELL was THAT?!" Ben asked when the song finished.

"Um, it's a theme song." Weevil answered, actually looking embarrassed for the first time.

"And why was it playing?" Ben inquired.

"We don't know. All we do know is that it always happens whenever I send her out." Weevil said, motioning to his Duelist.

"Uh....huh...." Ben responded slowly, "Whatever."

"I think you'll have a much harder time with my Duelist!" Weevil laughed.

The girl glanced at Weevil with disgust and restrained hatred, then produced a deck of cards.

"My NAME happens to be Serenity, jerk." the girl huffed.

She drew five cards from the deck of cards and held them in a style similar to a poker player. Ben had seen the game played. Jyabil used to play it on occasion to get extra money.

"Make your move." Ben said, shrugging indifferently. He didn't know what a Duelist could do, but a deck of cards didn't sound that dangerous. She drew an extra card.

"I call CURSE OF DRAGON!" the girl called out, placing a card face up on her glove, pointing at Ben. (ATK 2000/DEF 1500)

From the ground came a bizzare Zubutt-like yellow-skinned creature, but the thing looked like it had bones as a body. It was taller than two Minotauras combined and with a wing span almost double that. The head of the creature looked like a straw with horn attached at the end.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Ben asked, staring at the 'dragon'.

"It's a dragon! Curse of Dragon, ATTACK!" Weevil commanded.

Serenity glared at Weevil, but repeated his command. The creature leapt into the air and flew around for a few seconds, then dove straight at Ben.

[Dragon or no, it's probably no stronger than a Widow.] Ben thought to himself, flaring with his crimson-black aura as he summoned a ki blast.

Just as the spiritual attack struck the 'Curse of Dragon', the creature reeled and exploded. Serenity fell to her knees, clutching her head in agony.

"Wha-what just happened?!" Weevil demanded.

"Duh, I blew it up." Ben responded, rolling his eyes.

Weevil looked like he was about to have a stroke, a heart attack and die of high blood pressure all at the same time, "YOU CAN'T JUST KILL CURSE OF DRAGON!! IT'S TOO POWERFUL!"

Ben glared at him, "Look, bright eyes, it dove at me, I attacked it. It went bye-bye. How hard is that to figure out?"

Weevil turned his attention to Serenity, "DUELIST! I COMMAND YOU TO SUMMON ANOTHER MONSTER! SMEAR THIS INSOLENT FOOL!"

Serenity was still panting, her face was covered in sweat. She was trembling as she tried to return to her feet. She looked at Ben with fear and terror as she drew another card.

"Hey, take it easy. I'll let you conjure up another monster. Just don't hurt yourself." Ben told her.

"I... I play Mystical Elf in defense mode." Serenity said, placing another card on her glove, though this time it was across her hand. (ATK 800 / DEF 2000)

A blue-skinned elf appeared in front of Serenity wearing a white- collared blue dress. She had long flat blondish-brown hair and wore a golden crown.

"Um, okay." Ben responded, still trying to figure out how the Duelist was making things appear. He didn't know much about summoning magic, but she seemed in pain from when he smeared the 'dragon'.

"I SAID ATTACK!" Weevil snarled angrily.

"Hey, dillweed, she's not running away, so just piss off! Unless YOU want to come down here and face me yourself!" Ben growled at him.

Weevil was taken aback, then angrily retorted, "YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I OWN HER AND SHE'LL DO AS I SAY!"

"Ignore that moron. You do as you see fit." Ben told her.

Serenity looked at Ben, and after a long look, she smiled and nodded, before drawing another card.

"First, I'll play this card face down," Serenity said, placing another card on her glove, "and then I'll play Axe Raider!" (ATK 1700 / DEF 1150)

A massive mountain of a man appeared. He had a strange face with massive nostrils that could fit a child's hand. He wore a spiked helmet, shoulder guards and held a massive double-bladed axe in his right hand.

"Axe Raider! Attack!" Serenity commanded before placing another card down on her card. A clear bottle with a red liquid appeared above her and poured down on her, relieving some of the pain from losing her Curse of Dragon.

Ben lunged forward, punching the 'axe raider' in the stomach. The massive man exploded into dust that faded. Serenity screamed and collapsed to her knees again, this time, she was trembling fiercely.

Ben scratched the back of his head, unsure of what had transpired. Apparently, attacking the creatures that Serenity formed had injured the girl, but he wasn't sure how that was happening. Especially when he wasn't even really doing much damage to the creatures she'd summoned.

Serenity drew another card and hastily placed it onto her hand. A beautiful winged woman appeared above her briefly. Sighing as a look of relief came to her face, Serenity returned to her feet. She looked ragged, but willing to fight.

"I... I play..." Serenity looked over the cards in her hand, obviously desperate to come up with a strategy.

"Look, why not just go through your deck and pick out the strongest card? I don't think you're going to win any other way." Ben told her.

Serenity gave Ben a look that rivaled the one she'd given Weevil when he'd tried to command her Curse of Dragon.

"I may not win, but I will NOT cheat!" Serenity said.

"Okay, okay! Sorry. I'll let you do what you want." Ben responded.

Serenity's look softened in appreciation, before returning to her cards. She glanced at him, then drew another card.

"I play Needle Worm in defense mode!" Serenity called, placing another card on her hand. (ATK 750 / DEF 600)

A long purplish creature appeared with a large horn striking out of it's front. Ben sighed and shrugged, before flaring his aura and charging. If she didn't have anything stronger than her elf and her worm, he might as well finish the fight.

Serenity smiled as he neared the Needle Worm, "TRAP CARD, ACTIVATE! MIRROR FORCE!"

As Ben swung a ki-enforced fist at the worm, a mirror appeared in front of him. His fist slammed into the mirror and he felt his own power twisting back at him. Snarling, he focused on controlling the direction of his attack.

Lightning crackled around the edges of the mirror to the corners of the room while energy sparks flew from where his fist met the mirror. His aura darkened considerably as he increased the power he was using, focusing it all on one spot. The mirror cracked slightly for a few seconds, then the cracks lengthened and seconds later, he drove his fist through the mirror to slam into the back of the worm, which exploded.

Serenity and her summoned elf both gawked in terror at the sight.

"No... no way... that's impossible! Nothing has ever defeated Mirror Force!" Serenity whimpered, backing away.

Ben wiped his face with his shirt. It was the first time in a while that he'd felt spiritually exhuasted. Whatever that mirror had been, it had been VERY difficult to break. He got the impression that if he hadn't mastered his power a long time ago, he would've have been laid out on the ground instead of victorious.

He glanced over at Serenity and her elf, both of whom recoiled.

"He... he's got to be weak after that...." Serenity said, "um, please Mystical Elf! You're my only hope!"

Her elf looked between her mistress and the man who'd broken a trap card that had NEVER failed to defeat it's victim before. The man DID look exhuasted.

The mystical elf drew in all of her magical power and fired a magical bolt at Ben, who leapt over it. He landed in front of the elf and swept her feet out from underneath her. He'd planned to continue the attack, but the elf vanished into dust, just like the worm, dragon and axe raider before her.

Serenity looked over her cards, trying desperately to think of something that could defend her, but as she drew her next card, her stomach fell. All she had were magic cards and one of the weakest monsters possible. Then, as she looked at her remaining cards, the ones she'd held onto because she hadn't had a chance to play them, she got an idea as Ben flared his aura again.

"Unhappy Maiden! Shield and Sword! Black Pendant! Horn of the Unicorn!" Serenity called out, using every card she had left. Her Unhappy Maiden went from the weakest she had (ATK 0 / DEF 100) to fairly strong (1300 / 700).

The sad-looking red-haired girl wearing a dirty and torn light tan dress had a unicorn horn sticking from her head (+700/+700) and a black pendant around her neck (+500/+0). She charged Ben.

Ben, however, had managed to get a second wind and kicked at the charging girl.

Even though she was amped up far more than she normal was, the Unhappy Maiden was no match for the Widow Slayer. She exploded and Serenity fainted.

"USELESS! Now I know why that punk wanted to trade for my A- bra!" Weevil snarled.

Ben's attention returned to Weevil, "Listen, you moron. If you don't want her, I'll take her."

Weevil snorted as he recalled Serenity to her pokeball, "Even if I don't want her, I'm not just going to hand her over!"

"Then I guess I'll challenge you for her. You say you traded an A-bra for her. I've got a Drow Zee that I'm willing to wager if I lose, but if I WIN, I get that Duelist." Ben declared.

Weevil's confident sneer returned, "You haven't got a chance in hell, but I guess I'll accept."

With that, Weevil's eyes glowed blue and he floated down to the ring. Ben didn't even blink. He'd figured that for someone like Weevil, two powerful pokegirls wouldn't be the only reason to have extreme over-confidence in himself. Weevil had to have a talent that backed up his words, or else he wouldn't be in Rage's Fighting Dojo.

"Prepared to lose?" Weevil asked, "I can sense your fear! And you have much reason to fear!"

"The only thing I fear is that you'll turn out to be a chump without any real skill." Ben answered.

Weevil's eyes glowed as he concentrated his psychic energy at Ben. Ben knew that dodging a psychic attack was very difficult. Too difficult for him at the moment. However, blocking one was much easier. Ben winced heavily as he began marching towards Weevil, his face was a mask of hatred.

Weevil's psychic power was intense and forced Ben to slow down numerous times, but as Weevil's confidence began to waver, so did the psychic power. Weevil's confidence dropped significantly when Ben was half a foot from striking distance.

Ben charged forward at that instant, refusing to allow Weevil a chance to bolster his confidence enough to use his mental powers, and punched Weevil hard across the face. Weevil dropped to the ground.

Ben sighed heavily in relief. Weevil had been a wuss after all. No doubt he'd never faced an opponent who was able to resist psychic energy. Ben placed his hands on his knees as he did his best to recover from the strain. Using spiritual energy to counter psychic energy was very exhuasting, less so than breaking that mirror that Serenity had called, but still tiring.

Had he been at full spiritual strength, he doubted he would have taken so long to beat up Weevil. He plucked Serenity's pokeball from Weevil's hand, "A deal is a deal. Chump."

With that, he walked back over to Kei and handed her Serenity's pokeball, "Guess we'll have another face around bedtime."

Kei smiled and nodded.

"Well, let's go find a hotel. I'm too pooped to take on the gym leader today." Ben answered.

Placing his arm around Kei, Ben exited the room, hobbling a bit. He felt very weak. There was no way he was going to challenge the gym leader at his current level of strength.

* * *

(Nod to Imurill Dee, who came up with the Spinnertit portfolio)  
SPINNERTIT, the spider Pokegirl  
TYPE: Anthropomorph, Humanoid  
ELEMENT: Bug  
FREQUENCY: Uncommon  
DIET: Human style foods, bugs, plants  
ROLE: Their ability to cling to sheer surfaces makes them ideal for window washers and similar tasks, while many police agencies in Johto have Spinnertit on their SWAT teams. Spinnertits are also used in Johto to manufacture silk.  
LIBIDO: Normal  
STRONG VS: Plant, Bug, Flying  
WEAK VS: Poison, Fire  
SPECIAL WEAKNESSES: Similar low pleasure threshold to Titmice. Inability to lactate.  
ATTACKS: Tackle, Web, Poison Sting, Wrestle, Bind  
ENHANCEMENTS: Eight limbed human spider anthropomorph, poison injecters are a hollow cartilege tube under the fingernails, webbing spinnerets in breasts.  
DISADVANTAGES: Spinnertits all suffer from a problem with their lung capacity, resulting in tiring quickly from sustained exertion and vulnerability to certain attacks.  
EVOLVES: Arachnae (Venom Stone)  
EVOLVES FROM: None  
HEIGHT: 4'6"

Spinnertit is a short slender pokegirl despite having six arms with a pair of small breasts between each. Despite their tiny size, Spinnertit are capable of fighters, those of Johto often using the ancient bondage art known as shibari on their victims. Spinnertit venom induces feelings of lethargy.

(* Nod to Ranko, who came up with the Duelist idea on the Pokewomon Forum)  
Duellist: The Dark Card Wielder  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Dark  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: Human style food  
Role: Card fighter, Strategist  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting  
Libido: Average  
Attacks: Draw, Summon, Taunt, Mind Crush, Heart of the Cards  
Enhancements: Youthful, Confidence  
Disadvantages: Weak  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Cardcaptor (Battle stress)

The Duellist is one of the more recently discovered Pokegirl types. They were first discovered by accident, when a Tamer was attacked by a swarm of Buzzbreasts. He sent his Pokegirls out to defend him, but they were quickly defeated, save for a single Cardcaptor who refused to surrender. With her Tamer's life on the line, and her own powers insufficient, she Evolved to Duellist and using her increased powers, managed to drive off the swarm.

Duellists tend to look like normal teenage girls, save for the fact that they always have black hair with red highlights and violet eyes. Duellists prefer to wear dark colours, and can usually be found with a duelling glove, a customized gauntlet which holds their deck.

The Deck itself is the Duellists most prized possession, and she would rather go without food or clothing than be without it. So important is the deck to the Duellist that she rarely lets it out of her possession, and even her Tamer rarely has the privilege of holding it. Each deck is customized by the Duellist herself, (though no one is quite sure where they get the cards from), and so no two decks are exactly the same.

The Duellist has three types of cards, Monster, Magic and Trap. Monster cards are used for combat and when played, summon a magical creature into existance to fight in the Duellist's place. These creatures can also be placed defencivly, either to give the Duellist time to prepare a stategy, or to escape. Magic cards have effects usually revolving around status modifiers and protective fields, however they also include armours and weapons that can be used by the Duellist or members of her Tamer's Harem. Trap cards are the most difficult to use successfully, but can weaken or even defeat unwary opponants.

The Duellist is very weak physically, and has little combat ability, thus, a Duellist will almost always use Draw as her first move in combat, bringing out a hand of five cards to use in combat. As long as she has cards in her hand, she can then use the technique, Summon, to call on the effects of one of these cards. These cards have varied abilities, and can be used to summon monsters, cast magical spells or even lay traps, and unlike the cards of the Cardcaptor, the Duellist cards are used exclusively for battle. The drawback of this combat strategy is that each card she summons uses her own mental energy, and the destruction of one of her summoned creatures can easily cause her to collapse.

Duellist's are very useful in a Tamer's harem, both in and out of combat, due to the fact that they are very skilled strategists, and can often come up with plans that other people or Pokegirls wouldn't have considered. Duellist's are also good leaders, able to inspire confidence in even the most timid Pokegirl. They aren't skilled lovers however, so they may have difficulty satisfying Pokegirls with a high libido.

Thanks to their Confidence enhancement, Duellists always seem to be in control, no matter how bad the situation may seem, and they exude an aura that calms their allies and frightens their enemies. This makes it a good strategy to keep a Duellist out of her pokeball, even when she isn't directly involved in combat, since her presence can turn a battle to your advantage, and she can often provide helpful suggestions if a battle isn't going your way.

In the Wild, a Duellist can be very difficult to capture. They'll usually summon one of their defensive monsters, then retreat from battle, leaving the creature to fight for them. Once they've travelled more than fifty metres away, the monster will cease to exist, and the unlucky tamer will have little chance of catching her. The Tamer's best chance is to defeat this creature quickly, and hopefully knock the Pokegirl out by proxy, leaving her easy prey.

A final thing to note is that when two Duellists come into contact, they will often challenge each other to battle. This battle is not the same as a standard Pokegirl battle, as the two will fight one on one, using only their cards and refuse the assistance of their Tamers, seeing it as a matter of personal honour and of their own skill as Deck builders.

Techniques:  
Draw – (EFT - Normal) This technique is exclusive to the Duellist. When used at the beginning of combat, five cards are drawn and prepared for use. If used at any other time, only a single card is drawn. The Cards drawn are always random.  
Heart of the Cards – (EFT - Normal) Another technique exclusive to the Duellist, this focuses the spirit of the Duellist, allowing her to call any card she wishes from her deck the next time she uses the Draw technique. A Duellist can only use this Technique when she has a kind and caring master.  
Mind Crush – (ATK 80 + EFT - Dark) Directly attacks an opponents mind, causing damage as well as having a small chance of stunning her for a round. Psychic types are especially vulnerable to this attack, due to their reliance on their mental powers, and will almost surely faint if stuck by this attack.  
Taunt – (EFT - Normal) Has a high probability of making the opponent attack recklessly, cutting their accuracy in half and making them use a random technique the next turn. This technique is most effective against Wild Pokegirls, since a good Tamer can often help their Pokegirl keep control.  
Summon - (Varied - Normal) This technique is exclusive to the Duellist, and allows her to call into action one of the cards in her hand.  
Drive to Win - (EFT) Much like Heart of the Cards, Drive to Win relies on two things: The desire for victory and the player's knowledge of their deck. Even when disillusioned or unable to consciously come up with a solution to a seemingly impossible situation, Drive to Win allows the Duelist's subconscious (or unconscious) to use Heart of the Cards to pick the right card from their deck (or side deck). There are two requirements for this ability, though: the Duelist must still have a card that could aid them in their deck (or in their side deck) and, more importantly, must have a passionate reason to win.  
*CL Modification - Not all Duelists have purple eyes, black hair or red hair stripes, but they will usually have one of the three. Also, the instant a Duelist announces the start of a duel, the Yu-Gi- Oh! opening theme song starts up. This usually startles / confuses most fighters and lets the Duelist draw their starting cards. Duelists also do not feel their overwhelming confidence when their tamer is one that they do not like or respect.  
*Special Note: The Dueling Glove of a Duelist is black while the Synth Gloves are all made Grey. This is intentional to make sure no one confuses a real Dueling Glove for a fake.

* * *

Chapter 24 - Time To Duel

A girl with shoulder-length blonde hair looked into the aquarium and smiled, her red eyes focused on a single white rose inside of it. A blue lightning bolt tattoo, starting at her right eye and ending at her jaw, flared briefly, causing the girl a tingle of pleasure.

"Amazing how quickly this project has taken off, ne, Phacia?" the girl asked, looking up at a girl who stood across from her. Phacia had very long light grey hair and the same red eyes as the girl looking at her.

"....." Phacia responded noncommitedly.

"What's wrong?" the first girl inquired, a worried look on her face.

"I'm not sure we're doing the right thing, Royce." Phacia replied quietly.

"But we have to have our revenge, Phacia. We were helpless when he abandoned us. If Lady Athena hadn't saved us and brought us in, we'd still be..." Royce began, pausing as she shuddered, "...in that warehouse."

"...... I know. But I still feel like we're blaming the wrong person for what happened." Phacia responded.

"We're going to do this, dear sister," a third girl interjected, her eyes also red, as she stepped out of the shadows, "because it's what he deserves for abandoning us."

"Then I want no part of it. I will remain in our bedroom." Phacia declared, exiting the room.

"Do you think she might betray us, Xenobia?" Royce asked, looking quite concerned.

"No. She loves us dearly, but she still thinks well of him. She will simply stay out of the way." Xenobia responded, "But in any case, now is not the time. We need to collect our little test subject."

"It's a good thing Chigusa came up with this, ne?" Royce inquired.

"Yes, it is." Xenobia agreed.

Smiling, Xenobia turned and exited.

Mike was sick and tired of listening to Weevil's whining. He turned to the shorter green-haired boy and gave him a look that silenced him instantly.

"I saw the tapes of your battle with him, Weevil. There has been no foul committed. He can keep your Duelist." Mike told the whining little brat.

"B-but, I was caught offguard!" Weevil whimpered pathetically.

"Weevil, you remember what I did to that rich little punk who sued me?" Mike asked, waiting for Weevil to nod, "Do you want me to do that to you?" Weevil shook his head rapidly in a 'No' fashion, "THEN DON'T BOTHER ME WITH SUCH PETTY COMPLAINTS AGAIN!"

Weevil yelped and ran away. Mike snorted. It was the last time he allowed anyone to simply join the Fighting Dojo without testing them himself.

Mike had looked at the battle footage briefly, only the last part where Weevil had been challenged by the newcomer, Ben, for his Duelist. The rest of the battle was not of his concern. After all, what point was there in seeing an opponent's moves if it was one's goal to be challenged.

The ratings were far more important to Mike. Ben was the first person to ever rank a 'S' rating. Reimi and Yuka had both ranked 'A' status, which was typical of any tamer who knew how to fight decently. It was nothing to sneeze at and there was a decent chance that they hadn't been pushed to their limits, but the 'S' rank was the same that he himself had.

Mike grinned. For the first time since that annoying rich boy had entered his dojo, Mike McGrull was going to be allowed a serious fight.

The trio of tamers sat around a table at a diner the next morning.

Yuka blinked, "You didn't face Mike either?"

"Nope. The junior tamer I fought was a total loser named Weevil, but one of his pokegirls exhuasted me." Ben answered.

"My opponent was pretty tough as well. Some girl named Jam. She had this Cardian named Amaterasu that was a real pain to beat. Kept using beam attacks. Luckily, Kaori managed to beat her." Reimi joined in.

"Man, and here I thought I'd had trouble with that Karin Kanzaki, and her Tyamazon Sakura and her Amazonlee Elena." Yuka answered.

"Of course, I got this Duelist out of the fight." Ben said, holding up Serenity's pokeball.

"A Duelist?" Yuka asked.

Reimi blinked, "Wait, a Duelist? How did you get that out of a gym battle?"

"The guy wasn't being nice to her, so I challenged him for her after I'd beaten her. I won that fight too." Ben responded, "She's got real potential with those card attacks of hers..."

"Card attacks?" Yuka inquired.

"Have you ever heard of Cardcaptor or a Clow Mystic?" Reimi asked.

Yuka stared at her.

"I guess not. Cardcaptors have a strange ability to summon magical monsters to fight for them or use certain skills temporarily. The Duelists are evolved from them, but instead of granting themselves skills or anything like that, they rely entirely on their cards to do their fighting for them. If I recall, their types are Dark, but they use with psychic energy or magic to use their cards." Reimi explained, "But if I recall, beating any of their 'monsters' backlashes the damage back to the Duelist."

"That explains the weird way she kept clutching her head when I beat up her monsters." Ben commented.

"How does it work?" Yuka asked Ben.

"Well, her monsters seemed pretty tough and might've been a challenge for most people to fight, but I kicked their butts." Ben responded.

"Hardly surprising, considering who you are." Reimi told him.

"You think?" Ben asked.

Reimi nodded, "If I recall, a lot of their monsters have numbers that indicate how powerful they are. If someone or something stronger than that attacks it, the monster is automatically beaten. It's the only other real weakness to their power."

Ben considered that. It _was_ a large flaw, but still, the girl had more potential than what Weevil saw.

"What kind of monsters did she use?" Yuka inquired.

"She said a lot of weird names, but let's see... there was this big weird faced-man she called an 'Axe Raider', an elf, a really sad- looking red-haired girl, a 'Needle Worm' thingy and something called a Dragon. Only thing I've ever heard being a Dragon type was the Bratini and it's evolutions, but this thing didn't look ANYTHING like them." Ben answered.

"Well, actually, Pre-Sukebe culture had numerous types of dragons and none of them were even remotely like the Bratini." Reimi explained.

"Really?" Ben asked.

"Oh yes. Some were enormous and hideous, breathing fire and devouring people left and right. Often times, the townsfolk needed professional dragon slayers, knights or Angels to kill them." Reimi told them.

"They really must've been powerful." Ben acknowledged.

"I think 'powerful' is an underestimation, but yes." Reimi responded.

"So, what's her name?" Yuka inquired.

"Serenity. I haven't really had time to talk to her yet, but I did have her healed at the local pokecenter. She used this one mirror thingy that almost reflected my power back at me, and even though I beat it, it was REALLY exhuasting." Ben replied.

"Well, I hope you're up to handling her." Reimi noted.

"At the very least, I'm going to be a thousand times better than Weevil was. He was a total jerk to her." Ben responded, then changed the subject, "We should probably see who's going to fight Mike first. We can't all fight him right after another one of us beats him up."

"You have no appreciation for how powerful he really is." Reimi commented.

"True. He has to earn my respect." Ben answered.

"Oh?" Reimi asked.

"He lost it when he let a wuss like Weevil into his dojo." Ben explained.

"Well, we could play paper-rock-scissors." Yuka interupted, hoping to keep an argument from starting.

The first game wound up with Ben having rock, Yuka having scissors and Reimi having paper. It was going to be a long session.

Serenity Wheeler hadn't truly seen many things in her life. The honest truth was that she'd been blind from birth. She knew many things, though, thanks to her older brother Joey. When she'd begun undergoing threshold, the doctors had been amazed that she'd begun regaining her eyesight. However, she had only begun color association when one of the many Team Rocket clones, Team Spruce Goose, had attacked the hospital, kidnapping all of the girls who were going through threshold.

When she'd finished going through threshold in Spruce Goose's hideout, her newfound vision did not give her a very pleasant sight to behold. Spruce Goose had captured over two hundred pokegirls and were trading them via an underground network operative called The Pit Lord.

Serenity had only begun her new life as a Cardcaptor when she was pokeballed.

Then, the nightmare truly began. Cardcaptors were weak, so the Pit Lord had an excellent idea to make a better profit off of them. He had a device constructed from an idea in an old comic book. He called it the Pleasure Wheel. The machine looked like a giant teacup ride, with the only difference being that the teacups were occassionally fun to ride on.

The Pleasure Wheel had numerous motorized dildos on the seat of every 'tea cup'. The victim was strapped in, had a dildo inserted and the 'ride' began. By adding the irregular spinning motion to sexual intercourse, the Pleasure Wheel was surprisingly high effective at forcing pokegirls to evolve.

The only real relief that had come from her time in the Pit Lord's hands was that her first time was not with a man that she despised, even though technically, her first time hadn't been with a living entity.

Serenity's pokeball swapped hands numerous times and she was thankful of the fact that when she finally had wound up in Weevil's hands, it was his spinnertit that had forced herself on Serenity and not Weevil himself.

For some reason, she simply could not bring herself to accept a cruel man as her lover.

Ben was not cruel. He had asked her if she needed to be tamed. She hadn't needed it, but the sheer fact that he'd ASKED had put him much higher than most of her former owners. He didn't sic his pokegirls on her, he didn't force himself on her, he'd even asked if she wanted to return to her pokeball or not. He'd let all of his pokegirls out to relax or play in his hotel room.

For the first time since becoming a duelist, Serenity felt the confidence of a real duelist flow into her. She wasn't with an arrogant bastard, a pompous windbag or an irritating jerk. She shuffled her cards and drew the card on top. The Happy Lover. She would definitely be happy where she was.

Her eyes flickered back to Ben. He was simply enjoying a moment alone watching all of his pokegirls play. Curiosity filled her. Just how powerful was he? He'd broken her Mirror Force trap and killed her Curse of Dragon, neither of which were usually possible by non- pokegirls.

Then, she got an idea. If she could get some blank cards, then she could find out just how powerful he was. It was definitely worth a shot.

"Um, Ben?" Serenity asked.

Ben looked away from Tifa and Bambi arm-wrestling to see Serenity next him, "Yo?"

Serenity broke away from her internal commentary on how relaxed he was, and spoke up, "I was wondering if you could take me shopping. I'd like to buy some things, if you wouldn't mind."

Ben nodded, "Sure thing."

The brown-haired girl smiled, "Thank you."

Ben smiled back.

"NOOKIE!" Kei cried, interupting the moment by pouncing on Ben.

"NO FAIR! I haven't had him _all_ week!" Nine protested.

Kei looked at Nine as if the Umbrea was looking for something that was in her hands, before patting the other side of Ben, "You play too."

Nine frowned, clearly not happy that she would have to share again, but decided that the chances of her getting Ben alone were low anyway.

Ihadurca shook her head as she watched the room degenerate into an orgy, save for herself and Serenity.

[I hope he decides he wants to be my master. I'm getting kind of lonely.] Ihadurca thought to herself.

Weevil Underwood brooded. He was NOT happy with losing his chosen pokegirl's playmate and he was even less happy with the threat he'd gotten from Mike McGrull. Unfortunately, Mike had proven that he possessed the same degree of resistance to psychic powers that the bastard who'd beaten him had shown. Perhaps greater.

He'd left the Fighting Dojo of his own choice, but he know found himself minus free room and board. He had no choice, though. He couldn't stand the mocking looks he got from everyone. Two pokegirls and he himself beaten by some kid off the streets. None of the battles had taken very long either.

Spider Queen, his only remaining pokegirl, sighed, wondering why he'd even considered accepting that battle. Now, she had to find a new pet to traumatize.

"I HATE HIM!" Weevil snarled.

"Want revenge?" came a curious voice from behind him.

Weevil spun around, panicked that someone had managed to sneak up on him, to see a gorgeous woman with long blonde hair, wearing a tastefully placed strips of white silk over her breasts, a black dress that was open on the front of the torso and draped itself under each arm. Had he been able to see magic, he would have noticed the intricate magical tattoos that covered most of her body. The thing that captured his attention were her red eyes.

"So, what's your name?" Weevil inquired, feeling an intense feeling of awe and respect.

"My name is Xenobia. Do you want revenge?" she answered.

He shook his head, wondering why he'd felt so threatened by her earlier, then nodded eagerly, "Of course! He deserves to die!"

"Then come with me." Xenobia told him, heading towards a nearby building.

Weevil followed her without hesitation, turning back only to bark, "COME ON!"

Spider Queen followed reluctantly, getting an intense 'bad, bad, scary thing!' feeling. She wondered if her victimized lovers had felt that way just before Weevil, growing impatient, returned her to her pokeball before catching up to the gorgeous blonde, who had just entered the office building.

Inside the building, Weevil followed her to the elevator. No sooner did the doors close than a flash of light blinded him as he felt a mild tug, like something had caught his coat briefly. He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain some focus. The flash had been amplified by his glasses, so it took him a few minutes.

He noticed Xenobia was already standing in the middle of dark room. Around them was a deep red ash that seemed to have solidified into rock.

"Where.... where are we?" Weevil inquired, looking around the room and getting a very bad feeling. It felt like a graveyard he'd visited, only a thousand times worse.

"Deep underneath Mount Gulga." Xenobia replied.

Weevil's eyes narrowed, "That's impossible! Mount Gulga was flattened along with the Legendary Kary when she used..."

Weevil's retort was cut short. Red ash only existed on the western coast of Maycia. Six years after Kary's death, where Mount Gulga had been had erupted, covering much of the region in red ash. Red ash covered literally hundred of acres of land, rendered largely unuseable. Vale had made efforts to restore the land to normal, but it remained the only place one could find red ash.

As realization crossed the boy's face, Xenobia smiled, "Of course, it's only a location. The truth is, Weevil Underwood, you've been selected to carry out our vengence against the Widow Slayer. You will challenge him and his Duelist pokegirl to a Death Duel. It matters not who wins."

"Like hell! I'm not THAT stupid!" Weevil snapped.

"You have no choice." Xenobia declared, giving Weevil a wicked smile.

Weevil began backing away when he felt another person behind him. Royce whispered into his ear as she held a white long-stem rose out in front of him, "You've been chosen by our white rose... and I give this rose to you..."

"What are-" Weevil began as Royce's hand clenched the stem.

Weevil could only scream as the stem pierced his chest.

Lina Inverse hadn't ever really gotten interested in shopping like most of the normal girls she'd met. For the most part, she had no use for most of the things she saw, and besides, for an adventurer, carrying twenty pairs of shoes just wasn't practical. The only things that regularly got her attention (outside of resturaunts and hotels) were pawn shops (where she could sell rare treasures), magic shops and bakeries.

Lina LOVED the smell of baked bread. It had a wonderful mouth- watering flavor that almost always got her belly rumbling. It was probably due to the fact that she grew up poor in Zephilia with only her older sister to watch out for her. If it weren't for her big sister's job as a waitress for a restaraunt, she doubted they would have been able to stay off the streets.

Since bread was the cheapest thing that Luna could regularly bring to the table, Lina had grown up with a strong appreciation for the simple meal that a warm loaf of bread could provide. Little did she know that her train of thought on the subject of food was eerily similar to that of one Genma Saotome, who's philosophy was "Eat all you can, then eat some more, you may not get another chance."

Having satisfied her bread-lust, Lina and her sister's dimensional counterpart, Luna, were window-shopping at a magic shop. As Luna explained, magic items had grown mildly in popularity, but since many of them were usually combat-related, only tamers saw any use for most of the items Vale made.

As they entered, Lina caught sight of a brown-haired boy and a girl who had long brown hair with a red stripe on both of her long bangs. The boy was looking at the packages of cards the girl was presenting him. There were a number of loose cards as well.

"Are you sure these are good, Serenity? I mean, I don't mind buying them..." the boy began.

"Of course they are, Ben. See, this one is the Red-Eye Black Dragon. He can fuse with a number of other monsters..." Serenity began before she saw the blank look on Ben's face, "That's good."

"And these blanks?" Ben asked as Lina and Luna began browsing.

"These are so I can add you and the rest of your harem to my deck. You're all very powerful, and I know my deck would benefit..." Serenity began again, before once against seeing that blank look in Ben's eyes, "It'll improve our chances of victory."

Ben nodded, now comprehending that whatever Serenity was talking about was a good thing.

"Actually, with your permission, I think we might be able to buy a Synth Dueling Glove cheap." Pirotess interjected as she appeared next to Serenity, holding a grey glove that looked like Serenity's black Dueling Glove.

"Look, this stuff's a bit beyond me. I'll buy whatever you two think is worth it. So long as I can afford it." Ben told the two.

"How many credits do you have?" Serenity asked.

"......................... you know, I've never looked that up." Ben commented, opening his pokedex. He clicked through it until he found "Credit Account Balance". He opened it.

"Uh, says here I've got about 235,225,593,397 CL credits." Ben answered. (Equivalent: $2,352,255,933.97)

Pirotess and Serenity twitched, a lot, staring in disbelief.

"Is that a lot?" Ben inquired. He didn't really pay attention to how much credits were worth.

"HOW THE-" Serenity began.

Pirotess had an inkling that Ben had gotten money attributed to his account ever since he'd met with his friend Ihrie. The likelyhood that his friend would at least have the credits earned by him properly placed had been extremely high, but-

"Huh, it just rose to 310,497,783,280 CL credits." Ben commented idly. (Equivalent: $3,104,977,832.80)

"......." was all the two pokegirls could say.

Ben clicked around, "Huh.... Wonder why it says that under 'Savings Account' and there's another thing over here... Rewards due 182,906,275... Researcher Grant? 5,328,060... Huh... wonder what all this means?"

Pirotess gently plucked the pokedex out of Ben's hands and began clicking through it. She shuddered with post-orgasmic glee as she realized her 'penniless' master was one of the RICHEST TAMERS IN THE LEAGUE.

"Ben, you realize that you were due a lot of credit for those infestations you destroyed in the past, correct?" Pirotess asked gently.

"Well, yeah, but I already knew I was famous." Ben responded.

Pirotess shook her head, "No, not that kind of credit. You get money for getting rid of or containing various unpleasant pokegirls. A bounty, if you will, for services rendered. Well, the Crimson League has a 1.32 percent interest rate on bounties that aren't collected immediately..."

"Pirotess, I ain't gotta clue as to what you just said." Ben declared honestly.

"You are incredibly rich." Pirotess explained.

"HUH?!" Ben inquired, "How'd that happen?"

"Largely from a saving accounts and three CDs that your parents made for you at a bank. The CDs had a high interest rate and it's been roughly sixteen years since the accounts were started..." Pirotess began.

"My parents?! I have some?!" Ben asked, staring at Pirotess with wide eyes.

"....you used to. According to this, they passed on and their accounts were split between yours and your sister's accounts, as per the standard inheritance law in Crimson League." Pirotess explained.

"Sister?!" Ben inquired, "I have a sister?! Is she still alive?!"

"Maybe we should go back to the hotel... after we buy this stuff." Pirotess began, glancing at Serenity, who had grabbed every rare card off the wall, picking up an armful of booster packs and blank card packs, and was half-way to the counter, giggling giddily like a kid at a candy store when they were told it was all free.

Ben nodded absently, his mind focused on the idea that he actually had a sister, one who might still be alive.

Reimi stared across the field from Mike McGrull. It had come down to this. A three versus three battle. Reimi had won once and Mike had as well, making the final decision their own battle.

Reimi wondered why her stomach was knotted up as she and Mike, the tall black-haired gym leader, stared each other down, mentally prepping their bodies for the fight. She had never felt so uncertain about a battle in her life.

Mike's scale of power felt like Ben's. And if he was even close to Ben in terms of power, that meant she might measure up to Ben if she won this fight.

For some reason, that idea both scared and excited her.

She wondered why she was scared. The idea of being able to match the legendary Widow Slayer had been a dream of hers ever since he'd become famous nine years ago. Besides that, the only serious dream she'd had was becoming Yuka's lover.

As Mike charged, Reimi focused on the battle, but she couldn't prevent the train of thought from running in the back of her head. She blocked Mike's punches and drove him back with a sidekick.

Perhaps it was because she learned what he'd had to go through to learn it. Losing someone precious to her wasn't an option, but Ben had said that there were ways to learn without that. It was simply the fastest method.

She ducked Mike's spin kick and flipped backwards to dodge a descending axe kick. Mike began flaring with his famous fiery aura, and charged again, this time much faster than he had at the beginning of the fight. Reimi rolled out of the path of his Blazing Charge attack, and built up her own aura.

But it nagged at her. Almost as if she didn't have a right to the power unless she'd lost someone. She had lost her father, but she had been so young, she could only recall what he looked like and a few of the times they'd spent together.

She raised her aura barrier as Mike increased his attack from his Blazing Charge to the Meteoric Slam. As Mike's aura burned against her rose-shaped barrier, Reimi felt something rise in her.

She'd lost her father. Wasn't that enough? Did she have to lose someone more precious before she was considered Ben's equal? Yuka had made love to Ben without a second thought, but Reimi herself only had gotten a 'maybe later'. Reimi's detached logical mind took a backseat to the sudden affront on the people she considered important. Her rational mind knew that Ben hadn't meant any insult, but that didn't reach the more active irrational part of her mind.

Mike McGrull stepped back a few paces, wondering why Reimi was simply glowing brighter and brighter while clenching and unclenching her hands, her face contorted into a mask of anger and rage as tears began forming in her eyes.

Then, he sensed something. He could feel that she was likely on the verge of a spiritual evolution, much like the one he himself had experienced, and anyone who interfered would likely suffer a rather savage beating. As a precaution, he raised his own higher aura, a bright yellow barrier that would, hopefully, block her attack when she finished.

Suddenly, Reimi threw back her head and roared, her aura turning a deep indigo, before she lunged at Mike, a savage claw-like attack burning against his own aura. He winced in agony as he struggled to maintain his barrier while Reimi began tearing it open, her eyes ablaze with purple energy.

Mike dropped his barrier and raised his arms just Reimi pushed her way through and slammed a fist into the gym leader's crossed arms, sending him hurtling backwards to skid along the ground before finally rolling to a stop.

"STOP!" Mike yelled as Reimi began advancing.

Reimi stopped as ordered, panting as she recovered from her roar. She began trembling as she began fighting herself. She had to calm down. Whatever she had just done was good, but she had to calm down or she would simply burn herself out.

She felt to her knees, hugging herself and trembled as she managed to reaffirm her control over her own body and spirit.

"I have to say, it's the first time anyone did THAT during a Gym Battle against me." Mike admitted as he walked over to Reimi and presented her with a badge in the shape of a flame.

"But... the fight..." Reimi protested weakly. She had no real desire to continue, as she felt like she'd just lost her virginity again. Only this time, it left her even more scared and uncomfortable.

"I've been through this myself and right now, you need to calm down and get an idea of what you just did. If you don't, one of us will wind up in VERY bad shape. And I've had enough of the Press for a while." Mike responded, forcing her to take the badge.

Reimi looked at it. She was actually grateful for a fight to be over. The only thought she wanted to focus on was [How the hell did I do that?!]

Sasami Kawai fidgeted. She was uncertain why, but blimps always made her nervous. For some reason, she always expected them to explode into flames while reporters screamed, "OH THE HUMANITY!"

She didn't know why, either. Blimps had never had a reported error or explosion in history (largely because they were techically slow planes with balloons strapped to the top in the modern era and the records of incidents like the Hindenburg were destroyed or covered up).

But, she was on her way to Blowmetropolis' interleague airport. Once there, she would take a hydro-bus to the outskirts of the Vale, where she anticipated meeting Misao's tamer and challenging her to a duel for Misao. She'd wanted to go directly to Vale, but the prices and flight time were MUCH higher, not to mention, the security sweeps alone would end up taking longer than if she went to Blowmetropolis.

She ran over the plan in her head over a hundred times, wondering if there were any places that needed improvement or further planning. Unfortunately, she had little information on who Misao's trainer actually was. Only that her name was 'Lina Inverse', she had long red hair and was only about as tall as Misao.

Sasami looked down at the clouds again and fidgeted. If only she were on something faster than a blimp...

Ben watched at Serenity. Ever since she'd made those cards of him and the rest of his harem, she'd been skipping along, humming a happy tune. Her cheerful demeanor rised his thoughts from the quagmire they had been in since that afternoon. It was close to midnight when Serenity had asked to go on a private walk with him. Seeing as everyone else had already gone to sleep, he'd accepted.

He had a last name now, Valentine. It was strange to hear it, like it had always been on the tip of his tongue, but he'd never been able to say it. Pirotess had been doing research on his family, but he understood that such things took time, even with Ihadurca, Nine, Tifa, Setsuna, Brittany, Miko and Roll doing the research in the local library.

His parents were dead. Somehow, he'd already known that, even before Pirotess told him. But his sister was another matter entirely. There was still hope that she might be alive. And he didn't want that hope crushed by a cold and emotionless paper.

"Isn't the lake romantic?" Serenity inquired.

Ben snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the lake. With the light of the full moon sparkling off the lake, covering the trees and grass in a soft light, it did look rather beautiful.

"It's wonderful." Ben commented.

For several minutes, they simply took in the breath-taking view.

[.... should I? He's a tamer, but... will I just be another girl to him? He's been so supportive, though...and I get the feeling that even if he doesn't use me in battle, he will always care for me...] Serenity's mind warred back and forth.

Ben noticed Serenity tilting her head back and forth about the seventh time she did it. He briefly wondered what she might be thinking, until she turned to face him.

"..... Ben?" Serenity asked.

"Yeah?" Ben inquired, turning his attention fully to her.

She approached him until they were face to face. Despite the fact that her face was backlit by the moon, he could tell she was blushing. Reflexively, he reached out and cupped her hips, pulling her gently to him.

She cupped his face, leaned in and kissed him. His left arm rose to wrap around her back, pulling her closer. Her heart pounded faster inside her chest. Her knees grew weak from the flood of passion flowing through her. Strangely, she felt as though she'd always known him, as if she were a part of him.

"How cute." came an annoying voice from behind Ben.

Ben and Serenity's lips parted, the mood soured as both easily recognized the person the voice belonged to. Ben half-turned to face the green-haired boy, "Weevil, is there something you want me to break? Because if it's your face, I'll gladly oblige."

"Sorry to interupt the moment, Widow Slayer," Weevil sneered, "I do apologize sincerely, because that will be the last romantice moment you ever share with any of your pokegirls!"

"Puh-lease. Your psychic attacks are about all you've got going for you and they aren't enough to beat me." Ben responded, snorting at the pumpkin-headed fool.

"I'm not here to fight you face to face. I know I'd lose in that kind of battle." Weevil admitted, before smiling evilly "I have someone here that I think your friend wants to fight..."

Out of the shadows behind Weevil came a tall busty girl with glazed eyes. She was sweaty and naked, her hair was short, following the angle of her jaw. She stopped next to Weevil and raised a hand to show the same black Dueling Glove that Serenity wore.

"This is Faye, another Duelist." Weevil declared, before reaching over and fondling one of the tall girl's breasts.

"Yeah? And?" Ben inquired.

"...I want to fight her." Serenity said, feeling the urge to test herself against the other girl, to test the might of her deck, and to show Ben how powerful she really could be.

"Okay, go ahead." Ben acknowledged.

This time, Faye spoke, but in a flat monotone voice that all but spat neon lights saying 'Drugged beyond rational thought', "This will be a Death Duel."

Serenity gasped, "A.... a Death Duel?"

"Serenity?" Ben inquired.

Serenity trembled, "It's a battle where each duelist offers up the life of a willing participant as an ante.... whoever loses... their participant dies."

"Then we won't play." Ben responded.

Lightning arced off the ground and struck Ben, pumping thousands of volts through him in the span of twenty seconds before stopping just as abruptly as it had begun, allowing him to fall to his knees. As he recovered his senses, he coughed a few times, managing to choke back bile, feeling incredibly weak and ill at the same time.

"Fool! By telling your duelist that they could fight, you accepted the duel! Since we were 'challenged', we got to choose the venue!" Weevil laughed maniacally.

"Shut up, Weevil!" Ben spat, his aura rising.

"Don't!" Serenity told him, "You'll only cause us to forfeit!"

"Do you think you can win?" Ben inquired.

".... my deck is much better, I have someone I respect as my master and I have the desire to win. I think I can do it." Serenity responded.

"Okay... it's up to you, then." Ben replied.

"It's time to Duel, Faye." Serenity declared.

Ben and Weevil expected the theme song to play, but either it had a sense of tact or something about two duelists battle canceled it out. A quick game of Jan-Ken-Pon, with Faye winning, decided who would go first. Serenity and Faye drew their first hands. Faye then drew another card.

Serenity looked at her cards and smiled. She had her master's card, as well as the Nine, both in the first draw. If she could get them onto the field, she would have the game locked. As it was, she had Nine's card as well, a 1900/1200 card, which she could play to start.

"I lay three cards face down." Faye announced.

Three rather large cards appeared in front of Faye. Two were close to Faye, indicating traps or spells, but one was a monster card in defense mode.

Serenity considered her options as she drew another card. She was going to play Nine's card, but she also had Monster Reborn in her hand. She laid that face down, then announced, "I play Nine in attack mode! Nine, destroy her face-down card!"

The faux-Umbrea extended a hand forward and black tendrils speared the face-down monster card.

"Activating Morphing Jar." Faye replied, as a black jar with an eye and wide-grinning mouth appeared in front of her.

"WHAT?!" Serenity panicked.

Ben was about to ask if that was bad when both Nine and the jar- creature exploded and vanished, as did the cards in both Faye and Serenity's hands.

Both drew fresh hands. Serenity laid four monsters on the field. Ben saw a black dragon-thingy that looked like the Curse of Dragon (Red-Eyes Black Dragon) (2400/2000), Brittany (2600/800), Kei (2000/900) and Roll (1200/2800) appear on the field. And Serenity had five new cards in her hand.

"That seemed like a dumb move." Ben commented, before noticing four monster appear in front of Faye. Two were large blue scaley creatures that had bodies similar to the Curse of Dragon, but these creatures had arms and legs, and their heads seemed a bit better proportioned. Of course, Ben didn't know that these two strange creatures were the most powerful creatures currently in existance, the Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500). The other two were ignored, the black-skinned man [Karate Master (1000/1000)] and a tanned girl who wore the same outfit as the Mystic Elf [Dark Elf (2000/800)].

"No....way...." Serenity whispered, trembling, "There's no way you could have two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

"You're right. She has THREE Blue-Eyes White Dragons." Weevil replied, his smile so wide that Ben was certain that the top of his head would fall off if he opened his mouth wide enough.

Serenity examined her cards. Save for Ben's card, which she could revive, there was nothing in her hand or on the field that could currently hurt the Blue-Eyes White Dragons. If she could protect herself, she could revive his card, but she wasn't sure what the other two cards on Faye's field were. She looked at her hand and used the one card that could buy her some time, "I play Swords of Light, shift Roll to Defense Mode and end my turn."

Large crucifix-like spears of light surrounded Faye and Weevil, and pinned all of Faye's monsters in place. Faye didn't look concerned, but Weevil looked a bit shaked at the sudden appearance of the light blades that almost skewered him. Ben snapped his fingers, wish that one sword had been a foot to the left.

Faye drew a card, then motioned to her Dark Elf and Karate Master. Both closed their eyes and were swallowed up by the earth. Ben wondered what might be happening when a third Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared where the Dark Elf had been standing.

Serenity drew another card. It was her Premature Burial. By sacrificing 800 life points, she could revive a monster already sent to the graveyard. That meant, she might be able to win if she used her master's card to destroy two of the Blue Eyes.

"I play Premature Burial!" Serenity declared, while Ben felt a strong chill run up his back (-800 Life Points), "Come back, Widow Slayer!"

Ben watched in mild dismay as a faux-him tore free from the ground and dusted himself off, before leveling his gaze at Weevil, managing to convey the same amount of venom and contempt for Weevil as Ben himself had.

"I activate Trap Card, Call of the Grave." Faye answered.

The Widow Slayer clutched his chest, then fell over, vanishing before he hit the ground.

Serenity panicked. She'd figured Faye had some sort of trap, but she had been hoping it wouldn't stop her resurrection attempt. Faye simply drew a card, then motioned to Serenity that it was her turn again.

Serenity wasn't sure if there was anything left she could do. She now had Mirror Force, but that was only good once. She knew she could beat at least two of the dragons, but there wasn't anything else in her deck nearly as strong. Maybe if she had a boosting item, but she was so shaken by the sudden arrival of the White Dragons that she wasn't sure she could beat that last dragon.

She decided not to think about it and simply do her best. She laid her Mirror Force on the field.

"One more time! Widow Slayer, return from the grave!" Serenity declared, activating Monster Reborn.

The Widow Slayer appeared, this time fading back into reality, as if he'd simply turned invisible for a few seconds, long enough to stand back up.

"Destroy one of Faye's Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Serenity commanded.

The Widow Slayer dashed forward as one of the blue eyed dragons opened it's mouth. The dragon spat lightning at the Widow Slayer just as the Widow Slayer threw a black sphere at the dragon. Both exploded.

"Playing Harpie's Feather Duster and activating Monster Reborn." Faye announced.

Serenity's stomach fell as the dragon that just died rose again. She'd played the best that she could with what she had, but it simply wasn't enough.

Faye then drew another card and laid it face down. From it's position, Serenity knew it wasn't a monster card, but that was of no help.

"Serenity," Ben spoke up, catching Serenity's attention. He looked into her eyes, "I don't know much about this game, but I do believe in your judgement. And you haven't lost this match yet."

Serenity looked into his eyes, speechless. He was right. She'd been so focused on using her master's card to win when she had ignored her other cards, all of which were fairly good. With the right boost card, they could all take on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

She drew her next card. Pot of Greed. She played it and drew two new cards. Serenity stared at the two cards. One was a Magician of Faith and the other was her Master's Dark Card. She played her Magician of Faith (300/400) face down and then activated the Dark Card (Continuous, +500/+500 to Warrior, Dark and Spellcasters in play).

With Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2900/2500), Brittany (3100/1300), Kei (2500/1400), Roll (1700/3300 (in defense mode)) and her Magician of Faith (800/900), the chances of victory were better. She glanced at the cards in her hand. She had Negate Attack, giving her an extra turn. She laid it face down.

"Brittany, destroy one of the Blue-Eyes!" Serenity instructed. Brittany charged and struck the middle Blue-Eyes thousands of times before zipping back to her starting point. The dragon twitched and exploded. Faye drew her next card.

"Activating Premature Burial." Faye announced, causing Weevil to shudder (-800 Life Points). Serenity groaned as the dragon returned. Faye continued, though, "Activating Polymerization."

Ben didn't know what exactly was going on, but from the look of horror on Serenity's face, it wasn't good. The bodies of the three dragons fused into one larger body with three heads.

"The Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon! There's nothing I have that can beat that..." Serenity whispered.

"That's right. The Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon has an attack power of 4500! ULTIMATE WHITE DRAGON! NEUTRON BLAST!" Weevil sneered.

The Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon opened all three of it's mouths and spat forth a neutron blast, something Ben was grateful he wasn't facing directly. It destroyed Kei and sapped 2000 more life points from Ben, making him wonder who'd poured a bucket of ice-water down his back.

[What do I do? What do I do?! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!?] Serenity asked herself. Even if she managed to revive her Widow Slayer, he would be a full 1000 attack points too weak. All she could do was hope that she had something else in her deck that could boost the Widow Slayer when she revived him. She'd panicked so much that she'd even forgotten about her Negate Attack trap card.

She drew another Pot of Greed. She activated that immediately and drew two more cards: the Polymerization card and the Rage card, the other one that had formed when she'd made her master's card. She blinked and pondered the possibility. She had the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, one of the most adaptable dragons in the game. If she fused it with the Widow Slayer AND played the Rage card... it might work.

She flipped over her Magician of Faith, took back her Monster Reborn and restored her Widow Slayer. She then played the Rage Card (Continuous, +500/+500 to all Warrior, Beast and Dark monsters in play).

[Polymerization, please work...] Serenity prayed as she activated the final step in the last plan she could think of.

Clouds began pooling overhead, swirling angrily as lightning began arcing down to the ground outside of the battle. Darkness engulfed all of Serenity's monsters, causing her to panic. She hadn't told the Polymerization card to take ALL her monsters.

"Is that supposed to happen?" Ben inquired, recalling that all of Faye's monsters had fused together when the other duelist had used the Polymerization card. Of course, he didn't recall lightning or the storm gathering before.

Lightning continued to rain down further and further away from the duel, but also seemed to glow much brighter as the darkness began swallowing up the entire field. Once the field and players were engulfed, the darkness shrank down to a large dark man-like figure.

The figure stood over ten feet tall, wore dark purple plate mail armor, Only two glowing blue eyes in the stylized helmet gave any indication that it wasn't just an empty suit of armor. A large sweeping red cape appeared behind the armor.

The armored man reached forward, gripping two of the heads of the Blue-Eyes Ultimate White Dragon and summarily crushed their necks. Weevil immediately dropped to the ground, quite dead.

"Uh......umm.....what the hell is that?" Ben asked.

As all of the projections faded away, Serenity held the newly created card in her hands, "It's... the Dark Emperor God Card."

"God Card?" Ben inquired, before Serenity suddenly clutched his shoulder.

"....I think I just came in my pants....." Serenity told him.

"Oh....kay.......let's go get Faye and Weevil's other pokegirl." Ben answered, deciding if she was orgasming just holding a card, it must be one of those important things he would never understand.

* * *

Whassat? Can't quite figure out why Weevil dropped dead after one attack?

The Dark Emperor gains the Attack and Defense ratings of all monsters sacrificed to it (which is every monster currently alive and under the player's control). Once you have a grasp on that, it's simply math.

Red-Eyes Black Dragon: 2400/2000 + 1000 (2x500) = 3400/3000  
Brittany: 2600/800 + 1000 (2x500) = 3600/1800  
Roll: 1200/2800 + 1000 (2x500) = 2200/3800  
Widow Slayer: 3000/2500 + 1000 (2x500) = 4000/3500  
Magician of Faith: 300/400 + 500 = 800/900  
3400 + 3600 + 2200 + 4000 + 800 = 14000  
3000 + 1800 + 3800 + 3500 + 900 = 13000  
So, Dark Emperor's stats were 14000/13000

Weevil's Life Points: 9200  
Blue-Eye Ultimate Dragon: 4500/3800  
9200 + 4500 = 13700  
13700 - 14000 = -300  
Weevil was dead by 300 points.

* * *

New Techniques:

Song  
Last Dance With Mary Jane - (EFT) Using this melody, the singer causes those effected by it to relive (or create, then mentally live through) the saddest day of their lives. They will stop whatever they are doing and weep over it for 1-12 turns. This melody can affect friend and enemy alike (it can even effect the singer) and is thus, reserved for desperate situations. It is _NEVER_ to be used lightly and a singer may refuse to sing it if they feel the situation does not warrant it.

Bug - While these are listed under Bug, many pokegirls can LEARN these techniques.  
Honey - (EFT) This technique, although embarrassing to use, allows the pokegirl to create a thin syrup that can heal minor wounds (up to 1/8th max HP), by masturbating. This technique and it's higher versions can be used by any pokegirl, though they were originally used by Bug-type pokegirls (thus, why they are classified as such).  
Sweet Honey - A strong version of Honey, this can heal moderate wounds (up to 1/2 max HP).  
Royal Honey - This version of the Honey technique allows minor regeneration (such a finger) and can heal most large wounds (up to 3/4ths Max HP)  
Honey Syrup - This is currently one of the only techniques that can restore 1 PP to every technique and/or up to 2 spells for a magic-user. Even more embarrassing that the Honey techniques, this one requires the pokegirl to experience orgasm. This technique and it's higher versions can be used by any pokegirl.  
Maple Syrup - This technique can restore upwards of 5 PP to every technique or up to 8 spells for a magic-user.  
Royal Syrup - This technique can completely restore all techniques and/or spells, but can only be used once a week.

Dark  
Shadow Dash - (ATK + EFT) The pokegirl disappears for a second and reappears in the opponent's shadow, hitting the opponent automatically with damage equal to a critical hit with the user's strongest attack, even if phased. However, this technique does not guarantee damage if the opponent uses Shadow or any similar technique that can only be bypassed by using a specific elemental attack; nor does it prevent a technique, such as Reflect or Dark Shield, from lessening the damage dealt.

* * *

(*Nod to The Fallen One, who came up with this idea on the Pokewomon forum)  
Hand Maid (aka Cyber-Doll) - The 1/6th Scale Maid  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Electric/Magic  
Frequency: Uncommon (Mountian League), Unknown Others  
Diet: Human Style Food, Milk  
Role: Housekeeper, Maid  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: None  
Weak Vs: Electric, Water, most Types  
Attacks: Smile, Thunder Shock, Thunder Wave, Cheer, Kawaii Look, Slap, Jolt, Whip*  
Enhancements: Aura of Cute, Enhanced Agility, Empathy  
Evolves From: Doll, Maid Yvette  
Evolves To: Unknown

Hand Maids are unusual Pokegirls. In appearance, they look exactly like a human maid ora Maid Yvette, but there is one noticeable difference...they are only 1/6 the size of normal Pokegirls. Unlike other Magic-type Pokegirls that can shrink or enlarge themselves at will, HandMaids remain at their doll-like size. Their bodies are 100% perfect scale, and everything's fully functional.

One of the reasons Tamers do not like having a Hand Maid in their Harem is the thought of how to go about Taming. Since they are 1/6 their size, Taming the natural way is out of the question, and trying to use other "toys" to complete the job they fear injuring them. This always amuses Hand Maids, since many enjoy seeing their Tamers get frustrated trying to figure out how to Tame them. Hand Maids do not require a lot of Taming sessions to keep them from going Feral. It has been noted that sometimes just being able to make their Tamer's happy keeps a Hand Maid from going Feral. Hand Maids can wear down their energy supply very quickly, and since they are also an Electric-Type, they can recover this energy by plugging themselves into a Computer/Pokedex via an USB cable, though they tend to want to connect the cable to themselves alone.

Hand Maids always try their hardest to keep their Tamers happy, even if they nearly exhaust themselves doing so. Imagine trying to cook or clean for someone 6 times your size, using their things? Be warned, Hand Maids can easily get sad if they believe that their hard work doesn't make their Tamers happy. They tend to be always cheerful, polite and helpful, and just being with them for a few minutes can almost make anyone smile.

Due to their size, and usefulness in battle, some Leagues (Like the Mountian League), do not count Hand Maids towards a Tamer's Harem Limit, since they don't need to be carried around in a Pokeball when a pocket will do. Most Hand Maids can be seen in Pokecenters or Laboratories helping out, and cleaning what they can.

*Whip Attack - Using their USB Re-charge cable, a Hand Maid can utilize it as a whip, much like a Domina does, but 1/6 the scale and damage.

*CL Notation: Many lab researchers have taken pity on the Hand Maids, famed researcher Washu Hakubi especially, and allow them to work in their labs. Washu has been researching devices to allow the Hand Maids to 'grow' to normal proportions, but she understands that some Hand Maids will not desire to 'grow' and that the chances of the Hand Maids ever learning a technique to enlarge themselves naturally is minimal.

**Extra CL Notation: One high-level Hand Maid has been observed using her USB cable to fire a micro-sized Hyper Beam at a Team Rocket clone group, but fainted immediately after. This brave act has increased the proposed usefulness of the Hand Maid in lab defense, especially if they can develop the reserves necessary to fire multiple shots.

***Extra EXTRA CL Notation: In a bizarre turn of events, Washu has found that the enlarged Hand Maids seemed to have a higher reproduction rate than their unenlarged counterparts, all of them bearing five to ten children, instead of the usually one to two of their normal-sized counterparts.

DRACASS  
Type: Very Near Human Metamorph  
Element: Human Form: Fighting  
Dragon Form: Dragon  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human food with a preference for meat  
Role: heavy artillery  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Human Form: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Human Form: Flying, Psychic  
Dragon Form: Ice  
Attacks: Human Form: Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack  
Dragon Form: Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
Enhancements: Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armoured, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
Evolves: Dronza (hatred of humanity)  
Evolves From: None

Created near the end of Sukebe`s Revenge, the Dracasses were intended as heavy assault platforms to assist in the defence of Sukebe`s more important installations, while at the same time not being a heavy drain on increasingly limited resources.

Unfortunately, by the time the Dracasses were sent out into the field, the war was almost over. In a desperate, last ditch attempt to save their creator, the small numbers of Dracasses already created attempted to breach the enemies line in their human forms and destroy their headquarters, hopefully buying enough time for their master to escape.

The plan couldn't have gone more wrong. The Dracasses were ambushed before they ever made it to the enemy HQ, and ninety percent of this Pokegirl breed was wiped out. With this success in one hand, the attack on Sukebe`s lair went ahead of schedule, catching the mage/scientist unaware. The few Dracasses remaining fought as hard as any other Pokegirls on the field, but weren't enough to turn the tide of battle.

Normally remaining in their human form, they are nearly indistinguishable from pure blood humans, save that physical aging stops somewhere in the teen years, usually immediately after puberty. While this lack of physical aging keeps a Dracass in her prime combat condition, it comes with a steep price, as no Dracass has ever been recorded as becoming a pokewomon, and thus never having had children outside of parthenogenesis.

While considered to be Fighting-types, Dracasses are not very powerful when compared to other Fighting-type Pokegirls. They are, generally speaking, not as fast, strong or durable as other Fighting- types.

In their Dragon forms, Dracasses gain a foot in height, and grow a layer of armoured scales over their previously soft flesh. Wings sprout from the Dracass`s back, enabling her to fly, though she must be trained, preferably by a Flying-type, before she can fly effectively. In addition, the Dracass gains a long tail, three quarters as long as she is tall, tipped either with a solid bone bludgeon, or a spear like point.

The Dracass can maintain this Draconic form for only a short time, usually measured in minutes when the Pokegirl is still young, but increasing as she gets more experience.

It is rare for a girl to Threshold to Dracass, although it is not completely unknown. A Threshold Dracass will likely be a danger to those around her however, as it takes some time before she will be skilled enough to control her Draconic half without losing control and destroying everything around her.

Despite an inherent desire to help those weaker than her, a Dracass does have a bit of a problem with authority figures, especially Tamers. While she won't go out of her way to refuse a Tamers orders, a Dracass is likely to take the easy way out, at least until her Tamer has proven that he actually cares for her in some way. This has caused Dracasses to be regarded as more trouble than they're worth by many researchers and Tamers alike, but, once a Dracass`s respect has been earned, they are without a doubt, one of the most loyal Pokegirls to have.

DRONZA, the Dark Dracass  
Type: Very Near Human Metamorphic  
Element: Human Form: Poison  
Dragon Form: Dragon  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: human food with a preference for meat  
Role: destroyer of humanity  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Human Form: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Human Form: Ground, Psychic, celestial Pokegirls  
Dragon Form: Ice, celestial Pokegirls  
Attacks: Human Form: Aura of Fear, Poison, Punch, Kick  
Dragon Form: Aura of Fear, Slash, Roar, Drain, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
Enhancements: Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x12), Armoured, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Dracass (hatred of humanity)

There is a dark side to the Dracass.

During Mao's Rebellion, most Dracasses sided with humanity, fighting against those who would kill their human masters. However, a few choose to side with Mao, and this cast a dark shadow over the entire Dracass breed. The Tamers who had Dracasses often mistreated them, and it wasn't unknown for a Dracass to be killed by humans who feared her.

The Dracasses were oppressed, like many Pokegirls of the time, but still they fought for the humans. It was shortly after the battle of Pine Ridge that one Dracass finally snapped. Mistreated by her Tamer, scorned by the humans around her, beaten, insulted and nearly killed, she decided that Humans were not worth saving.

A dark evolution took place, and she became a Dronza.

Little is known about what actually happened, but authorities that later found the sight reported that no human or Pokegirl still lived. Most had been slaughtered in a brutal and sadistic fashion. These reports were quickly buried by the Leagues, lest humans decide that all Dracasses were evil, and wipe the breed out.

Dronza are, by their very essence, everything that a Dracass is not. Filled with hatred, anger and disgust, they strike out at any who so much as look at them the wrong way.

Dronza see the Dracass`s failure of Sukebe to be the ultimate disgrace, and they see the Tamed and domesticated Pokegirls to be little more than traitors. Proclaiming themselves as the true path of Pokegirls, they continue to hunt humans and their Pokegirls in an attempt to wipe clean the smear of failure, and bring Sukebe to his rightful place as the leader of humanity. They don't seem to care that everyone claims he's dead.

These Pokegirls spend most of their time in Draconic form, loathing the thought that they may have anything in common with a human. In this form, their scales are either black, or a very dark grey, and their eyes glow a bright red, distinguishable even in a brightly lit area. They will take their human forms only if they need to interact with a human, usually when coercing a Taming out of him.

Once a Dracass has made the transition to Dronza, she loses all respect for the human race, and much of her respect for other Pokegirl types, especially those who are members of a Tamer's Harems. There is no reasoning with a Dronza, and they will, as likely as not, kill any human who crosses their path. Capturing a Dronza is almost impossible, and no Tamer has ever claimed to have been able to keep one in his Harem. However, many reports have been made of Dronza tricking Tamers into Taming them, or even forcing the act if they wish, to keep themselves from going Feral. In some cased, the Dronza even allows the unlucky Tamer to live.

Tamers are advised, not, under any circumstances, to set a Dracass against a Dronza. This battle will be unstoppable, as the two breeds have a hatred for the other that defies all logical thought, and the two will fight until one is dead.

Dronza are considered a threat by all Leagues, and a bounty of 10,000 credits has been set for the confirmed extermination of a Dronza.

* * *

See who I planned for five of the original Limbec Pirate Groups! Obviously, I'm not using these anymore.

Madam Iron - Yayaoi of NightWalker (Iron Maiden)  
Madam Radiance - Belldandy of Ah! Megami-sama (Megami)  
Madam Magma - Kaolinite of Sailor Moon (Magmary)  
Madam Arctica - Yasha of Cutey Honey (Ice Princess)  
Madam Phantom - Morrigan (Succubus)

* * *

Current Pokedex

Ben (Tamer, Level 45) -  
Kei (Growltit, Level 26)  
Bambi (Milkmouse, Level 20)  
Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 37)  
Lita (Joltina, Level 23)  
Tifa (Chocoboob, Level 15)  
Nine (Umbrea, Level 15)  
In Storage: Setsuna (Heroine, Level 25)  
In Storage: Brittany (Cheetah, Level 15)  
In Storage: Ihadurca (Dominatrix, Level 30)  
In Storage: Miko (Kunoichi, Level 20)  
In Storage: Succubus (Succubus, Level 1)  
In Storage: Roll (Iron Maiden, Level 35)  
In Storage: Serenity (Duelist, Level 17)  
In Storage: Faye (Duelist, Level 15)  
In Storage: Spider Queen (Spinnertit, Level 24)

Yuka (Amachoke/Demi-War Esper, Level 41) -  
Satomi (Flarea, Level 30)  
Jun (Ria, Level 34)  
Elena (Milktit, Level 28)  
Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 20)  
Tamao (Pidgerseat, Level 19)  
Inez (A-bra, Level 5)  
In Storage: Brianna (Cheetah, Level 15)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 40) - Airi (Ditto, Level 20)  
Celcia (Elf, Level 31)  
Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 24)  
Mike (Youma, Level 12)  
Rapier (Amazonlee, Level 20)  
In Storage: #388 (Ice Nymph, Level 10)  
In Storage: #239 (Flamasaur?, Level 15)

Reimi (Tamer/Demi War-Esper, Level 49) -  
Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 31)  
Maya (Dragonfair, Level 24)  
Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 24)  
Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 27)  
Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 39)  
Kiyone (Kitten, Level 5)  
In Storage: Fubuki (Kunoichi, Level 10)

Yuji (Retired Tamer, Level 16) - Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)  
Arshes Nei (Drow Zee, Level 73)  
Eris (Sorceress, Level 30)

Madam Arctica (Ice Maiden, Level 50)  
Madam Magma (Magmary, Level 80)  
Madam Phantom (Succubus, Level 35)  
Madam Iron (Iron Maiden, Level 65)  
Madam Radiance (Megami, Level 55)  
Madam Darkness (Drow Zee, Level ??)  
Madam Thunder (????, Level 50)  
Temp Madam Venom (Spinnertit, Level 20)  
Madam Yggdrasil (VenusBloom, Level 99)

Professor Fujisawa (Professor) - Miz (Naiad, Level 23)

Jinnai (Citizen) - Diva (Buzzbreast, Level 30)

Fatora (Tamer, Level 4) - Alliele (SexyCute, Level 5)  
Qawool (Naiad, Level 15)  
Kalia (Drow Zee, Level 1)  
Gilda (Iron Maiden, Level 5)

Makoto (Tamer, Level 4) - Shayla Shayla (Growlie, Level 5)  
Nanami (Merrrowl, Level 5)  
Afura (Djinn, Level 5)  
Rune (Mousewife, Level 5)

Lina (Tamer, Level 5) - Misao (Loner, Level 5)  
Sylphiel (ShieldMaiden, Level 10)  
Misa (Naga, Level 15)  
Amelia (Amazonchan, Level 28)  
Gracia (Sorceress, Level 20)  
Guest: Luna (Sorceress, Level 34)

Sasami (Tamer, Level 3) - Mirei (Cheshire, Level 2)  
Mizuki (Succubus, Level 2)  
Hikari (ShieldMaiden, Level 2)

Ihrie (Hunter's Guild Commander) -  
Rasha (Sorceress, Level 30)

* * *

Visit Penny Arcade!

Particularly: #1  
#2  
#3


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This story idea was originally made by Metroanime. All of the foundational work belongs to Metroanime and all of his contributors. The contents of the Crimson League, however, are not Metroanime's. This storyline should be considered separate, but of the same universe. Most data entries were created by me and are not to be taken as canon Metroanime. Other data entries were taken from the BE Pokegirl Addventure.

Again, this work is NOT by Metroanime. Any similarities are purely coincidental or an attempt at kissing Metroanime's ass. As for anyone who pops up here as well as in Metroanime's storyline... well, everyone's got a twin, right? Well, sometimes that twin has a similar life too. Beeeedah! ^_^

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 25 - Rude Awakenings

Arshes Nei fumed as she glared at the artifact. For all intensive purposes, it resembled a silver plate polished to an almost ridiculously brilliant shine. It was, in fact, Arshes' Future Mirror, an artifact from which a person could explore future possibilities. It had been crafted roughly seventy years ago by a wizard who found herself making bad decisions too often on her own gut instinct.

The mirror didn't show alternate universes where things were different, like a few similar artifacts did (Arshes had since stopped using one of those when she saw herself as a hermaphordite, wearing a clown suit, skipping around towns teleporting ice down people's pants). It was specifically made so that once the user inquired about a specific choice, it would show the highest probability future.

However, something had been interfering with it lately. In fact, something had been interfering with every form of fortune telling, including Palmistry, something that should NOT have been possible!

It all seemed to center around the man that everyone in the Crimson League was focused on: The Widow Slayer.

When he'd reacknowledged his title as the Widow Slayer, something began changing. Little by little, the once certain future that Arshes and other experienced Diviners had foreseen began blurring. Arshes had first noticed something was wrong when Ben hadn't picked up a Magikunt like he was supposed to.

Ever since, future divination for anything that occurred within the Crimson League was useless. Even an expert foretelling what someone might have for breakfast the next day had a 30%-60% chance of being wrong. And that was just the next DAY! Predictions like that were usually so accurate, that it was only if the person knew about the prediction that anything might change.

Arshes tapped the wall next to the mirror. She was running out of options. Her plans for the future were defined by her former predictions of what would happen and what would result, but those were quite useless. She couldn't afford to make careless moves, which the now completely uncertain future seemed to be forcing upon her.

She had to go see the woman who'd once been her master. If anyone had an idea of what was going on, it would be her former master.

Doctor Zaiclit, the head physician of Friends of Humanity, looked over the file. He'd seen it many times over the years and he knew that he would be seeing it a lot more. He had no idea why, but every time there was even the tiniest bit of information added about the subject, someone would show him the file as if he'd never seen it before. Young people these days seemed to think that just because he was an old man with small body and thick glasses, he was senile.

Friends of Humanity was a very strongly human-centric society, much like Team Rocket and it's clones. The only difference was that Friends of Humanity's upper council wanted nothing to do with pokegirls, save to remove them from the planet. They saw pokegirls as foreign invaders, a viral contamination or parasites, that had been introduced to the world because of Sukebe.

They were continually seeking the separation of humans and pokegirls. As such, they were usually secret backers to organizations like Team Rocket, as well as cities like Viridick. Any place where pokegirls were banned, killed or forcibly brainwashed into docile states somehow found funding from Friends of Humanity.

They also secretly supported any human martial arts dojo, as they would strengthen humans to the point that they could fight on an equal standing.

Curiously, they acted openly when it came to recruitment. They made their views quite clear and often tried to bully people into joining.

The only thing that continually irritated them was the Widow Slayer and his companions.

"What could possibly still interest you in him?" Doctor Zaiclit inquired, "You know exactly where he stands. He would sooner tear out his own heart and eat it than do what you want."

The young man standing before him in the business suit sneered, his light brown hair held in place with enough hair spray to make a satelite freeze in place above him, "Apparently, Doctor Zaiclit, you fail to realize his value."

"Yes, yes, I know, Director Sherman, I know. 'He would be an immense asset to this organization, should we manage to convert him'. I've heard it a thousand times this year alone and I hardly think that a new director will manage what the former directors did not." Doctor Zaiclit answered haughtily, "Nine years have passed since we began making varying levels of contact with the Widow Slayer. The only times our agents received anything other than a 'No' followed by a severe beating were the incidents when the agent tried to coerce the Widow Slayer with violence. Then, they received the beating, THEN the answer 'No'. Frankly, I would sooner try and convert Cologne of the Amazons to our side. We would stand a better chance."

Director Sherman growled in frustration. He'd hoped that the reason the other directors had failed was their lack of innovation and effective use of resources. However, the more he talked with various experienced staff members and agents, like Doctor Zaiclit, the more he found out the size of the pit he was heading for when he failed, "Then what would you suggest? Ever since he resurfaced in Nice Peaks, the council has been trying like mad to convert him to our cause. And I'd rather do something different so that I can feel better when I'm demoted to janitor like the other directors."

"The main problem is that we have no leverage to use. With other people, we might be able to use money, sex or drugs. Against people stronger than our agents, we could find their family or friends and threaten them to get the target's cooperation. With the Widow Slayer, all chances of those methods working are zero or very close to that." Doctor Zaiclit explained as he shook his head, "He has no known living family, his friends are well-organized and more skilled than all of our agents, he takes no drugs, he has all the money and sex he wants. Save for using mind control, which as Agent 247 proved was a bad idea, there is little else we could possibly do."

"Ah, yes. Agent 247.... bRRRRR! Having your own foot shoved up your ass the hard way isn't something I ever want to see again." Director Sherman commented, shuddering visibly as he recalled the picture. Broken collar bone, ribcage, pelvis, femur... it was a hideous sight to behold. Agent 247 had managed, almost miraculously, to recover physically, but never mentally. He just kept staring at the ceiling babbling, "Don't touch Jennifer... if you value your life, don't ever touch Jennifer..." endlessly on his GOOD days. On his worst, he either just screamed until he was hoarse or he babbled nonsense like, "This is CNN, reporting live...". The doctors who watched Agent 247 said it was likely an old broadcast from the Pre-Sukebe era that Agent 247 was picking up.

"All forms of persuasion fail... we could try taking over a town and using it as a hostage. He'd have to surrender then." Sherman suggested.

"Perhaps, but you forget about the other major forces out there. Vale and Jahana Corporation both have a long list of allies and if any word of our involvement were known, it would easily collapse our entire network. And both of them are much more dangerous to take on than the Widow Slayer." Zaiclit replied.

"Maybe if we tried a propaganda flood... if we could somehow convince him that it would be more beneficial to join us than to oppose us..." Sherman considered aloud.

Zaiclit shrugged, "It's probably the best chance we've got. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go check on Project S."

"I thought that had been shut down. I mean, wasn't the Ultimate Human Soldier Project military counter-intelligence?" Sherman noted.

Zaiclit shook his head again, "Not entirely. It was simply never put into action. We managed to figure out how to make the core principles work. In any case, the council wanted to see how the first subjects worked out before we put it into full production."

"So, there really was a Super Soldier serum..." Sherman muttered, (1) "But who were the subjects? And where are they?"

"Most of them ironically wound up under the tutelage of Master Lunn, even though we'd scattered them around the world. Of course, most of them are muscle-bound oafs." Zaiclit answered.

Elsewhere in the world, Junpei sneezed abruptly, then rubbed his nose in confusion. He never got sick and there wasn't much dust or pollen in the air...

Simultaneously in another part of the world, a dark-skinned girl also sneezed, then rubbed her nose in confusion. She never got sick and there wasn't much dust or pollen in the air...

Fatora felt like the world had changed. Not drastically, but everything seemed different. Ever since she'd arrived at Haven, she'd been wondering what she'd been doing with her life. Makoto Mizuhara wasn't nearly as important anymore. In fact, she felt like her whole reason for taming had been a sham.

Since meeting Kalia, Fatora had made the decision to stop pursuing Makoto and look for something better to do. She was tempted to enroll in martial arts lessons because trying to tame Gilda was impossible. For the time being, only Kalia had been able to do so, and that was because Kalia could use psychic powers. While Iron Maidens like Gilda weren't exceptionally weak to psychic powers, it didn't mean that they were useless.

In fact, unless Fatora got a fire pokegirl, developed psychic powers of her own or took up martial arts, there was a very low chance of her ever having the satisfaction of having made Gilda happy. And given how miserable Gilda looked most of the time, Fatora felt the Iron Maiden deserved some pleasure.

The problem was finding a dojo that could teach her what she wanted to know. Many dojos usually doubled as gyms, and gyms were often filled with annoying male tamers who liked to tease female tamers like Fatora, just because she didn't have any bloodgifts.

"Maybe I could find the Widow Slayer and get a few pointers..." Fatora murmurred to herself.

Then, she began laughing to the point that tears began rolling down her cheeks and she fell to the floor gasping for air. That had been WAAAAY too funny. Like she'd ever find him.

A mile or so away, giving pointers to Bambi on her first ki manuever, Ben sneezed...

Reimi wasn't feeling good, despite all that had happened. She'd never been so distracted during a fight, so focused on inward thought, that the fight seemed more like a dream than her spiritual evolution did.

She should have been happy about her new found spiritual height, but everytime she tried to think positively about it, she instantly recalled the thought that had pushed her over the edge: I hate him.

It wasn't right. Ben had done nothing to her. Sure, he'd been a bit snipey back in July, but that was not a sufficient reason to hate him.

He'd gotten Yuka in bed before she had. Big deal. It was a one time thing and every girl thought about having her first time with a good decent man.

So what if Yuka wasn't warming up to Reimi as quickly as she had to Ben? They both had plenty of female lovers and there was only mild curiosity to be satisfied with another lover.

Reimi looked at her hand and summoned forth her new indigo aura. The emotion that had pushed her to a higher spiritual plane had been something as petty as Jealousy. It was not the way she'd wanted to find that new spiritual height. She'd hoped for something more noble or beautiful, like Love.

How would Yuka or Ben react knowing that she'd managed to raise her spirit through despising Ben?

Reimi sighed, wishing she knew what to do for once.

//This Is My December, Linkin Park//

Kurumi was a Dracass and she was not doing very well. She was bleeding badly from both the mangled mess that was her left arm and the gash in her left side. She was hoping she could get away from her own sister, Saki, who had evolved into a Dronza.

Kurumi stopped, leaning heavily against a tree, hoping that her sister wasn't following her. She wasn't too far from the town of Port and she might be able to get help.

It was then that she sensed someone behind her. She spun only to feel her sister's claws dig into her stomach. She coughed, blood flowing freely from her mouth as she crumpled.

"why.... why do you hate me so much?" Kurumi asked.

Saki stared down at her sister, "Because you're a Dracass and I'm a Dronza. We don't need anymore than that."

Saki opened her mouth and light began to gather. Tears rolled down Kurumi's cheeks as she saw her own sister, who had been loving and supportive prior to her evolution, planning to kill her.

Just as Saki lowered her head to fire the lethal attack, Kurumi rolled over and unleashed a Dragon Rage attack. The two attacks exploded on contact, sending Kurumi hurtling backwards, crashing through trees.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, dear sister." Saki snorted, walking through the smoke without so much as a singed scale, a somber look on her face.

The two dragon pokegirls stared at each other for a few seconds before Kurumi sat up and unleashed a final Hyper Beam of her own. Saki slid around the beam, caught Kurumi by the throat and slammed her sister to the ground, sending her sister into the realm of dreams.

Saki stared down at her sister. Her instincts as a Dronza told her to kill the Dracass. Even so, she didn't want to kill her own sister.

"How sad that a mere evolution should make two sister lunge for each other's throat. If only there were a way to change that..." came a sudden voice behind Saki. Saki spun to see a middle-aged blonde woman wearing a red cheongsam.

"Who are you?" Saki demanded.

"My name is Scarlet and I've got a proposal for you. One that will cure your sister of her current evolutionary 'ailness'. Interested?" Scarlet inquired, before adding, "After all, siblings shouldn't fight."

Saki looked down at her sister. It was true. She didn't want to fight Kurumi, but so long as Kurumi was a Dracass, they would never be able to so much as be in the same room without one of them trying to kill the other.

"All right." Saki responded.

"Excellent..." Scarlet replied, smiling widely.

Ben scratched his head as he looked on at the parade. He hadn't seen so many people wearing black since he visited that one Goth club in Blowmetropolis a few years back, hoping to sneak some free drinks and snacks. Of course, the Goth club hadn't been nearly as upbeat as the parade was.

"I wonder what the occasion is." Serenity commented.

"Dunno. I've never heard of Rage having too many festivals and we should've heard something about it on the news..." Setsuna commented, absent-mindedly stroking the hilt of the sheathed Black Dragon.

As if to answer their questions, a woman suddenly appeared in front of them, startling the trio, who leapt a foot of the ground with a loud simultaneous yelp of "GAH!". The woman wasn't unpleasant to look at, but her sudden appearance had been so alarming that they couldn't help but panic.

"Hello, would you like to know about the new god?" the woman asked.

"New god?" Ben asked, trying to get his heart rate down.

"Yes. He revealed himself last night to over two hundred thousand people worldwide. We're holding a parade in his honor, but also to spread his word of love and understanding." the woman said, handing Setsuna a flyer, "We're building a church to him on the edge of town. Feel free to visit if you have any questions."

With that, the woman moved on, startling another person.

Setsuna looked at the flyer, "Come one, come all, to the Church of Darkness. The new god Dark Emperor-"

Serenity and Ben winced in unison. As Setsuna continued to read, the duo leaned close together.

"You don't think..." Ben began, quirking an eyebrow.

"Well....the effect that he generated when he was summoned was certainly not normal." Serenity responded, with a great deal of uncertainty.

"Ah." Ben noted.

"-and make parity a reality. Donations, volunteers and those interested in learning our new god's way are welcome to visit the newly built Church of Darkness when it is completed later today." Setsuna finished.

"Later today? That's pretty quick." Ben commented.

"Maybe it was that convincing." Serenity suggested.

"No, I mean, how will they get the plumbing and electrical up to code so quickly? And paint doesn't dry THAT quickly." Ben answered.

"........" Serenity replied.

* * *

(1) - If you recalled what famous comic book this idea was from, pat yourself on the back and give yourself a cookie. If not, whap yourself upside the head for having never heard of _Captain America_. The Ultimate Human Solider Project was originally a lie, but I decided that it could be fun to play with. ^_^ Ain't I a bastard?

With the recent ascension of the god Dark Emperor, various techniques have been created by his devote order. These are just some of those techniques.

Fire: Wildfire Tsunami - (ATK 180) Flames burst out from various joints of the pokegirl briefly, before the pokegirl unleashes a wall of flames that rush forward like water. Because of it's effect on the environment, most users will try to refrain from using this technique in a forested region.

Ground: Quagmire Twister - (ATK 140) The pokegirl punches her arms into the ground, then lifts large segments out, and proceeds to spin in a circle, striking all opponents within the reach of the earth segments.

Water: Draining Rain - (ATK + EFT) Similar to the Cloud techniques, the Draining Rain drains 1% to 15% of a technique's PP every turn and drains away half that amount (rounded down) from the target's HP.

Ghost: Nightmare Syndrome - (EFT) If successful, the target sees their friends as their enemies and will even perceive all of their actions as aggressive or cruel. This technique will fade after one hour or if the target is smart enough to notice something is wrong with themselves. Can only be used by ghost pokegirls.

* * *

Warrior, Early Martial Arts Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Steel(?)/Fighting(?)  
Frequency: Extinct  
Diet: Unknown  
Role: Guerrila troops  
Libido: Unknown  
Strong Vs: Ice, Rock, Dark, Normal, Steel, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fire, Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Unknown  
Enhancements: Ability to create weapons (swords), ability to grow stronger with relationships, hardened skin, natural martial talent  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None

The Warrior race is one of the many that briefly popped up during the Sukebe War and was only discovered through intensive study of the past. It is believed that this breed may have been the predessor to the Ronin and the Slicer, as well as many of the non-amazon based fighting pokegirls.

Records show that intelligence was not high amongst this particular breed, as the last one wound up being exterminated just shortly before Kary the Volcano Mistress died.

However, study in Vale has also shown that this breed was one of the two primary elements to the War Esper breed. Their ability to become more powerful (and gain more abilities) as they began relationships with others was no doubt one of the primary reasons behind the awesome might that the War Espers were known for.

It has been discovered by Vale that Artemis, an infamous pokegirl general, and lover to Athena, that operated in the former southern United States of America and Mexico, was of this species.

Esper, the Pure Magic pokegirl  
Type: Varies  
Element: Magic/Varies  
Frequency: Very Uncommon to Extremely Rare  
Diet: Varies (Very Near Human for at least 58% of all known Espers)  
Role: Variable mystic badasses  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Varies  
Weak Vs: Varies  
Attacks: Varies  
Enhancements: Varies, Magic Affinity x 10  
Evolves: Unknown  
Evolves From: None

Were anyone fully capable of understanding the sheer immense variety of powers, skills and attributes of Espers, they would likely either be one, or be close to one. Similar to the Megami, but taken a bit further in literal terms, very little can be assumed about ANY of the Espers, save for the fact that their bodies never exceed 90% raw magic. They will always retain enough biological matter for thinking, taming, eating and waste disposal (pooping).

Little else can be said about the general race, other than the fact that every esper has the potential to use magic.

It is believed that the Espers were the first magical pokegirl in existance and may be responsible for many of the magic-type pokegirls who followed.

It was recently learned by Vale that this is the other half of the War Esper's genetic structure, leading Vale mages to believe that War Esper might have originally been named 'Warrior Esper'.

It has been discovered by Vale that Athena (nicknamed 'The Moon Goddess'), an infamous pokegirl general, and lover to Artemis, was of this species.

(The entry below was borrowed from the Pokegirl Primer, all credit goes to whomever made it)  
NOGITSUNE, the Can`t Get Any Tail Pokegirl  
Type: Anthropomorph (vulpine)  
Element: Dark/Magic  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
Role: illusionist, avenger  
Libido: Average (can become High depending on the Tamer`s Harem)  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ghost, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Fighting, dog pokegirls  
Attacks: Scratch, Bite, Pummel, Leap, Tackle, Hypnotize, Dream Eater, Illusion, Smile, Mana Bolt, Mystic Bolt, Shadow Shot, Teleport  
Enhancements: Quickness, Enhanced sense of Hearing and Smell (x5), Undetectable Aura  
Evolves: Dark Kitsune (redemption, love)  
Evolves From: Kitsune (personal dishonor; loss of tail)

It seems that whenever a Kitsune does something that goes against her personal code, a form of honor unknown to any other being, a Kitsune loses her tail and becomes Nogitsune.

With the loss of her tail, the Kitsune`s body seems to unleash a high amount of dark energy, changing the Kitsune into a new pokegirl. Though it is unknown how it happens, perhaps it is the work of a natural mechanism in a Kitsune, perhaps it is not.

By becoming a Nogitsune, there are many changes to the Kitsune's body besides the loss of her tail. The Kitsune`s fur changes to a pattern of black and white, almost similar to a Skunkette or Mephitits. Also, with the loss of tail, more magical properties of the Kitsune are unleashed, making her a somewhat powerful Magic-type.

It should be known however, that a Nogitsune is quite a difficult pokegirl to maintain in a Tamer`s Harem. The Nogitsune becomes very conceited, as she sees herself as having nothing to lose, so that train of thought makes two traits about the Nogitsune stand out. The first, and hardest for the Tamer is that since the Nogitsune sees herself as having nothing, she wants all she can get from her Tamer, wanting more time with him during Taming sessions or as the second trait shows, wanting to be used in battle.

The need to fight within a Nogitsune however can be a mixed blessing as with the want to be in battle, a Nogitsune is ruthless, using Hypnotize to put her opponent to sleep first, then draining her with Dream Eater. Should a Nogitsune`s opponent be able to shake off her Hypnotize, the Nogitsune will tend to use Mana Bolt or Mystic Bolt, depending on the level of mana, then follow up with Shadow Shot while the opponent is stunned.

It should also be stated that it is NEVER a good idea to have a Nogitsune and a Shaguar in the same Harem. The two pokegirls seem to have a rivalry that is up to the ferocity of the Kunoichis and Cheshires or the Demon Goddesses and the Neo Iczels.

It is thought to be possible for Nogitsune to evolve, however, what she can evolve into is unknown at this time.

* * *

Wild Horses & Pokegirls - Crimson League  
Chapter 26 - Flame Versus Darkness

Mike was anxious. He knew that the strong one he'd sensed the other day was sure to come. It was the challenge he'd been waiting for. Someone so powerful that even a power-reflection technique had failed to defeat him.

Then, Mike felt him. The fight he'd longed for was finally entering the gym. It was impossible for him to completely hide his glee as a grin formed on his face.

It wasn't long before the doors opened and Mike's anticipated challenger entered.

Ben was a bit impressed at the size of the arena. Generally, the space taken up by Mike McGrull's personal arena was usually occupied by two small resturaunts.

"Welcome. I'm Mike McGrull, the gym leader. I understand you beat Weevil Underwood the other day. I applaud you for getting rid of that weed in our otherwise upstanding gym." Mike began, smiling, before taking a more serious look, "It is unfortunate that he died yesterday, but it was nothing I wouldn't have foreseen, given his personality."

Ben had to smile. Though he hadn't cared for Weevil, Mike's aura and personality were fairly good. Weevil was just a weed, like Mike had said.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thought that Weevil wasn't up to the standards of this gym. I'm also glad that you aren't as pathetic as him, or else winning this badge would be too easy." Ben replied.

Mike grinned again, "Not everyone can as pathetic as Underwood. Of course, not everyone can be as powerful as you, Widow Slayer."

"I see you actually understand who you're up against." Ben noted.

"Even _I_ have to check the gym leader's message board. It's quite bothersome, most of the time. But I suspected it was you when you managed to beat that Duelist's power reflection card. Only a master-level aura user could have pulled that off." Mike responded.

"I'm not quite that great, but I suppose something had to have given me away." Ben answered.

"To be honest, I didn't think it would take someone like you to get Weevil out of my gym." Mike commented.

"Shouldn't you have gotten rid of him when he first joined?" Ben inquired.

"I would have, had I been here. I was on a training journey with a friend of mine, Jamin, of Fitness Dojo. When I got back, that little runt had managed to gain a high standing here, and League rules say that Gym Leaders can't remove anyone who's of a certain standing for personal reasons. That rule was put in to keep any corrupt gym leaders from throwing out senior members who might challenge them for the leadership of the gym." Mike sighed, "In any case, it's time that we get this party started. It'll be a three-on-three elimination battle. You and I are automatically combatants."

Ben nodded.

"Go, Mink!" Mike yelled, tossing out a pokeball. It burst open and revealed a Vixxen-esque girl that Ben didn't recognize. He pulled out his pokedex as he looked her over.

"Dark Kitsune, the Redeemed Nogitsune Pokegirl. Dark Kitsune's pelt colors are much darker, with a cranberry-red all over, with the deepest ebony black on her hands and feel, and a rather tanned cream-colored underside to her pelt. However, the most noticeable trait of the Dark Kitsune is her tails. Before, where she had no tails, she now has two! Both tails are red-furred, but one is tipped in black and the tip of the other tail is the tanned cream. Her elemental expertise is Psychic and Fire-type attacks."

Ben considered the entry. A fire type should be easily countered with Kei, but her psychic attacks were a problem. He decided to summon Nine.

"Nine, come on out!" Ben yelled, unleashing his Umbrea.

Nine looked Mink over. Ben noticed Nine shift into a defensive stance, indicating that the Umbrea thought of Mink as an actual threat. The instant the battle began, the two pokegirls vanished from the naked eye, but not to the keen senses of Ben and Mike.

The flare of Psi-Blade MK II versus Dark Blade continually indicated where the two pokegirls were on the field, but the occassional burst of flame or ball of darkness further implied that neither Mink nor Nine were giving each other much quarter.

Elementally speaking, the only thing Mink had going for her were her fire techniques, as that was the only thing in her repitoire that Nine couldn't easily counter. However, the Umbrea was using Memory of the Dark to unleash techniques like Kei's Fire Blast, Roll's Mega Punch and Bambi's Hyper Kick, removing much of Mink's advantage.

Ben was as impressed with Mink as Nine was. The Dark Kitsune was adept at blocking and deflecting attacks, even at pointblack range. However, faced with the massive onslaught of techniques that Nine can summon up, being a domesticated Umbrea with Memory of the Dark, Mink was essentially fighting every pokegirl in Ben's harem. That became especially apparent as Nine began pulling out attacks like Miko's Shuriken attack, Lita's Thunder and Ihadurca's Mystic Bolt.

[Wait, I thought Ihadurca wasn't part of my harem.] Ben thought to himself.

Despite Nine's rather impressive onslaught, it still took her over ten minutes to finally defeat Mink, and the Umbrea didn't walk away without injuries of her own.

Both tamers leapt down to the arena floor to treat their respective pokegirls.

Lina Inverse loved hiking. It was a necessity, really, to make sure her big sister could never find her in any one place regularly. And considering that Lina had been absolutely terrified of her big sister, that was not a good thing.

But, over time, she'd come to actually enjoy the activity itself. It was why she so rarely flew from town to town, like many mages did in order to avoid bandits or other such thugs. That and one could more easily spot bandit hideouts from the ground.

Having Luna, her big sister's dimensional counterpart, walking next to her was still a bit disturbing, but nonetheless the walk was a pleasant one. They were heading for Vale. Lina found herself excited about the destination. Flying citadels were a rarity in her world, ten times more rare than a Clair Bible manuscript. And considering the rarity of any written duplicates of the ancient holy manuscript, it could give one a reasonable idea of how often one might come across a citadel in her world.

It was, perhaps, a bit disconcerting, considering that Lina's homeworld had a greater number of libraries, artifacts and magical mentors for magic-users to gain knowledge from.

Then again, with the number of high-ranking demons who were just aching for something to blast, being in the air tended to make one a BIT more noticeable.

"So, what kind of magic can you use?" Lina inquired as they walked.

"I have the usual innate powers, plus a repitoire of about fifty-eight normal spells." Luna explained.

"Fifty-eight? That's not a whole lot..." Lina commented. Save for a few speciality spells, like the strongest Spirit magic spell, the Ra Tilt, she was fairly sure she knew roughly a hundred or so of combat spells alone.

It would seem that she would have a lot of training to do. Hopefully, Vale would have the right sort of environment to train Luna.

Ben was deep in thought about his next move. He hadn't expected Mike's Dark Kitsune to be so powerful. She had so formidable that Ben was actually glad he hadn't decided to jump in first. He doubted he could have handled that level of combat and still be ready to fight Mike himself.

"For the next match, I'll use my Ria, Pai!" Mike declared, tossing out a new pokegirl.

For a moment, Ben thought Mike had somehow gotten his hands on Jun, Yuka's Ria, but the girl simply had dark skin. Besides, with the wild blue hair, it was obviously not Jun. From her lack of fur, Ben guessed she was a domesticate or a threshold girl.

The best counter to a Ria would be a ground type. Unfortunately, Ben didn't have any. The next best would be another Electric type, a dragon type, a grass type or a magic type. And save for Lita, Ben had none of them. After all, he was still trying to find Ihadurca another tamer. Perhaps that Succubus he'd picked up, but he hadn't talked with her, and besides, two out of her three elements were weak to electric attacks.

Ben sent out Lita, "All right, Lita, let's see how well you've improved."

The Joltina had been missing out on some training lately, mostly because of Bambi, but Ben was confident that she'd put up a decent fight. Unfortunately, just like with her battle against Jun, she had a severe disadvantage in terms of strength, but her feralborn status gave her a better advantage in defending against Pai's electric attacks.

The battle began with Lita unleashing a powerful Thunder technique, forcing Pai away from the kinetic shock alone. Pai didn't look very injured from the attack, but the fact that it had hit was a good sign for Lita. It meant Pai hadn't learned any speed techniques before she'd evolved into a Ria.

It wasn't much, but it was an advantage they could use. Pai dodged two Thunderbolts before unleashing a Thunderbolt of her own and charging at Lita as the Joltina shrugged off the electric attack.

"Pai! Now!" Mike yelled.

Pai slid under another Thunderbolt and unleashed a Gatling Punch to Lita's stomach. Ben winced as Lita fell backwards, clutching her stomach. Unsteadily, Lita got up as Ben yelled, "Lita, left!"

Lita rolled to her left, narrowly dodging the follow up Trample attack. She began focusing her power into a tight ball and flung it at Pai. Pai saw the zigzagging electric attack and jumped over the Satelite MK II just in time, but was caught off guard by Lita's real attack, Magbomb.

Pai hit the ground hard. She would have rolled out of it, but the Magbomb's paralyzing effect held her in place. It was pure luck that the technique's paralyzing effect had worked. While it was impossible for her to move, she could still use her electric attacks, which she did, activating her Static Barrier.

Lita growled in frustration. She couldn't attack while the Static Barrier was up, and even if she did, she'd just waste energy to do minimal damage anyway. By the time the Static Barrier went down, the Magbomb's paralyzing effect would wear off as well.

Instead, Lita decided to do something constructive. As electricity began arcing off of her, Ben smiled. She was setting up a Rapid-Fire, allowing her to attack almost relentlessly once Pai's barrier went down. He wasn't sure which attack Lita was going to use, but seeing as she was showing greater promise, he was feeling confident that she'd do her best.

True enough, Pai leapt to her feet the instant her barrier went down and began running to dodge the stream of high-speed Zaprings Lita was firing off. Even though the electric attacks wouldn't do very much to her individually, at the rate Lita was firing them, it would not take long for her to beat Pai with sheer volume.

Despite Lita's best efforts, she only managed to tag Pai three times. Finally, the Joltina decided it was time to end the battle with a Max Attack.

Pai slowed as she realized Lita was setting up for a powerful finisher. Considering how well trained the feralborn girl was, the technique she would use was unknown, but Pai was not about to let the Joltina beat her. She began setting up for a Super Charge attack.

Lita leapt forth with a Max Attack version of Electric Blade while Pai countered with a Super-Charged Thunderbolt. The two electric attacks exploded against each other, sending both crashing into the walls below their respective tamers.

Lita was unconscious while Pai, who was further away from the blast, was still awake. She was in a lot of pain, but she was still awake.

Ben sighed and sent Lita back to her pokeball. She'd done very well, a true testament to how good his pokegirls were. He summoned Setsuna to hold his pokebelt and leapt into the ring as Mike returned Pai to her pokeball. Mike followed Ben into the ring.

The two fighters examined the other closely. In turns of raw power, Ben had the upperhand. However, Mike had the advantage in terms of skill. They both took careful breaths, knowing that the instant they themselves showed a sign of weakness, the other would attack.

Setsuna coughed, starting the battle.

Ben leapt over Mike's Blazing Charge attack. Mike skidded to a halt, before turning to block Ben's sidekick. The gym leader's fists began to glow as he punched at Ben, who blocked the first punch and was sent catapulting backwards three feet.

Ben regained his feet, "Interesting."

Mike smiled, at least until Ben created a sword of darkness in his left hand and lunged at him. Mike raised both his hands to block the Dark Blade technique, only to curse himself as he realized Ben was using it to distract him.

"But this is better." Ben replied, his right hand glowing with a golden energy.

Mike winced as he slammed into the wall behind him. He cursed himself for not seeing the obviousness of Ben's feint. That Gold Fist technique was really painful too.

[Okay, time to kick it up a notch.] Mike thought to himself.

He leapt up into the air. At first, Ben thought Mike was simply going to try to close to gap between them. However, when Mike began to glow and rebounded off the ceiling, Ben realized Mike was attacking.

Ben leapt backwards, but not fast enough as Mike slammed into the spot Ben had been standing seconds prior. Ben found himself smarting as he crashed into the floor.

[Didn't expect that. Gotta be more careful next time.] Ben noted, regaining his feet.

Mike had raised his arms above his head. Ben realized what Mike was going to do and raised his guard to block. Mike's fists slammed into the floor and a powerful shockwave shoved Ben backwards.

Mike then leapt up and began firing small ki bolts at Ben. Ben growled in frustration. He was beginning to see the flaws in his own training. While he had the Dark Ball technique, it was largely his only projectile attack and he was loathe to use it and the full Dark Fist on someone he didn't intend to kill. All of the other techniques he'd learned were for close-in fighting.

Then again, very few opponents has ever attacked him with largely projectile attacks. Most of them thought along the same lines as he himself. Not to mention, no one would have respected those people if they hadn't beaten him face-to-face.

However, he got the impression that Mike was nearly out of new techniques to use. That gave Ben the advantage in terms of tactics. He'd learned plenty of moves from pokegirls. Granted, most were simply variants punch or kick techniques and he was cursing himself for not learning a projectile attack earlier, but he still had more special moves than Mike seemed to.

Mike finally landed, giving Ben the oppurtunity he needed to turn to match around. Mike cursed himself for not using another Falling Meteor as Ben unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks that he could only block.

Mike leapt away, cursing himself for not focusing more on the physical aspects of training. He'd been so busy last year, setting up the new sensors in the dojo and increasing his aura that he'd forgotten that he couldn't rely on his special moves alone to win the fight. As Ben was teaching him all over, there were fights where the regular physical attacks were just as important as the special attacks.

"You are an enlightening opponent. But I think it's time we end this." Mike declared, trying to ignore the many bruises that were forming.

As Mike's fiery crimson aura began to grow, Ben summoned his own dark aura and began creating a powerful barrier to counteract the move Mike was about to use. Whatever it was, it was going to be much move powerful than that rebound technique.

Mike extended a hand and a large sphere appeared on the ground in front of him. It was about the size of a wreckball and growing quickly.

Within roughly a minute, it was as big as Mike was tall. The instant it was twice that, Mike leapt into the air. As Mike richocheted off the ceiling, Ben hardened his shield as best as he could. Mike slammed into the sphere, causing a massive explosion.

The force was so great that it knocked the secretary at the front of the building off her feet.

Mike panted as the light from the explosion died down. He groaned inwardly as he saw the black dome around Ben still standing. As it lowered though, Mike was somewhat pleased that Ben was looking as exhuasted as he himself probably was.

"You're pretty good, but it looks like this fight is over." Ben declared.

"Yeah, it is. I wasted just about all the spare energy I had in that last shot." Mike answered, chuckling despite himself, "I can't find the strength to punch you, let alone do anything that might hurt you."

"For what it's worth, if you did another one of those richochet attacks, I don't think I could do much to block it." Ben replied.

"Oh, come on. You weren't blocking that the first time." Mike retorted, a bit angry at Ben's lie.

"Well, maybe four more." Ben admitted.

"Tha's what I thou-" Mike began, stumbling a bit, "Whoa! That's what I tho....thought..."

Mike pulled out a meteor-shaped badge and tossed it to Ben, "You earned it."

Ben almost caught it, but he was a bit unsteady on his feet. He bent down to grab the badge, then after taking a moment to prepare himself, stood up, but not without wincing at the pain in his back and the soreness of his legs.

He turned, then paused, "By the way, if you were wondering, yes, I'm fairly sure you could. You'd need to work a bit on your speed, but you could."

Mike frowned, then realized what Ben was implying, "Thanks."

* * *

Ice Attack  
Glacier - (ATK + EFT) Exclusive to the Leviathaness, this technique creates an actual glacier of varying size (depending on the pokegirl's level). This can be used as a delaying tactic so that it can escape or as a weapon against boats that are attempting to capture it.

Normal Attack  
Bellyflop - (ATK + EFT) With this technique, the pokegirl attempts a Leap attack, but either slips during the jump or forgets to aim her arms and legs correctly. Either way, the pokegirl winds up doing a bellyflop onto the target, resulting in a very painful collision. The user pokegirl take 1/4th the damage she deals and remains doubled over for 1-3 rounds in pain. However, this technique has a large stun factor and can stun an opponent for 2-5 rounds.

Psychic Attack  
Metronome - (???) This technique can allow the pokegirl to use any technique at random. Unfortunately, that technique WILL be random. If the technique winds up being a species-exclusive technique and the user is not of that species, they will instead use Bellyflop.

Meteor Style - (Now you know what the hell I'm talking about!)  
The Meteor Style is a style taught only to students of the Rage Fighting Dojo (though some of Mike's weaker techniques are sold in expensive T2s). Mike McGrull is one of the few fighters who has managed to make it to the semi-finals or finals in virtually every tournament in the last four years with this style, giving it additional praise.

Most of the techniques have a 10% chance of dealing Burn Damage and a 15% chance of Stunning the target.

The Meteor Style attacks count as Ground/Fire techniques.

Blazing Charge - (ATK 130) The user races at their opponent and attempts to tackle them.

Meteoric Slam - (ATK 190) A stronger and faster version of the Blazing Charge.

Meteor Fist - (ATK 150 + EFT) This attack combines the effect of a Fire Punch technique with the Bronze Fist technique, dealing fire damage and knocking the opponent back if it hits.

Meteor Shower - (ATK) The user leaps into the air and fires twenty ki bolts at their opponent. Each one has an attack rating of 25, but when added up, it can lead to serious damage. The accuracy is only 60%.

Meteor Shockwave - (ATK 160) Mike's revamp of the Megawave. The range has not improved, but it deals more damage.

Falling Meteor - (ATK + EFT) This technique requires either something to rebound off of or enough room to jump at least twenty feet into the air. Depending on how much room is given, the ATK rating and speed of this technique can vary (the rebound version is weaker, but faster and more accurate). The user leaps up and then descends using their ki to direct their path to their opponent, dealing heavy damage and knocking them down for 3-10 rounds. Even if it misses, anyone within fifteen feet of the Falling Meteor still receives 10-30% of it's damage and anyone who is on the ground is knocked down for 1-3 rounds. The Falling Meteor can not be used if there is not at least five feet to jump.

Planet Killer - (ATK + EFT) An improved version of Falling Meteor. This is the penultimate attack of the Meteor style (meaning: not available in T2s). Mike leaps into the air and creates a planet-shaped ball of ki beneath him. He then uses his Falling Meteor technique on the planet of ki, causing an enormous explosion. Anyone within a radius of 50 feet who is not blocking with an aura or special defense is automatically knocked down for 30-50 rounds. The good news is, Mike can only do this once a day. (or so he says)

* * *

Leviathaness, The Deep Sea pokegirl  
Type: Inhumanoid  
Element: Water/Ice  
Frequency: Very Uncommon? (Any League by an ocean)  
Diet: Brine, shrimp, kelp  
Role: Unknown (servant of Scylla? anti-submarine movements?)  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Dragon, Flying, Ice  
Weak Vs: Grass, Fighting, Steel  
Attacks: Tidal Wave, Whirlpool, Water Spear, Glacier (unique attack*)  
Enhancements: Thick skin, immune to cold temperatures, high manueverability in water.  
Evolves: N/A  
Evolves From: Selkie(?)

The Leviathaness was discovered in the Tropic League. It is one of the first exclusively deep sea pokegirls that has found. The Leviathaness resembles a Naga, with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a snake. However, the Leviathaness' lower body is three times longer than that of a Naga's, and allows the Leviathaness almost unparalleled maneuverability in the ocean.

Leviathaness' are EXCLUSIVE to deep ocean and rarely come near the surface, save to give birth. It is strongly believed that a Leviathaness could not survive outside of water and thus, is of no value to any surface-dwelling tamer.

Though believed to a be counter-measure against submarines or possibly a servant of Scylla, the Water Legendary, the Leviathanesses found have proven to be fairly peaceful and only attack when provoked or when a researcher attempted to get too close to one of their young.

Leviathanesses move in small school of roughly 5 to 7, and communicate with visual and emotional telepathy, which made communication with them difficult for most telepaths.

Ninjette, the foppish in-training ninja girl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Normal  
Frequency: Very Uncommon to Rare (all Leagues)  
Diet: Normal Human Diet  
Role: Kunoichi-in-training  
Libido: Average  
Strong Vs: N/A  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Magic, Ghost  
Attacks: Sleep, Leap, Leer, Throwing Star, Bellyflop, Metronome  
Enhancements: None  
Evolves: Kunoichi (Level 15), Kunimitsu (Fox E-medal)  
Evolves From: N/A

Ninjette are considering the runts of the litter, an embarrassment to a clan, etc. Ninjette's have potential, but they have to REEEEAAAAAALLLY work for it. Roughly 30% of all their attacks or techniques will fail for no explicable reason and will result in them either falling down to the ground, tripping over their own feet or simply confusing the technique for a different one.

Some Kunoichi trainers will view as a punishment from their ancestors for some transgression and often seek to make restitution. Some see them as a test from their ancestors and do their best to make the Ninjette into a full fledged Kunoichi. Others just see them as a pain and cast them out. As such, these may account for the very rare occassions of finding a Kunoichi or a Kunimitsu in the wild.

All Ninjettes have at least one flaw, but some have more than one: Unfocused (constantly loses track of what she was doing)  
Sleepy (always tired, even after long naps)  
Easily Distracted (different from Unfocused as she may keep track of what she's doing, but will simply focus on something else)  
Unaware (never quite sure of why she's doing what's she doing, will stop to think about it occassionally, even in battle)  
Headache (always has a headache, which may cause vertigo)  
Clumsy (trips even when walking on a smooth floor)  
Hungry (insatiable appetite)  
Easily Flustered (panics whenever she needs to act quickly)  
Easily Fightened (panics whenever someone yells or talks loudly, even if not at her)

While a cast-out Ninjette might find just about any tamer suitable to be their master, once they evolve, that tamer will have to prove themselves worthy of her. (Once a Ninjette evolves, she loses access to Metronome)

(The entry below was borrowed from the Pokegirl Primer, all credit goes to whomever made it)  
DARK KITSUNE, the Redeemed Nogitsune Pokegirl  
Type: Anthropomorph (vulpine)  
Element: Psychic/Fire  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: omnivore, preference for fish and meat  
Role: illusionist, avenger  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Fire, Ice, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Steel  
Weak Vs: Dark, Ghost, Ground, Rock, Water, dog pokegirls  
Attacks: Scratch, Tackle, Leap, Ember, Fire Spin, Flamethrower, Fireball, Hypnotize, Illusion, Cry, Dance, Psywave, Psychic, Psi-Blade Mark II, Confusion, Teleport  
Enhancements: Quickness, Enhanced Hearing and Smell (x5), Undetectable Aura  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Nogitsune (redemption, love)

Nogitsune, a mostly sharp-tongued, quick-witted, and evil-aligned pokegirl, can actually go through a marvelous transformation when given a chance. A Tamer that tries to help a Nogitsune is a rarity to see. No surprise really, as a Nogitsune's personality tends for her to be quite disrespectful, resentful, and violent towards her master and Harem-sisters, and usually causes for them to be traded to another Tamer.

However, a Tamer that works to break through the shell of hate a Nogitsune has built up around herself, trying to take down the insecurity, envy, and sadness that surrounds the Nogitsune's character, and can actually come to genuinely care for the rather selfish Nogitsune will receive a genuine surprise. Literally becoming enveloped in a fire of black, the Nogitsune goes through a final evolution, burning away all the evil that had wrenched her soul, shedding the shadows and magic which empowered her, allowing her to embrace truth and understanding. She becomes almost a whole new pokegirl altogether: The Dark Kitsune.

The Dark Kitsune is comparable to a Vixxen in looks, albeit with a few more differential cosmetic changes and powers, such as the fact that a Dark Kitsune's pelt colors are much darker, with a cranberry-red all over, with the deepest ebony black on her hands and feel, and a rather tanned cream-colored underside to her pelt. However, the most noticeable trait of the Dark Kitsune is her tails. Before, where she had no tails, she now has two! Both tails are red-furred, but one is tipped in black and the tip of the other tail is the tanned cream. And as can be expected, a Dark Kitsune fills out more physically, compared to her previous form of Nogitsune.

The personality of a Dark Kitsune is a complete U-turn to a Nogitsune. Whereas before she felt alone and damned by the darkest depths of hell, a Dark Kitsune feels free. She openly is more affectionate now, and gladly reciprocates any affection the Tamer will show the Dark Kitsune. Also, the Dark Kitsune is more accepting to commands and will more than likely do as the Tamer commands of her.

In battle, a Dark Kitsune follows mostly the same strategies a Vixxen and Foxx do, going in and striking hard with Fire-elemental attacks. However, because of the Psychic powers it also contains, a Dark Kitsune can try to add some more advanced tactics, such as teleporting from view just as its about to strike, and then hitting the opponent pokegirl from an entirely different direction. Also, she has a tendency to pick up and sharp metal it can get as soon as possible, as to perform Psi-Black Mark II. Also, when cornered, a Dark Kitsune can use Psychic to damage the opponent Pokegirl, and get the breathing room she needs.

Taming sessions are also quite hot. While a Dark Kitsune does not need as much Taming as a Vixxen or a Foxx, a Dark Kitsune is just as passionate, loving her Tamer and having sex with him in every way possible. Also, it seems that a Dark Kitsune is more controlled than a Vixxen, as the motto ?ready anytime, anywhere, with anyone? doesn't seem to apply as easily, since a Dark Kitsune does not have the tendency to start screwing out in public. Granted making out kissing, and a bit of foreplay is okay to them, but they will not spread their legs until they are in a private area.

Also, it's now possible to have the Dark Kitsune as the same Harem as a Shaguar, though granted, it's still not a good idea. The Dark Kitsune and Shaguar do get along, but maybe a little too well. The Fire-type nature of the Dark Kitsune seems rather attracted to the smaller Ice-type pokegirl. This can lead to a Tamer having a rather tired Shaguar when he needs her for battles.

* * *

Current Pokedex

Ben (Tamer, Level 45) -  
Kei (Growltit, Level 26)  
Bambi (Milkmouse, Level 20)  
Pirotess (Drow Zee, Level 37)  
Lita (Joltina, Level 24)  
Tifa (Chocoboob, Level 15)  
Nine (Umbrea, Level 23)  
In Storage: Setsuna (Heroine, Level 25)  
In Storage: Brittany (Cheetah, Level 15)  
In Storage: Ihadurca (Dominatrix, Level 30)  
In Storage: Miko (Kunoichi, Level 20)  
In Storage: Succubus (Aeris)(Succubus, Level 1)  
In Storage: Roll (Iron Maiden, Level 35)  
In Storage: Serenity (Duelist, Level 17)  
In Storage: Faye (Duelist, Level 15)  
In Storage: Spider Queen (Spinnertit, Level 24)

Yuka (Amachoke/Demi-War Esper, Level 41) -  
Satomi (Flarea, Level 30)  
Jun (Ria, Level 34)  
Elena (Milktit, Level 28)  
Hiyori (Vaporita, Level 20)  
Tamao (Pidgerseat, Level 19)  
Inez (A-bra, Level 5)  
In Storage: Brianna (Cheetah, Level 15)

Junpei (Tamer, Level 40) - Airi (Ditto, Level 20)  
Celcia (Elf, Level 31)  
Ritsuko (Charamanda, Level 24)  
Mike (Youma, Level 12)  
Rapier (Amazonlee, Level 20)  
In Storage: #388 (Ice Nymph, Level 10  
In Storage: #239 (Flamasaur?, Level 15)

Reimi (Tamer/Demi War-Esper, Level 49) -  
Chiho (Kunoichi, Level 31)  
Maya (Dragonfair, Level 24)  
Lilica (Merrrowl, Level 24)  
Nanvil (Drow Zee, Level 27)  
Kaori (Amazonlee, Level 39)  
Kiyone (Kitten, Level 5)  
In Storage: Fubuki (Kunoichi, Level 10)

Yuji (Retired Tamer, Level 16) - Rio (Jigglyslut, Level 23)

Sara (Drow Zee, Level 60)  
Arshes Nei (Drow Zee, Level 73)  
Eris (Sorceress, Level 30)

Madam Arctica (Ice Maiden, Level 50)  
Madam Magma (Magmary, Level 80)  
Madam Phantom (Succubus, Level 35)  
Madam Iron (Iron Maiden, Level 65)  
Madam Radiance (Megami, Level 55)  
Madam Darkness (Drow Zee, Level ??)  
Madam Thunder (????, Level 50)  
Temp Madam Venom (Spinnertit, Level 20)  
Madam Yggdrasil (VenusBloom, Level 99)

Professor Fujisawa (Professor) - Miz (Naiad, Level 23)

Jinnai (Citizen) - Diva (Buzzbreast, Level 30)

Fatora (Tamer, Level 4) - Alliele (SexyCute, Level 5)  
Qawool (Naiad, Level 15)  
Kalia (Drow Zee, Level 1)  
Gilda (Iron Maiden, Level 5)

Makoto (Tamer, Level 4) - Shayla Shayla (Growlie, Level 5)  
Nanami (Merrrowl, Level 5)  
Afura (Djinn, Level 5)  
Rune (Mousewife, Level 5)

Lina (Tamer, Level 5) - Misao (Loner, Level 5)  
Sylphiel (ShieldMaiden, Level 10)  
Misa (Naga, Level 15)  
Amelia (Amazonchan, Level 28)  
Gracia (Sorceress, Level 20)  
Guest: Luna (Sorceress, Level 34)

Sasami (Tamer, Level 3) - Mirei (Cheshire, Level 2)  
Mizuki (Succubus, Level 2)  
Hikari (ShieldMaiden, Level 2)

Ihrie (Hunter's Guild Commander) -  
Rasha (Sorceress, Level 30)

Saki (Dronza, Level 30)  
Kurumi (Dracass, Level 20)

* * *

Visit Penny Arcade!

Particularly :


	8. Chapter 8

ok, before i do anything, this **is not my story. **this story belongs to a-kun. a-kun is on another site, and i asked if i could post his story over here, after about....3 months or so, he email'd me back, saying as long as i give him all credit, i could. so here we go, everything from here on out is his. also, this is very very high rated M.

"What are you doing?" TharzZzDunN inquired, as he entered via the skylight.  
"First of all, I don't have a skylight, you ass. Secondly, I'll tell you while you're repairing my ceiling." A-kun answered.  
"So, what _are_ you doing?" TharzZzy reintegrated.  
A-kun ignored the misplaced word, as it was TharzZzy's custom and not a mistake, and answered while typing slowly at the keyboard, "Writing on Crimson League Finale."  
"You're still on that?" TharzZzy asked.  
"I didn't like the first one." A-kun responded.  
"Bah, you never like any of them. How many have you made now?" TharzZzy asked.  
"At least thirty-five. I lost count after that weird 'processor exhuasted from constant saving' error I got a week ago." A-kun said, staring at the screen.  
He leaned in close, and pointed at a word, "Is that misspelled?"  
TharzZzy glanced, "I don't know how you can't misspell the letter 'I'..."  
"No, the ENTIRE word." A-kun corrected him.  
"Oh. No, it's correct." TharzZzy responded.  
A-kun continued to slowly tick away at the series finale.  
"You know, the main reason you don't like bringing a story to conclusion is because you don't like to admit that the story is actually done." TharzZzy told him, "That's why the only things you can complete are comedies, because they don't so much as end as they simply trail off."  
A-kun muttered an agreement. It was likely the main reason he was taking so long. In the early days of Crimson League, a lot of it just FLOWED, because he was at a new start playing with a world that had few restrictions.  
"And now, I come to the actual finale." A-kun stated.

In November of 2004, I decided that I was not happy with the way I had dropped Crimson League.  
Many of you have likely asked yourselves why I didn't simply go back and fixed Crimson League. The answer is "Because I've put too much time and effort into the first time around." Ever since I began Crimson League, it has taken longer to write than most of my works (and actually got further). Given that it has taken me over two years to get to this point, I fear I will never be able to restart it, because I would have to throw literally everything I have out the window.  
And though I am more than happy to do that to a few series, I am actually happy with many of Crimson League's earlier chapters. Sitting down and finding the best point to restart from would likely cause my brain to shut down as it splinters off into infinity.  
Note that, yes, I will be assuming you have privy to my thoughts. This was expected to be Chapter 59 or so.

======================================================================  
Crimson League  
Final Chapter - This Is How The Story Ends  
Final Revision

Ben gazed out over the barren ground that the hovercraft Longinus was speeding over, at the Tower of Athena, wondering, as the entire league had, where the red ash that once choked the western edge had gone. From what his sister, Kakurine, had told him, Athena had once planned to make it out of the bodies of those tamers stupid enough to defy her, but the decomposition rate, even when petrified, was too great.  
Plus Athena didn't want to be reminded of anything involving men, even if it was a macabre manner.  
So much had happened in the last four months and a half months. The Limbec Pirates had launched a giant ship called the Gesselschaft, which had demonstrated the terrifying amount of power it's main cannons were capable of by destroying the town of Sex entirely. All that remained of the city was a massive scorched crater.  
When he'd heard that the Langoud was being dispatched to fight the Gesselschaft, he thought it was a suicide mission for his friends. The Langoud was over three hundred years old and the Gesselschaft was using the latest technology. But he'd been unable to get aboard the Langoud in time to warn Wyna.  
The two massive vessels had fired at each other over several times, but each had a barrier, the Gesselschaft's was technological while the Langoud's was magical, preventing the other from scoring a decisive blow for two whole hours, before each captain decided to switch from a mixed defense and offense to pure offense.  
While neither vessel survived, most of the Langoud's personnel were able to get off the sinking ship thanks to the large number of water pokegirls loyal to the Langoud. All of the people Ben knew, at least, had made it out all right, save for Sodina, who'd been kidnapped during the chaos by some green-haired woman. The Gesselschaft's personnel...  
Ben had only found out about that aspect afterwards, from Kakurine, but roughly three-quarters of the crew had died from the Langoud's blast, or the susequent fires and explosions.  
While the entire League was still reeling from the shock of the world's largest and most powerful battleship sinking, Athena had decided to pick a fight of her own.  
Up until her unsolicited attack on Vale, which sent the city into the ocean, he'd never even heard of her. To find out that she'd secretly been terrorizing leagues since the war of Sukebe was startling.  
Behind their hovercraft were seventeen more, all filled with tamers, pokegirls, various members of the Hunter's Guild, and even a few mages. Seeing as the tower's attack and the Langoud's sinking had thrown much of the league into a state of chaotic panic, most of the Hunter's Guild and the mages of Vale were spread out, doing their level best to keep order, as well as keep an eye out for any other surprises Athena might toss out during the main attack.  
But, ultimately, he was bothered by the presense of his father, Vincent Valentine. He didn't hate his father, but seeing the man alive when Ben had believed him dead for twelve years, was shocking to say the least. Ben felt self-conscious around his father, mostly because he worried about what his father thought of him. They hadn't said much to each other since the revelation of his continued existance.  
Ben glanced over at his father. His father was wearing a torn black business suit with a heavily tattered red cloak ontop of it. Golden metal armor covered his right arm, giving it the appearance of a claw. A red hairband keep his father's long black hair out of his face, revealing his red eyes, and ultimately made him look more menacing. At his side, in a holster connected to his belt, was a Heavy Elemental Pistol, a gun developed by the League miltary.(1)  
Ben wanted to talk to his father about his mother, hoping that he had some idea if she might have survived as well, but for some reason, his instincts told him that his father didn't want to talk about it.  
He gazed at the tower, trying to focus his thoughts on the approaching battle.  
No sooner had he let a deep breath than he gasped in surprise as two massive figures appeared to the left and right of Athena's Tower.  
Anyone who'd bothered to study even a little bit of the history of the world knew about the Legendary Pokegirls. And few were so infamous in the Crimson League that Scylla, Kary and Titania.  
Athena had apparently managed to resurrect Kary and Titania, and from the gathering storm on the other side, it wasn't hard to figure out that Scylla had likely been brought back as well.  
"Figures." Vincent murmurred, his eyes focused on the two visible Legendaries.  
Ben wondered what kind of power someone needed to have to pull three long dead Legendaries back from almost total non-existance, but decided to ask his father a more pertinent question, "What do you think they'll do?"  
"We're the best, so we go in. Everyone else will likely try and stop those three." Vincent answered coolly.  
Ben gazed out at the powerful legendaries and made a difficult, but necessary decision. He pulled out Pirotess' pokeball and opened it, "Pirotess, I need you to join everyone else in fighting those Legendaries."  
"You know that you're risking a lot by doing this, right?" Vincent asked.  
"I doubt Athena will let Kary use her Explosion technique again with her so close. And as dangerous at Titania and Scylla might be, they can't kill everyone within a one mile radius instantly." Ben responded, before sighing, "Besides, if Athena can bring them back from the dead, we're already on a suicide mission. At least out here, they stand a chance."  
Vincent smiled inwardly. Between the two fates in front of them, his son was willing to go headfirst into the more dangerous one while sending his friends towards the less dangerous one.  
The three Legendaries had been out of action for the last three hundred years. Both humans and pokegirls had advanced far beyond what those three were used to seeing. Even without the Langoud to kill Scylla and Titania, chances were slim that any of the Legendary pokegirls were going to survive.  
Ben wasn't the only one thinking the same thing onboard the Longinus. Reimi, Yuka, Junpei and Lina had the same ideas, sending their pokegirls to join the other hovercrafts which were now bearing towards the trifecta from hell.  
Meanwhile, the Longinus itself sped towards the front gate of the tower without slowing. Ben and Vincent headed below deck and prepared for the rough ride ahead as the Longinus changed to ramming speed.

Titania looked around herself, wondering what had changed since her mind had gone dark. She recalled being shot at by some tiny speck on the horizon, but nothing after that. Whatever it had been, it had apparently knocked her into unfamiliar territory. Her sister Legendary, Scylla, was in the water nearby, but more importantly, Kary was nearby.  
Titania's face became a mask of hatred. Her anger at Hy-Bra was still unqwelled, and she had yet to find that multi-headed bitch to deliver payback, so her best alternative was to satisfy her hatred using Kary, whom she also had a vendetta with, as the punching bag.  
Unbeknownst to Titania, the approaching hovercrafts were filled with surprised tamers and pokegirls as the stone titaness raced over to her sister, Kary, and punched the naga-esque Legendary across the face. Not one of them had expected a fight to break out between the two giant Legendary pokegirls.  
Even more shocking was when Scylla joined in, firing a massive Hydro Pump at the enlarged Kary, who retaliated by unleashing two Fire Blasts. Titania blocked the fire blast sent her way, while Scylla raised a water barrier to extinguish the flames.  
With the trinity of legendary pokegirls duking it out, the hovercrafts slowed to a stop, as Kary became a Sword Dance, nicking at Titania's stony hide while deflecting more of Scylla's Tidal Wave technique than anyone would have thought possible.  
After all, even a man with half a brain knew that one should never got involved in a cat fight or a giant fight, and ESPECIALLY not a _giant_ cat fight.

The Longinus smashed through the massive wooden doors, but quickly slowed to a stop as the pilot noticed that there was a cement docking bay inside the doors.  
"I'd say she's expecting us." Junpei noted idly, climbing out of the hovercraft and stepping onto the dock.  
"Great, now we get to deal with someone who's had three hundred years to plan for visitors." Reimi commented, heavy sarcasm in her voice as she followed Junpei onto the dock.  
"Too bad sis couldn't give us some idea of what to expect." Ben joined in as he too disembarked.  
"Well, everyone got everything they need?" Yuka inquired, following Ben.  
"I don't think Vale would have let us leave if we weren't as prepared as we possibly could be." Lina Inverse answered.  
Vincent, Wyna, Meis, Muza, Terry and Andy Bogard, Ihrie, Rasha, Mike McGrull, Jean, Lunn, Theodore and Yamaken joined the group already waiting.  
"Yes, but we don't want to forget anything. Double-check everything before we set out. The last thing you want to do is find out you left something in the Longinus when you're in the middle of a fight." Vincent replied.  
"Aaaaand, we're boned." Meis declared.  
The group looked over at Meis, who'd moved towards the middle of the dock, and what he'd been commenting about.  
There were nine possible staircases up into the tower.  
"Chances are that Athena's changed the interior so that only one staircase can make it to the top, and the others likely lead to traps or ambushes." Theodore surmised.  
"And there's probably no way of knowing until we've fully committed ourselves to one of the stairs." Yamaken concluded.  
"So, guess we'll have to split up into groups of two." Vincent decided.  
Wyna and Meis ran up the first staircase on the left; Yamaken and Muza ran up the second from the left; Vincent and Ben headed up the third staircase; Mike and Lina ran up the fourth from the left; Lunn and Theodore got the middle; Junpei and Jean picked the fourth from the right; Terry and Andy got the third from the right; Ihrie and Rasha ran up the second from the right; and Reimi and Yuka chose the last staircase.

The battle between the three Legendaries had already gotten quite nasty. Kary had been tossing out four different fire techniques a round and continued to nick away at Titania's stony body, but she received heavy blows from her larger stone sister, as well as painfully strong blasts of water.  
Both Titania and Kary seemed to be giving as good as they got, but Kary was taking extra damage from Scylla's attacks, making it obvious that she would be the first to fall, and that only seemed to drive Titania and Scylla to attack faster and harder. Three Water Gods joined Titania in beating on Kary, sending the smaller Kary to the ground, where the group relentlessly pounded on her until Titania finally raised a foot and crushed Kary's skull beneath it.  
The instant she was dead, however, Kary's body began to disintegrate into a red haze that rose up and began to engulf Titania. The massive stone woman began to cough and writhe as the haze continued to fill her lungs, until Kary's body had changed entirely into smoke and entered Titania.  
Then, panic began to fill the minds of all of the tamers and pokegirls who'd been watching the legendary battle, as Titania grew to a hundred feet in size and her stony hide took on a reddish hue. She turned towards Scylla and began stomping towards her watery sister, a murderous look in her eyes.  
"Okay, we are NOT letting them kill each other." Kazuya declared.  
With the terrible possibility of Titania getting even bigger firmly in mind, the tamers and pokegirls began their attack on the remaining two legendaries.

Meis was impressed by Wyna's speed, despite her large signature hammer, made from one of the many anchors that the Langoud used. Sure, with his Spirit Blacksmithing, he'd lightened it a great deal, but it still had to weigh over two hundred pounds.  
However, his mind focused on his surroundings, which changed from a staircase to an expansive room. Gears and rusted metal pendulums filled the room, leaving only a single narrow path to the center of the room where a rectangular arena lay. Waiting at the nearest end was Sodina, who was waiting for Meis.  
"Meis! Thank heaven!" Sodina cried as she hugged Meis.  
"Did they hurt you?" Meis asked.  
"No. Meis, it's Schmidt. He wanted me to help him make an ultimate weapon." Sodina explained, motioning to the far end, where the aforementioned Spirit Blacksmith stood, wearing a heavy cloak, with several swords held in sheaths.  
Behind him were two women. The first woman had short black hair that she had let grow over her right eye. She wore a purple leotard with a black skirt and black sleeves attached. The second woman wore a black shirt and shorts, but carried a large metal club that looked like an engine part.  
"That's Jeala and Ratchet," Sodina explained, "his partners in crime."  
"What about that green-haired woman who kidnapped you?" Wyna asked.  
"That would be Chigusa. She's much higher up in the tower, if she's even here." Sodina explained.  
"Ah, Meis. I'd hoped it would be Ben who came here. I've got a lot of business to finish with him as well, but you, Jyabil's chosen heir, will do for now." Schmidt sneered.  
"What the hell is wrong with you, Schmidt? You're picking a fight just because Jyabil chose ME as his heir over YOU?" Meis asked, incredulous.  
"I was older, better and more qualified to be his heir and the leader!" Schmidt snarled, "Instead, you and Ben, each of you barely HALF my age, were chosen!"  
"Talk about pathetic. It wasn't their ages that made them better, Schmidt, it was their competence in what they did." Wyna huffed.  
"ENOUGH!" Schmidt snapped, drawing a sword that dripped with dripped with a malevolent purple aura, "Besides, I'm now the Dark Master!"  
Meis rolled his eyes. Schmidt was just as retarded as before. He wasn't even using darkness! Meis drew his own blade, which glowed with a silvery light. He'd been increasing his spirit blacksmithing skill ever since Ben had returned to inspire him, and his personal blade was now five times better than Schmidt's could ever be.  
Jeala drew a dagger, which brought Meis' attention to an important detail: Sodina was without her daggers. He slid her daggers out of his sleeve and handed them to her.  
Not surprisingly, it was Wyna who grew sick and tired of the standoff first. She charged at Schmidt, leapt into the air and brought her hammer down with tremendous force, knocking Jeala and Ratchet both off their feet. Schmidt, however, had anticipated Wyna's shockwave attack, and had used his sword to cut the wave away from him.  
Ratchet regained her feet first and swung at Wyna, forcing her away from Schmidt and Jeala, who circled around the two to attack Meis and Sodina respectively.  
"A pity that you weren't smart enough to join the right side, Sodina. I'm sure Athena would have loved another Megami on her team." Schmidt sneered as his blade sparked against Meis'.  
"Yeah, Kakurine? She bailed once she found out Athena was just puppeting her. Too bad YOU weren't smart enough to keep up with current events." Meis taunted as he shoulderslammed Schmidt away. Even without the magic inside their swords determining the outcome, Meis' sword had the advantage in weight and durability. And Meis had the advantage of skill, endurance AND strength.  
Sodina didn't understand why, but Jeala's eyes were full of hate. As the two knife-wielders slashed and blocked each other's strikes, it became more obvious that Jeala was too caught up in her anger to realize which way the fight was going.  
"You've improved a lot, Meis, but I doubt you're ready for my Arms of Shiva." Schmidt sneered as he suddenly grew five more arms. The arms drew all of the extra blades he had been carrying, and each dripped with the same poisonous aura of the first blade.  
"I was wondering why you'd be so stupid as to carry more swords than you could use." Meis commented, before raising his sword up, "SIREN!"(2)  
As a large female spirit, very reminiscent of Sodina draped only in white cloth with a golden harp in her hands, appeared above Meis, Schmidt's eyes widened.  
"Schmidt, Schmidt, Schmidt. You should know better than to bring a sword to a spirit fight." Meis commented.  
The spirit opened her mouth as she began to play. To Meis, Wyna and Sodina, it was a beautiful melody. To Schmidt, Ratchet and Jeala, it was pure agony made into noise.  
Schmidt's Arms of Shiva faded, dropping all of the swords he had drawn so that he could cover his ears. Jeala fell to her knees, covering her ears, while Ratchet tried to resist the irritation by howling.  
Siren's voice faded as she closed her mouth and vanished.  
Schmidt uncovered his ears, then looked up to see Meis was standing over him, a solemn look on his face.  
"So long, Schmidt."  
With one swift swing, Schmidt's head flew from his shoulders. His body collapsed, spraying blood onto the ground.  
"SCHMIDT!" Jeala cried, not paying attention to Sodina, who's blades entered her back. With a whimper, she fell to the ground as well.  
Ratchet wasn't stupid enough to get caught offguard by the deaths of her partners, but she wasn't strong enough to save herself from being knocked off the platform by Wyna's hammer. She screamed as she plunged headlong into the depths of the tower.  
With grim resolve, the trio headed up the tower.

Yamaken and Muza slowed to a stop at the sight of the arena. Unlike Meis, they'd seen nothing that would cause them to go rushing in foolishly. Rather, they saw someone who made them approach much more slowly.  
After all, one didn't go rushing headlong into any place where one was expected.  
Muza held his sword at the ready, prepared for anything that might pop out at them. He was a tad disturbed that Yamaken didn't look like he was walking, but rather floating.  
However, as he caught sight of their intended opponents, Muza found himself ignoring his companion's movement to focus on the enemy.  
A red-haired woman wearing a beautiful violet kimono that was torn along the right arm was on the right side of the arena, the katana on her belt making it obvious that she was to be Muza's opponent. She had a scar that ran from an inch above where her right eye should have been to two inches below, and her kimono was loose, showing much of her breasts, but not her nipples.  
On the left side was a dark-haired girl wearing a blue cheongsam with white boots. She had thick spiked wristguards, with her hair tied up into twin buns. From the bewildered look in Yamaken's eyes, Muza got the impression that the gym leader knew the girl.  
"Chun... is that you?" Yamaken asked in a hoarse cry.  
The girl's only response was to lunge at him. Muza was about to move to help Yamaken, but the redhead flicked her katana's hilt, showing the blade and drawing Muza's attention.  
"I'm your opponent. Name's Baiken." the redhead announced.  
[A Samurai.] Muza realized. Slicers, Ronin and Samurai all liked to introduce themselves, but he doubted Athena would spare any expense in finding competent opponents for each of the groups charging up her tower. Besides, only Samurai could draw his danger sense to her with so little movement.  
Muza grinned, despite the apparent danger. He was the best swordsman on the Langoud, but when there were few other sword-wielders onboard, it was too easy to gain that title. He'd been hoping to run into a real challenge for quite some time and she was now standing in front of him.  
"I'm Muza. And I accept your challenge." Muza responded.  
He swung his massive sword at her, but she already had her katana out and blocked his blade from cleaving her in two.  
"Not bad, I hardly saw you move." Muza commented.  
Meanwhile Yamaken was frantically dodging the dark-haired girl's attacks, analyzing each one. And the more he saw, the more he became convinced that it was, indeed, Chun trying to kill him.  
Most people would never be able to discern one attack from another, but every fighter had a unique rhythm to their moves, a unique feel to their attacks, and a unique pattern to their strikes. Yamaken had lived with Chun for most of his life, and he knew her inside and out.  
And everything about the pokegirl's movements screamed at Yamaken that she was indeed Chun, his Herolee.  
But the look in her eyes told him that she no longer remembered him. Her mind had been tampered with when she was resurrected. Athena had turned the love of his life into his mortal enemy. And somehow, Yamaken got the feeling that this wasn't the first time Athena had done so.  
If he could not remind her of what they'd shared by talking, which he admitted was one of his greatest weaknesses even before the accident that damaged his voice box, he'd have to do it through force. He and Chun had sparred hundreds of times, so much so that she would know his every strength and weakness, and vice versa. Almost all of their training sessions for two entire years before her death had gone the same way. If he was lucky, reusing that pattern again would remind her of him.  
He forced her back with Tree Fall kick, and waited for her to attack. As he predicted, she started out with a high kick, which he blocked. Low kick counter, she backflipped away. He pursued with a twin kick, she retaliated with a rising crescent kick.  
Yamaken gave an inward smile as their battle became like their sparring dance. But, he refused to get taken offguard. He watched her movements carefully, making absolutely certain that none of her actions were out of sync. Athena may try to take control of Chun's body to catch him offguard.  
However, as he fell backwards, and performed the final kick to her right foot, which sent her tumbling onto him, the light of realization came back to Chun's eyes and she gazed down at Yamaken as she had all those years ago.  
She kissed him passionately, tears rolling down both of their faces as they were finally reunited.  
Both Baiken and Muza paused to glance over at the two lovers, and Muza had to smile. He didn't know what relation they'd shared, but the two reminded him of Meis and Sodina.  
When Muza turned back to Baiken with the same smile on his face, she gave him a sour look, "I'm not going to break down and start kissing you."  
Muza had to admit he felt some disappointment that she wasn't going to give into the mood, but shrugged, "Eh."  
The two swordmasters continued their battle. Even though Muza's blade was, including the hilt, as tall as the 6'7" man, he was able to swing it continually with incredibly strength and speed. Baiken needed to strike the blade several times to slow it down before she was finally able to block it.  
She was impressed at Muza's strength and speed. They were so great that skill wasn't even largely necessary in their battle, but Muza's skill didn't show her any openings that she could afford to go for. She'd swear he had to have some sort of mixture between Cheetit and Minotaura blood, because there were few other combinations that would yield such a devastatingly effective combination.  
[He would likely make an excellent lover.] came a voice in the back of her mind. Her cursed libido was acting up again. Her master had been killed in a freak gasline accident a full month ago, and she hadn't been tamed since. She refused to be tamed until she found a master as worthy of her as her last master had been.  
She had no interest in Athena's quest, but Athena had promised that only worthy fighters would enter her tower, and that was something that had peaked Baiken's interest.  
Had she lived in the twentieth century, Baiken would swear she was starting to wear beer goggles, as Muza seemed to become more and more handsome as their battle went on. If only they were alone, Baiken would be more than willing to-  
Baiken's train of thought had distracted her so much that Muza was able to knock her sword out of her hand. Which was just as well, as his strikes had been making her arms feel like they were filled with pudding.  
"I yield." Baiken admitted.

Vincent was actually glad to see someone he hated. It was a rare mixture of emotions, but the reason he was glad to see her was because he didn't want anyone but him to kill her for what she'd done.  
"Scarlet." Vincent said, glaring at the blonde Alaka-Wham as he drew his two Heavy Elemental Fusion Pistols.  
He'd stocked up on Dark shells just in case he met her, as well as plenty of Fire shells as well. He wanted her to burn for destroying their house and revealing Lucrecia's secret to the villagers of Sex. If it hadn't been for her, their lives never would have been ruined, his family never would have been scattered, and countless other problems and emotions would never have plagued him or his children.  
"Vincent." Scarlet replied, smiling at him and Ben as they entered the arena.  
From Ben's strangled and surprised sounds, it was evident that the brown-haired, blue-eyed, freckle-faced girl next to Scarlet was his son's recognition partner, Jennifer. Vincent might have been surprised if he hadn't been studying up on Scarlet's ruthless tactics. The right-hand bitch of Athena loved to make people who were in love suffer, and she especially enjoyed it if she could make them attack each other.  
He was certain that Jennifer was likely under Scarlet's mind-control, which meant that he had even more reason to kill Scarlet.  
"He's the one." Scarlet whispered into Jennifer's ear.  
The dull look in Jennifer's eyes changed and her face became a mask of hatred. She lunged at Ben, her right fist flaring with the same black aura that Ben used. Ben raised his own hand to block her's, trying to qwell her dark aura with his own.  
Scarlet laughed, watching the amusing scene between the two lovers, battling with the same cursed aura that would only lead to death. She calmly teleported out of the way of Vincent's shots, knowing exactly when he would fire, the alternate strategies he would try and even his final resort, the ultimate gun, Magun. She could calculate everything in her sleep, but she didn't want to sleep when she could sow misery, pain and despair.  
Ben was doing his utmost not to hurt Jennifer again, his heart being unable to bring him to even try and fight back. He'd lost her once to the inevitable and he was hoping against the horrible thought that he would lose her again.  
//How cute... your son is trying to awaken his lover's memory of him. Too bad it's a wasted effort, since Jennifer's mind and spirit has been specially prepared to block any attempts at soul-bonding.// Scarlet telepathically taunted Vincent, as she continued to dodge his shots.  
"Why not show him your best weapon?" Scarlet asked Jennifer.  
Ben's heart sank as Jennifer's aura switched to a dark grey. She was using the Shadow Aura, which would prevent him from bonding with her again until she'd given it up.  
"It's no use, Widow Slayer, she's convinced that _you_ were the one who died that day. Not only that, but that you're a look-a-like who happens to be the one responsible!" Scarlet explained, smiling.  
Ben snarled as his attention shifted to the floating blonde bitch, "You're the one who tricked Xenobia, Phacia and Royce into thinking that I was responsible for what happened in that warehouse, aren't you?!"  
"It's not easy tricking a sorceress into forgetting she can teleport or use her attacks, let alone two, and even harder timing a good lure to bait the eldest sister away long enough to for the plan to work. But proabably the easiest part was when it came time to convince those nice young men you'd been beating up for years that Phacia and Royce were easy prey. Which they were." Scarlet mused aloud, before chuckling, "And it was VERY easy to convince all three of them that your disappearance was a betrayl of their trust."  
Scarlet began laughing hard, "But the best part is that both you and Jennifer are doomed anyway! Even if you _do_ somehow get to the top and beat Athena, your bodies will begin their PAINFUL genetic breakdown in a matter of days! And there's nothing ANYONE can do!"  
Scarlet appeared behind Vincent, and was about to blast him with a powerful Psychic attack when she noticed his left gun was pointed down. That wasn't something she'd-  
The dark dome that engulfed that cut out her psychic abilities completely. She was completely helpless inside the dome.  
Jennifer collapsed onto Ben seconds later as Scarlet fell out of the dome, a gaping hole in where her left breast once was. As the dome vanished, Ben caught sight of his father holding a crushed heart in his gauntlet as Scarlet fell to her ass, gasping for air as she useless cluthed at her open wound.  
Scarlet was amidst her death throes when she saw both Vincent and Ben standing above her.  
"Go to hell, you psychotic bitch." Ben told her before they both backed away.  
Vincent fired all the barrels on both of his fusion pistols, the six fiery bullets combining into a hellacious inferno that caused Scarlet to let out one final scream of agony before death finally claimed her.  
"You okay?" Vincent asked.  
"Not really.... I'm going to stay here with Jennifer until she wakes up." Ben told his father.  
"You sure?" Vincent inquired, struggling to keep his calm. It was bad enough to find out his son was on the verge of death, but to have the news given to him by Scarlet of all people... then again, there was a good chance that she was lying. Scarlet's lies were almost as infamous as the Alaka-Wham herself was. But if she were telling the truth...  
"Take these." Ben said, handing Vincent two crystal-like shells, "Give 'em to Athena with my regards."  
Vincent frowned in confusion for the first time in a long while. He wondered where his son had gotten the strange bullets, but decided that it was best to keep questions for later.  
As Vincent raced up the stairs, Ben broke down and cried. It wasn't fair! He and Jennifer had finally found each other again after five years of painful separation and now, they had only days to live.

Mike wasn't at all surprised when he and Lina entered the sprawling valley. It was an exact replica of the one he'd fought the former Rage Gym Leader on. Nor was he at all surprised that said gym leader, Chaos, was his opponent. The tall gangly bald-headed scythe-wielding freak was the sort who loved to fight in large open spaces far from prying eyes, where he could cheat to his heart's contest. He still had that freakish smile and that frail-looking body that always moved like it was made of soft rubber. His outfit was reminiscent to a music video Mike had seen of some rapper in the early 1990's, M.C. Jammer or something like that, only it was entirely red.(3)  
Lina noticed that there was a blue-haired woman wearing a heavy maroon cloak and matching hat behind Chaos. With a slight gesture, the woman indicated to Lina that their battle was to take place in a separate area. Lina didn't like the idea of leaving Mike alone, but he could probably handle himself.  
The blue-haired girl led Lina into another massive room that Lina could swear had to take up an entire level all on it's own, and yet, it was on the same level as the expansive field that Mike and that bald-guy were going to fight in. It had to be dimension-distorting magic at work.  
"I've heard that you are a powerful sorceress in your own world, Lina Inverse." the blue-haired woman finally spoke up as she stood across the room.  
"You seem to know more about me than I do about you." Lina commented.  
"I am Lucia Grania." the blue-haired woman said, taking a deep bow, "it's a pleasure to meet you."  
Lina thought back to something her big sister told her, "There just three kinds of enemies who'll be polite to you before a fight. The first were raised to be polite, the second want a fair fight, and the last think they're better than you. And all of them are trouble."  
Her big sister had also taught her the subtle differences between polite and pompous.  
Lucia wasn't being pompous, she was being polite, and that worried Lina greatly.  
Mike and Chaos circled each other. Mike had knew most of Chaos' cheaper tricks, but it'd been quite a while since their last battle, meaning that Chaos could easily have gotten a few new cheap moves.  
The only current advantages Chaos had were his longer reach and his scythe, and the latter could be dealt with rather easily.  
Chaos dashed forward, spinning like the whirling dervishes of legend, but his spin was stopped rather handily by Mike's Meteoric Slam shattered Chaos' scythe and sent the bald man tumbling.  
"Oh, come on! You know better than to challenge me head on!" Mike taunted, "Or did you forget that my father, Gaia, schooled you regularly?"  
Chaos lost his smile, "I still have to repay him for what he did to me!"  
Chaos stood slowly, his head and arms drooping. He quickly raised his head and spat at where he thought Mike was. When he realized that Mike had anticipated his poison needle attack, he wondered where the Rage Gym Leader had gone, but only for a second, as Mike's double-foot stomp drove him back into the ground.  
Mike leapt away as Chaos somehow spun on the ground and flung dirt in a feeble attempt to blind Mike.  
"You know, it's already very apparent that I'm going to win." Mike announced, "I've spent these last few years ascending to greater heights, physically and spiritually, while you've squandered the time, trying feebly to create new cheap tactics that you think might give you a slight edge against me."  
"If you hadn't noticed, none of your attacks have hurt me in the least." Chaos said, grinning maniacally, "That's because Athena's given me the ultimate level of regeneration! You can beat me up for hours, and you'll never hurt me!"  
"Hurt you?" Mike inquired, before giving Chaos a smile so cold, that only the north wind could match it's chilling effect (4), "I'm not here to HURT you, Chaos. I warned you of that last time we met. I told you loud and clear that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you."  
Chaos snorted, "I doubt you have the power necessary!"  
"Oh, I do. In fact, Chaos, I created this technique especially for you, and thanks to the Widow Slayer, I know it's VERY effective. Consider it a farewell gift." Mike declared, raising his hand.  
Chaos began to flee as Mike started to create the massive ki sphere that would kill him, but all of the exits were missing and the area was too small to find cover.  
As Mike leapt up into the sky, Chaos heard Athena's voice whisper into his mind, "I hate turncoats, but I despise cowards more."  
Chaos' body was vaporized by the ensuing explosion caused by Mike's Planet Killer technique.  
Lina was thankful that Sylphiel could create a better protective barrier than Lina herself could, as Lucia's Plasma Rain spell would have torn through Lina's barriers.  
Meanwhile, most of Lina's shamanistic spells had failed to break Lucia's own barrier. Worse, Lucia was able to maintain her barrier AND cast spells, something that would take a VERY powerful sorcerer on her world at least ten years to learn.(5)  
She wanted to cast her Dragon Slave, but there wasn't a fountain of negative energy, like Shaburanigdo, in this world. Hell, most of her favorite spells worked on the principle that those same forces of evil would always be there. She'd never really realized how much her magic had been weakened by entering this world.  
If only Misao were still around, she might be able to provide some help. But, Lina had given Misao and Misa to Sasami Kawai months ago. Hell, even Luna could have provided some much-needed information.  
No, she had to think for herself again. The Dragon Slave worked by drawing up the power from Shaburanigdo and funneling it into a beam of pure destruction. Shaburanigdo was basically a fountain of negative energy. So, theoretically, she could still cast the Dragon Slave, she just needed time to gather the negative energy herself.  
"Naga, Amelia, Filia! Distract her!" Lina said, unleashing the rest of her pokegirls. It would cause a strain on Sylphiel to protect more people with her barrier, but hopefully, the strain wouldn't have to last long.  
"Darkness beyond twilight  
crimson beyond blood that flows..." Lina began to chant as she called out to the negative energy flowing in the world. There was definitely a lot of it, so she had to estimate what she needed and make sure she only brought that much. After all, channeling too much could burn out her magic or damage her mind forever and with nothing to limit how much she drained, like a Mazoku Lord, she had a lot more guess work to do than she did back on her homeworld.  
Amelia threw rocks at Lucia's barrier, while Naga fired Mystic Bolts and Filia used her Hyper Beam. All of the attacks sprayed off of Lucia's barrier like water off a sidewalk.  
"Buried in the flow of time.  
In thy great name,  
I pledge myself to darkness." Lina chanted, as she frowned, wondering why there was suddenly a guiding entity helping her. It was like something associated with darkness had suddenly taken notice of her spell and started helping her in gathering the negative energy.  
"All the fools who stand in our  
way shall be destroyed...  
...by the power you and I possess.  
DRAGON SLAVE!" Lina finished.  
Lucia screamed as her barrier shattered and she was engulfed by the dark crimson beam. When the smoke cleared, there was a massive hole in the far wall, ceiling and floor, where Lucia had been standing.  
"Holy..." Amelia murmurred.  
Naga and Filia just stared, completely unprepared for the power than the Dragon Slave had produced. Sylphiel was surprised as well, but was more relieved that she could lower the barrier.  
Lina recalled all four of her pokegirls. There would be time for explanations later.  
"I see you're done too." Mike noted as he stepped into the room.  
Lina nodded. A quick glance found the staircase heading upwards and the two continued on.

The two veterans continued their trip up the stairs, when a question struck Lunn. He glanced back at the mage following him.  
"It didn't matter which staircase we took, did it?" Lunn inquired.  
"No. Athena's tower was specially designed to shift itself to her whims. We all could have run up the same staircase and still wound up separated. At least this way, Athena's attention is divided." Theodore answered.  
"It seems that she's going to challenge us with problems from our past." Lunn commented as they entered a steel-plated room.  
Across the room were two men. The first was a pale-skinned silvery-haired man wearing thick black armor. Theodore recognized him as Ghaleon, a traitor from Vale.  
The other man had dark blue hair tied back into a long ponytail with a dark cloth over his mouth. He had a dark tan and wore loose black pants. His body was muscular, but not so much that he might be confused for someone from Full Mass.  
Lunn knew him very well. After all, how could he forget his own son?  
"Vargas." Lunn declared.  
"Father." Vargas answered, glaring at his father with murder evident in his eyes.  
Lunn had cast his son out when Vargas had begun delving into the worst techniques of the Four Dragon arts, all of which had been sealed since the Sukebe War, and with good reason. None of them could be used without killing one's opponent, which was something that the Four Dragons school had disallowed since the war.  
Meanwhile, Ghaleon and Theodore simply glared at each other. They'd had very different ideas about what things should be legal before Ghaleon finally quit his position as an instructor and left Vale. Neither of them had anything to say to the other.  
"FIREBALL!" Theodore cast, flinging a flaming sphere past Ghaleon. Ghaleon shifted his magical barrier to protect his rear, as he quickly realized Theodore was likely going to detonate it behind him in hopes of throwing him off-guard.  
Then Theodore teleported the fireball back in front of Ghaleon, who could only stare at it in surprise, and exclaim, "Wait, wha-"  
The explosion sent the younger mage flying backwards.  
Lunn, on the other hand, was skillfully dodging Vargas' seeking fingers. Vargas was no doubt seeking to utilize the 'Killing Fingers', a technique that completely shut down the nervous system. The flaw in the technique, however, was that it wasn't meant to be used as a pursuing attack.  
Lunn gathered his ki to form a dome, "BLUE DRAGON WAVE!"  
Vargas was prepared for the ki strike and blocked it, but he wasn't prepared when Lunn dashed by him, catching the younger fighter with a clothesline...

As Titania reached out to crush her little water-dwelling sister, Scylla, a mirror formed between them. A stream of purple lightning poured from the mirror and struck Titania, sending the Stone Titaness crashing back onto the beach.  
No sooner had she landed than she was beset by two hundred projectile attacks, ranging from flashy flames and ki blasts to whirlwinds and geysers. Hundreds of vines and branches shot up from the sandy beach to entangle the enlarged Legendary, while rock pokegirls flung stone at Titania in an effort to knock her out.  
Meanwhile, three of the other hovercrafts were doing their level best to stay above water as Scylla tried to strike them all down with massive hydro pumps. The Angel Wings, however, kept distracting her with wind attacks, while electric pokegirls on the deck of the hovercrafts sniped at her with Zap Rings, Satellites and Thunderbolts.  
Serenity began playing cards rapidly. While Titania's power was great, she was certain that the Dark Emperor God Card, if successfully summoned, would definitely beat her. Pirotess watched Serenity carefully to make sure that no sudden movements from the Legendary killed her.  
Kyoko Kirishima had to admit that it felt a bit lame that a card player was going to do any major damage to the Legendary Titania, but when the stone titaness was so much larger than she used to be, Kyoko was willing to set aside her doubts and truly hope that the attack worked, because she doubted much else would. Water pokegirls had brought forth Water Gods to pound the enormous stone Legendary, but from the improved Titania's apparent ignorance of the attacks, it was safe to assume that she was now too resistant to water for the attacks to have any substantial effect on her.

Athena watched the mirrors with mild interest. Junpei and Jean were battling the two Dronza sisters, Saki and Kurumi; Terry and Andy Bogard were fighting an Iron Maiden and an Esper; Ihrie and Rasha were dueling Luna and Alex; and Reimi and Yuka were desperately holding off Saki and Chigusa.  
But none of those battles interested her. Her fight was with the man who was charging up the stairs with the fury of hell boiling inside of him: Vincent Valentine.  
To anyone who'd seen her recent actions, it would have seemed like Ben Valentine was the one Athena was focused on. Ben was a clever diversion, nothing more. She had no more animosity towards the boy than the average dark pokegirl held towards a random water pokegirl.  
No, Vincent was her true target. The real reason she'd tortured his son and turned his daughter in her apprentice was solely to dig away at Vincent.  
Her grudge against him was greater than her grudge against mankind. It was Vincent, in a previous life, who'd stolen Artemis away from Athena. One time was not enough for such a serious grudge. Even Athena would admit to that. But in the course of the sixteen times Artemis had reincarnated, Vincent always found her first. And there was no room in Artemis' heart for Athena when Vincent was there.  
She'd tried countless times, killing Artemis and placing her soul into several different bodies, including a clone of Artemis' original body. But it was all for naught.  
There just wasn't a place in Artemis' heart for anyone but Vincent.  
That was why Vincent had to suffer. That was why Vincent had to die. And with him, all of mankind would follow.  
Then, he was in her inner sanctum. She had no last ditch escape plan. One of them would die.  
Vincent dropped the two Heavy Elemental pistols. The golden armor on Vincent's right arm disintegrated, then reintegrated, forming a large golden tri-barrelled rifle. He drew his personal tri-barrelled rifle, Death Penalty, from his back to join Magun. Both were loaded with six special shells, the two that Ben had given him, and four more that had been given to him by a blonde man he'd met a few flights down.  
No words were exchanged. There were none needed.

As Titania tore free of her bindings, the humans and pokegirls on the beach began scrambling away, lest Titania's massive hands crushed them like bugs. Even the tamers had taken out pick-axes and wailed on Titania's thick hide, but nothing had done any significant damage to the massive Legendary, no longer had the tenacity to fight the unrestrained titan.  
Scylla jerked one final time as several Thunder techniques struck her simultaneously. As she dissolved away into red mist, most of the tamers present let out colorful curses. The flying pokegirls tried their best to scatter the mist, but their efforts didn't seem to effect the mist.  
However, when Titania failed to increase in size, it came as some relief to the tired fighters, though some noted that her skin returned to it's original hue.  
An explosion from the top floor of the tower caught the attention of everyone near it and rightfully so. Not only did the humans and pokegirls nearby have to dodge the debris, but a brilliant ball of light shot from the top of the tower and entered Titania's body.  
Before anyone could let out a definitive sentence or an appropriate enough curse word, the Legendary's body began to change once more. She became more slender and feminine, grew long strands of silvery hair, and her skin became pure white. Her eyes were solid red and her face was blank like a formless mask.  
Her hair began to lengthen rapidly, catching tamers, pokegirls and the various hovercraft nearby, before hefting them into the air. However, her attention turned to a diminiutive figure still standing on the beach.  
Serenity looked up from her last draw, which had finally produced the Dark Emperor God Card, and her eyes widened. She'd been so focused on drawing the God Card, she hadn't noticed how vastly things had changed.  
A mouth formed on the white giant's mouth and a massive beam of light shot out at her. Serenity winced as the beam's strike was impossible to dodge. She waited a second before opening her eyes to see a black disk between her and the white giant, courtesy of Setsuna and Black Dragon. Serenity peaked around the disk to see that it had absorbed and redirected the beam to slice off all of the strands of hair that were holding up victims or vehicles.  
Most of the tamers and pokegirls either landed safely or fell in the water, where they began swimming to shore. Only a few landed wrong, and were cursing vehemently about their luck.  
"Aren't you going to summon Dark Emperor?" Setsuna chided Serenity as she ran towards the white giant. Black Dragon was pulsating with an energy that Setsuna hadn't felt before. There was no doubt in Setsuna's mind that this moment was the reason she'd been given the honor of drawing the black blade from the Chapel.  
//Raise me up.// Black Dragon commanded.  
Setsuna raised the black sword into the air and felt the sword melt out of her hands and begin to make a new form for itself.  
In front of the massive white giant appeared an equally large black european-style dragon. Before the white giant could react, the dragon slammed into her, sending her reeling into the ocean. She fired another massive bolt of light at Black Dragon's head, but the dragon's prehensile neck allowed it to avoid the attack easily before pouncing on the white giant and raking her with it's claws.  
The white giant struck Black Dragon's ribs with a powerful uppercut, sending the dragon toppling away from her, before she fired several massive beams into the dragon's side.  
A purple gauntlet struck the white giant across the face, sending her reeling once more into the ocean. Dark Emperor, also as huge as the white giant, grabbed the white giant by her right ankle and hauled her out of the water. She dangled in the air for a few seconds before Dark Emperor began slamming his fist into her back. She screamed and flailed, trying to strike the armored figure, but with little effect.  
She began to fire curving blasts that struck Dark Emperor in the chest, which prompted him to drop her into the ocean. She rose from the water and lunged at him, but both he and Black Dragon caught her and hauled her skyward.  
The trio flew high above the clouds, with the white giant letting loose wild beams, flailing as she struggled to free herself. Minutes passed as the humans and pokegirls on the ground listened to explosions, angry roars, the creak of metal and the occassional scream, before the trio fell from the sky in one massive tangle of bodies and struck the water. As the water settled, none of the bodies remained, as if they were one large hallucination. Serenity yelped as the Dark Emperor God Card burst into flames and disintegrated away to nothing.  
Kazuya Mishima was the first to speak up, "Okay, what the hell?"

--------  
Epilogue

Ihrie winced as she flexed her pale left arm. Regeneration was never fun, especially not when it was a favorite limb. At least she didn't have to do any paperwork for a while.  
No one had seen Vincent Valentine or his children after that day. The rumor was that either they had died sometime during the Athena Incident, as it was now being called, or they had decided to disappear.  
Ben's pokegirls were in Vale's custody, and were likely either in contact with Ben or placed there for their safety. Whether or not they mysteriously "died" or "ran away to an undisclosed location" would determine if Ben was still alive.  
Wyna was in negotiations with various contractors to build a new facility that could create a new Langoud. The new ship would lack the massive cannon, but Wyna figured it was best if she and her crew didn't have to worry about people trying to get that particular secret anyway.  
Sodina and Meis were still going at it like rabbits. Muza now had a Samurai named Baiken, while Yamaken had come out with an Amazonlee named Chun.  
Yuka Takeuchi, one of the girls Ben had traveled with, had lost her right leg against Chigusa, and for some reason, Ihrie had overheard her make the comment that pokegirl medicines no longer worked on her.  
Junpei and Jean were off traveling and training, though Jean now had two Dracasses with her, which was odd because Ihrie could have sworn that the martial artist had gone into the tower sans pokeballs.  
Lunn was busy retraining his son Vargas, while some wizard named Ghaleon was serving time in Vale's high security magic-proof prison. Mike McGrull went back to his gym, as did Yamaken, though Yamaken immediately went on vacation.  
Many tamers who'd shown up at the battle were furious that they'd been cursed to forget what happened during the Athena Incident everytime they tried to communicate any part of the story to anyone. All they could say was that they were there and "So much happened, I can't begin to tell you."  
There was a rumor floating around that four other people had exited the tower at separate intervals, but no one had been able to give out any information as to what any of the four looked like, which meant that it was a cold trail unless they got permission to use the Chrono-Cam, which took an assload of paperwork, unless one happened to have Miranda Jahana on speed dial. Ihrie didn't.  
"Hey, Ihrie, look what I found!" Rasha said, sneaking into Ihrie's room wearing a nurse's outfit. Rasha's hand locked the door.  
And life went on.

======================================================================

Not everything I wanted to write, but I've decided that this was long enough in the making. I wanted to go into the last four fights, as well as finish the "Vargas and Ghaleon vs. Lunn and Theodore", but just as I did with the original series, I ran out of mind-juice. I need to get away from this series so I can start anew.

======================================================================

(1) - Ben had thought that normal guns were a thing of the past, but the Elemental Pistols were something else entirely. Though they sounded interesting, Ben knew he'd never bother with one.  
(2) - Yes, I know Siren isn't one of the summons Meis' gets. But honestly, that's the game's limitation, not mine. The list for Meis to summon goes like so: Aquoon, Fiednod, Flareniel, Raou, Golda, Odnis Organ, Sodine.  
(3) - Yes, Chaos' outfit reminds me greatly of M.C. Hammer's.  
(4) - The north wind, for those who live in warmer climates, is the one that can strip the heat off your bones, regardless of what you're wearing, and is often responsible for most cold temperature ailments (like hypothermia) and deaths in temperate to arctic regions.  
(5) - Lina can't yet do this. Casting a flight spell is an enchantment, and does not require her concentration to maintain. Barriers require constant concentration to keep from failing under an opponent's assault, while offensive spells require active concentration to activate. So casting an offense spell while flying is very different from maintaining one spell while activating another.

======================================================================

Other things you may have noticed:  
Athena's tower changed in appearance. The original borrowed from Final Fantasy 6's Tower of Kefka, only Athena twisted it into a monument of failure for men, signifying that men would never again regain their importance in the world once Athena was finished. I dropped this as it make Athena a little too sick and evil.  
Vincent Valentine and Lucrecia Valentine are both alive. In the revision, I decided to make Vincent the mysterious Tamer X, who was trying to gather pokegirls he thought were strong enough to help him beat Athena (who he had discovered was the reason his family was divided). Ironically, Athena was the one to send Ben and Vincent away by casting a Random Teleport spell on them, took Lucrecia and left a powerful phantasmal illusion where they had once been, so as to keep Kakurine under her control as she began the lengthy process of using Lucrecia to revive Athena. The former wound up in Team Rocket's hands.

======================================================================

Pokegirl Species Listed In Alphabetic Order:

ALAKA-WHAM, the Psychic Powerhouse Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Psychic  
Frequency: Very Rare  
Diet: human style food  
Role: security, often with administrators or researchers. Often utilized as a "pet".  
Libido: controlled  
Strong Vs: Fighting, Poison, Psychic  
Weak Vs: Bug, Dark, Ghost  
Attacks: Teleport, Telepathy, Telekinesis, limited Precognition, Healing, Barrier, Psychic, Psywave  
Enhancements: High psi capabilities, increased intelligence, highly developed nervous system  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Ka-D-Bra (normal)  
Alaka-Wham requires some sort of psychic bond with a Tamer or owner, which makes this a very rare Pokegirl indeed. Her psi potential is great, but without the psychic bond of a Tamer finds that it is difficult to focus that gift.  
Though always viewed with some suspicion, it wasn't until Mao's Rebellion that active distrust was a factor in modern times. Due to the need for a psychic bond, it is usually a pet A-bra that makes the gradual evolution to this end stage as opposed to a member of a working Tamer's harem. Their basic IQ is about 500, but the smarter ones can be even higher.

DRACASS  
Type: Very Near Human Metamorph  
Element: Human Form: Fighting  
Dragon Form: Dragon  
Frequency: Rare  
Diet: human food with a preference for meat  
Role: heavy artillery  
Libido: Low  
Strong Vs: Human Form: Bug, Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Human Form: Flying, Psychic  
Dragon Form: Ice  
Attacks: Human Form: Aura of Cute, Punch, Kick, Quick Attack  
Dragon Form: Slash, Roar, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
Enhancements: Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2), Enhanced Agility (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x10), Armoured, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
Evolves: Dronza (hatred of humanity)  
Evolves From: None  
Created near the end of Sukebe`s Revenge, the Dracasses were intended as heavy assault platforms to assist in the defense of Sukebe`s more important installations, while at the same time not being a heavy drain on increasingly limited resources.  
Unfortunately, by the time the Dracasses were sent out into the field, the war was almost over. In a desperate, last ditch attempt to save their creator, the small numbers of Dracasses already created attempted to breach the enemies line in their human forms and destroy their headquarters, hopefully buying enough time for their master to escape.  
The plan couldn`t have gone more wrong. The Dracasses were ambushed before they ever made it to the enemy HQ, and ninety percent of this pokegirl breed was wiped out. With this success in one hand, the attack on Sukebe`s lair went ahead of schedule, catching the mage/scientist unaware. The few Dracasses remaining fought as hard as any other pokegirls on the field, but weren`t enough to turn the tide of battle.  
Normally remaining in their human form, they are nearly indistinguishable from pure blood humans, save that physical aging stops somewhere in the teen years, usually immediately after puberty. While this lack of physical aging keeps a Dracass in her prime combat condition, it comes with a steep price, as no Dracass has ever been recorded as becoming a pokewomon, and thus never having had children outside of parthenogenesis.  
While considered to be Fighting-types, Dracasses are not very powerful when compared to other Fighting-type pokegirls. They are, generally speaking, not as fast, strong or durable as other Fighting-types.  
In their Dragon forms, Dracasses gain a foot in height, and grow a layer of armoured scales over their previously soft flesh. Wings sprout from the Dracass`s back, enabling her to fly, though she must be trained, preferably by a Flying-type, before she can fly effectively. In addition, the Dracass gains a long tail, three quarters as long as she is tall, tipped either with a solid bone bludgeon, or a spear like point.  
The Dracass can maintain this Draconic form for only a short time, usually measured in minutes when the pokegirl is still young, but increasing as she gets more experience.  
It is rare for a girl to Threshold to Dracass, although it is not completely unknown. A Threshold Dracass will likely be a danger to those around her however, as it takes some time before she will be skilled enough to control her Draconic half without losing control and destroying everything around her.  
Despite an inherent desire to help those weaker than her, a Dracass does have a bit of a problem with authority figures, especially Tamers. While she won`t go out of her way to refuse a Tamers orders, a Dracass is likely to take the easy way out, at least until her Tamer has proven that he actually cares for her in some way. This has caused Dracasses to be regarded as more trouble than they?e worth by many researchers and Tamers alike, but, once a Dracass`s respect has been earned, they are without a doubt, one of the most loyal pokegirls to have.

DRONZA, the Dark Dracass  
Type: Very Near Human Metamorphic  
Element: Human Form: Poison  
Dragon Form: Dragon  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: human food with a preference for meat  
Role: destroyer of humanity  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Human Form: Bug, Fighting, Plant, Poison  
Dragon Form: Dragon, Electric, Fire, Plant, Water  
Weak Vs: Human Form: Ground, Psychic, celestial pokegirls  
Dragon Form: Ice, celestial pokegirls  
Attacks: Human Form: Aura of Fear, Poison, Punch, Kick  
Dragon Form: Aura of Fear, Slash, Roar, Drain, Tail Slap, Dragon Rage, Hyper Beam  
Enhancements: Human Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x2)  
Dragon Form: Youthful, Enhanced Strength (x12), Armoured, Enhanced Senses (x8), Flight  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Dracass (hatred of humanity)  
There is a dark side to the Dracass.  
During Mao`s Rebellion, most Dracasses sided with humanity, fighting against those who would kill their human masters. However, a few choose to side with Mao, and this cast a dark shadow over the entire Dracass breed. The Tamers who had Dracasses often mistreated them, and it wasn`t unknown for a Dracass to be killed by humans who feared her.  
The Dracasses were oppressed, like many pokegirls of the time, but still they fought for the humans. It was shortly after the battle of Pine Ridge that one Dracass finally snapped. Mistreated by her Tamer, scorned by the humans around her, beaten, insulted and nearly killed, she decided that Humans were not worth saving.  
A dark evolution took place, and she became a Dronza.  
Little is known about what actually happened, but authorities that later found the sight reported that no human or pokegirl still lived. Most had been slaughtered in a brutal and sadistic fashion. These reports were quickly buried by the Leagues, lest humans decide that all Dracasses were evil, and wipe the breed out.  
Dronza are, by their very essence, everything that a Dracass is not. Filled with hatred, anger and disgust, they strike out at any who so much as look at them the wrong way.  
Dronza see the Dracass`s failure of Sukebe to be the ultimate disgrace, and they see the Tamed and domesticated pokegirls to be little more than traitors. Proclaiming themselves as the true path of Pokegirls, they continue to hunt humans and their pokegirls in an attempt to wipe clean the smear of failure, and bring Sukebe to his rightful place as the leader of humanity. They don`t seem to care that everyone claims he`s dead.  
These pokegirls spend most of their time in Draconic form, loathing the thought that they may have anything in common with a human. In this form, their scales are either black, or a very dark grey, and their eyes glow a bright red, distinguishable even in a brightly lit area. They will take their human forms only if they need to interact with a human, usually when coercing a Taming out of him.  
Once a Dracass has made the transition to Dronza, she loses all respect for the human race, and much of her respect for other pokegirl types, especially those who are members of a Tamer`s Harems. There is no reasoning with a Dronza, and they will, as likely as not, kill any human who crosses their path.  
Capturing a Dronza is almost impossible, and no Tamer has ever claimed to have been able to keep one in his Harem. However, many reports have been made of Dronza tricking Tamers into Taming them, or even forcing the act if they wish, to keep themselves from going Feral. In some cased, the Dronza even allows the unlucky Tamer to live.  
Tamers are advised, not, under any circumstances, to set a Dracass against a Dronza. This battle will be unstoppable, as the two breeds have a hatred for the other that defies all logical thought, and the two will fight until one is dead.  
Dronza are considered a threat by all Leagues, and a bounty of 10,000 credits has been set for the confirmed extermination of a Dronza.

ESPER, the Magic Pokegirl  
Type: varies  
Element: Magic/varies  
Frequency: Very Rare (All Leagues)  
Diet: varies  
Role: varies  
Libido: varies  
Strong Vs: varies  
Weak Vs: varies  
Attacks: varies  
Enhancements: varies  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None  
Espers are, perhaps, the most chaotically arrayed pokegirl types ever. When they are born (in recorded history, only 1% of all Espers have ever resulted from Threshold), the Esper may gain any elemental affinity. Espers can only be identified by Pokedex scans. Otherwise, there is a strong possibility for them being confused for another pokegirl type. Most Espers left for a sub-dimension after the Sukebe War rather than live on Earth. Those that continue to live on Earth are very rare and are constantly being mistaken for other pokegirl types. No one knows why, but there is a belief that they may return to Earth should parity become a reality.

GROWLIE, the Puppy Pokegirl  
Type: Semihuman  
Element: Fire  
Frequency: Uncommon (Crimson, Indigo)  
Diet: near human diet (omnivore, but mostly fish and nuts)  
Role: originally tracking and frontline, make excellent pets  
Libido: High  
Strong Vs: Bug, Fire, Ice, Plant, Steel  
Weak Vs: Ground, Rock, Water  
Attacks: Flamethrower, Ignite, Growl, Slash, Bite  
Enhancements: Increased strength and sense of smell, High endurance and loyalty  
Evolves: Growltit (Fire Stone)  
Evolves From: Goth (Sarcastic Goth sub-types only; Fire Stone)  
Growlies make good pets as they are loyal to a fault. Unless you don't leave very much, it's not recommended to have only a single Growlie as the family pet as they require lots of love and attention. Another pokegirl is recommended as the Growlies can then occupy themselves by 'playing' with the other pokegirls. They are very competitive with any and ALL amorous or lustful pokegirls.  
It's strongly suggested that you _not_ have any of the Domina-type Pokegirls, though. Growlies and Domina-types do NOT like each other.

HEROLEE, the Kicking Heroic Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: human diet  
Role: champions  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Dark, Ice, Normal, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Attacks: Chi Blast, High Kick, Low Sweep, Hyper Kick, Rolling Kick, Jump Kick, Lightning Kick, Fire, Kick,  
IceBlade Kick  
Enhancements: Improved kick strength, jumping, and running speed  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Amazonlee (normal)  
Herolees are an impressive evolution of the Amazonlee. Like their counterparts, the Herochans, they develop a plethora of elemental based attacks. One thing that is quite intriguing about Herolees is the fact that they will often try and urge their tamers into using sexual positions that take advantage of the Herolees' incredible leg muscles.

IRON MAIDEN, the Hard Pokegirl  
Type: Near Human  
Element: Steel  
Frequency: Very Rare (Crimson League)  
Diet: unknown  
Role: immovable guards  
Libido: very Low (Average during mating cycle)  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Dragon, Flying, Ghost, Ice, Normal, Plant, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel  
Weak Vs: Electric, Fighting, Fire, Ground  
Attacks: Harden, Gaze, Rock, Throw, Mega Punch  
Enhancements: Nigh impenetrable skin, strength, endurance  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Brass (Heavy Metal)  
During the war, if something needed to be guarded by the perfect guard, one needed an Iron Maiden on the job. Iron Maidens are never distracted to the point that they forget there given task. Most take things very seriously.  
The Damsel only matches their level of invulnerability and they were, as it was proven, only mildly irritated or unsettled by even Plasma Cannons. Flamethrowers were the only effective weapon against them, but few were ever actually used Against Iron Maidens because of the previous rational thinking: A plasma cannon can do everything a flamethrower can, but faster. However Plasma Cannons cannot keep up the stream of Fire, necessary to do effective damage against Iron Maidens. Iron Maidens are not common for Tamers to take in for the simple fact that few can actually bring pleasure to an Iron Maiden. Iron Maiden have a very dense layer of skin which prevents both pleasure and dampens the Iron Maidens capacity for feeling anything via touch.  
However, there are those that can entice, excite and bring an Iron Maiden to orgasm, all of whom either have a Fire blood gift or have studied martial arts for years. What relegated Iron Maidens to their current jobs of security or law enforcement was the fact that Iron Maidens have almost no sex drive outside of their mating cycle, which only occurs for one month every five years after puberty, thus allowing them to remain undisturbed where other more randy Pokegirls need leave for Taming.  
There are no more than fifty Iron Maidens currently in the Crimson League.

SAMURAI, the Sword-Avenger Pokegirl  
Type: Very Near Human  
Element: Fighting  
Frequency: Extremely Rare  
Diet: human style diet  
Role: veteran warriors  
Strong Vs: Bug, Dark, Ice, Rock, Normal, Steel  
Weak Vs: Flying, Psychic  
Libido: only manifests if the Samurai is alone with her Tamer  
Attacks: Slash, Double Slash, Cut, Sword Dance, Focus Energy  
Enhancements: Enhanced speed, stamina and strength. Tough skin. Can summon two weapons at the same time.  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: Ronin (mechanism uncertain - may be unique)  
It is unknown why or how a Ronin evolves to a Samurai, even though researchers are still studying them with little to no results.  
A Samurai likes one thing, to fight. And their primal motivation is to protect their tamers, no matter how powerful the pokegirl in front of them is; they will fight to the death if it keeps their master safe. When they are alone with their tamer, that changes completely and their libido goes so high that it could actually rival a Vixxen.  
A Samurai can summon two weapons, the Katana, and a shorter version, a Kodachi sword. They can also use both at the same time.  
A Ronin will always respect a Samurai since she will consider the evolved pokegirl as the perfect sword fighter master.  
Their feral states are much like that of an Ingenue, in which they seem to be in a state of constant distraction.

WAR ESPER, the Forgotten Poke-type  
Type: varies  
Element: Magic/varies  
Frequency: Extremely Rare - 1 (Crimson League)  
Diet: near human  
Role: replacements for males  
Libido: varies  
Strong Vs: varies  
Weak Vs: varies  
Attacks: varies  
Enhancements: varies  
Evolves: None  
Evolves From: None  
Supposedly created by the general Artemis at the behest of her lover, Athena, the War Esper was an attempt at creating a replacement for human males. However, this race wound up being a PERFECTLY equal mixture of male and female, hermaphrodite and genderless. As such, the idea was abandoned and those that were made were kept to see what use could be found of them.  
The War Espers were found to have the unique ability to become more powerful when they came into contact with friendly Pokegirls. The more intimate the War Espers became with others, the more powerful they were. It was the pure-breeds that became juggernauts of power.  
However, with the variable lifespan and genetic instability, nearly all of the War Espers died after one year. Those that survived managed to produce offspring, but of the species they mated with. It is believed that the power of the War Esper lay hidden in the generations and was spread about the world in the form of some of the more common Pokegirl types.  
It is uncertain, due to the Mutt Syndrome, exactly how many people may be descended of this race, but it has been speculated that the unpredictable nature of the bloodline has produced some of the more unique and powerful blood gifts. This is, of course, speculation.  
Only one War Esper is known to still be living, though its location is only known to trusted individuals that will never betray its trust. All that may remain those of a tiny strain that managed to remain throughout the ages.

======================================================================

Special Files: The Three Crimson League Legendaries

Kary, The Volcano Mistress Legendary Pokegirl  
Type: Animorph, Near Human  
Element: Flame/Ground  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: Carnivorous, Flames  
Role: Legendary Pokegirl  
Libido: None  
Strong Vs: Fire, Bug, Grass, Steel, Dark, Normal, Dragon, Magic, Rock, Electric, Poison  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Water, Flying, Ice, Ghost  
Attacks: Grow, Shrink, Meteor 27, Flame Floor, Star Fall, Thunder Tail, Fire Sword MK II, Fire Blast, Sword Dance, Spincut, Assault, Sentinel, Weapon Carnival, Carve, Cut, Parry, Deflect, Power Drive, Firewind, Flame Thrower, Rage, Flame Tower, Explosion  
Enhancements: Size change (up to 24 feet tall); heals from all explosions, heat and/or fire attacks; three attacks per round (all of which could be either physical or elemental); creates Flame Floor on any ground she's crossed over; all arms can operate independently.  
A 7'8" foot tall woman with a snake-like lower body, red skin, six arms and long blonde hair, who could grow to three times her normal size. This fiery Legendary pokegirl carried six scimitars (which she could make grow with her) and was dangerously adept at using them in conjunction with her fiery powers. She was so skillful, in fact, that she could deflect all the shrapnel from multiple fragmentary grenades.  
Shockingly, despite being one of the most poweful fire pokegirls, only the bottoms of her snake-like scales were hot on the outside, and not very hot at that (estimated was only 102 degrees farenheit, slightly warmer than the average human), meaning that martial artists who could get close enough, could attack her bare-handed without fear of being burned, though very few ever tried.  
She took triple damage from ice attacks and double damage from water; but healed from heat (rate of 1 extra HP per turn for every 10 degrees above 100 farenheit), flame (equal to 'damage' dealt), and even explosions caused by missiles or grenades (10 HP per explosion). She took no damage (and thankfully, didn't heal either) from plasma rifles or bullets.  
Kary's first appearance was not recorded, even though she burned seven entire cities to the ground within a month of that estimated time. Kary's diet was what truly made her terrifying than even Hy-Bra, as she often grew to her 24 foot size and ate humans while they were still alive, and sometimes even other pokegirls. This ultimately led to many failed attempts by both humans and pokegirls to kill her prior to the pyrhhic battle in 8 AS. It's suspected that she tended to move towards heavily populated zones for food, rather than for any particular mission.  
Kary even clashed against her fellow Legendaries, most notably Scylla and Titania, and it's believed that Kary came away as the victor each time, as Titania and Scylla were both seen moving far away from where Kary was. Many speculate how a fight between Hy-Bra and Kary might have gone, but alas, the battle was never meant to be, as the two were never in the same areas.  
It's even rumored that even Pokegirl Generals Artemis and Athena made an attempt to stop this violent self-centered legendary, but as both Kary and the two generals survived long past the date of this conflict was rumored to have taken place on, it's certain that, if the battle actually took place, it ended in failure for the two generals.  
Kary trusted only a few pokegirl types to be around her and was, in turn, trusted even less by those very pokegirls. It's believed that these pokegirls were the ones to supply the military with the vital information necessary to kill Kary.  
Kary left behind trails of flame and molten rock wherever she went, and continually healed because of it. Invulnerable to even missiles, the military had almost no choice but to make a concentrated physical attack, backed up by the Langoud; various water, ice and flying pokegirls; and even firetrucks and water-dispensing helicopters.  
The final battle was said to have taken over seven hours to wear Kary down enough that victory was almost at hand. Kary, perhaps not wanting to be slain by such tiny creatures or perhaps simply enraged enough, used Explosion, killing herself and everyone within a one mile radius.  
The result of the explosion left a massive crater, the edges of which can still be found, even underwater, and created tons upon tons of red ash that choked the western edge of the new continent Maycia (aka. the Crimson League).  
The battle was considered a pyrrhic victory at best. With her death, the war was considered largely over, despite the continued presence of various Legendaries (such as Atmuff, Moltits and Articunt).

Titania, The Giant Stone Legendary Pokegirl  
Type: Not Very Near Human  
Element: Rock/Ground  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: Rocks, Minerals  
Role: Legendary Pokegirl  
Libido: Unknown (presumed low)  
Strong Vs: Fire, Bug, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock, Electric  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ice, Grass, Water, Flying  
Attacks: Grow, Shrink, Rock Throw, Quake, Harden, Megawave, Shockspike, Rage Shock, No Sell, Chump Change, Stomp, Fissure, EarthQuake, Resonate, Tectonic Slam, Diamond Fist  
Enhancements: Can grow to huge size (30 feet tall), heals when she eats earth or minerals  
In her smaller form, she stood 8'9", had long dark hair, light grey skin, violet eyes and looked very much like a Marble pokegirl. In her larger form, she appeared much the same, but her body appeared more 'blockish', as if she were using boulders as makeshift armor.  
Believed to be the first rock or ground pokegirl, and the progenitor of many of the current Rock and Ground-type pokegirls, Titania was not a overly violent pokegirl. Though she did cause massive amounts of damage, very few deaths were attributed to her attacks. Titania's behaviour became less violent following Sukebe's death, and she often wandered with Marble pokegirls, exploring the land, and only fighting when attacked.  
Following her battle with her 'sister' Legendary, Hy-Bra, which left a scar that remained on her body until the day she died, Titania changed. Many believe that it was misplaced frustration towards her 'sister' or perhaps a side effect of the Omega Drain, but Titania became increasingly more violent following that battle.  
Unfortunately, she timed her last rampage poorly, destroying a port town near where Scylla had died, only hours after her water sister had been destroyed by the Langoud's cannon.  
The shot struck the enlarged pokegirl, tearing her apart and disintegrating most of her, and sending large chunks flying miles away, one of which landed in the town of Twin Peaks.

Scylla, The Water Fiend Legendary Pokegirl  
Type: Metamorph  
Element: Water/Poison  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: Fish, possibly humans  
Role: Legendary Pokegirl  
Libido: Average to High  
Strong Vs: Fire, Rock, Bug, Fighting, Poison  
Weak Vs: Electric, Grass, Psychic  
Attacks: Water Spear, Tidal Wave, Water Tower, Hydro Pump, Rain, Mirror Image, Whirlpool, Draining Rain, Water Golem, Water God, Poison, Poison Mist, Lust Dust, Slow Venom, Stop Sting, Vertigo Venom, Hot Sting, Paralyzation Poison, Wrap (could use on multiple targets at one time), Crushing Wrap  
Enhancements: Complete mastery of all water within one mile, mild regeneration when in contact with water, multiple limbs  
Scylla appeared as a 5'3" beautiful woman with glowing blue skin, long silvery hair, and had enchanting sea-blue eyes. She often took this form and spent much time underwater. However, when she went into combat, her lower body shifted into that of an octopus with twelve tentacles.  
Scylla would frequently enchant men on ships or on beaches with her beauty and have sex with them. It's said that those who failed to please her were dragged into the ocean to drown (and possible be eaten). Those who did please her were also dragged off, but one survivor said that Scylla brought him to an underwater cavern and had sex with him repeatedly, and this likely was the fate of Scylla's other lovers, though the survivor saw no sign of the others. He was the last lover that Scylla had, as he was captured just days before she was killed, and he was able to swim to freedom a day later.  
Though not one to work with other pokegirls, she didn't conflict with any pokegirls, save for Kary, who interupted Scylla during one of her seductions, and proceeded to eat Scylla's conquest right in front of her. The two battled fiercely, but it's believed that Scylla was the one to retreat from the fight, despite having a major advantage over her fiery sister.  
Scylla was the most annoying pokegirl to try and face, because she was able to control the ocean around her, shift torpedoes from their designated path, send depth charges back to the surface, and could knock bullets and shells out of the air with her Hydro Pump, or dive beneath the water to dodge when other attacks were attempted.  
Plus the fact that she could control the water within a mile of her made it virtually impossible for almost any ship to get range to effectively attack her, and the fact that she could sink or break said ships _and_ she didn't need to be in detectable range. She used this tactic often in the early days of the war to attack convoys.  
But as the war dragged on, she became more and more arrogant about her opponents, allowing herself to surface to mock the convoy's defenders. This ultimately led to her death.  
The Langoud's massive cannon was able to kill her, catching her when she was attacking a fleet openly. It burned her to death and evaporated all the water in a 135 foot radius. What remained of her body was fished out of the water and inspected, before the military disintegrated it, just in case she could regenerate from even death, a wise precaution seeing as Scylla was the very first Legendary pokegirl ever successfully killed.  
Since it's first display of power had been successful, the Langoud was sent to hunt down other Legendaries.

Titania EX, The Fiery Giant Stone Legendary Pokegirl  
Type: Not Very Near Human  
Element: Rock/Ground/Fire  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: ???  
Role: Legendary Pokegirl  
Libido: Unknown  
Strong Vs: Fire, Bug, Grass, Steel, Dark, Normal, Dragon, Magic, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock, Electric  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ice, Water, Ghost  
Attacks: Unknown  
Enhancements: Can grow to Kaiju size (100 feet tall); heals when she eats earth or minerals; heals from all explosions, heat and/or fire attacks; three attacks per round (all of which could be either physical or elemental); creates Flame Floor on any ground she's crossed over  
Evolves: Super Titania (death of Scylla)  
Evolves From: Titania (killing Kary)  
Titania EX was the fusion of Kary and Titania after Titania killed Kary during the Athena Incident. Growing from 30 feet in height to 100 feet in height and gaining a reddish hue, she quickly tried to reach her other sister Legendary Scylla, which prompted all of the tamers available to attack her in hopes of stopping her.  
Titania's improved body made her even more durable than previously. Though the Langoud had sunk prior to her appearance, it's speculated that she would have been able to survive a blast from Langoud's main cannons.

Super Titania, The Multi-Elemental Colossus Pokegirl  
Type: Not Very Near Human  
Element: Rock/Ground/Fire/Water  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: ???  
Role: Legendary Pokegirl  
Libido: Unknown  
Strong Vs: Fire, Bug, Grass, Steel, Dark, Normal, Dragon, Magic, Flying, Ice, Poison, Rock, Electric  
Weak Vs: Fighting, Ice, Water, Ghost, Psychic  
Attacks: Unknown  
Enhancements: Can grow to Kaiju size (100 feet tall); heals when she eats earth or minerals; heals from all explosions, heat and/or fire attacks; three attacks per round (all of which could be either physical or elemental); creates Flame Floor on any ground she's crossed over; complete mastery of all water within one mile; mild regeneration when in contact with water  
Evolves: Omega Athena (death of Athena)  
Evolves From: Titania EX (death of Scylla)  
Super Titania was no larger than her previous form, but gained her dead sister's powers. Super Titania's appearance changed to resemble that of her original form. However, Super Titania did not keep her form for long, as Athena died shortly thereafter and took over Super Titania's body.

Omega Athena, Athena's Final Form  
Type: Near Human  
Type: Not Very Near Human  
Element: ???  
Frequency: Unique  
Diet: ???  
Role: Legendary Pokegirl  
Libido: Unknown  
Strong Vs: ???  
Weak Vs: ???  
Attacks: Hair Wrap, Unknown  
Enhancements: ???  
Evolves: N/A  
Evolves From: Super Titania (death of Athena)  
Following Athena's death, a ball of light, assumed to be Athena's soul, merged with Super Titania, cr


End file.
